


The Real Thing

by Desna1



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Pradeshverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 89,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desna1/pseuds/Desna1
Summary: After Tartaros Fairy Tail is kept from disbanding by sistering with a large guild from Bosco. Laxus takes the reins as Guildmaster and mages from Bosco come and go. Lucy developes a hefty crush on one in particular, Bickslows Oldest brother, the Boscan Ambassador to Fiore. Convinced she has not chance, she wants to learn more about the handsome man and Gemini gives her a way to do that but will spending time with the fake help her to get over her crush...or make it worse?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So short chapters, just a smoldering idea that has sat too long. No clue when I'll update but here it is..........DESNA

She knew better, she did. She also knew it was flirting with a line she had always sworn she would never cross, not ever. But since Fairy Tail had sistered with the massive guild White Sea of Bosco, and their mages had been visiting Magnolia, the only way she could seem to handle her own overdeveloped interest in them...in one in particular was to do what she was doing tonight.

Because she just had to know more, because seeing him, meeting his baby blue eyes as he passed her in the guild without even knowing who she was...she couldn’t do it anymore.

Farron Ciel Pradesh, eldest son of Lucys idol, Arman Pradesh. Successful Ambassador, with his honey colored blonde hair, handsome face and stunning pale blue eyes the color of a summer sky.

He came to the guild intermittently now, to deliver papers, pick things up to take to Crocus. Lucy had heard he’d been assigned a small high speed airship by the Boscan Government. His father had one at his disposal that was bigger than the Cristine of Blue Pegasus, hell it was bigger than the ship that carried their mages to Tenrou. This ship was smaller, but still had a bath, kitchens, some comforts for long diplomatic missions. Farron had been named the primary Ambassador of Bosco to Fiore, and Bosco had assigned him the Saberfox. 

So Fairy Tail got to see the ship sometimes, it would land in the big practice field behind the guild sometimes bringing mages for exchange programs, sometimes just bearing the handsome young Ambassador to and from his duties all over the world.

To say Lucy had a crush on the man would have been inaccurate, Lucy was absolutely smitten with him. She’d tried reading about him, there were articles, but he was such a skilled politician, so good at what he did, he answered interview questions without really answering them. 

She knew his age, 27, he was 6’3” he spoke more than 70 languages fluently could read and write over 50 more than those, he was a sound mage, like Cobra but without the poison slayer magic thrown in. Last year the Duchess of Amina in Stella had proposed to him in front of more than 200 people at Gala in Minstrel. He’d gracefully turned her down. He’d been voted one of the most sought after bachelors in Ishgar. 

He was trained in swordsmanship and Halberds, he could cook, knew how to dance and remained in lessons practicing weekly when he was home in Pelerno Bosco. It was all in the articles and interviews, but the real man, who he was, what he really liked, the things that stirred him, the things Lucy wanted to know...well, there was only one way to find out.

She was sitting in the second floor lounge, because Laxus’ office was up there and she knew whenever he visited that was his first stop. Bickslow had eyed her funny when he’d come up.

“Cosplayer? You don’t usually sit up here..” He observed and she shrugged, not looking up from her book. 

“Natsu is being a nosy dick, Erza is busy with Jellal I swear I’ll murder Happy if he comes within 15 feet of me and Gray is busy flirting it up with one of the Boscan exchange mages. I wanted to get some reading done so I came up here.” She replied and Bickslow tilted his head, shrugged, and went to pester Evergreen.

Lucy remained silent and made a small effort to read though it was useless, she was nervous. Geminis key was ready, she’d told them what she wanted and, eager to make her happy, the twins had agreed.

She heard the ship land and nibbled at her lower lip, fingering the key in her pocket and a few minutes later the doors downstairs opened and she heard Mira greet him.

“Good Evening Ambassador!” She called cheerily.

“Hello Mira, the bar is almost glittering, did you have trouble at all with that polish?” He responded and Lucy wanted to go down and wring Miras neck for slowing him down over something like wood polish but a few minutes later Bickslow grinned as his eldest brother topped the stairs.

“Hey Fare.” He greeted and Lucys heart about flipped out of her chest when the young man smiled. He looked amazing, in a royal blue Boscan suit, the flag of Bosco displayed on each arm, his thick honey colored hair shining, part of it wound into the intricate braid that only peacekeepers wore in Bosco. The suit fit him like a glove, and she would never ever tire of how much skin those suits showed.

She wrapped her fingers around Geminis key in her pocket, clutching it tightly as her eyes suddenly met his.

“Lucy, nice to see you, Evergreen. Is Laxus in his office?” He asked, perfectly shined black boots finally settling on the smooth wood floor of the s-level lounge.

“I’m in here Farron, come on in!” Laxus called and Geminis key pulsed in Lucys hand, telling her that her trusty spirit had what it needed. 

As soon as Laxus’ office door closed Lucy snapped her book shut and yawned “Well, I’m heading home. Have a good night guys!” She said around the fake yawn.

She couldn’t escape fast enough, breaking into a run as soon as she was outside on the street. Her heart was beating hard and the crisp air of early fall with a rainy day just two days before made her skin feel tingly and chilled as she ran.  
She didn’t stop until she reached the little cottage that was her home now. The guilds disbandment had been narrowly averted, Makarov had tried to do it but somehow, Laxus had worked with Bickslows family and sistered Fairy Tail with White Sea, allowing Kaleb to send a lieutenant to Fairy Tail to make certain a Master was in place within the six months the Magic Council demanded. If no master was in place by then, the guild would be disbanded but, White Seas’ Fiore branch would remain.

It was how they protected Fairy Tail until Laxus was finally confident enough to take over the reins. Lucy had been terrified the guild would fall apart. Natsu had taken off, so had Gray and Erza, everyone needing space and time it seemed.

She resented her team leaving how they had, and had sort of retreated into herself, maintaining a decent friendship only with Bickslow, Laxus and Freed. Levy left with Gajeel to work for the Magic Council, and that seemed to be going well for her, she wrote a lot. She and Gajeel were doing well too and Lucy had high hopes for her friend.

Cana was spending a lot of time with Quatro Cerberus and Bacchus, that was unless she heard any of Bickslows brothers were in town for a while, then she was after them, she wanted to get into Bickslows youngest brothers pants so bad she couldn’t stand herself and so far, the youngest Pradesh had, unintentionally, avoided her, one time missing her by less than an hour because Farron was early coming to get him.

She didn’t slow down until her front door was locked and all the runes Freed had placed for her were activated, then standing in her livingroom, she pulled out Geminis keys, still breathless from her mad dash home.

The twins popped out and she smiled at them.

“Did you guys get enough?” She asked hopefully and both nodded, grinning.

“He’s stronger than he looks Princess, this will drain your magic a bit.” Gemi warned and Lucy smiled, she wasn’t having them copy him for magic use anyway…

“That’s fine, in the same suit he was in today if you would please.” She prompted and Gemini morphed, a soft shower of golden dust preceding Lucy looking into a perfect replica of beautiful eyes the color of the sky.

“Farron…” She breathed. He bowed and she stepped up to him, lifting her hands eager to touch him and he smiled.

“What do you wish to do Princess?” His voice...her knees turned to butter and she grinned.

“Gemini...you’ve got his voice perfect, I...I want to touch him a little and ask some questions.” She said softly and Gemini-Farron nodded.

Lucys hand slid across his back, the silky fabric of the suit was smooth and soft, thin, the heat of his body was easy to feel through it. Gods the muscle he hid under these suits, even the sheer fabric that teased you with a decent glimpse of his physique didn’t let on just how well trained his body was. 

“Favorite food?’ She asked.

“Sinese spicy noodles, I like the heat and the crunch of the nuts they use.” He replied as her hands slid down his left arm, mapping the hard muscle under the silk of the suit.

“Favorite color?” She asked. “The blues of the Dahlphine Roses on the Grass Sea.” He replied.

She stopped, hand on his chest, looking into those vivid blue eyes.

“Dalphine Roses?” She asked, he nodded.

“They’re my favorite, I love the color, and they glow beautifully in the light of the night sky, I grow them in a hydroponic planter on the top deck of my home in Pelerno and I like wading out onto the Grass Sea at night to get trimmings to add to my garden.” He replied and she smiled, staring in amazement at him.

“You garden?” She asked.

His sideways smile made her heart flip and her breath catch.

“Not as well as I wish I could but I try, Kaleb has a wonderful green mage on his team, Rowan, he comes over once a month to make sure the plants are all healthy and to make up for my not so green thumb.” His smile made her shiver.

“What’s your favorite music?” She asked.

“Almost everything. My favorite singer would be my own brother, Vander could sing on stage anywhere, he has an incredible voice, I like to sample him, use him in my mixes, I enjoy electronica, I play the drums, Piano, Violin and acoustic guitar. I love music, it’s one of the reasons I’ve always loved dancing so much. I relax to Jazz, play rock and alternative and create electronica dance music. I headline under the stage name DJ Sonore at a couple of clubs every few months, not too often so it doesn’t get picked up by the media.” He replied. Lucys mouth fell open.

The elegant refined Ambassador played...rock? He performed as a DJ?!!  
“What clubs and when is your next performance?” She asked.

“The Nachturn in Pelerno last Saturday of November. I also play at the Songbird in Autumn City Fiore once every couple of months. I’d like seeing you at a performance.” He said and she blinked then frowned slightly.

“Don’t be flirty please Gemini, I told you how much I like him.” She sighed. Gemini had tried to seduce her a few times for fun and while her playful spirit hadn’t used Farron they had used Freed and totally weirded her out. Freed was gay to the bone, LOVED men, even argued with her and Evergreen about the finest male bodies in the guild (He always held Laxus had the best and would only argue about runner ups.)

“Not teasing Princess...Farron thinks you’re pretty, he remembers visiting the Konzern with his father when he was young, when you were a baby and your mother was alive...he even held you in his lap. Arman, his father, was a friend of your mother.” Gemini-Farron said and Lucy gasped, staring wide eyed at the tall blonde before her.

“He was sad when he overheard his father arguing with yours when your mother got really sick, Arman tried to get your father to send you to Bosco to play with him and his brothers and sisters after she died and your father forbid him to ever speak to you and told him to stay away or else.” Gemini said and Lucys mouth fell open again.

“You knew me...you think I’m pretty?” She breathed. Gemini, far too sharp to miss an opportunity and embodying a man Lucy had, for a good portion of the last several years of her life, harbored a hefty crush on, leaned down, sliding a hand into her hair.

“I think you’re beautiful, if you weren’t Fioran...I’d ask you to share pleasure with me but I don’t want to offend you. I’d love to sit and talk...take you dancing...find out how you really are, I know you’re not as happy as you act like you are, I just have so much to do and feel like you would reject me and be offended by my forwardness, so...I keep my distance.” He responded in a breathy voice that had her whole body feeling warm.

“Are you considering marrying Princess Hisui?’ She asked then, that rumor was all over the place.

“No, I don’t really like her much, she’s a brat, spoiled and irresponsible and shows nowhere near enough remorse for what she did at the Eclipse gate. I can hear her soul...she wants me like my own Crown Princess in Bosco does, as a trophy, a prize. I’ll look good on her arm and in her bed, she doesn’t care about what else I would bring to the relationship...no...when I marry it will be for Love, I want a love like my father had, I want to love so much I lose sight of myself, I want to be loved like my mother loved my father. I want to spoil a woman and know she won’t become awful because of it, I want someone bright and smart, someone who loves the world like I do, loves people, and children. I love children.” He said.

She smiled “How many children do you want?” She asked and he smiled back at her. 

“Six or more, my wife won’t need to give birth to them all, I would love to adopt too. My father showed me how wonderful a family can be, I adore my siblings, I want that for my own children.” He said and Lucy grinned.

Sexy, smart, successful, he loved music, could play instruments, dance, …

“Princess, we can not hold this much longer…” Gemini warned and Lucy drew a breath. 

“Kiss me.” She made it a request, she would never force this sort of thing but Gods did she want to kiss that mouth, even knowing it wasn’t the real thing.

Gemini-Farron leaned into her and she whimpered when warm full lips slanted over hers, the smell of warm cinnamon reached her as her hands slid into his hair, it was soft and thick and she had to arch her back just right to take his kiss because of his height, it felt perfect how her body fit into his when they kissed….

There was a sudden pop and she was showered in golden dust as Gemini lost the form and she staggered a bit, low on magic and dizzy from the kiss.

“Thank you Gemini…” She said softly, touching her lips. 

“Did it make you happy?” The twins asked and she smiled at them “Yes...yes it did.” She said and they were beaming when they vanished.

Lucy sat down on her favorite chair, plucking a notepad off the little end table beside it and jotting down all she had learned about the young Ambassador. She sat then, trying to figure out what to do with her new knowledge and shook her head, sighing and setting the notebook down.

‘Who am I kidding?” She muttered, rising and heading for her bedroom. Ok, so he thought she was pretty, it didn’t mean anything, he was Boscan, sharing pleasure was like playing checkers, Boscans did that to relax it didn’t mean what it did in Fiore, there was no commitment, no romance involved, just sex.

Could she do that? Just have sex with a man like Farron and walk away? She doubted it, not with the crush she had carried around for years, and not with the knowledge she had now about him making him even more attractive, more interesting, more engaging. She hadn’t helped herself at all with this little experiment, all she’d done was further pique her interest and run her magic down.

Gods if anyone had walked in and seen her having her spirit copy Farron so she could ask him personal questions and get a kiss...she’d crawl under a rock, she’d have to, and she’d have to stay there too.

Heaving a sigh she touched her lips again as she laid down in her bed, it had felt so good, but she knew Gemini wasn’t Boscan, wasn’t the real Farron...what would kissing the real man be like?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A shower of gold and Lucy sank down on her couch with a sigh, giving Gemini a grateful smile before the little spirits disappeared. There was a fresh shower of gold and she looked up and blushed under Lokes worried gaze.

“Stop that.” She said quietly, looking away.

“Lucy...you’ve had Gemini copy Farron Pradesh every night since the first one….for weeks now.” Loke admonished as gently as he could. He knew Lucys last boyfriend had been an ass, all of her spirits had been worried about her through the last month she was with Eve. The Snow mage had seemed so sweet and so romantic he’d swept Lucy off her feet.

Right into bed...where he’d pretty much always had her for the three months she was with him. Toward the end he didn’t even bother with dates, just showed up, stripped her and then fucked her. The worst part was. 8 times out of 10, Lucy got nothing out of it but the need for a shower after Eve was done.

He still called and showed up from time to time trying to rekindle things or even just, as he smiled once “Just a fuck down memory lane?” Yeah...Loke had gleefully Regulus punched the asshole through the stairwell wall of Lucys apartment, marched over to her landlady and paid for the damages counting every jewel well spent.

He got she didn’t want to date anymore, didn’t trust herself, he also understood her feelings for Farron Pradesh, hell, he himself wouldn’t have minded a roll in the sheets with the Ambassador or really...any member of the mans family honestly. He also knew Farron had met her when she was still a baby, had met Layla, and the Pradesh family had...special links to the Heartfilia family through the centuries, always close, always somehow involved in things at the same time, but never quit connecting.

He knew she felt Farron was out of her league, and really, even if she did ask the man out, when would the busy man have time? Even so...he wanted Lucy to have the chance. If not at Farron...maybe his brother Zen, now THAT would be an incredible match. But Zen was more devoted to his education and exploring the world enjoying his freedom than in settling down.

“I know...I...I know, just, it’s just some fun Loke, I know it’s a little weird.” Lucy sighed, blushing crimson, she hadn’t been seen by any guildmates, but she had known her spirits could see her, and she’d just sort of hoped they weren’t paying attention….she should have known better.

“I’ll stop…” She said quietly.

“You should ask the real thing out.” Loke said and Lucy rolled her eyes.

“Yeah right, he doesn’t hold still long enough, the mans seriously busy and he has Princess Hisui after him, Princess Kurino of Bosco wants him and about a half dozen other wealthy noble women not to mention probably PILES of marriage offers! No, the real thing...he’s just, well, it wouldn’t work.” She said the last with more than a little sadness.

She’d spent every evening now for weeks with the copy of Farron, asking him endless questions, she’d even gotten Gemini-Farron to dance with her and look up some of his favorite music on her L-Laptop. Every night ended with a kiss, and every night she yearned for more...from the man himself.

She’d gone out and bought him a Christmas present too, it was sitting in her closet with the others she would take to the guild for the Christmas party in a few days. A Bottle of Silver Spiced Boscan wine, a book of Midian poetry and...an invitation to go for Sinese food with her at the really good Sinese place near Cardia Cathedral. It was her only effort at getting to spend time with the real Farron, if he never brought the little handmade ticket to collect the dinner with her? She’d know she was right, he had no interest in her.

“You should just ask him Lucy.” Loke said softly, he knew about the gift, and her looking at where it sat reminded him, his wonderful keyholder really was putting herself out there, was going to give it a little shot.

“No, this is best. No awkward waiting for a response, no staring him down or anyone overhearing, this is all I’ll do. No response? Then I just...forget ya know? There are other guys out there!” She said firmly and turned away from him again.

“As you wish my Princess.” Loke sighed and vanished.

Lucy jumped out of her chair, unable to sit still, her first impulse was to call out Gemini again, so she could sit with Farron and talk to him, it always made her calm down, his voice...but that was the problem, she was playing with a fantasy and damn near falling in love with a fake version of a real man she was about certain she couldn’t get to take a second look at her.

If Beautiful powerful Princess’ with entire kingdoms to lay at his feet couldn’t get the mans attention? What hope did a former heiress who could barely keep up with her rent possibly hope to have?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really amazed everyone likes this so much! I realize I’ve been neglecting the eldest Pradesh son, Farron tends to be his families support and strength, who they all, even Arman, will turn to when things are tough. I’ve gotten PMs and had mentions in reviews from people wanting more of Farron. Well, here it is, now this chapter will be more open, but next chapter? I promise we’ll get more into Farrons head and personality. I ask you all to remember, AU. I don’t like the 7 year gap from Tenrou, so none of my stories unless it’s mentioned, feature that. I also don’t always have Jude dead before Tartaros. Just to remind folks, I don’t always follow canon, don’t go with canon timelines etc…….DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Five days to Christmas and Lucy was balancing on a ladder trying to help hang garlands for the upcoming Christmas party at the Guildhall. She’d been sort of...voluntold by Laxus to help Mira and Lisanna with decorating and had a pretty good stare down with the Lightning Slayer until he’d finally heaved a sigh and offered to pay her if she’d do it.

Grinning, she’d accepted, Christmas shopping had depleted her funds and Januarys rent was looming. She paused, yawning widely and Mira frowned up at her from where she was holding the ladder steady.

“Are you alright Lucy? You seem tired.” She said and Lucy inwardly winced. Of course she was tired, in the last few days she had not summoned Gemini and had them copy Farron. She was trying to wean herself off of it in preparation to the inevitable rejection she was going to get after Farron opened his gift from her.

She needed to stomp down that crush, put an end to daydreaming about the man. Maybe she should go clubbing with Cana and just get laid, that might help. Cana seemed to believe it would.

Loke had grinned and offered himself and she’d glared at the smirking spirit.

“If I want to piss off stache face and have sex with a spirit I’ll get Gemini to copy Farron and go that route.” She had said with a snort and Loke had given her a horrified look, as if sleeping with him would be any less creepy and wrong. She knew Karen had made him sleep with her lots of times, and she’d kept her contracts, but Lucy stood by her convictions, feeling like she’d already stepped into the creepy side of crushing on someone as it was.

Yes Gemini gave her unique insight into the Boscan Ambassador, and she knew so many personal likes and dislikes he had now, right down to how much his hair lightening into the rich honey blonde it was now had bothered him. But none of that mattered, the man himself barely knew she existed.

“I’m ok Mira, just been having trouble sleeping lately, maybe some of that special tea of yours to go tonight might help.” She smiled down at the barmaid who beamed at her.

“It really would, I make it for Elfie and Lis all the time when they have trouble sleeping, I’ll brew you up a big togo cup before you go home, drink that before bed and you’ll be dreaming in no time!” She said brightly and Lucy sighed inwardly high fiving herself, at least she knew how to side step Mira noseyness with grace anymore.

“I keep telling her she just needs to get laid.” Lucy shot a frown down at Cana who had strolled up and was grinning up at her. “Seriously Lu, it’s been what, 5 months since you showed Eve the door? Good riddance and all but damn girl, you need to get you some.”

Miras eyes widened. “Five months? Oh Lucy, that’s a long time! I...I don’t think I’ve gone that long in...well...ever…” Mira said thoughtfully and Cana smirked at her, the two broke into wicked leers and bumped fists then turned evil plotting eyes up at Lucy who shuddered so hard she almost fell off the ladder.

“Oh My Gods, you two STOP, your giving me heebie jeebies up here so bad I almost fell to my death just now. Five months isn’t THAT long!” She growled.

“Not that long for what?” Lucy snapped her head around, again having to clutch the ladder to avoid dying and wanted to just let herself fall when her eyes fell on Bickslow and his brother, fortunately not the eldest, no...but the youngest might be just as bad…

“Lucy hasn’t been with a guy since she broke up with Eve.” Mira said and Lucy gasped, glaring at Mira in horror.

Mira stared right back and gave her a “Well?” Shrug.

“Five months with no sex? I’d die...really, that can’t be healthy. I volunteer to help you out Starshine.” Vander said, giving her a smile just brimming with all the sin the man wore like a well loved suit.

She rolled her eyes, not that Vander wasn’t tempting, he absolutely was, tall, built, always in tight black leather and the man could sing and play a guitar like nobody she’d ever heard before, but...he wasn’t the brother she liked.

“I’m fine, and I do NOT want any of your meddling asses in my love life so back off, ALL of you damn it, now either help me hang this garland or shut the hell up.” Lucy snapped and Vander and Bickslow grinned at each other, Lucy squeaking when shadows swirled up and started helping hang the garland and Bickslows Babies shoved her off the ladder to be caught by the two smiling men.

“You two are obnoxious….but...wow, thank you!” Her ire evaporated as she watched Vanders shadows neatly hang all of the garland that would have taken her the rest of the evening to hang on her own in a matter of minutes.

Vander leaned close, wine colored eyes warm and full of mischief. “A kiss and I’ll help with the rest.” He offered and let out an undignified yelp when he was yanked backwards and Mira grabbed his face, pinning him to the bar and kissing him so hard he started to bend back over it.

“Mira! I called dibs on him!” Cana pouted.

“Long as he helps with the decorations I don’t care who kisses him...well...as long as I’m not required to, he didn’t specify though did he?” Lucy giggled and Bickslow smirked.

“No he did not.” He agreed with a snort watching Mira continue to ravish his little brother.

Mira came up panting a minute later, hovering over an also panting but smiling Vander. 

“Ok...I’ll help.” He chuckled.

“Help with the mistletoe and you’ll get more kisses.” Mira smiled and Vander grinned. 

“Do I get to dangle each piece over you first?” He asked.

Lucy and Bickslow both rolled their eyes but Mira smiled. “I have everything in the store room off the kitchen, Cana? Why don’t you come help me with Vand...uh..boxes…” The barmaid asked and Vanders grin couldn’t have been more lecherous, but then...neither could Canas as the woman guided the willing shadowquip off.

“Bickslow!” The shout had both the Seithmage and Lucy looked up in surprise as his brother Cristoff fell in through the doors laughing, the big Dragonslayer had copious amounts of snow in his black hair and plenty on his dark blue cloak but he was grinning so wide his fangs showed.

“Bix! You gotta help me! Farron teamed up with Natsu and Wendy against me! I warned em I’d get you to help and they laughed, said you sucked at snowball fights!” The Dragonslayer said breathlessly and Bickslow narrowed his eyes, standing to his full height.

“Babies!” He called in an icy voice and his totems all lifted off the bar and whirled around him “Our prowess as snowball assassins has been called into question.” *can’t have that, we’re the avalanche!, white death!, blizzards! The babies said cackling.

Lucy smirked and there was a shower of gold as Virgo appeared with an dark look on her face.

“Punishment princess?” She asked.

“With snow Virgo...with snow…”

She grabbed the coat Virgo held out to her and the ski goggles and knit hat as Bickslow collected his black cloak. Cristoff stood and left a puddle on the floor brushing all the snow off himself. “Goggles?” He asked and Lucy smiled. 

“Natsu likes cheap face shots. Don’t worry...we’ll show em who rules the snow.” She said confidently and Cristoff gave her a smile that made her warm. The big slayer had an amazing cuddly sweet feel to him. It was funny, because he was really gorgeous, should have made her knees weak with his handsome face and adonis-like body, not to mention those navy blue eyes all flecked with silver like stars, he even had the whipped cream on top of being a celestial magic user as the Lunar Dragonslayer but she’d never met anyone before in her life that had made her feel a stronger “brother I adore” vibe that Cristoff, so she could hug the big man, press right into his hard beautiful body and only feel happy and she’d told Bickslow after the first time the slayer had swept her up off her feet into a tight hug that he gave the best cuddly hugs ever.

So she would happily go outside and beat her cheeky partner into the snowbanks for the tall dark Boscan. That his older brother was also going to be an opponent? Well, she’d leave him to his brothers because Farron just made her heart flutter and stomach do flips.

“Cris you coward! No fair hiding in the guild! Come out here and take your snowy death like a Dragon!!” 

Lucys eyes flew wide...that was Wendys voice! The young woman had been spending every moment possible with the Lunar Slayer, Cristoff was an experienced very powerful healer and had been training with her, teaching her new spells and how to manage her magic. Wendy was as bad on Cristoff as Lucy was on Farron too, Lucy had seen the young woman making dreamy eyes at Cristoff, the fact Carla liked him was nothing short of amazing and seemed to fan those flames of admiration.

“Was that shortcake?” Bickslow chuckled and Lucy smacked him.

“Don’t call her that Bix, she’s a woman, she’s been through two mating heats now and is as tall as me, you know those kiddy nicknames bother her.” Lucy chided.

“Nothing shortcake about her, Wendys hot.” Cristoff added. Bickslow, who was part of the guild that was having a hard time letting Wendy be the young woman she was who liked dating, brought boys to the guild and actually had breasts instead of pigtails now gave his brother a disgusted look.

“Dude, I have totally babysat her...like played games and helped braid her hair and shit, she’s like Emi and Xally to me.” Bickslow said.

“Emi and Xally are both hotties too, I wouldn’t fuck them because...eww...sisters...but they’re hot Bix, and so is Wendy.” Cristoff said firmly and Lucy reached up and kissed his cheek giving Bickslow another narrow eyed look.

“WOMAN, not Shortcake, don’t forget it.” She said “Now...lets go annihilate our friends out there.”

They didn’t come out the door Cris had fallen in through. Instead, Bickslow went upstairs to come out on the balcony over where Cris had come in, Lucy went around back to flank them and Cristoff Lunar shifted to where he knew a good snowbank was he could get ammunition from. Virgo was given seek and destroy orders to focus on Natsu with Lucy while Bickslow went after Farron and Cristoff would shut Wendy down. That was the plan.

Unfortunately, when they got outside they found the trio had recruited like Cristoff had and Gray took Virgo on with a wicked grin “Fighting in MY playground now!” He called since last time they had sparred in the guild training field Virgo had just buried Gray so Lucy and Erza could focus on Natsu.

He’d been insulted and had vowed vengence on the maid.

Erza was there too, and so was Levy and Gajeel, everyone coming “home” for the holidays, so it was 7 on 4 to start but it soon got ugly when Levy switched sides and knocked Gajeel sideways with a “Friends forever Lu!!!” Just as Gajeel was about to get Lucy with a huge snowball he promptly fell on, but he cam e up slinging snow, pelted Levy and also hit Erza in the process.

Erza, never one to take betrayal, even accidental betrayal, turned on Gajeel but one snowball missed and hit Gray in the back of the head sending him sprawling into a snowbank, he came up spitting snow and glowering at the knight.

“Oh I owed you anyway!” He cried and Erza yelped as a barrage of snowballs were shot out of an ice machine gun Gray had come up with just so he could cream Natsu in snowball fights. It worked well on Erza too…

About an hour in, everyone was panting, soaked to the skin but just as determined...lines of who was fighting who were pretty much gone and Lucy was stalking around a planter summoning Capricorn to her side, the spirit was grinning. 

“I am deeply grateful you have summoned me Princess...I plan to make Virgo suffer…” He said with an evil smile and Lucy rolled her eyes. 

“Not before you take Gray out get me? I want that ice-make snowball gun of his out of commision, then you can go punish Virgo to your hearts content...and pelt Natsu a few times for me too, he doesn’t look anywhere near bruised enough.” She added narrowing her eyes and rubbing her ass where Natsu had nailed her with a half frozen snowball because his palms had melted the snow a bit and it had refrozen flying at her through the frigid air. She hadn’t been kind to him or any of the others, their departure months back had almost torn the guild apart, had made it all that much harder to keep everyone together and rebuild when Makarov had also left like they had.

So this snowball fight wasn’t as light hearted as it could have been for those reasons.

“Van!!!” The shout drew Lucy to peer over her planter cover out over the courtyard that had become the battlefield before the guild.

Cristoff was running for cover being pelted by a cackling Shadowquip, apparently he and the women had finished their fun in the store room.

“Whose a Dragon slayer now huh Bro?!” Vander called and yelped and vanished when Mira chucked a huge snowball at him, he reappeared behind her and dumped all he was holding on her head.

Mira shrieked as the icy snow went right down her coat and dress, helped by Vanders shadows.

He smirked. “You’re hot enough to take it babe!” He called, vanishing and then the unspoken agreement not to use magic much was tossed and chaos ensued.

It was another hour before Laxus came outside, got hit in the face with a snowball, electrocuted Natsu for throwing it leaving the fire slayer twitching and unconscious and the end of the war was declared, everyone coming out to help battered dripping friends up and Lucy was waiting while Virgo dug Gray back up from where she’d buried him in the planter to help Capricorn eliminate his snowball gun threat when Cristoff came over to her and she felt the soft minty feel of his healing magic washing away her bruises and the few nicks and scrapes she’d gotten tumbling around trying to get good shots in or dodge someone elses.

“Pipi, you did not need to go down my damned pants.” Came a grumble and Bickslows cackle.

“Alls fair in love and snowball fights big bro.” The Seith declared. Lucys eyes widened, there was Farron, even soaked he looked amazing, honey colored hair dripping and dishevelled, long grey cloak dripping, dark blue jeans soaked and clinging to him as he walked beside Bickslow, the babies floating around them, one flying in front of Farron.

“I’ve always wanted to go down on an Ambassador, sexy.” Pipi said back, the little female soul was always pretty cheeky, the former Pipi had been somewhat shy but this one? She had been a very proud and happy woman when she’d been alive. She even flirted with Bickslow now and then and had made Macao choke on his beer more than once admiring his ass.

Farron laughed, a rich wonderful sound before eyeing the totem with a heated look that had Lucy no longer feeling any of the cold in spite of being soaked to the skin.

“Pipi my love, you want the right response to that sort of brazen dive you need to not be possessing a frozen snowball when you do it.” He responded in a husky voice that had the totem and Lucy shivering.

“Well Bickslow won’t let me possess those tight jeans your wearing or I’d be all over you honey!” Pipi returned.

“Hmm, considering the zipper? Not sure that would be too pleasant.” Farron chuckled.

“Enough, Pipi...shit girl, calm yourself and what did I say about flirting with family?” Bickslow snatched the totem from in front of Farron and gave it a hard look.

“Try to focus it on Vander?” She asked and Bickslow rolled his eyes.

“I might like it depending on what she possessed.” Vander said coming over looking way too dry. Aside from his hair the mans black leather had pretty much shed the snow.

“Well, everyone needs to get changed into dry clothes, I don’t want to be healing the bruises and such while frostbite forms and Farron, let me go to the damn ship and get you some clothes, you should change in the guild or at Bixys, I hate you being alone in that ship.” Cristoff said and Lucy frowned.

“Alone?” She questioned.

Farron sighed. “I’m staying on the Saberfox through the holidays, the crew went home and won’t be back until after New Years, Bickslows house is full and I can’t check into a hotel. It’s fine Cris, the ships perfectly warm.” He said meeting his brothers frown.

“Why can’t you check into a hotel?” Lucy asked, she agreed with Cristoff, the idea of staying on an empty military ship through the holidays sounded terrible.

Farron smiled, but gave Cristoff a reproachful look.

“They’re full now because of the holidays, and when I realized I’d be staying in Magnolia instead of Bosco, I...well, there were reasons I couldn’t make a reservation in advance. Reasons you KNOW Cristoff.” He said firmly and Cristoff growled.

“You and nutty princesses...I swear Farron. I still don’t like it, you always do shit like this, always set yourself on fire to keep us all warm.” Cristoff huffed, turning and healing away a shallow cut on Farrons chin.

Farron smiled, pushing a hand into Cristoffs dark wet hair and pulling his brothers forehead to his.

“I’m FINE, I’m happy, you know this snowball fight is the most fun I’ve had in ages, I’m glad you all ganged up on me and made me take this time off, but relax, I’ll be perfectly fine on the Saberfox.” He said softly and Lucy bit her lip, hating the idea of anyone being alone like that.

“Stay with me then.” She said suddenly and Bickslow smiled, eyes brightening.

“What?” Farron turned from Cristoff, those baby blue eyes now on her.

“It’s a great idea Cosplayer!” Bickslow said.

Lucy nodded, resolve filling her looking at the tall Ambassador.

“I have a guest room, plenty of space and I live a block over from Bickslow, you’d be close to your family, in a house instead of a drafty ship and not alone.” Lucy said, color tinting her cheeks as the idea of her crush staying in her house hit her.

“I..” Farron started but Cristoff cut him off, sliding an arm around Virgo who had finally brought a sputtering glaring Gray out of the planter.

“Virgo is a sweetheart, she could maybe fetch all of Farrons things from the Saberfox and put them in Lucys guest room?” He suggested, giving the maid a warm pleading look. Virgos eyes went to Lucy.

“Hang on, I don’t want to impose…” Farron started to object and Lucy nodded.

“Virgo, please go get all of Ambassador Pradesh’ belongings from the Saberfox and get them settled in my guest room, he’s going to stay at my house for the holidays.” Lucy said firmly and Virgo bowed, vanishing just before Gray could dump a huge amount of snow on her. The ice-make mage stumbling when she disappeared and Cristoff side stepped so he couldn’t grab him and Gray fell face first into the mass of snow he’d gathered. There was a muffled scream of frustration.

“I’ll drop you both at Lucys to dry off and change, the walk would chill you both too much.” Cristoff said firmly and before either could object a heavy hand was on each shoulder and in a flash of silver magic Lucy was facing her door.

“Clean up, get warm and I’ll see you guys at the guild later. Thanks Lucy, none of us were happy about him staying on that ship.” The Lunar Slayer bent and kissed her forehead, clapped his brother on the shoulder and vanished.

“I really am grateful for this.” Farron said and Lucy smiled, trying not to blush or show how beside herself she was about this. Farron Pradesh, second Ambassador of Bosco, Boscan Ambassador to Fiore, eldest son of Arman Pradesh, was going to be spending the next three weeks at her home…

He stepped back, taking in the front of the cottage and she almost held her breath as he did.

“This is beautiful, like something out of a book.” He said with a smile, taking in the large bay windows, twin chimneys, one he saw leading from a fireplace that was lighting the bay window to the left of the front door he faced, a christmas tree covered in twinkling lights and ornaments dominating the window but the warm light from the fireplace lit the room behind it. It looked like a proper home, cozy, with overstuffed furniture and hardwood floors framing thick hand knotted rugs.

The pride and thoughtfulness of the decor was obvious, and while he had stayed in some of the finest palaces and Hotels in the world, he couldn’t think of anywhere he’d been with the exception of the home he’d grown up in that was more inviting and had a warmer feeling to it.

“I...yes, thank you, it’s why I chose it, it reminded me of the types of cottages I had read about in a lot of novels and when it’s not covered with snow it has a beautiful garden.” She said waving toward the hedged in space of the front yard that sported a white rellice at one end and a pretty fountain on the other.

“Come, on, before we freeze…” She said, opening the front door as a cold wind blew over both their still dripping wet forms.

“Princess, I have placed the Ambassadors things in the guest room, will there be anything else?” She asked and Lucy shook her head, hugging the maid.

“No Virgo, thank you, and thanks for all the help with the snowball fight.” She smiled and the maid bowed, vanishing.

“I’ll let you get cleaned up and changed, then show you around the house.” Lucy said quickly, hanging her coat on the rack by the door, Farron shedding his cloak and hanging it beside her coat made her smile, there was something very right about the sight of his clothes hanging next to hers. She shook the thought and smiled at him, forcing herself not to take in the way his wet jeans clung to him, or how the wet sweater hugged a well defined chest.

“This way.” She led him down the hall and showed him the guest room, it was nearly as big as her own.

“The bathroom is right across the hall, towels in the cabinet. I’ll let you go ahead, I need to get out of these wet clothes.” She said, voice wavering but she blamed it on the cold seeming into her in spite of the warmth of the house.

“Yes, thank you. Go ahead, I’ll be fine.” He nodded and stepped into the guest room while she retreated down the hall to the master bedroom. 

She shed her wet clothes and wrapped herself in a fluffy robe before going and starting a fire in the beautiful fireplace the master bedroom had, a feature she adored that added to how perfect she felt the house really was for her.

It said alot about how much she wanted to spend time with her now house guest that she took a hot shower instead of a bath, anxious to get to Farron. Even so, when she emerged from her bedroom she saw he wasn’t in the guest room or bathroom, though the rich scent of his cologne greeted her and drew a sigh out of her. He had two dragon slayers as siblings and it showed in his cologne choice, masculine, with a hint of cinnamon it was subtle and she’d bet didn’t bother dragon noses. It sure didn’t bother hers.

Finding him down on one knees stoking the fire in the livingroom make her stop and almost hold her breath.

She understood the intricate braid that hung over his left shoulder, it was placed there by his own father when he’d taken the position as an Ambassador. Was held with a beautiful white glazed metal band that bore the seal of Bosco. The rest of his hair was pulled back in a loose low tail held with a dark maroon tie that matched the maroon turtleneck sweater he wore, sleeves pushed up to his elbows as he got the fire roaring again in the hearth.

Khaki pants hugged his legs, he turned, the half smile on that handsome face doing terrible things to her ability to breathe. Fortunately, Plue, who she had summoned while she got dressed, toddled out and caught Farrons full attention.

Puun..pun punnn...the little spirit quivered as Farron turned, kneeling in front of the shaky being and grinning.

“I haven’t any on me but I have chocolates and Sinnish rice candies in one of my bags.” He said, humor shining in his eyes and voice and Lucys mouth fell open.

“You understand him?” She asked and Farron looked up at her, lifting Plue who was holding up his little paws and standing. 

“I lived with a dragon for more than 10 years, his speech is similar to how Nurem spoke, a little less growly but I’m a sound mage Lucy, I hear souls. You have Cobra in your guild, I’m sure you’re familiar with how that works.” He winked at her then as he carried Plue out of the livingroom, he stopped in the hall and turned to her.

“Is it alright for me to give him a candy? The rice candies are pretty lite and I have lollipops from Stella with stardust in them he might really enjoy.” He said and Lucys eyes widened.

“Lollipops with stardust?!” She breathed and Farron grinned, stepping into the guest room and emerging a few moments later. She could hear Plue chattering at him while he dug through his bags.

“No, that’s kissing chocolate, unless you plan to kiss somebody you don’t waste that eating it alone.” She heard him chide the spirit then laugh at Plues response.

“I’m flattered, but no, much as I like you, that would not be appropriate.” He chuckled.

He emerged with Plue on his shoulder sucking on a lollipop with his eyes closed savoring it and held one out to Lucy.

In the dim light of the hallway she could see it glowed faintly and she could FEEL the stardust in it.

“Strawberry.” He said with a smile and she grinned, accepting it then watching him unwrap one for himself the rich scent of cinnamon coming from it before he popped it in his mouth, the red and white striped stick perched between his lips.

“Thank you, let me show you around.” She said, unwrapping her lollipop.

The next hour was amazing to Lucy. Farron loved her house, complimenting her choices in decor, commenting on how warm and welcoming everything felt, even telling her it felt like the home of a writer which made her just about start walking on clouds under all the praise.

He was witty, sharp, incredibly observant, catching the subtle celestial bits and pieces around her house that made stars and constellations a part of the house. He even noted the constellations she had set in the ceiling of her master bedroom and reached his long fingers out to touch her cream colored bedspread.

“Challaste Silk from Bellum, you know that Starsilk from Bosco is much finer.” He observed, still admiring the well made bedding.

“Yes but it’s also out of this working mages price range at 10 thousand jewel a yard.” Lucy chuckled.

Farron frowned “Is that what they charge for it here? We don’t sell it that high, less than a quarter of that is the standard right now for trade, Barron Reves I believe has the contract for that import, I’ll have to talk to him.” Farron said and Lucy smiled.

“No work, you’re on vacation.” She reminded him and Farron smiled at her.

“So I am, I can’t help it really, I want things fair, by letting the Barron buy up all 6 distribution contracts on Boscan Silks the Fioran chamber of commerce has already given the man a hefty income, him jacking the prices up to further line his pockets and make Boscan silks something only the very wealthy can afford? Well, I’ll make note of it, I won’t call anyone...today.” He said and Lucy narrowed her eyes.

He narrowed his right back. “After Christmas?” He offered and she smiled, sucking at her lollipop, which was giving her a little buzz if she was honest, that and all of this private time with her crush...Gods he was charming, that he got along with Plue just made him that much more attractive too.

Farron followed her back to the livingroom, mind casting around in a state of amazement. Yes he knew Lucy Heartfilia, he’d held her when she was a baby when he was 5 years old. He remembered her mother and had actually talked with Jude several times during trips to Fiore over his career. 

He’d known she’d run away, also had known about Jude planning to marry her off, he himself had been offered her hand in marriage more than once by Jude, the man had really, very much, wanted Lucy to be with Farron. 

A few months before in fact Jude had asked Farron to meet him for lunch while Farron was working in Crocus at the Boscan Embassy. Usually Farron didn’t meet with Fioran businessmen at all, his position such that he didn’t want anyone to think he had favorites. But his own father had asked him to go, so he had.

He’d arrived at the bistro Jude had selected curious and once their drinks were served and orders placed Jude had handed him a folder.

Giving the older man a raised brow Farron had accepted it and opened it.

“It’s everything, how I lost the Kozern, Lucys dowry, everything, it was all my own fault Ambassador, all of it. A couple years ago your father said you took my offer to look at it, that he thought you might actually consider marrying my Lucy and I...I would really like you to think about it.” He’d said earnestly.

“Now, I know, she doesn’t live with me anymore, she’s in a wizard guild, supports herself and I really have no dowry or much in the way of connections to offer you anymore, but...you’re near her age, and...and I know you’re a good man, from a good family. You...you would be good to her, love her, and, she needs that, she deserves it. She’s like her mother, with stars and dreams in her eyes, romance and love...something old men like Everlue and Gestin and such could never give her.” Jude had said and looked down at the table frowning. “I realize that now...appreciate it.”

Farron had eyed him seriously over the folder. “You know Bosco does not agree with arranged marriages Mister Heartfillia, and while we entertain requests, your daughter would need to at least know about and agree to dating me if I considered this.” He said. Jude had nodded.

“I know, and I can talk to Lucy, she’s always admired your father, I think she’d be open to it if you were. Take the folder, look it all over and let me know.” Jude had said, and then, the man had kept the conversation centered around politics and business. Farron had taken the folder with him as requested, shown it to his father, who had been horrified just like Farron was by all Jude had done.

Now, he was here with Lucy, had a chance to spend time with her, and he found her...enchanting. Her life had made her strong, opinionated, but no less the romantic dreamer her mother was. She was smart, educated, and while there were fanciful books on her shelves, there were also plenty of business texts, accounting, linguistics, logic and more filling her books shelves, he didn’t miss that, was keenly observant about those sorts of details when he visited a home or office.

He’d learned that from his father. 

Her little spirit dog was delightful, sassy like his keyholder, and he heard her.

Her soul played some of the sweetest music he’d ever heard, harmonized with his own and he felt that resonance between them, it happened rarely outside of his own family, that he met someone whose soul so softly and flawlessly melded with his own. 

It made him want her and he had always been like his father, his passions tended to smolder and get white hot beneath his calm surface. 

He heard her, so she had a crush on him, wanted to know him better? Her invitation had given him an opening he hadn't hoped for, and while he wasn't one to just dive into someone's bed like some of his younger siblings did, it did not mean that he lacked the same Boscan needs and desires. 

Looking into those soft brown eyes he heard her souls wants and it made him burn inside knowing he was one of the biggest desires she had. 

The memories didn't make sense, inside her, deep and protected, were kisses he hadn't shared with her and that confused him as much as her soul yearning for the real him… What other him was there?


	3. Chapter 3

The first morning with her new houseguest, Lucy woke up to a heavenly smell filling her home and woke smiling, then her eyes flew wide and she slid out of her bed, wrapping herself in a robe and hurrying to find the source of the smell filling the house.

She stood wide eyed at the doorway to her kitchen. Farron was at the stove cooking omelettes, a tray of some sort of iced roll cooling on the opposite counter and she smelled fresh coffee and sucked her lower lip into her teeth when she spotted a tall strawberry smoothie in a glass waiting for her.

Farron was in track pants and trainers, a black compression shirt hugging his torso like a second skin his long hair pulled up into a ponytail, only the peace braid hanging down over his shoulder as he cooked.

“Smoothie is for you, I remember seeing you with one every morning I’ve seen you come into the guild when I was there so I asked Bix on the run this morning what it was and he told me, our family chef used to make all sorts of different kinds of smoothies for us, so I modified one of his recipes for strawberries, hope you like it. Omelettes are almost ready..” He said and Lucy frowned, she’d needed to go to the grocery store...she knew she didn’t have eggs.

He glanced at her and grinned, the energy in those pale blue eyes surprising so early in the morning, it wasn’t even 7 yet.

“I stopped at the market on the way back to the house from the run, made Bixy and Van help me carry everything here. I figured since you’re giving me a beautiful place to stay on my vacation, the least I could do was stock your pantry and fill the fridge.” He said and Lucy picked up the smoothie, taking a deep drink and groaning, it was good, very good.

“That’s really sweet, you didn't have to.” Lucy observed and Farron slid an omelette on a plate along with a rasher of bacon and set it on the table, fixing his own plate while Lucy sat down then joining her, bringing the coffee pot over.

“So what do you have planned for today?” She asked, smiling watching him mix cinnamon and sugar into his coffee, he definitely had a thing for cinnamon, no wonder he smelled faintly of it. 

“I need to pick up a couple more gifts and I need to get a Fioran suit and see Dominic about a new Boscan one.” He replied. “Did you have plans for today?” He asked and she smiled and shook her head. 

“Nope, its less than zero out there, I have a cozy fireplace and can find books to read or work on my novel.” She replied and he tilted his head, blonde lock falling over his forehead her fingers itched to push back. 

“Want to show me that bookstore? I was going to go see if they had any good books for my Dad, he’s an avid reader.” He asked and Lucy grinned, if there was a way to convince her to leave her cozy home in sub zero temperatures it was the offer of book shopping.

She hummed when she finally tasted the food on her plate, giving Farron a surprised look and he smirked. 

“I’m the eldest, and my father was raising a large family so he hired a chef and his wife to help, Mr. Elan is a genius in the kitchen and I was a curious boy who liked food, so...I learned. I like cooking, it’s relaxing. Having a beautiful woman make sounds like that when she tastes it? A bonus I enjoy.” He said giving her a mischievous grin that made her breath catch.

He didn’t let up. Farron was listening carefully to his hosts soul, catching every desire, every hope related to him that made it deep enough her soul registered it and wishing he had Kalebs magic to just hear the thought he knew had to be rocketing around in her mind behind those expressive brown eyes.

He knew how to flirt, new how to be charming, it was his job, but in this case, it was more important. He was seriously looking at marriage, had been for a few years and not just because his father was whining about his children not giving him grandchildren. No, he wanted love.

Cristoff was the known romantic of his family, the big Dragonslayer wooing people and leaving a wake of broken hearts, when the man finally found his mate whoever it was would never ever wonder if they were loved.

Farron though, was also a romantic soul. He loved so much, his family, country, children, and so much more, life enthralled him and he had always been a glass half full sort of person. His father said he got it from his mother, but he knew his father was also a die hard optimist with a healthy realistic mind.

He had seen his father love his mother, had seen the looks they shared, the way their eyes held warm and heated secrets, the immensity of the love they shared had staggered him from an early age because it was palpable. 

Arman Pradesh had adored his wife, Garnier had been the light, the sun moon and stars of his fathers whole being and it had been obvious for as long as Farron could remember that their love was special, deep, and precious. He knew his father still prayed to his mother, praying to the spirits of beloved departed was a very Boscan thing, he himself prayed to his mother from time to time.

He wanted a love like that, and knew it started with a deep connection to someone. Often his father spoke of how he’d felt it with Garnier, he’d been dating Minda Fasion at the time and Garnier was Mindas best friend, Arman had met her and before the ball they had met at was over, he’d kissed her and asked her to dinner. He’d felt drawn to her, felt and heard her strong attraction to him (His father had the same magic Farron did, another trait the young Ambassador had inherited) and he’d trusted it even though he was out with Minda and Garnier was nothing like the tall powerful women Arman usually dated. 

Farron felt the pull to Lucy, her attraction to him was strong, and...he was going to trust it. Like his father, he was going to follow this and see where it took him because Farron couldn’t resist following his heart.

Yes he was practical, careful, as a successful Ambassador for several years now who took missions into warzones, he knew how to be careful, how to read people, and how to guard himself, his emotions and his heart, but with Lucy, he just trusted her not to be a woman who would take advantage of him. 

The odd memories her soul held, those kisses, he was thinking maybe they were dreams? He couldn’t wrap his head around those, memories of kissing him, sweet chaste kisses, not the searing passionate ones he would chose given the opportunity and while the crush was there, the desire for him very real in her, it had...oddly, been suppressed toward him in those memories, like she was kissing him but not him. It was very confusing, so, he was tentatively categorizing those as dream material.

So, his vacation would give him time to see if Lucy could be a good fit into his life and he into hers, to see if her father was right. Jude had been sending a letter every year to Arman since Lucy was 15 asking him to help get her and Farron together.

At first, according to his Father, they had fought back and forth, Arman reminding Jude he’d forbidden him to have anything to do with Lucy. Even so, when Lucys coming out party had come up, Farron and Arman were planning to go. They had even been in Fiore already when news had come that the party was cancelled and his Father, suspicious, had looked into it and learned it was cancelled because Lucy had run away from home.

“Good for her, I want you to find out where she goes Farron, you’re new with the consulate, it’s time you find out some of what we do that isn’t recorded for public record, like keep track of political figures or important people to key people just in case. Jude I think is losing some of his clout in Fiore, but, Lucy is an important person to ME, so, I want you to keep tabs on her, start a file at the consulate on her and make certain it’s updated every other month.” His father had ordered and Farron, not quite 20 yet and still proving to the older men and women of the consulate his success so far hadn’t been a fluke, had taken the task on.

He knew so much more about Lucy Heartfilia than probably most people in her own guild did. He knew about what Jude had done, hiring Phantom Lord to bring his daughter back, knew why he’d done it, and while Bosco had no jurisdiction, no ability to step into the affairs of Fiores nobility, Farron had still employed a skilled spy from the Steel Council to find where Jose had taken her, fully intending to do all he could to get her free, he’d even gone to Kaleb, still an apprentice at White Sea, and they had been hatching a plan to recover Lucy. Vanders first big spy mission had been stealing into the guild of Phantom Lord looking for Lucy and if their father ever found out about all of that….

Vander had found her, and had been unable to help her, he’d been so enraged though over what Jose was doing to her...and Farron honestly doubted anyone knew all Jose had done to the beautiful young heiress while he’d had her, Vander had managed to get Lucys hair ribbon, pissed as hell he was forbidden to interfere by political red tape, and he’d led Natsu to her, rolling his eyes every time the Dragonslayer commented on how he could just sense where she was, how he was following his nose...he sure was, the ribbon in Vanders hand hidden in shadows a few feet in front of the dragonslayer leading him to where he needed to be.

He hadn’t anticipated Lucy jumping, and Natsu had seen it with his keen eyes and rushed to catch her...with a nice big push and maybe a small void jump and launch from Vander to help him.

It had been Vander who had covered their departure too, it wasn’t like Jose, after Lucy had kicked him in the nuts was just going to let her leave, no, Vander had played cat and mouse with Gajeel and several others for hours to keep them from catch up to Lucy and Natsu.

Vander had returned home enraged by all he’d seen and heard, had declared Fiore the “Stupidest most ass backwards place ever” and had he not had his military check in pending, he’d have gone back and kidnapped Lucy himself and brought her to Bosco to meet her Godfather because in Vanders opinion, their Dad was worlds better for the blonde than her own or their brothers guild, and at the time, Bickslow didn’t have a very high opinion of the guild, that had been before Laxus had orchestrated Fantasia and Farron had already been working around the clock with Kaleb, the young men pulling every string, using every connection they had to assure Phantom Lord was disbanded, Jose imprisoned even though they couldn’t prove he’d done what Vander had seen him do to Lucy there were plenty of other crimes Farron made sure were uncovered so he’d be jailed for a very long time.

Then there was the struggle to keep Fairy Tail from being disbanded right along with Phantom Lord. His father had needed to step in then, and he’d hated having to go to his office and ask for that. Hated he’d lacked the position and resources to do it himself, though his father never, not once put Farrons work down, Farron held himself to a high standard, his father kept the bar high through his own work, and Farron endlessly worked to meet or exceed that.

Fairy Tail had just gotten into a lot of trouble over the years and the Magic Council very much wanted to put an end to that so his Father had stepped in, negotiated with them and had even needed Grenlow to step in and promise the assistance of his own personal team from White Sea to bring in some dark mages on the Fiore Magic Councils most wanted list.

All of this had happened quietly, even Makarov had only known about his father stepping in, had no idea about Farrons involvement beforehand or Vanders, everyone cheered for Natsu and made a big deal about his “connection” with Lucy.

In hindsight, that had been an error, he hadn’t liked it, that Natsu had been credited with having a connection with Lucy, he’d seen Lucy forgive and overlook terrible things the Fireslayer had done to her for a good while after that because she had bought into that, he realized now, it was her romantic nature, her need to believe in the best and brightest things that had led her through an unhealthy crush on Natsu for a time.

She wasn’t his mate, and that had kept things from going anywhere serious. Bickslow had kept an eye on it, had reminded him as his new every other month informant on Lucy for the file his father had entrusted him with, Bix had reminded him, Lucys blind faith in Natsu was partially he and Vanders fault.

Even Bickslow though had no idea how to undo it, nobody could step up and admit their involvement in the events back then, and Farron had learned how to silently help without helping too much as time had passed. Keeping Fairy Tail from collapsing through the troubles it got involved in had gradually become a talent of his, one that had made him better at alot of his work as an Ambassador too.

So, when Tartaros happened, he’d been there, when Makarov had left, Farron and his father had stepped in with Kaleb and been in position to push through the sisterhood fast. Farron had that plan ready well beforehand, having a feeling more clout, more power had to be brought to Fairy Tail one day, the guild needed political strength it couldn’t muster itself. The whole Face incident had sent the Fioran magic council and those of Minstrel, Midi, Caelum and Bosco into a near panic. Fairy Tail at the center of it all.

Behind the scenes, as quietly as possible, Farron and his father had worked insane hours to keep criminal charges at bay, to save Bickslow and Lucys guild and friends. All while keeping up with their duties to Bosco.

Farrons efforts, and all the trips to Crocus to talk with Hisui and her advisors had landed him the appointment as the new Boscan Ambassador to Fiore, since the old one had been injured during the whole face thing, the core set of demons with Mard Geer had not been the only ones involved, no...everywhere those faces had appeared, all over Earthland, demons had appeared to assure the success of them, the battle Fairy Tail had wasn’t the only one fought, it was just...the ugliest, Fiore had once again seen the worst of things.

People had started wondering why, and that rising suspicion had to be rerouted, dissolved, and sistering Fairy Tail with White Sea had been the best way to do that. White Sea was hundreds of years old, had a very good reputation all over Ishgar, and having it take Fairy Tail under its wing had stopped the Fioran magic council from going after alot of its members and demanding it’s disbandment.

Laxus, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel had all been on a short list of mages the Fioran Magic council had meant to press charges against for continued involvement in magical threats to the country and in incidents involving too many deaths, too much destruction to brush aside, people wanted scape goats, they wanted people to focus their anger and pain on, and the magic council had meant to offer up the small list of Fairy Tail mages to fill that capacity and take the heat off themselves.

White Sea stepping in had removed their ability to do that, going after Fairy Tail now would bring in White Sea, and the Fioran Magic council wanted nothing to do with pissing off Kaleb and all the resources and political ties he held.

It was a big thing to ask of his brother, but in the end, Bickslows face at the family table as they had discussed it all, still thin and pale from his battle with the bane particles, had been enough that Kaleb was ready to take on all of Ishgar to see his brother happy again, they had nearly lost him, and Kaleb had narrowed his eyes on Farron.

“I won’t let something he damn near died for destroy his guild, his friends, the people who protected him when we couldn’t, so whatever you need from me and White Sea...you have it.”

Days later it was finalized. Farron knew his brother had caused the nosebleed of one of the Fioran interim council members too, the damned noble had been the only one holding up approval, wanting some financial concessions helping his own damned personal company in the agreement Kaleb had flatly refused to give. In the end the mans face had gone slack, blood had dripped from his nose and he’d signed the papers and left, suffering an aneurysm that night that left him with no memories of the preceding 6 months. 

Farron hadn’t questioned it and nobody else dared under Kalebs narrowed gaze. Suspicions he used his magic in meetings even though he had to wear magic cancelling cuffs, and had been in them at that meeting floated, but nobody could prove anything. Farron knew though...just like himself, Kaleb had long ago gotten very good at pushing through the hold of magic cancelling cuffs. He wasn’t a wizard saint because of his good looks…

Sitting enjoying breakfast with Lucy, it all went through his head, everything that had led up to this moment and seeing her blush, smile over her coffee mug, then buckle under a simple smile from him and agree to go out into the cold to visit a bookstore, he decided all the work, and there had been times he’d glared at his father for putting Lucy Heartfillia and Fairy Tail on his desk even with Bickslow being the primary reason...he decided...it was all worth it. Every night without sleep, the days on end of meetings and pouring through dusty legal texts. 

Bickslow had always been the primary reason he’d worked so hard...but Lucy and her happiness was a bonus he was so very glad had come from it all. She deserved happiness, and somehow, under it all, she was not happy and he wanted to know why. She was focusing so much on her crush on him but he sensed now, close to her, able to look into her beautiful brown eyes, the windows to the soul...he felt there was more happening, something she was burying using her crush on him to help keep it down, she focused on him because he was something good, exciting, thrilling to her, he stirred every part of her and was pleased to know that, but he didn’t like that there was something being suppressed and he was being used to help do it.

He’d gone to shower, her to do the same after chatting over recipes and what she wanted to help him make for dinner that night while they cleaned and put away the dishes beforehand, Dressed in charcoal jeans and a chocolate colored silk button down he’d pulled a furlined chocolate leather coat on, a cream colored scarf and met Lucy in the hall.

Beautiful...she was so beautiful, smiling shyly at him as she settled her knee length pink coat over her pink and black sweater and black leggings. Knee high furlined black boots hugged her calves and the toned legs he saw those leggings hugging were just...mouthwatering and when she bent to adjust her boot her blonde hair spilled forward and those legs…

Farron drew a slow breath, he, better than any of his siblings, was good at keeping his body in check, hot blooded Boscan or not. It had been almost a week though since he’d been at the Embassy and had time to enjoy his personal attendants. Mentally he noted that and tapped his link to Kaleb, almost growling when his brother, sounding sated and too happy, purred his response.

‘You’re a bit tense big brother, regretting choosing to stay by yourself yet?’ Kaleb teased, sending a mental image of the beautiful chestnut haired woman laying naked beside him along with a few images from the club Bickslow had apparently taken his brothers to the night before.

‘I’m not alone Kaleb, I’m staying with Bickslows guildmate Lucy, I was...however...going to ask about that…’ he admitted grudgingly.

‘Ah, well, can’t be seducing your hostess, that’s the light of Fairy Tail there. After dinner tonight….ohhh, you’re making your Minstrellan baked pasta? I’m coming over...anyway, after WE have dinner tonight, I’ll take you to one of the clubs Bickslow showed us, Vander will come of course, shouldn’t take you long to find someone, I was barely there 5 minutes before Amelia here was kissing me on the dance floor. Little inexperienced but Good Gods above once she got going…’ Kaleb chuckled and Farron managed not to roll his eyes, instead smiling when Lucy stood back up and brushed her hair back over her shoulders.

“Ready? It’s not too far, and there are some other nice little shops on the same block.” She said brightly and Farron smiled, following her outside into the frigid air and grateful for it, his blood was running too hot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what to say, the muses are loving this story, I hope everyone is enjoying and thank you to the folks taking the time to leave comments, I love them.....................DESNA

Farron managed to insert Kaleb into their dinner plans, and a chance run in...literally, the man ran into Lucy as they were crossing the street from the bookstore to go get some hot apple cider, discussing their finds, both carrying a bag with more books than they had meant to buy in them, Natsu was face first in the snow and got invited to dinner because of it.

Farron had helped Lucy up, been surprised when she’d held onto his arm with both hands and sort of stepped behind it, almost like she was shielding herself from the man who was supposed to be her best friend.

Laxus had already disbanded team Natsu, because all but Lucy had disappeared for a few months after Tartaros without a word, so she wasn’t his partner anymore, and while she’d made sassy comments about leveling her friend in the snowball fight, this was another moment where Farron felt it, heard it, the sorrow...grief...that was under the surface of the radiant woman. The feelings of abandonment, betrayal, hurt and all of it was intensely focused on the man dusting snow off himself.

“Hey Luce, sorry to knock you over, was trying to see where Happy went, I dropped by your place...when I went in though…you aren’t living there anymore...you moved!” he blushed rubbing the back of his neck and pressing his lips together. Farrons eyes widened as he heard what Natsu had encountered.

Cana had taken over Lucys lease, grateful to get out of Fairy Hills and it’s “No men allowed” policies. Natsu had climbed through the window...something he apparently felt entitled to do for some insane reason Farron couldn’t grasp, and had landed on the foot of the bed where Cana was in the middle of fucking someone named Bacchus Natsu had instantly recognized even though his first view had been of the mans ass flexing as he thrust in between Canas widespread legs.

He’d been horrified, Cana had angled her head and in between moans said “Natsu...if you’re not gonna join in...get the fuck out!”

So he’d pretty much fallen out of the window in his haste and Happy had been so horrified he’d flown off making little gagging sounds.

Lucy of course knew none of this, all she knew was her friend had just knocked her on her ass in front of Farron being his usual absent minded and seemingly oblivious self. She narrowed her eyes on him. 

“Natsu I don’t have to tell you where I am anymore than you seem inclined to keep me up to date on where you are.” She snapped.

The amount of hurt she was suppressing just wasn’t healthy though, Farron could hear it churning inside of her, she hadn’t confronted Natsu about this, hadn’t done anything but smile and accept his sudden appearance a few days ago and then...he, Farron...had...held her while she’d cried the night Natsu had showed up??

But he’d been in Crocus…

Maybe she’d wished he had? But the memory her soul brought up as a defense to the hurt and to help her handle her churning emotions, using it like a balm on a wound, it included her enjoying how he felt, how he smelled, even a strong impression that the...real him...smelled even better and she really would love to know just how warm and good his body felt…

It confused him more, how was she in possession of memories of time spent with him when he hadn’t been there and where was the comparison of those memories with the “real” him coming from? How could he be compared with anything but the real him...he had no twin…

A question occurred to him, one he had to ask her, but not right then, it wasn’t appropriate for the setting right then. Right then Natsu and Lucys boiling churning feeling surrounding the man needed to be addressed. He had Kaleb coming...this was an opportunity he couldn’t pass up...for Lucys sake.

“Are you alright then...Natsu right?” The pinkette nodded, frowning a little at him, really taking Farron in and the way Lucy was holding on to him. Once that awareness came up Farron shifted a bit, lifting his arm from Lucys grasp and wrapping it around her, pulling her into his side and managing not to smile at the instant thrill that went through her, enjoying how she fit against him, and how she leaned right into him, one of her arms tentatively going around his waist so she fit well.

Instantly Natsus interest focused and he narrowed his eyes seeing the familiar way Farron had done that, it was a deliberate move for Farron, knowing how Dragonslayers were, it brought Natsu fully into paying his full attention to he and Lucy.

“You had boarded up your cabin before you left, I know you’ve been back a few days but you had mentioned heading back out for training after the holidays so, long story short if it’s ok with Lucy…” He looked down at her and she met his eyes with wide questioning ones, he smiled tried to put all the reassurance he could muster into his gaze on her and kept speaking, not taking his eyes off of her “We’re making a big dinner tonight…”

He trailed off, looking at Lucy for his cue, saw realization hit then a small smile and nod and he looked back at Natsu.

“You’re welcome to join us.” He finished and Natsus eyes widened a bit, he was always in for a good meal, he wasn’t sure what was happening in front of him, he knew the tall man was Bickslows brother, but why he was with Lucy, why she had just grabbed him like she had, and then...how they had put an arm around each other like they had...still, Lucy smelled like Lucy, no hints of any...sex or Farrons scent being...in her, so...he just grinned.

“Yeah! That would be great!” He said brightly and Farron smiled. 

“At 7 tonight then, come over and join us.” He said and Natsu almost frowned again, that “us” sounding...too natural...too much like the man liked saying it.

“We’ll see you tonight Natsu, hope you find Happy soon.” Lucy said before the pair turned and finished crossing the street to the cafe they had been heading to. They had whiled away the whole morning in the bookstore and now both were eager for a light lunch and warm drink before finishing the shopping Farron wanted to do.

Just a few stores down, Vanders lips curled into a smirk and Zen eyed him warily.

“Why did you stop me from calling their attention?” The Archangel asked and Vander rolled his eyes.

“Because, did you see him put his arm around her? The way she leaned right into him? If Farron knew we were here he’d have stepped away...and...he didn’t notice us on his own, when was the last time you remember Farron not noticing any of us being nearby?” He eyed his older brother and realization filled his brothers face. Losing the first 17 years of his life to Pergrande had taken a toll on Zens social skills, he was worlds better, and the fact he was observant as hell really helped, but nuances still escaped him.

Farrons soundmagic made him like their father, impossible to sneak up on, he heard and recognized the souls of those he knew at a pretty hefty distance. Him not noticing them meant he was heavily distracted...very heavily distracted since he could effortlessly handle large social gatherings with grace keeping tabs on dozens of political figures to pick the right time to approach them.

“Well...he’s liked her a while.” Zen said and Vanders eyes flew wide and he punched his brother in the arm hard enough the big man grunted and glared at him.

“He’s LIKED her??!! You have knowledge of our eldest brother liking a woman and you didn’t share?” Vander demanded.

Zen frowned “It’s obvious, why would I need to “share” that? He sent you to find her when you were all of 15 years old, he had me on the wing once a month for a YEAR after Acnalogia attacked Tenrou until I felt her and could lead those fishermen to where they were in that underwater cave all in stasis. What, did you think I felt Bickslow? It was Lucys magic that I sensed and Farron relentlessly pushing me to keep searching, he pulled a lot of strings to get those Boscan airships out there. Fuck Van, you’re supposed to be the spy.” Zen snorted.

Vander blinked a few times and then guided his brother toward the store they had been heading to before they had spotted Farron, the two of them drew attention, he didn’t care, but his black leather clothes and ankle length back a red coat weren’t subtle, he didn’t want them to be, and Zen tended to be like Kaleb in busy areas, women and some men tripping on things and running into things and other people staring at him. The price of being tall, built and having alot of the features that made their father so handsome. That and Zen still tended to under clothe himself, standing there in snug gray pants, black boots and a mostly unbuttoned purple silk shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His magic made him about immune to cold and high heat, he was an evening star after all. Short of having his wings out and glaives in hand though he couldn’t really stand out much more with everyone else...aside from Natsu...bundled up against the freezing temperatures.

“You need a coat.” Vander decided as they walked into the clothing store.

Zen frowned. “I do not, I’m perfectly comfortable. Besides, this is NOT Elluris.” He growled but Vander ignored him, looking over a rack of long coats.

“Not everything you wear has to be Elluris.” He retorted and Zen growled again.

“I know that Ass, but coats and cloaks do because of my magic, my wings remember? If I’m in the coat or cloak and have to harden the feathers they shred normal cloth, coats and cloaks, anything that covers my upper body, are mageweave or I won’t own them.” He said firmly and Vander sighed.

“The closest Elluris is the new one that just opened in Crocus…” He trailed off, deep red eyes locking on Zen who froze and narrowed his eyes under the look, instantly wary.

“Vander…”

“It’s a great idea, one little void hop and we can buy even better gifts AND get you a coat or cloak so women aren't almost killing themselves staring at your body.” He said and Zens frown turned into an eye roll.

“Like they aren’t staring at your ass in those skin tight leather pants?” He retorted.

Vander smirked “Yeah well...that's different, I want the attention, you don’t. Lets me know which women and men are prime for me to approach ya know? You don’t have my needs brother.” Vander replied lightly.

Zen snorted “Nobody has your level of “need” in that area Vander, I think you’re just perpetually horny.” The Archangel smirked and Vander shrugged, smirking back.

“I think I am, nothing wrong with it, that’s my comfort zone. Come on big bro, Crocus awaits.” He said stepping toward Zen who took a step back.

“Hang on, I don’t want a damned coat Van!” He protested and Vander shrugged to show how much he cared about his brothers feelings on the matter.  
“I get one, you get a different less sinister looking one.” He tried and that stopped his brother, who narrowed his eyes for a minute then sighed and vanished. Zen felt the shadows curl around him a moment later.

“I can live with that…” Vander said a moment before the pair vanished from the store.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Farrons eyes were a little wide as Lucy heaved a sigh “...and so I had the resources to get the cottage and couldn’t just sit in that apartment anymore.” She finished, answering his question about how she’d decided to move from her apartment, he’d had to be careful how he brought it up, not wanting to alarm her with all he’d picked up between her and her friend.

More and more he was determined to help. He’d always helped Lucy...from afar without her really knowing. Until now it had been purely because it was the right thing to do, and it helped his brother usually too. Now, Gods his feelings were all over and he knew it. 

Something about Lucy had called to him even when he was small, he could remember when her mother had put her in his lap when he was 5, holding her, looking into her wide brown eyes. Even then, it had felt right and perfect and he’d cried when his father had said they had to leave, not wanting to leave Lucy.

His father had teased him about it when they had returned to Fiore for her coming out party.

“You’ve liked her since you were five Farron, Gods you almost pitched a fit when Layla took her from your arms and I said we needed to go home and you never threw tantrums, you were always a calm child growing up. You asked me for the next two years, almost every week when you could see Lucy again, told me you loved holding her and wanted to again. You should be happy about this.” He’d chuckled.

Farron had frowned at his father, busying himself neatening his already flawless suit as they had gone into the hotel they were going to stay in in Onibus about 30 minutes from Acalypha where the Kozern was.

“Because her Father is offering her hand in marriage to men older than YOU Dad, that’s just…” He made a face and Armans smile had fallen, his pale jade eyes clouding some.

“Yes...I know, I’m hoping to have a word with Jude about that.” He’d said. But there hadn’t been any words, because Lucy had run away before the party.

“You’ve been through a lot Lucy.” He observed and she pressed her lips together, blushing and looking away, embarrassed, realizing that since they had gone into the cafe she had dominated the conversation, talking about herself, her problems. 

Granted Farron had encouraged her, asked questions that kept her going, and he was so easy to talk to, it just...spilled out of her, some of it things she never wanted to even say out loud, let alone tell the man she harbored such strong feelings for.

He just had so much...interest in those pale baby blue eyes, all of it focused on her, and it made her want to just...open her heart up and pour it all out to him, feeling, deep down inside of her he was the one who would appreciate it, would keep all of her secrets safe, and that...he would understand her and who she really was under the forced smiles...Aquarius had even liked him...had said a couple of times while she was growing up her father needed to stop negotiating with other families.

“Jude needs to just knock all the bullshit off and focus on the Pradesh family, work with Arman, his son, he’s a good person, and close to your age, he’d be good to you…” Then she’d smirk “and he’s almost as hot as Scorpio, Gods know you need a decent boyfriend.” She’d snicker, and when Lucy reached her teens and could actually appreciate that jab, it had always made her blush, especially when one of the maids had shown her a picture of Farron standing back to back with his brother Zen, both young men smiling at the camera, Farron in a tailored Boscan suit, left side to the camera so it almost looked like he was nude, and Zen in jeans and an unbuttoned shirt “Together again” It had said, the article stating that after being away for a long time Zen had returned to his home in Bosco and he and Farron had worked together to end a Pergrandian slave trade route through Bellum.

That was when it had started for Lucy. With a brief pause for her crush on Natsu, followed by the mess with Eve. There had been a couple of other men, but they had been simple affairs, as Cana would say she had an itch to scratch and those men had handled that. She’d never felt the connection though, never felt close even to Eve who at first had been so romantic and adoring toward her.

She craved that, felt it missing, like a piece of her was absent, and she just couldn’t explain how Farron made her feel except just...complete.

Farron had so many questions at this point he was almost at a loss and that wasn’t normal for him, but, he could feel how chaotic Lucys feelings were, the pain in the woman astounded him and if he pressed some of his questions he was afraid she’d break. He had to be careful, his goal was to help, not hurt, she’d been hurt enough by peoples good intentions, he wouldn’t be yet another friend that hurt her in the name of helping her.

“I want to talk more, I want you to tell me more, but we should get going, I need to visit that shop you were talking about, with all the art supplies? Bixy needs some more wood sculpting tools and Xally has started working in oil paints so I want to get some brushes.” He said.

Every year, the new years gifts were usually hunted down by Farron. His siblings were busy, and while they would buy a few things here and there, the major gifts were usually his finds. He paid attention to what his siblings were doing, what his father was doing, interests and what they enjoyed and usually had jewel thrown at him or just deposited into his account at the guilds bank with please from his siblings to help them find gifts.

He reasoned he travelled more than any of them into areas where commerce gave him shopping opportunities. His father always had brilliant gifts for all of them because he bought things year round, hid them somewhere even Vander had never been able to find and always had a pile of thoughtful gifts waiting by the hearth to ring in the new year.

The art supplies for Xally would be a gift from Bickslow, the sculpting tools for Bickslow would be from Kaleb, Farron had other gifts he was giving them he’d gotten months ago during his travels.

‘Get some good paints for Bix too.’ Kalebs voice in his head didn’t surprise him as he led Lucy outside then let her take the lead to show him the store they were going to.

‘Not nice to eavesdrop little brother.’ Farron chided.

‘Since you expressed concern about Lucy I figured I’d keep tabs on things. You’re on to something with the pain and betrayal she’s harboring and while I won’t be able to push for more until I’m in the same room with her I’ve already touched on the weird memories you were wondering about, the ones of you with comparing you to...you. I’m not sure what that’s about.’ Kaleb admitted.

‘Low on my list of priorities right now though, her face when she looked at Natsu earlier and the level of pain seeing him again brought on. He sensed it, and didn’t push things much but I know for certain Natsu doesn’t understand at all why Lucy is upset, he just knows she is.’ Farron responded.

‘Par for the course there big bro. Natsu Dragneel can be sharp when he wants to be but usually when it comes to the why or how someone got mad at him? He’s clueless. He’s brought Cosplayer home burnt, battered, with broken limbs and flirting with death more times than I can count and about half those times were because he had failed to notice she was in his line of fire when he was fighting something.’ Bickslow said, adding his input to the mix.

Watching Lucy, her eyes shining as she took in the holiday decorations and blushed every time she glanced at their fingers laced together as she led him through the crowds of shoppers, Farron sighed internally. The woman was a layered web of rough experiences, any one of which could leave a person permanently scared, and he wanted to get through it all, he wanted to know her, needed to. The drive grew in him by the hour and he couldn’t explain it at all. He would figure it out though.

The art supply store inspired Lucy to want to do a Christmas Cake, which was apparently a spiced cake with a rich frosting that was then elaborately decorated. She found a kit for decorating and then they had to stop at the market to pick up ingredients, Virgo joining them there because she knew the recipe Lucy wanted to use and Plue came out, Lucy feeling him asking to, and he and Farron snuck off to the bulk bin section and had almost a dozen different candies bagged before Lucy found them.

“He gets tummy aches if he eats too much candy.” She said hands on hips eyes narrowed at the little spirit on the tall Ambassadors shoulder and the handsome young Ambassador himself, both with lollipop sticks sticking out of their mouths because the eggnog flavored lollipops had sounded good and they had agreed sampling before investing in more was a sound idea.

Plue pointed at Farron and Farron narrowed his eyes on the spirit, plucking the bag of peppermints from the creatures paws “Traitor, it was NOT my idea.” He said, trying his damndest to remain stoic as Plue gave him wide wounded eyes and shook.

“Punn, puuun, pun punnn” the spirit said and Lucys eyes widened a blush reddening her cheeks and Farron almost choked on his lollipop. “You needed a reason to stop staring at Princess’ ass” was hard to misunderstand.

“Ambassador Farron was only looking at Princess’ ass for a few moments while she was looking over the display of spices, he was looking far more at her breasts when she bent to look through the bin of chocolates.” Virgo said tonelessly from beside Lucy and Farron wisely pulled the lollipop out of his mouth before he inhaled it.

“I’m a Boscan male, I admire beautiful things and won’t deny that. Your princess, is beautiful.” He said firmly, Lucys face got redder and a slight smile curved the maids lips.

“Punn Pun!” Plue declared and Virgo nodded.

“Smoking hot is correct Plue.” Virgo agreed and Lucy made a strangled sound. 

“Thank you for your help Virgo, I think we can handle things from here.” She managed, closing the maids gate. Her heart was racing, and she stole more than one look into Farrons eyes, finding him smiling and completely lacking remorse or shame over her spirits observations. Anyone else she might have declared a perv and potentially Lucy kicked through a wall, but...Farron checking her out? She actually wanted that and was secretly thrilled he was doing it, it meant there was interest and Gods did she ever want him to be interested. The depths of that want reached all through her and suddenly, he was right in front of her, tipping her chin up and sliding a warm palm to cup her cheek while he smiled down at her.

“I’m deeply interested Lucy, so much more than you believe.” He whispered and her whole being stopped, held in eyes like a summer sky. He leaned closer and his lips pressed to her forehead before he had to pull back to keep Plue from falling, the little spirit gripping a lock of his honey colored hair and muttering around his lollipop.

Farron smiled at her, putting his own lollipop back into his mouth before herding the red faced blinking blonde toward the cart and then the registers.


	5. Chapter 5

Cooking was something Lucy had always enjoyed. Even when she was fending her greedy team mates off pots and pans with kitchen utensils she had always enjoyed it. Cooking with a tall sexy Boscan who knew his way around a kitchen and was prone to stepping up behind her and leaning over her shoulder so she could edge back and feel his body against her? Well, by the time the pasta was in the oven and they were washing dishes and setting the table, Lucy was glad she could pretend her flushed cheeks and overheated body were because of the stove.

Kaleb arrived first and Lucy was just...overwhelmed. Farron was handsome, and she had realized while Gemini had been copying him nightly, no man would ever stir her like he did, but dear Gods, Kaleb was beautiful, as beautiful as a man could get.

He was also sharp, witty and, he and Farron were so immensely comfortable with each other they had her laughing so hard tears kept escaping and she was breathless when she answered the door and met her former teammates eyes.

“Uh...you ok Luce?” Natsu asked, taking in her flushed face, heavy breathing and the tears on her eyes lashes. Lucy felt the ice water on the warm fire the Pradesh brothers had been building in her but held her smile.

“Fine Natsu, come on in, Kaleb and Farron are in the livingroom, can I get you a drink?” She asked and Natsu followed her, how her smile had lost it’s warmth when she’d seen him hadn’t escaped him.

“Lushie!!” The whine was unmistakable and Lucy smiled thinly as Happy rushed to her, the cat cuddling into her chest and she sighed, trying to force away all of her negative feelings as Farron appeared in the hallway.

“I’ve got hot toddys and mulled wine, which would you like best Natsu?” The Ambassador asked and he eyed the man, unsure of what was being offered and uncertain about the whole evening ahead of him. He didn’t know Farron Pradesh except by reputation, and had found out after running into Lucy, the man was visiting for three weeks and Lucy had invited him to stay with her.

Lucy still didn’t have the smell of him on her, or in her, so...the familiar touching he’d seen earlier could have been a fluke but the way Lucy stepped closer to Farron and away from him still annoyed him.

He wasn’t in the best of spirits anyway. He was still hurting over the loss of Igneel, still angry over all that had happened, and coming back to find gramps had ditched the guild and it had almost disbanded? That hadn’t made him feel better, he was unsure how he felt about all the Boscans, as a rule Natsu didn’t like change.

He’d been about at the end of his rope when he’d gone to Lucys, seeking normalcy and comfort only to fall in onto the bed where Cana was having sex with Bacchus.

His last sanctuary taken from him he’d gone to Lucys new home shortly after finding Happy but she hadn’t come home yet from shopping and he’d been greeted by some of Freeds runes and had been completely unable to even touch Lucys house. Let alone get inside and find her bed and crawl into it for a nap surrounded by her scent so he could calm his frayed nerves.

Happy had been very upset by it all too, whining about wanting fish and how their cabin was drafty because Natsu still hadn’t fixed a hole in the roof caused by him punching Gray through it. There wasn’t any food in his cabin either, he’d planned to just stay with Lucy, soak up her comfort and company and great cooking until after Christmas then get back on the road.

He knew the note had been a dick move, but he’d been in a hurry to leave and she’d been at the guild for the meeting gramps had called...where he’d apparently started to disband the guild until the Master of White Sea from Bosco had shown up and somehow now Fairy Tail was part of some massive Boscan guild.

He eyed Farron again since Lucy refused to look at him and retreated into the livingroom past Farron.

“Whatever, I’m not big on sweets though.” He said, wondering if one of the drinks was sweet.

“The wine then.” Farron responded and blonde turned from him and went to the kitchen while Natsu went into the livingroom, 

Lucy was standing by her Christmas tree with the Boscan Guildmaster and Natsu pressed his lips together when those lavender eyes met his. INstinctively he’d always known power when he met it, Kaleb had it, like Gildarts and Gramps though somehow...Kalebs made him more nervous, uneasy. “Mindbender” magic he didn’t fully understand, but he knew his thoughts weren’t safe and had no clue how to do anything about that.

“Is this one Midish?” He asked of one of the ornaments and Lucy smiled, touching the beautiful blown glass replica of Pyxis.

“Yes, I had it made while I was there on a mission, one of only a few that have taken me out of Fiore, I took it with a script mage friend of mine, one of the most memorable and fun jobs I’ve ever been on.” Lucy said brightly, the memory helping her to calm down, having Natsu there was dredging up things she had carefully shoved down deep and not dealt with.

“Lushie! You don’t have any fish!” Happy whined as he flew into the room. Lucy frowned.

“I do, Farron and I even went down to the docks and bought some when we knew you were coming over tonight.” She said.

Farron came out then, walking between Lucy and the hovering blue cat and handing Natsu his drink, then placing a small glass in Happys paws.

“What’s this?” He asked frowning then sniffed and his eyes widened, lifting the glass to his mouth and greedily drinking.

Farron glanced at Kaleb who smiled faintly and Lucy frowned looking questioningly at Farron.

“A mint marble, or well, a slightly adapted one. I used catnip instead of just mint.” Farron said lightly, and Natsus eyes widened.

“But Catnip will make him…” Happy grinned, smacking his lips and drifting over to lay back on the overstuffed chair by the fireplace.

“...drunk…” Natsu sighed and the exceed giggled and held his glass toward Farron.

“Keep the fish, more mint marble!”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dinner wasn’t what anyone had hoped for. Lucy was struggling to keep her anger in check...Happy was a mean drunk it seemed and had made a few rude comments that had gotten even Farron to frown and go to the fridge, stick a fish in the cats face to shut him up.

“Lushie you keep staring at Farron like that he’s gonna notice! You loooooove him!” The cat cackled and Lucy rolled her eyes, blushing crimson and trying to focus on her meal.

Natsu narrowed his eyes on his friend then Farron “You two dating or something?” He asked and Lucy made a choking noise.

“No! Farron is staying here for the holidays so he doesn’t have to stay in a cold empty ship alone Natsu, I already told you that right after you came in.” She snapped, trying to keep the waver out of her voice. She was stretched thin, she knew she was, she wasn’t ready to deal with Natsu, she was still so mad at him for leaving like he had.

“Yeah but you two put your arms around each other when I ran into you earlier, and he looks at you as much as you do him…” Natsu pointed out and Lucy stared at him.

“Natsu, just drop it, it’s none of your business anyway.” She snapped and Natsu frowned.

“How is it not my business? You’re my partner Luce, my best friend!” He protested and Lucy glared at him.

“Am I? I don’t think so Natsu, first of all Laxus disbanded team Natsu because you, Gray and Erza took off without a word, our partnership was dissolved officially when he did that and best friends don’t take off without a word and just leave a fucking note! I had no idea where you went, what was happening with you! All I knew was you were miserable and grieving and dealing with Mard Geers accusations about what you were! You just left! Best friends don’t DO that!!” She snarled.

“Uh oh, scary Lucy is here, watch out Natsu or she’ll sit on you and crush you to death!” Happy snickered and Lucy backhanded the cat off the table where he was sitting by Natsus plate.

The Fireslayer gasped, glaring at her as Happy whimpered from the floor “Lucy! Why’d you hit him? He’s drunk and he teases...shit...you ok buddy?” the slayer picked the exceed up, holding him protectively and Lucy glared, face red, she was shaking she was so upset.

“I’m sick of it Natsu! I’m sick of being called fat, I’m sick of you hurting me then telling me you had to in order to protect me, I sick of you breaking into my home, destroying my things, eating all my food and I’m sick of laughing it off, I’m sick of being treated like I’m some sort of mascot instead of a real mage! Most of all I’m sick of how you make me feel worthless!” She shouted, tears making her vision swim.

Natsu glared at her “You’re a piece of work you know that? I lost my father Lucy! Since when do working mages have to watch what they say?! I fight big, you get in the way you get fucking hurt and you are always in the line of fire Lucy because you won’t be fucking careful! You run right into fights you can’t fucking handle and the rest of us have to save your ass! I never got mad about it though because we’re fucking Nakama and Nakama doesn’t hold that shit against each other! And you ARE fatter than the other girls damn it! They’re just fucking jokes! Shit, you hit Happy, he doesn’t mean anything and you hit him for joking around. What the fuck happened to you? You didn’t lose anything! Not like Gray who lost his Dad, Me who lost mine, Erza who was fucking tortured almost to death! All the bitching and whining you do and what have you fucking LOST? Fancy dresses and shit tons of money? You used to be cool but now you’re just being a cold bitch Lucy!” He shouted back.

Lucy stared at him, Farron was on his feet and so was Kaleb, Lucys mind swirling through all she had been through and then the first of the dark memories hit and Kaleb narrowed his eyes, light filling them as his magic slammed into Natsu and Happy both, forcing them to share it, making certain Farron saw it too.

0-0-0-0

“I don’t like this...what are those asswipes doing here? I got her, you want her in the tower right?” Gajeel was holding her slung over his shoulder, hands and feet bound, magic cancelling cuff on one ankle keeping her from reaching her spirits, not that she could do anything if she’d had it, her pouch of keys was in Jose’s hand.

She felt powerless, weak, miserable, she tried to keep her keys as well attached to her as possible but nothing worked, people always took them from her, threatened them, her own father had done it since she was a child.

“They’re going to help me get a little information from her about her fathers holdings. Put her down and you may go Gajeel, you’ve never had a stomach for interrogating women.” Jose sneered and Gajeel growled but dropped her roughly to the floor, she watched his boots retreat to the cell door, open and step through then the door shut and low chuckles filled the room.

“Not a word, wait until he’s all the way downstairs, I don’t want his sensitive ears or his ever rearing up at bad moments morals interfering…” Jose said.

“Wouldn’t mind giving a bit to him again, like when he stood up for Juvia.” One chuckled and Jose laughed.

“Wha...what are you going to do?” Lucy asked trying not to tremble. She couldn’t look at them Gajeel had dropped her face first and she couldn’t twist enough as well bound as she was to see them.

“I want to know how many properties your father holds.” Jose said.

“I...I don’t know, he buys and sells all the time, the only business he ever works with me on is the train lines, I can tell you about those.” Lucy replied. She didn’t care, she hated her fathers wealth and his obsession with it, she wouldn’t keep those secrets from anyone, let the world know how much Jude Heartfillia loved money more than anything.

“He’s gone, Treja says he’s gone to the bar.” One said and then she felt hands on her, pushing up her skirt, fondling her ass and she jerked, writhing violently and screaming.

“No! Don’t you touch me!” She snarled.

There was laughter “Oh my dear...we’re going to do so much more than just touch you…” Jose sneered.

The memory was horrifically detailed, from the rough and terrible removal of her clothes from her body, carefully so nothing was ripped, they planned to put them back on her after all.

Then all the groping, the touching, her binds were changed, wrists behind her back, ankles bound to thighs and she was pressed face first into the hard dirty floor, her ass pulled up into the air...right through the first insanely painful invasion of Jose’s cock into her virgin chanel.

Hours it went on...she was there long enough the men took shifts and left to eat and sleep but there was always one of them on her until finally she stopped fighting, stopped crying, and once she had...a woman came up, a brunette with sad eyes, and she washed all the blood and cum off Lucys body, healed her enough that there was no longer the horrific burning pain between her legs and, looking around nervously, had given her a small disk. 

“Eat it, it’s a Boscan birth control disk, it’ll handle any of the fucked up diseases those assholes had and keep you from getting pregnant.” She whispered harshly, shoving the disk in Lucys mouth. She had gratefully consumed it, but really...in that moment...all she’d wanted was to die.

Her bonds were adjusted, the bruising and marks from all the beatings and rough sex cleared away before the woman put her clothes back on her, reset her bonds and was rising just as Jose had come back in.

“No evidence?” He demanded and the woman bowed her head “Just her lack of virginity Master.” The woman responded and Jose smirked.

“Yes well her Daddy is already convinced she’s been a little whore with Fairy Tail so whatever she tells him, it won’t matter, he won’t believe her anyway.” Jose chuckled then waved a hand.

“Get out.” He snapped and the woman rushed from the room.

He smirked at her. “You’ve been a very bad girl, running away from home. Your Daddy is going to pay a good bit to get you back though, I’ll be certain of that, and I won’t even charge him extra for all the work me and my men put into teaching you just what can happen when you’re out in the real world instead of in your mansion with guards to protect you.” He chuckled.

“I won’t go back to him.” She hissed, glaring at the man.

“You will, or we’ll keep you here for entertainment purposes and every man here will get to fuck that tight little pussy of yours.” Jose snarled, then calmed and smiled again.

“But not yet, if Daddy doesn’t cough up enough we won’t be handing you over right away anyway. He will though, he’s got deals, has already sold you as a broodmare to an old man who I promise you, won’t be any nicer to that hot body of yours than we’ve been. Duke Everlue hates handling virgins, doesn’t like blood you see, so...we’ve already collected a pretty penny for providing him a little service before handing you back to Daddy dear so your wedding can be planned. Now, without your virginity? You’ll be worthless to the other possible suitors, the Justines test for virginity and Lord Justine won’t let his precious cock chasing eldest son marry a deflowered heiress, no...we’ve assured Everlue will have you now, collecting two healthy paychecks instead of just one…” Jose purred.

“I need to go to the bathroom...you had that woman take me a few times...I need to go…” Lucy said, shifting on her feet, amazed she could even stand, but she saw the open window, and something had touched her ankle, cut away the magic cancelling cuff, she’d seen shadows moving un-naturally, had noticed how the door had slammed into one mans face as he’d been leaving after raping her, how another had struggled to get a good grip on her so he could get his dick in her until something had hit him in the head and knocked him out.

His cohorts thought he’d slipped while fucking her and hit his head. Lucy had seen different. It had to be someone from Fairy Tail, maybe Natsu, someone was here to rescue her and she was going to trust that, get away from this place, from this nightmare...and to hell with her father and his damned deals...he’d done this to her…

“There’s a bucket, use that.” Jose said coldly and Lucy shrugged, moving over to it. Jose curled his nose in disgust and turned his back to her...the moment she’d waited for, and she kicked him in the nuts so hard she wondered if she’d broken her damn ankle but didn’t care, running and jumping from the window, even of nobody saved her...right then...she didn’t care after what she’d just been through…

0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy screamed, holding her face in her hands as humiliation, fury, frustration, all she’d felt then, all she’d buried so deep came out. Natsu whimpered on the floor as Kalebs eyes closed and the link was broken.

“Still believe she hasn’t suffered?” Kaleb hissed, glaring down at the wide eyed slayer as Farron kept Lucy from falling to the floor, turning her toward him, arm going around her as a hand gently cupped her cheek, thumb swiping tears away and she made a strangled sound as sobs ripped out of her, burying herself in Farrons chest, clutching his shirt so tight the buttons gave and cloth ripped. He held her, stroking her hair and Natsu and Happy sat on the floor and stared in disbelief at her.

“I...she never said anything...I...I didn’t smell it…” He whispered.

“The healer was a purification mage with healing abilities, she cleared it away, no doubt her whole purpose in that guild, they were involved in human trafficking, brothels, you name it, Phantom Lord was a fully dark guild that kept it’s public nose just clean enough to stay registered. I’ve seen mages like that in every slave market from here to Pergrand. My brother is a Dragonslayer, was always astounded by how well slavers could hide how abused slaves had been before they were sold. The disk she ate...it handled any diseases and kept her from getting pregnant like the woman said. It’s not surprising you didn’t notice the signs of someone being a rape victim.” Kaleb said evenly.

“I...Lucy...I...why didn’t you..” Natsu started and Farron glared at him.

“Dont! Don’t you dare ask her why she didn’t say anything, don’t question her, do NOT make her defend herself or her silence. Just learn, think. But do not dare repeat what you’ve learned to anyone, nobody, it’s not your story to tell.” Farron warned, his blue eyes like ice on Natsu and Kaleb came around the table and grabbed Happy by the scarf he wore, glaring into the exceeds wide eyes.

“You...you won’t remember a single detail of this, not one, because you can’t be trusted not to run your fucking mouth. What will happen, is, from this moment on, every time you start to say something cruel toward Lucy? You’ll forget, forget what you were going to say, forget why you wanted to say it, and won’t even remember why you’re there until you’ve sat quietly for a few minutes.” The flare of Kalebs magic had Natsu recoiling and Happy unable to breathe as the command was planted firmly into his mind.

Kaleb then placed the cat back in Natsus arms and stood again, looking down at him. “Unless you want to experience the same thing? Prove to me, to Lucy, you can keep this to yourself.” He said darkly and Natsu nodded, looking at Lucy who had sagged in Farron arms.

“Lucy…” He said softly and Lucy looked at him, eyes red and swollen and full of misery.

“Just go Natsu...I...I need you to leave me alone for a day or two, I’ll see you at the Christmas party ok?” She said shakily and he frowned but nodded.

Once he’d left, Kaleb came back to where Farron was still holding Lucy.

“I...I never wanted anyone to know…” She whimpered.

“Keeping things like that locked up...it’s not healthy Lucy...look at me…” Farron said softly and she looked up, afraid of what she would see in those baby blue eyes, her knees almost giving out when she saw tears, warmth, admiration, but no hint of pity or what she’d feared most...revulsion.

“You can talk to me...about anything, any time. I’ve known you since you were a baby, I want to help you, see you happy.” He said quietly.

She nodded, tears filling her eyes, a mixture of exhaustion and relief washing over her and Farron swept her up.

“Come on, Kalebs got the dishes and you need to get some sleep.” Farron said firmly, carrying her toward her bedroom.

She didn’t struggle until he set her on her bed and started to leave, her hand shooting out and grabbing him.

“I...please...I’m going to have...nightmares...I don’t want to be alone…” She said, blushing and chewing her lip.

He ducked his head so he could peer under the bangs she was hiding under and smiled at her.

“Ok, summon Virgo to help you get ready for bed, and I’ll go get changed myself.” He agreed and she smiled finally, nodding.

Farron left her once Virgo was with her and hurried to his room.

‘She’s a mess.’ He sighed mentally.

‘But that needed to come out, she needed to face it and Natsu needed to see past his own damned nose for once.’ Kaleb replied.

Farron shed his clothes, pulled on a soft t-shirt and sleep pants. 

‘You good?’ he asked Kaleb who was still out in the kitchen.

‘Yep, have the dishes about done, helps you guys washed what you used to cook, I’ll sleep in your room so I’m close if she has a nightmare.’ His brother responded and Farron sent back the rush of gratitude and relief he felt over the offer.

‘Go cuddle her big brother, she needs you, she’s worried you won’t really stay with her.’ Kaleb told him and Farron frowned at that but hurried up the hallway, finding Lucy sitting on the bed chewing her lip in a pair of sleep shorts and oversized t-shirt.

She searched his eyes when he came into the room and closed the door. He went and stoked the fire up so the room was bathed in rich soft light then came to the bed.

“Do I need to tuck you in?” He asked smiling and she smiled back crookedly, moving under the blankets and he went around the other side of the bed and slid down into the bed with her, trying not to smile too much when she immediately wrapped herself around him tightly and pressed her face into his neck.

"I'm so sorry for all of this." She whimpered.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, none of this was your fault, I'm glad I was here Lucy, I meant what I said, I want to help, I want you to be happy, and you never will be if you hold onto these things like you are, tonight was a good thing, it was healthy, you needed to face that, all of it, as awful as I know it felt to do it." He whispered into her hair and she tightened her arms around him.

He held her, didn't push her for anything, and lay in her bed marveling at how right she felt, how perfectly she fit in his arms and how incredibly good her soft body felt against his. No sexual heat rose in him then though, only the powerful need to help her, to comfort her, to protect her from whatever enemies she had to face, even the ones inside of her she had created herself.

It was a while, she cried again, but finally sleep took her and Kaleb made sure it was peaceful, that her mind could calm and rest and do some healing as Farron stroked her hair and held her against him. Getting her truly happy was going to be harder than he’d thought, but somehow, that just steeled his determination more, something deep inside of him rising to reach for her, to embrace her and battle her challenges, and he went with it without question.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy stirred, eyes squeezing more tightly shut at first against the steady light and then she froze, mind snapping to attention when she heard a sigh and felt a heavy arm move, tightening a bit and pulling her a little tighter for a moment into a warm hard body and she shivered involuntarily at the sensation because somehow, her leg was over his hip and one of his was between hers and they were tangled up and when she opened her eyes and saw smooth sun bronzed skin and honey colored hair she about imploded.

She’d come apart the night before, had all but shattered, and when it had happened, she’d moved toward this man instinctively. Her heart, her crush, how bad she wanted him, puting that all aside, there was something deeper happening because last night, , she had felt...safe. With him there, she had felt like she could finally confront Natsu, and his response had infuriated her, hurt her and torn open memories she didn’t want to think about, the first time he had saved her, she had felt like someone was near that cared and so she’d trusted her very life to that rather than stay another moment around Jose.

For a time after that, she really had wanted to die, all the infighting in the guild the whole thing had stirred up, her confrontation with her father, all of it. It had been terrible, and she’d become this delicate flower for a while as she had tried to get it all locked away, far away so she could be happy, convinced that if anyone knew, she’d die, her life would be over, everyone would be disgusted by her, or worse, believe Jose.

Now...now Farron knew, had seen her just dissolve, had watched one of the most terrible times of her life, and he was...still there, holding her, had slept in her bed with her so she wouldn’t have nightmares, and she hadn’t...she’d slept deep and felt...better as dawn lightened the room.

He wanted to help, told her if she needed to talk he was there, and she believed him. She wriggled a little and sighed looking into his relaxed sleeping face. She felt her heart tighten in her chest and had to stop from leaning in to kiss those soft looking lips.

She already felt like she’d...violated him by having Gemini copy him for all those weeks. She’d just...needed to see, needed to know him better but she felt like she hadn’t, the man himself was so much sweeter, so complex and calm and strong. Her fingers reached into the thick soft honey colored hair, needing to feel it. Gods he made the whole disheveled in bed thing look so good. His mouth looked so...close and he was asleep, she leaned closer, holding her breath as her lips hovered over his. Was this right? She was stealing a kiss, she’d stollen many...but...not really…

He shifted a little, sighing and she jerked back too hard, tumbling free of his lax grasp and falling right out of the bed with a yelp.

“What happen...uh…” Kaleb had slammed the door open and stood, clearly just out of bed himself wearing just some silk sleep pants that hung low on his hips, his hair loose in long sheets of platinum blonde around his shoulders and Farron was sprawled across the bed tangled in the blankets looking down at Lucy who laid on her back on the floor trying not to turn as red as Erzas hair but probably failing.

“She likes skydiving to wake up?” Farron offered in a sexy sleep husked voice.

“Acrobatics to start her day?” Kaleb chuckled.

“I’m all for early morning workouts but even I don’t start them quite like this.” Farron smiled down at her.

Lucy groaned. “I have a near death experience and you two start cracking jokes?” She whined and opened her eyes, sucking her lower lip in the moment her eyes met baby blues dancing with humor.

“I prefer jogging or a swim myself...speaking of which…” He pushed up off the mattress, Lucy almost groaning seeing his nicely muscled arms work and the t-shirt so well bunched up under those arms leaving most of his chest bare.

“There’s an indoor pool at a Gym just a half mile from here, Bixy says it’s only 30 jewel to get a guest pass for a week, we could use the little jog to warm up, hit the pool for a good swim then do breakfast?” Kaleb offered and Farron grinned at him.

“Sounds perfect, you want to join us Lucy?” Farron offered as she got her arms on the mattress and was suddenly looking at him sitting cross legged on her bed while pulling his t-shirt off...she almost choked on her own damn spit…

“I...I don’t usually work out in the mornings but...yeah...I...um…” He slid from the bed throwing the t-shirt over his shoulder and shoving his other hand through his sleep tousled locks. The site of him standing there, fresh out of bed, chocolate colored silk sleep pants barely holding onto his hips had shorted her brain out.

Kaleb shoved Farron past him, startling the oblivious man who was too groggy still to notice what Kaleb saw. “Come get dressed sleepy head, bout 10 minutes ok Lucy?” He prompted her and she nodded unable to speak. Farron...bare chest...arms...abs...all that skin...those tattoos…

Kaleb smirked and turned, closing the bedroom door hoping it would kickstart the stalled out woman.

“Ok...spill it, what the fuck is happening with you?” Kaleb asked as the brothers were changing into their work out clothes.

Farron shook his head, adjusting his compression shirt before turning to try and get his hair under control.

“I don’t know, I...I’m drawn to her, my whole life Kaleb, since I was a kid...you know Dad gave me her file, I’ve helped on and off behind the scenes a few times over the years and such.” He said and Kaleb snorted, smacking his brother.

“Keeping a search in Fioran waters underway for an entire year, having Jose Porla tried for enough to imprison him for life...which by the way, I’m thinking wasn’t enough and I may be speaking with our brother or one of my other stealth mages about lacing some of that assholes food with havati venom, but that aside? You haven’t been as subtle as you think big brother.” Kaleb chuckled, pulling his own long hair into a high tail and knotting it so it would stay out of his way.

Farron frowned at him, pulling on a sweatshirt before turning and stuffing his swim shorts, then some clean clothes into his gym bag.

“I really don’t know what you mean, those actions were the right thing to do Kaleb, shit, Bickslow might still be in stais underwater if I hadn’t done all I did.” Farron objected and Kaleb rolled his eyes, shouldering his bag.

“You’re in love with her you idiot. You’ve always been in love with her, how many times did you tell Zen you had “dibs” on her when he found that marriage offer from Jude and Lucys picture? You were fucking 18 and Zen was 17 freshly home from a life in the damned pits and the minute he showed interest you went from sweet loving brother to “Don’t touch that, I’m the oldest and I called dibs when I was 5” in one second.” Kaleb smirked at his always composed, always together and calm brother who was glaring back at him.

“I...I’m not in…” He hesitated then and when Kaleb snickered he huffed and stepped into the hallway, finding Lucy already down the hall in the foyer tying her shoe laces. In pale blue leggings, leg warmers and a bulky sweater with a scarf and ear muffs, her golden hair pulled into a high ponytail and braided...she was still...beautiful.

‘ _Oh my God...I’m in love_ …’ he mentally breathed and Kaleb slapped him on the shoulder passing him and greeting Lucy

‘ _Head over heels dumb ass_.’ Kaleb shot back and followed Lucy out the door after shouldering his bag, Farron had to run to catch up after closing the front door.

‘ _Knock it off Legolas, I’ve seen you watching Freed the last couple days_.’ Farron snapped in return and Kaleb stumbled a bit, breaking the perfect rhythm of his jog and Farron smirked, finally passing his brother and falling in beside Lucy.

The gym wasn’t busy yet, the three of them the only ones in the pool area and Farron and Kaleb both eyed the “Mens” and “Womens” separate locker rooms and showers with headshakes.

“She’s all alone over there, can’t be comfortable, what happens when a man and woman come to work out together? They have to separate to dress, undress, shower, all of it?” Kaleb sighed, shedding his frosty clothes and Farron shrugged.

“It’s like this in a few countries, I have no idea why. Takes some of the enjoyment out of working out together.” He agreed. He respected other cultures and their customs, worked hard to understand why they did what they did but right then, in the mostly empty gym, it did seem silly to have Lucy all alone in a huge locker room when she could be sharing the company of the people she’d come with.

Donning his swim shorts he stretched a bit, getting his hair into a quick low braid so it would stay put while Kaleb did the same before they both grabbed up towels and headed into the pool area.

Lucy was already setting her towel down on a chair and looked up, swallowing on a suddenly dry throat and Kaleb smirked, mentally nudging his brother when the celestial mages thoughts dove head first into the gutter upon seeing Farron in his snug black swim shorts.

“Thinking 10 laps mixed.” Farron said, trying not to smile too much as he let his magic drink in Lucys lusty side. The raw hunger...the images of the two of them writhing on the bed they had shared last night, on the cement right here by the pool...he was grateful Kaleb spoke up bright and a little loud.

“10? Ok, lets do it.” Kaleb grinned and went to the pool, neatly taking a shallow dive into the warm water he went right to it and Farron chuckled, Kaleb tended to attack his work outs, used to being pressed for time with such a big guild to look after. Not that he himself was much better, he usually was in the pool of either the consulate gym or the one in the embassy by 4-5 every morning regardless of how late he’d gone to bed the night before.

He followed his brother, diving into another lane of the pool and starting his laps. He loved swimming, he could clear his head and just focus on pushing his body, driving for more speed, for deeper longer strokes and kicks and in a few long strokes, he was consumed by what he was doing and let it bleed away the heat in his blood Lucy had stirred.

Lucy watched the two men for a moment, in a little awe of their speed in the water but both had bodies that reflected how much they worked them. She smiled faintly, the mark across her collar bone warming a little as she dove into the water and devoted herself to a strong swim.

When they were done, emerging in the same order they had dived in, they sat catching their breath, absently drying off a little, Kaleb the first one to smile and head for a shower to rinse off the chemically cleaned water.

“Well, I believe we promised you breakfast.” Farron smiled, sliding to his feet and extending a hand to help Lucy up. She smiled, accepting it and feeling the little thrill she always felt when they touched.

“I’ll get showered and meet you two in the lobby.” She said brightly.

When Farron stepped into the shower area Kaleb glanced down and smirked, barely managing to not snicker.

“Shut up.” Farron snapped.

“She did look really good in that suit…” Kaleb said.

“I said, Shut...Up.” Farron growled.

“I feel like I’m back in the grade school shower area except there aren’t any girls willing to handle that for you…” Kaleb said.

“That’s it…” Farron growled and grabbed a bottle of body wash and attacked his brother who yelped and tried to dodge the stream of cinnamon scented soap from the bottle, much preferring his apple one and Farron was after his hair, if he got that stuff in his damned hair it would be staticy as all hell…

The two men grappled for a bit, finally ending up on the floor both covered in a mixture of their two soaps.

Kaleb wiped some off his chest and flicked it at Farron who channelled magic at it and made it explode into a mess of bubbles. “I feel like...after one of Cristoffs full moons when Vander is on one of his all guys kicks…” Kaleb said with a slight frown of distaste and Farron eyed him, lips curling up….he wasn’t wrong...the soap looked like they’d just both had a bunch of men cum all over them.

“You...you look like you were the one on the floor.” He chuckled.

Kalebs eyes narrowed then he smirked eyeing Farrons hair, maybe his wasn’t better but dammit if Farrons wasn’t a disaster right then “Yeah? Well, same group of men focused all their jizz on your hair then…” He retorted and Farron reached up and felt his hair and groaned.

“Ass” He growled, getting to his feet...carefully since there was soap everywhere, and getting under the shower again to start rinsing off.

“Who attacked who?” Kaleb chuckled, also carefully getting to his feet and getting to work rinsing off.

Kaleb did share his bottle of leave in conditioner since...maybe...he might have started it. Both men hastily left when a group of men came in and the first one to walk into the shower slipped and fell on his ass. “There’s like...soap...or I hope it’s soap...all over the floor!”

Lucy had been about to check and see if there was another lobby she didn’t know about when the men came out. She frowned, sniffing.

“Why do you both smell like apple pies?”

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was, by far, one of the best mornings Lucy had ever had. Kaleb left to go to Bickslows and handle some calls to Bosco and she and Farron opted to walk to the guild and he explained why he and Kaleb both smelled like apple pies.

She was laughing so hard tears were running down her face when they entered the guild hall.

“Why on Earthland did you two start fighting though?” She managed to gasp out. Farron smiled mysteriously.

“We’re brothers, he’s younger, he teases me and I have to beat his ass now and then for it.” He replied and she chuckled “Or in this case make him smell like pie and give him a bad hair day.” she said and he laughed.

Freed was crossing the hall and noticed them and came over to ask if they had been to the bookstore, he’d heard a new shipment had come in and the trio hurried to the bookstore then again the cafe to sip apple cider and discuss the books they had found before heading home.

Lucy waved to Freed as he turned down his street and she and Farron kept walking.

“Thank you.” She said quietly and he looked at her in surprise.

“For what?” He asked and she smiled at him not knowing.

“For last night, for all of this morning, for just...caring and being...you.” She said and he smiled at her, reaching out and taking her hand, lacing their fingers and lifting her hand to his lips.

“You been through so much Lucy...there’s more, I know it...I hear it...and when you’re ready to talk well...I’d like to be the one to listen.” He said softly and she stared up into those pale blue eyes in amazement at the sincerity she heard in his tone. Why a man like him, as important as he was, took any interest in her…

The way she looked at him had Farron reeling...this hopeful yet pained expression, and he heard her feelings, everything that went to that beautiful soul of hers, heard her amazement that he cared, that anyone would, and he wanted to show her more, prove to her somehow how deep it ran inside him, just how much he cared. The feeling made him lean down and his lips brushed softly over hers, barely a kiss, just a momentary touch then he was turning, chastising himself. She was dealing with too much for him to be throwing himself into the mix right now. The last thing she needed were romantic overtures from a lovesick man who had spent too much time alone on long missions.

He needed to be there for her, needed her to feel safe enough to talk to him, not afraid he was going to start propositioning her. Of course...her soul said nothing of that sort, thrilling, singing brightly at their almost kiss, and he smiled faintly, Lucy was as bad a romantic as he was.

They made it to the house and once inside he removed his coat and was hanging it, turning toward her and found her just standing, staring up at him with as much confusion as anything on her face and he felt it again, her hope, her desire, and the fear of pain and rejection. He wasn’t sure how to handle it, he wanted to grab her neanderthal style over his shoulder and carry her back to her bedroom and ravish her for the rest of the day, show her she just had nothing to fear with him, prove it to her, give her everything he was, but she was so damned fragile right then.

With everything that had happened the night before, it would be wrong.

So, he smiled, stepped up to her and kissed her forehead while helping her out of her coat.

“I’ll make us lunch, want to eat by the fire? We can curl up and read.” He offered and that lit her up, she grinned up at him then narrowed her eyes.

“What are we having?” She asked warily. He pursed his lips as if in thought then smiled.

“Grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup with enough hot tea to drown in.” He replied and she beamed.

“I’ll go change into comfy clothes then.” She said and went down the hall. He watched her go, eyes soft until they slid down to watch her hips sway, locking on that lovely rounded ass and those thighs...her sweater didn’t cover that beautiful ass hugged in those leggings, didn’t hide the way her thighs rubbed as she walked either, she was no skinny waif, no...Lucy had curves...mouthwatering blood heating curves he would love to get his hands on…

He mentally shook himself, then when the bedroom door closed and he was sure she couldn’t see, had to adjust himself before turning to head for the kitchen. He had to figure out how to cool his Boscan blood some. He didn’t want other women now, now that he’d realized how he felt about Lucy the idea of sharing pleasure with random women did nothing for him.

‘ _Maybe a hot guy? I know a great club in Hargeon, we could take the Saberfox, Vander and Zen know how to fly it, a blowjob would do you some good_.’ He scowled as he entered the kitchen at Kalebs voice.

‘ _You’re eavesdropping again. I’d thought we were past where I needed to shield my thoughts if you were in the same country as me_.’ Farron snapped.

‘ _Normally true, but you’ve fallen in love and since you have ordered me to secrecy and I can’t tell Dad, I’m trying to fill the role he would usually play for something like this_.’ Kaleb responded.

‘ _There has never BEEN a “something like this” with any of us before so how is it you’ve knowledge of what Dads role would be_?’ Farron challenged

‘ _He reminds us how often he wants grandchildren before he’s too old to enjoy them?_ ’ Kaleb shot back ‘ _Naturally he’d be trying to help you stabilize a relationship with a woman as sweet as Lucy, I’m not going to go buy wedding things or find Moms ring or anything for you though, you have to actually involve Dad for those things_.’

Farrons eyes flew wide ‘ _Moms...ring….Kaleb...fuck off or I swear to the Gods I’m buying Vander a case of ultrafine glitter and the best glue known to man for your hair_.’

He couldn’t help the smirk as his brother hesitated to respond.

‘ _It’s staticy as fuck by the way you ass. I’m trying to be subtle and have Thane find me a damned salon for a hot oil treatment_.’ He growled.

‘ _Butt out for a couple days and I’ll PAY for it AND tell you where to get one and even make the appointment for you._ ’ Farron responded.

‘ _Done, you will be bumbling and blue balling around Lucy on your own for 48 hours, where do I go?_ ’

Farron sighed and dialed his com, set the appointment and gave Kaleb the address before continuing preparing lunch.

He was done pulling out all the ingredients he needed when a shower of gold had him turning from preparing tomatoes to meet the smiling face of Loke. Farron had met the spirit before, Bickslow knew him fairly well.

“Loke, is Lucy ok?” He asked, arching a brow at the lion while the spirit peered over his shoulder, waiting for him to puree the tomatoes before speaking.

“She’s chatting with Virgo, you know she’s had a crush on you for years.” He said, smiling.

Farron blinked then returned the smile “I know...I can hear her, she has...strong feelings for me.” He said, getting everything into the pot to cook for the soup.

“More than strong, and you were just staring at her ass for the second time in two days. It’s a very fine ass, I’ve admired it for as long as I’ve known her.” Loke said.

Farron narrowed his eyes, he couldn’t hear the spirit well, not that he didn’t have a soul, just that it was different than a mortal soul and harder to understand, celestial was not a language Farron knew well, he knew a little but there wasn’t much in books on it, all he knew had come from his mothers journals that she had kept on her spirits. She’d written them in celestial, and he’d slowly, with his fathers help, learned to read it, but speaking and understanding it as it was spoken by a soul? He wasn’t at that level with it.

“What is it you want Loke?” Farron asked, unwilling to play verbal games with a spirit he knew was important to Lucy.

“Do you really want her? You seem to be edging that way but I’m going to tell you right now, as much as I adore Boscans, your whole society and way of life? DO NOT, share pleasure with her just to have sex, her heart isn’t in a place where she could handle intimacy with you if you have no real interest in her of a more serious nature.” The lion said.

His tone left no doubt he meant that and Farron stirred the soup, watching the ginger haired man for a minute.

“I’ve had a serious interest in her for most of my life….and you know it.” He said, playing a hunch.

Loke pressed his lips together and nodded, heaving a sigh. “I do know how much you’ve done...silently...for my Princess. I also know you have spoken to her father, that there are still marriage offers from Jude on your fathers desk for you. She remembers you were one of the men her father wanted for her, that wouldn’t help you, she all but hates her father for that. What I’m saying is don’t play with her Farron, she’s too fragile, if you want her...be up front, honest, and don’t offer her anything, any part of yourself unless it’s everything. If you want Lucy, you have to offer her all you are, give yourself freely.”

It was not what he was implying exactly but how emphatically Loke said it and the specific phrasing he was using that had Farron narrowing his eyes on the man.

“Strange way to say what you were saying...why word it that way? What you’re saying is do not toy with her, don’t start anything with her unless I’m serious, yet you say in more than one way...I need to give myself to her, why?” He asked and Loke blanched for a moment then waved a hand and fell into his easy smile again, regaining his composure.

“I’m a celestial spirit Ambassador, I’m all about contracts and promises and commitments.” He responded and Farron didn’t need his magic to hear the half lie in that statement, to feel the evasion. He smiled, slicing some bread and getting ready to make the sandwiches.

“Bullshit.” He said lightly and Loke narrowed his eyes.

“You’re talking to the son of a Celestial Mage, I remember how she handled things, I remember interactions with her spirits, even with the Ivory keys. Wording matters. The infliction in your voice as you spoke, I’m not just the son of a Celestial mage, I’m an experienced Ambassador with some years of experience handling people who fight whole wars using words Leo the Lion. Why would you ask me, if I’m serious about Lucy, to give myself to her, specifically, all that I am and freely?” He demanded.

Loke grit his teeth, feeling the limits, the leash he was on, restrictions on what he could reveal and when. But the King hadn’t seemed to consider Farron wasn’t like the men Lucy usually had around her, this was no oblivious dragon slayer or brooding ice mage.

On the one hand his heart was about over the stars for it, Farron was brilliant, kind hearted, honest, successful and he loved all the things Lokes Princess did. He had already shown he would help her work through the dark things she held inside too well. His beloved keyholder wanted this man before him desperately, and Loke did know...exactly...why that was.

He also knew neither Farron nor Lucy knew, but...he sensed, Farron was trying to sort it out already, and was so distracted by all the challenges Lucy presented him with, he’d also not yet figured out why her memories were so odd...Loke didn’t want to cause Lucy trouble, he really didn’t, but of the secrets Ambassador Pradesh could figure out, he knew which one he could reveal and not get into trouble with the King, he trusted Farrons giving nature, his compassion and ability to see past small issues...so...he threw Lucy under the proverbial bus to save his own ass under those piercing blue eyes and distract Farron from thinking more about what he really needed him not to figure out yet.

“I...need to go...have you met Gemini?” He asked suddenly and pulled on Gemini as he dove back through his own gate, knowing the twins had been mopey since Lucy had not been pulling them out every night anymore. They had been devising ways to bring her her best fantasies with her favorite copy they could do without stepping over the Line Lucy refused to cross all the way.

As Lucy stepped into the kitchen with a bright smile, her smile fell at seeing the familiar shower of gold from a departing spirit then her heart stopped as Gemini appeared...only not as two cute twins...no...they appeared as Farron, in nothing but the royal blue pants of his Boscan suit hugging him in delicious ways, facing a wide eyed REAL Farron who dropped the knife he was using to slice cheese for the sandwiches...


	7. Chapter 7

Standing in front of a mirror held nothing on staring at the copy of himself standing before him. He’d had Loke pinned, knew it, the Lion was going at something, trying to angle him in a direction and he’d wanted to know what and why, but all of that was completely forgotten as...he...himself...appeared half naked smiling at first Lucy then, turning, looked a little wide eyed at...him.

Suddenly, those strange memories of Lucys made sense, how she had kissed him, how she’d been held by him and for all his intelligence, all of his quick think on his feet sharp as his father strengths...Farron was speechless.

Had she done this? Did she order the spirit to do this or had the spirit just done it to make her smile? The memories in her soul were all sweet, pretty innocent, but Farron knew those kisses walked a line. His mother had respected her spirits, loved them, and he didn’t doubt Lucy did too but this teetered on a strange edge...and he realized why…

A few years ago Kurino had gotten aggressive in her efforts to get Farron to date her, to share pleasure with her. She’d started showing up, sending gifts, making requests through inappropriate channels to have him visit the palace. 

He and his Father had finally contacted the King himself and asked him to intervene since Farron was being embarrassed at work, and Kurino herself had attacked an injured Farrons personal aid when she had walked into his office and found the woman leaning over his shoulder, a hand on him to steady herself as she had been pointing out points of concern on a map of Bellum.

Kurino was ordered to leave Farron alone, no contact of any kind through any channel going forward and the order was given to the council and consulate so she couldn’t go behind the Kings back and keep abusing her resources.

Farron had come home one day not long after to find his townhouse near the consulate had been broken into, no small feat, it was well secured by his brothers and Vanders security measures? NOT small.

He found his bed shredded, all of his clothes missing and pictures of him with anyone female, including his sisters and even one of his MOTHER, were smashed.

Furious he’d called Vander, asked his brother to get him in to confront Kurino and Vander hadn’t even questioned him, had simply pulled him into the voids and gotten them into the palace, right into Kurinos chambers.

There...he had found her, naked, his clothes all over the room, some of them still on though ripped so they were out of her way, on an exact copy of him who she was wildly fucking senseless.  
The man was a mimic mage she had hired to turn into Farron so she could act out her fantasies. He’d been more than pleased to learn those fantasies would include having sex with the crown princess of Bosco and Farron had sat stunned in his brothers grasp, both of them watching Kurino fuck...a fake Farron and babble about making him her king and how one day he would realize he loved her and they would be together.

He’d grit his teeth and lunged out of the shadows, Vander right beside him and for the next hour he’d confronted the half crazed woman, argued with her, demanded she stop and leave him the hell alone. 

Vander had recorded what they had walked in on, and the argument, and Farron had taken it all to the King who had watched with Farron and Arman and his chief advisors with a grim expression on his face.

Kurino had been sent then to Serenity Falls, a town north east of Cellis that was dedicated to helping people with mental issues recover from them so they could either, live quiet lives in Serenity Falls, or, ideally, return to life where they had come from. He’d removed the crown from her, making her younger brother the heir to the throne, all quietly avoiding a press circus.

It was the last time Farron had even allowed himself to be in the same building as Kurino. If she was in Pelerno visiting her father, he was out of the city.

Seeing a duplicate of himself half naked appear and greet Lucy cheerfully brought back the whole nightmare he’d gone through with Kurino. He had to rein in his immediate response, which was horrified shock, but he didn’t manage to before Lucy saw it.

He knew Lucy wasn’t Kurino, knew that her desire for him was strong, and while he couldn’t grasp the depth of it because his own need for her escaped his ability to really define. He knew it was...good. Not twisted like Kurinos had been. Still...there was a half naked copy of him staring between him and Lucy and he was not comfortable with this.

His eyes fell on Lucy and she looked ready to cry, and were his own emotions not in chaos right then, reeling from the shock of realizing she’d had a spirit copy of him kissing her and holding her before he’d come to stay with her...was it really just two days ago?! If he wasn’t reeling from this he’d be moving to comfort her, but he just...wasn’t sure what to think.

“I…” She started but he held his hand up, shaking his head. He was too lost in too many things all at once and wasn’t sure he could handle her explanation right then.

“I have a suggestion…” He said quietly, eyeing...himself...standing there looking nervously at Lucy. 

“Let me finish making lunch, then...we can sit down and...talk about...this.” He said, waving a hand toward...himself.

With that, he bent and retrieved the knife, taking it to the sink to wash.

Lucy nodded, shaking as she waved a hand and dismissed Gemini then turning and running down the hall back to her bedroom and closing the door.

She leaned against it as soon as it was closed and sank to the floor, fighting to keep her sobs silent. There was no mistaking that initial look of horror on his face, he’d controlled his reaction like the Ambassador he was, his facing going blank within moments but she’d seen it.

Gods, why had Gemini taken that moment to appear? WHY?

A soft pop and shower of gold and two little spirits appeared, tears on their faces. “We’re so sorry...we felt a pull and thought you had finally decided to play with us again, please Princess...don’t hate us...don’t give our key away..” They whimpered and Lucys mouth fell open, she was still dealing with, from time to time, the insecurities former keyholders had impressed on her spirits and this probably came from Sorrano.

“Oh no...oh sweeties, I’m not mad at you! You were just trying to make me happy...but...what pull?” She frowned, she’d felt the tug on her magic when Gemini came through but she knew she hadn’t called them.

“Brother Leo called us.” They responded and Lucy wiped her eyes and narrowed them, kissing both spirits she sent them back after hugging them both and summoned Loke.

The nervous edge to his look before he adopted the lazy smile spoke volumes.

“Spill it cat.” She snarled and Loke held up his hands.

“I really did NOT know they were going to appear as Farron, I...I thought maybe they might change into him once they saw him but I didn’t know they were going to appear as him.” He said and she pinned him with wounded red puffy from crying eyes and he dropped to his knees before where she sat against the door.

“Loke...do you have any idea...any at all, how much the man out there in the kitchen means to me?” She said quietly and Loke sighed.

“I’ve helped you find his pictures, even brought you magazines from Bosco with articles on him in them, I...I know Princess, he’s been sort of…” He trailed off unsure of the words.

“My ideal, not just his looks Loke, Farron is kind, he loves Ishgar, his country, his family, he’s loyal, loving, generous, selfless and, he’s smart, so very very smart, he loves to read, we share a lot of the same favorite authors, he dances, plays instruments, and doesn’t just...look at me like I’m a piece of meat. I can talk to him and not feel like he’s going to misunderstand what I’m saying. I’ve been drawn to him, to all he is, for a long time and never understood why, the crush always sort of confused me since I didn’t get to be with him, barely knew him, but now...now I’m spending time with him and he’s not who I dreamed he was...he’s BETTER, do you get that Lion? I’m...I’m a mess, I know I am, all I’ve been through has me just a jumbled up mess, most men when you cry they run for the hills, but not him, he curls around me and comforts me...makes real efforts to understand me.” She heaved a sigh.

“I guess I was hoping for the impossible a little, that he would maybe fall for me, in spite of all the baggage I have, and he...he said he was interested...he almost kissed me on the way here from the gym...and maybe wanting something with a man like him is stupid, but I did and...and if I just lost whatever chance I had because of something you did...I need you to tell me Loke, because the trust between us? It’s at stake…” She said and Loke looked down.

“He means more than you think Princess, and I agree...he’s brilliant..TOO smart.” He sighed, nobody had backed him into a corner as hard and fast as Farron had in the kitchen. If things went as he and so many others prayed, he was going to have to seriously step up his game to handle that man.

She frowned at him. “Now is not the time to be mysterious Loke, I’m dead serious, if you string me along tonight...I’m taking your key off my chain...I’ll put it somewhere else, somewhere safe...but I won’t want you around...not for a long time…”

He blanched, knowing she meant it. “I...you know how this is...I...Farron, he’s important for a lot of reasons Princess, but you’re right to want him, all of your desire, all of the attraction, the pull toward him, the need for him, everything you feel, it’s not creepy stalker stuff, it’s natural and it’s healthy and please...please trust it. He’ll forgive this thing with Gemini, he’s a lot like you in that capacity to let things go, to give people the benefit of the doubt. Trust what you feel Princess, it’s right and good and will bring you and him both so much joy!” He said and then he vanished and Lucy gasped softly because he didn’t leave...he was pulled back to the celestial realm.

She sat on the floor and tipped her head back, feeling tears threaten again. Trust her feelings...great...and what if Farrons interest had just been chased away by what she was sure was a pretty hefty “weird” thing she’d done. Her intentions had been so simple, she just wanted...time with him. She wanted to talk to him, feel like she knew him because he felt like home and everything she had ever wanted in a man. Just a little while ago she had been looking forward to sitting by the fire reading and hopefully...getting some cuddles, maybe even a real kiss from the man, now she was surprised he hadn’t packed his things and gone back to the ship.

Farron had lunch about done, was filling bowls with soup and plating the sandwiches, getting the huge pot of tea out to the livingroom required a separate trip, but he got everything out there, including their bags from the bookstore before he went to Lucys door.

Cooking was relaxing to him, and it had given him a few minutes to think. He knew she hadn’t gone too far, he’d seen the memories. He needed to know more, hear her reasons, and also, he needed to figure out why his first instinct, instead of being to distance himself, was to rush in, hold her, he FELT her crying down the hall and it made his own eyes sting with unshed tears and it just made no sense. 

They were NOT that close, both of them wanted to be, he was certain of that, but this was deep, the need, the passionate desire for each other, this unfounded powerful feeling that they were right for each other, that holding her made him feel...whole. 

He’d never once felt he was lacking anything, he led a rich full life, had a family that he adored that loved him and was supportive. He and Kaleb were close, they always had been, and when Zen came home their relationship had become almost as close and strong as his was with Kaleb. He was HAPPY. Yet, the moment he was near Lucy, the moment they started to spend real time together, suddenly...he felt like he was bursting at the seams, like a part of him needed to be part of her and not just in bed.

Certainly the physical attraction seemed to grow by the hour, to the point he was struggling to keep his body under control and was about to start wearing longer shirts and sweaters because his dick refused to stop trying to get involved. He’d walked into that locker room with a healthy hard on and enough confusion about that he’d attacked his brother for teasing him.

He no longer believed it was just because he’d gone without for a while. If that were the case he’d have damn well gone and found someone to get his relief with. There were White Sea mages in Magnolia, he knew several of them pretty well, and a few of them would very quickly jump into his bed if he asked. No, the need was far more than physical.

He wanted Lucy. It all came back to that one simple fact but as life often was, it couldn’t be just a simple matter of him slinging her over his shoulder carrying her to a bed and making her his. The woman had been through so much, and he knew all of it had to be dredged up and faced or it would consume her. He also knew, going forward, if he did what he wanted to and she accepted him into her life the way he wanted to be in it, his life would need to change to accommodate her.

Now...this whole thing with her having her spirit copy him so she could...be with him, touch him, kiss him...if the memories he’d found were right, they had played chess, danced around her livingroom together, things he’d love to do with her and was...a little jealous she’d already sort of...done those things...with him but without him...holy hell it all hurt his head thinking about it.

He stood by her door taking a few deep breaths to make sure he had a firm hold on himself and felt her...heard her...suffering and turned the door handle unable to let it continue.

She let out a yelp as she fell over backwards when the door opened and landed, instead of in a painful heap on the floor...in warm arms looking up into pale blue eyes she couldn’t read because too much was happening behind them.

His smile though, was real, though his brow furrowed and his hand touched her cheek, gently wiping away some tears. His touch sent those same thrills through her, through him as well, any time their skin touched in any way it was like everything slowed down and every nerve in their bodies became more sensitive, more alive. The fact he shuddered faintly told her he felt it too.

“Healthy as they are...I hate seeing these.” He sighed stroking her cheek with his thumb clearing the last of the tears and shook his head, looking back into her eyes and setting her up on her feet.

“I’ve got lunch set up by the fireplace, let’s talk.” He said and his tone was soft, no trace of anger in it, no disgust either and she’d been expecting it.

They got settled on the fluffy fake fur rug she had in front of the fireplace. Lucy gratefully accepting a mug full of tea and trying to get an idea of what Farron might be thinking, she was absolutely terrified he was going to leave, that this...whatever it was...was going to end here and she’d be left with this gaping hole in herself.

She tried to put herself in his shoes, imagine what she would do and it didn’t make her feel better...in his position...she’d leave and never look back...avoid him.

She didn’t know how deep it went for him, the attraction between them, if he felt any of what she did. Knowing he’d known her as a child had helped her some, it made the feeling she got that he’d known her forever, that she had been in some way connected to him her whole life...make sense in a way, which made her feel better about her feelings.

Still, for two people who had spent so little real time together, their connection, the immediate comfortable feeling like they just...belonged together...it made no sense at all.

He didn’t look angry though, he just looked...confused, lost almost.

“So...I have questions, I need candid answers for.” He said finally, sitting in front of her cross legged and taking a drink of tea.

Lucy nodded “I’ll...I’ll do my best to answer.” She said.

He nodded, looking into the fire. “Before we get to that? You need to know something about me...because...something, similar...has happened to me before.” He admitted. Lucy almost blanched at that, she had heard rumors, troubles with the former Crown Princess of Bosco, but the rumors were just that, and nobody could substantiate anything. Farron and his family guarded their privacy.

Drawing a breath, he told her then, about Kurino, her obsession with him since they were children, how he’d never wanted any of what Kurino had.

As he went through the events, Lucy felt her stomach knot, she’d done nothing anywhere near the scope of all Kurino had, however, when he told her about the mimic mage, about finding Kurino like he had...she cringed. Not just because it was horrible, but because she could see how what she’d done, should turn off a man who had been through what he had even more than it would a normal one.

When he was done he tilted his head a little meeting her eyes.

“So I have a...hopefully unique..perspective with this sort of thing, that’s why I reacted like I did in the kitchen, and, why I need to know...why? Why did you have Gemini copy me?” He asked and it wasn’t harsh, his tone was calm, but she still winced.

“I...I’ve had this crush on you since before I ran away from the Kozern honestly. I know you were one of the men my father wanted to marry me off to...now I know we’ve actually met before and I don’t know, it makes a little more sense why I’ve always felt like I knew you but...I’m drawn to you, not just physically...it’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before in my life, like...you...fit.” She frowned because this wasn’t coming out right at all and she was usually so good with words.

She sighed “I know it sounds strange, but you were coming through the guild so often after the sisterhood went into effect, and seeing you made me feel it more and more until I was just...needing to understand why I might want anyone I’d barely ever spoken to so damned much, so...I had Gemini copy you, so I could talk to you...be around you, Gemini takes in everything, down to your last thoughts and such before they make the copy, I usually use it to interrogate people who wont talk, since Gemini knows all you know once they copy you leading up to the moment they do it. I wanted to...understand...why I wanted you so badly…” She sighed, holding her head in her hands.

“This sounds so weird, I’m so sorry, I swear I’m not a creeper…” she sighed.

“I feel it too.”

His admission made her stop and jerk her eyes up to him. He smiled faintly.

“I feel it, the need, the desire, holding you...it’s like you fit in my arms better than anyone ever has or ever could...you feel, familiar and warm and like...you belong.” He said shaking his head knowing it made little sense. 

He could understand her actions, and for him that was important, he always needed to understand things, when it involved him, understanding was everything, blind faith was for Vander, Farron made certain of everything, it was how he could do all he did, how he could make things happen, he took the time to understand things, like right now, while getting some distance, running for the hills, might have made sense, he couldn’t, because he valued Lucy too much to do that without taking the time to understand her position.

It was just the rest of it, the pull, the need, that he didn’t understand and he was really trying to, he knew Loke had left him a tidbit without meaning to, that wording...it triggered some distant memory of either something he’d heard or read but he couldn’t recall exactly what it was. 

Lucy was looking at him with the most raw desire he’d seen, a hopeful need that reached into him and made him edge closer to her.

“I just don’t understand what this is...between us...I want to.” He said softly and Lucy nodded in full agreement, she wanted that too, desperately.

“Maybe I’m too close to it…” He breathed, now leaning forward, on his knees, a hand on the thick fur rug as he searched her eyes, unaware he’d even moved he was so absorbed.

“Or not close enough…” Lucy breathed leaning in herself and then she was pushing her fingers into his hair and they hovered, looking lost into each others eyes.

“I want this...whatever it is...I want it with all I am…” Farron breathed, his felt like his heart was racing but standing still, like he couldn’t get enough air, there was too much space between them…

“I want...you...please Farron…” Lucy whispered and he tilted his head a little and finally, for the first time, she felt the kiss she’d imagined...the toe curling, bone melting feel of the real Farron kissing her.

It was slow, because both were the type that needed to understand things before they gave in to them, yet it was a surrender to that need at the same time. Both abandoning in an instant the reservations that had kept them from this from the first moment they were alone together. It didn’t matter why, it didn’t matter how, they could figure that out later, right now, all they cared about was each other, getting closer, touching, experiencing the other person as much as possible.

Farron pushed forward and Lucy fell back, arms wrapping around his neck as she laid back on the plush rug and felt him, felt his body settle on hers.

Her lips parted, and they tasted each other greedily, she lost in the rich sugared cinnamon of him and he drunk on strawberry and vanilla as hands started wandering, seeking skin, needing to know the others body, every inch of it.

“Lucy…” He breathed against her lips, a question in the ragged tone filled with need and she pulled him back into the searing kiss hungrily, wrapping her legs around his hips and grinding herself into the wonderfully hard bulge in his pants.

The action made them both shiver in pleasure and Farron took it as consent, smiling faintly against her mouth as she yanked his shirt up and he unfastened her bra with one hand while shoving the sweatshirt she had on up with the other.

They parted long enough for his shirt to be flung aside and her sweatshirt and bra to join it before diving back into each other.

Lucy was running her hands over skin at last, smooth and warm over taut muscle down his back, shoving her fingers under the waist of his pants to curl her greedy nails right into his firm ass and make his hips buck into her. He hissed at the feeling, pulling back and smirking into her half lidded eyes before he slid down and sucked the peak of a breast into his mouth, his hand palming the other and making her mewl.

He gripped the waist of her sweat pants and pulled them down, removing them from her with her little hot pink panties and smirking when he noticed how wet they were, not that he wasn’t absolutely painfully hard himself but he very much liked knowing the blazing hot need he felt was returned.

When he started kissing over her belly, trailing downward she whimpered, fingers tightening in his hair, tugging and he looked up into desperate brown eyes clouded with a deep need he realized he shared and he could play later…

His own pants were dispatched by shaking fingers, and he was trembling too by the time he shifted and slid himself through her drenched center running his length up and down a couple of times. He’d have kept doing it, but his own mind was hazing over, the deep need overwhelming him and he kissed her again, hard, pulling back and looking into her eyes.

“All I am...everything...I...am...I give it...I am..yours…” He whispered, having no idea why he needed to say it but it was wrenched from him before he finally breached her tight heat, sliding himself into her until their hips met, Lucys arching up into him, both of them making gutteral noises of intense pleasure as he filled her. 

When he started moving they both reached a mindless state, where the need, the desire, the intense heat of their bodies uniting just overwhelmed them both and they were writhing, hands everywhere, lips and teeth nipping, kissing, everywhere they could reach as Farron hips worked his length in and out of her, positioning, shifting with their movements all over the fluffy rug and they were consumed, lost in each other to the point they didn’t notice sparks of magic starting to fill the room, golden and glittering, neither saw Lucys spirits starting to appear.

Loke stood, lips pressed tight together, watching the tall golden skinned Boscan make love to his princess, and it was love...deep, powerful, soul deep love. His mouth lifted into a bright grin as light filled the room when golden wings emerged and spread for the first time, deep and rich gold and gleaming with newborn magic, the wings wrapping around the moaning gasping couple and as Lucy cried out her climax, Farrons eyes rolled back and he joined her and the light became blinding, a pulse of it spreading out and washing over the whole city of Magnolia.

Sitting in Bickslows house a block away bickering over a card game Pradesh family and guests that included Bickslows entire team, and several other mages from Fairy Tail and White Sea who had gathered for a night of cards and fun all stilled as the magic washed over them. Zen was the first on his feet, slamming his hands on the table.

“Hot damn I fucking KNEW it!!” He laughed and everyone looked at him. The big Archangel looked around the assembled mages and realized, with a wicked grin, he was the only one who had the slightest idea what had just happened and...the mindbender couldn’t break through his magic to find out and Bickslow couldn’t possess him well enough to make him say it.

He stood up crossing her arms over his broad chest “I finally know something before everyone else…” he chuckled then his eyes flew wide as several people, including his father, lunged at him fully intending to pin him down and make him talk.

Bickslows dining room would need repairs….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a little more planned here, this wasn't started to become a long fic, but I do plan to explore this story some more, I keep getting little ideas for it.......DESNA


	8. Chapter 8

Farron woke smiling, his body was relaxed...the sated feeling was deeper than any he’d ever enjoyed and considering the people he usually shared pleasures with, that was saying something. When he moved he felt slender arms tighten around him and a gentle sigh and his smile deepened. He felt her...more than just heard her and it was...deeply satisfying.

She was asleep, content, warm and felt safe and...loved. He hugged her to him, he did, Gods above did he ever love her, so much it ached inside him and had him grinning like a fool. They would learn more about each other, he had tons of vacation time due to him, he’d use it, maybe take her somewhere they could be alone together, that sounded amazingly good, Akane beach...Lucy looked so good in a bathing suit too.

He smirked, dipping his head to nuzzle into her neck and placed a kiss on her skin, enjoying a rush of satisfaction when she softly murmured his name in her sleep. He smiled, carefully gathering her up into his arms and carrying her back to the bedroom, the rug before the fireplace was nice, the bed was better, and her eyes fluttered open in the hallway.

It took her a moment, remembering all that had happened, explaining why she was naked and so was he and she blushed but slid her arms around his neck pulling herself up to kiss him as he walked, turning into him eager to feel his skin better against hers and giggling when he stumbled and had to stop, pinning her against the wall so he didn’t drop her. 

Those blue eyes so bright and the lopsided smirk flipped her heart in her chest but now...now she knew she could touch, she could kiss, and the ravenous hunger for him roared up in her and had her kissing him wildly, pushing her tongue into his mouth and refusing to let him pull back, so...the second time they had each other was in the hallway, her pinned against the wall as he thrust into her body and she bit and sucked at his neck and shoulders.

When they sagged against the wall and the last wave of a wild orgasm had rolled over them he chuckled into her neck. 

“Can we get to the bed now?” He asked and she hummed,

“Try it.” She challenged smirking and wrapping her legs tight around his hips, refusing to let his semi-hard member leave her and he smirked, gripping her ass and managing, laughing and gasping as she assaulted him, to stagger his way to the bed and fall onto it, getting them well enough onto it to mount his own assault on her and they laughed and played until the moans and gasping replaced the laughter.

All of the rest of the day they played in bed, made love over and over, waking after the sky was dark and smiling, kissing and touching each other, unable to stop as they gathered up the lunch he’d made, reheated it and then had a picnic on the bed before setting the dishes on a chair by the bed and taking a bath together, Farron bracing Lucy against the edge of the tub after her teasing had driven him too far and fucking her until she screamed on the edge of the tub, it was then, as he sagged in her arms she ran her hands over his back and felt the odd raised skin across his shoulder, looking at the mirror behind him she gasped, seeing golden lines laying out wings across his shoulders.

“Far...Farron…” She breathed and when he lazily smiled up at her he frowned a little seeing her wide eyes and looked over his shoulder at the mirror, his own eyes widening. He starred for a few minutes until his addled mind kicked fully into gear and put the pieces together, Lokes cryptic statements, the way they felt, the draw, the almost painful need for each other...Lucys magic…

He had wondered why, he really had thought about it as he had poured through book after book, dusty tome after tome trying to find answers for Zen as his brother tried to adjust to his magic upon his return home. Farron more than any of them had sacrificed the most sleep and effort to get answers for Zen, to understand the overwhelming compulsions he dealt with,working with Kaleb and coming up with the platinum bands around Zens upper arms with the specially made Lacrima in them that protected Zen from celestial mages overwhelming his will and his magic making them go mad with need for him.

He’d thought many times it was strange he, the first born, hadn’t a trace of Archangel magic in him, as strong as their mother was, their father, if it had come into Zen it should have been in him as well...it seemed...it had been.

He had just needed a Celestial mage to bring it out and...and Loke...he had known, those words...Farron pulled back from Lucy and started searching her flawless skin, he didn’t have to look hard, over her heart was a set of golden wings, stars shimmering in her skin from it up over her shoulder and down her left arm to her elbow, he smiled crookedly, tracing them and saw her eyes widen.

“What...Farron...what, where did they come from?” She breathed and he heaved a sigh, forcing his overly relaxed body to move, standing and stepping out of the tub, holding a hand out to her but she stopped him, eyes shining in amazement as she took a minute to move around him, running her fingers over the markings across his shoulders.

“What do they mean…” She breathed and he smiled at her.

“An explanation...they answer all our questions Love, come on, grab your robe and summon your Lion.” He chuckled and she frowned but followed him. When Lucy had her robe on and Farron had pulled on his sleep pants she summoned Loke who appeared grinning in a deep bow.

“Princess...my Prince…” He said grinning at them when he stood back up. Lucy narrowed her eyes.

“What’s going on Loke?” She demanded and Loke looked at Farron...clearly the man knew and just hadn’t told his Princess yet, that was fine, he was overjoyed by this.

“The birth of a star Princess, and it happened in your arms.” He said brightly.

Farron pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and leaning over her shoulder as her back came against his chest where they sat on the disheveled bed.

“Your magic, it unlocked a magic in me I didn’t know I had.” Farron said quietly and she stilled.

“What...what magic? Are you Ok? It’s not bad is it?!” She demanded, eyes wide as she looked over her shoulder at him. He caught her lips in a quick kiss as Loke laughed.

“Bad?! This is the most wonderful thing that could possibly happen! Princess! Farron is an Archangel mage, like his brother! The magic was dormant in him, it called to YOU, it’s called to you since you were born! Your mother even felt it, that’s why she was the one who asked your father to offer your hand to Farron someday!!” He cried, grinning.

“You’ve mated, he gave himself to you, even said the right words when the time came to unlock everything to its fullest and now…”

“WAIT, Mated?! What….what like a Dragonslayer?” Lucy demanded and Loke shrugged.

“Kind of, but Archangels work differently, a lot differently really. A piece of Farrons soul is in you now Princess, the reason you passed out when you initially mated was because your third origin opened, you know that can’t happen for a Celestial Mage without mating with an Archangel? It’s why you’ve felt so overfull, so cramped and tight with your magic, it can’t grow and expand past a point unless you mate with an Archangel, you need that power, that connection to open up your magics full potential, just Like Farron needed you to unlock his.” Loke said and Lucy frowned.

“Does...does that mean our feelings...that it was all because of our magic?!” She demanded in a worried pained tone that had Farron humming, pressing a kiss to her temple.

“No..no because Love isn’t needed...it could happen if you just bound me to you, not as much or as completely, the magic would draw you but it can’t force love to happen. Loyalty, deep devotion, but not love.” He said and Lucy relaxed into him, closing her eyes and tipping her head back so he could kiss her. 

She loved him, Gods and stars above she loved him with every fiber of her being, she couldn’t imagine any way any magic could make her feel this way, but she knew every word, every smile, every look from those baby blue eyes that had driven her feelings deeper and stronger.

“The spirit king is overjoyed.” Loke said and Lucy eyed him, feeling tired and sleepy with her full stomach a hot bath and recent vigorous round of sex under her belt she turned better into Farrons arms and yawned.

“Ok...mated...I want to know more...a lot more, but I want sleep first…” She said firmly and Farron chuckled, pulling them up into the bed better. Loke bowed, grinning still.

The mating meant so many things, first that his princess had someone, a man who would love her, who already DID love her, a good one too, Farron Pradesh was the ideal, with Zen being the spirit kings second choice and Kaleb the third. He smirked, Kaleb didn’t know about his own dormant magic, was a tremendous powerhouse already in his own right without it, but, if they could get him with someone who could unlock that...a powerful mage with celestial or holy magic of some variety….well…

They had high hopes for Zen still, and for Kaleb, though Kalebs own bloodline was different from Farron and Zens it meant the same thing, he held Archangel magic within him, the celestials just had to find a way to unlock it. For Farron, it had always been Lucy, when she was just a baby, Farron had held her when he was only five and the connection had locked into place so strongly even with the magic not active, he’d been drawn to Lucy, and she had been drawn to him, two souls meant for each other with or without the magic involved.

They needed three, a triad, the Morning, Noonday and Evening Stars. His hair turning blonde had been a subtle sign of his magic trying to surface, and now...the Noonday star was realized. He was Lokes own keyholders mate and Loke could already feel his own magic expanding, strengthening, once the couple had completely solidified their union...which...he smirked...he knew they had been enthusiastically working on, they would need to begin training so Lucy could learn how to use what would be expanded magical abilities, and Farron would need to learn to use his wings. 

Zen would be a huge asset in that, the only one born with his magic realized and fully manifested as a tiny child, he had full control of his wings, and flew with immense skill, he could teach Farron, and...hopefully one day...Kaleb too. The needed the triad of Archangels, Ishgar had not overcome all of her trials...and with the Dragons all but gone, the time of the mages assisted by Angels had come. It would be like it had been during the holy wars so many centuries ago. The human mages would fight the battles of Earthland and the Archangels would protect them and keep the barriers between the realms protected as well so the dark forces couldn’t bring through the evil things they always tried to.

Lucy would have a big part to play, and so too would her still very upset former best friend, who Loke was keeping tabs on. So much was coming, war was brewing again, he’d seen it time and again during his long existence, the Spirit King wanted, NEEDED his Archangels on the wing before it came.

Farrons blue eyes moved to him as Lucy fell asleep.

“There’s a lot you’re not saying, I won’t play the games I know you’re sometimes forced to, I have a feeling...a strong one...that there isn’t time for us to figure everything out on our own, you tell your King that, and let him know, if he wishes to count me among his forces? Then I won’t settle for less than full transparency, I want answers when I ask for them.” Farron said softly and Loke drew a breath, admiration swelling again for the man who held Lucy.

“He’s a King my Prince, he won’t take orders, he gives them.” He responded.

Farron smiled “I’ve given orders to Kings before.”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dawn saw Christmas eve, and when Lucy opened her eyes she smiled and felt her cheeks heat up as memories of the day and night before came back to her. Shifting a little she frowned, the sheets were still warm but when her eyes opened there was no blue eyed Ambassador in her bed.

“Good morning.” Her eyes snapped up and instantly she did blush, why she had no idea, maybe it was because it was all so...new. There he was in track pants and a snug t-shirt shirt that hugged him so nicely, displaying all the definition of the pecs, abs, the adonis lines of his body...the things she had done with that body.... 

The shyness was just, because he was there, smiling at her and she wasn’t sure what exactly they had done last night...ok...she knew...but the magic...and now, now she felt him...really...FELT him, that he was calm and happy and...she blushed, a little turned on looking at her laying naked in bed with her hair all tousled from half the day yesterday and all of last night. 

She remembered the wing marking on his back, and the brief talk with Loke about them having...mated.

“You’ve already been on your run?” She asked voice a little husky with sleep. His eyes darkened at the sound and he moved, coming around the bed and sitting beside her, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her until she was absolutely lightheaded.

“I tried to wake you, you kept waving me away and whispering “5 More minutes.” He chuckled and she giggled, blushing a little again. She had never been the best about mornings.

He kissed across her cheek to her neck and she moaned softly as he nipped at her ear. 

“Considering how little sleep we got, I finally gave in and let you sleep in, it’s Christmas eve...we’ve become mates...no better time to start spoiling you.” He purred into her ear and she shuddered, wrapping her arms around him. His hair was still damp from his shower at the gym.

“You don’t smell like an apple pie today.” She smirked and he laughed, arms wrapping around her and scooping her up against him.

“Well, I didn’t need to teach Kaleb to shut up when I told him to today...cost me some pricy cinnamon body wash I’m fond of.” He growled and she grinned, pulling back to look into his bright blue eyes. He was so handsome...and...hers...he was really her mate now…

He pulled a mug from the nightstand “I brought you some tea, breakfast is about done and we have guests, Kaleb, Bickslow and Cristoff are all in the kitchen.” He said and she pouted.

“What if I wanted a little more...snuggle time?” She asked, her smile ruining her pout and Farrin grinned at her. “You’ll get it, I promise...and so much more if you keep looking at me that way...Gods you’re beautiful.” He whispered and kissed her again, long and hard until they were both breathless.

He smiled again, a little crooked and emotional and she felt it, she shared it...the joy, the almost overwhelming joy that...they were together, this was real. “We’re mated...you’re...really mine and I’m really yours…” He breathed, leaning into her, kissing her again.

“We have so much to talk about...to learn…” He said softly and Lucy nodded.

“We do….I can get Crux going pulling up all he can about it…” She said and he shook his head. “Not yet..today though, for now...Have some tea, we have gifts to wrap and get to the guild. And Zen and my Dad are coming over to talk over what happened with us.” He heaved a sigh but his smile didn’t fall as he stood. 

“I feel...a lot of new magic in me, I’m betting you do too...I opened my third Origin when I opened yours...part of the mating...and Zen says you and I will be needing to start training together.” He said.

Lucy frowned “But...you have to get back to work don’t you?” She said, worried now.

He stopped and came back to the bed and sat down again beside her, sliding a hand to cup her cheek and leaning in for another soft kiss. Like her, he couldn’t get enough right now, the union between them felt so good it was an immediate addiction and close contact with her made the bond warm and both of their souls sing.

“This...you and me...it matters more than all of that right now. My father is the head of the Boscan Consulate, the boss of every Ambassador Bosco has, and I have over 8 months of accumulated vacation time due to me, and that’s just the PAID vacation time.” He chuckled

He looked into her eyes and smiled “Don’t ever underestimate how much you mean to me, never think I won’t stop the whole world to make time for you, ok? We have to figure it all out, what it means for BOTH of us, not just me, and we’ll both have to make some changes, but we’ll figure it out, have some tea, get a shower, and come out when your ready.” He said and she put the tray aside, pulling him to her fiercely, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tight, tears in her eyes as she kissed him again.

The only fear that had hit her, was Farrons devotion to his work...would he be like her father? But it was a silly thought she realized, looking into those pale blue eyes, so warm on hers, his smile and feeling him shift to pull her into his lap and kiss her better. 

Just that little statement...he’d stop the world to make time for her...he was nothing like her father because Farron worked hard for the people he loved, not for the money or the sake of the work itself. “I’ll be quick.” She said, hurrying off the bed and Farron grinned as she wobbled a bit walking to the bathroom, she narrowed her eyes at his chuckle.

“You did this, wicked man, my legs barely work.” She accused and he smirked 

“I’ll do it again too.” He vowed and she bit her lip, blushing a little before hurrying into the shower, not wanting to make everyone wait, she wanted answers, wanted to understand what had happened because she felt it too.

When she emerged her food was on the dining room table and Zen had Farrons shirt off, he and Kaleb studying the wing marks across their brothers shoulders.

“They come out gold huh?” Zen asked and Farron nodded, smiling when Lucys hand slid across the marks.

“Yeah, it makes sense for my personality, and my hair turning blonde..I’m a Noonday Star.” He said and Kaleb moved and leaned against the table as Lucy sat and then they all started eating, Lucy loving that Farron wasn’t putting his shirt back on. 

He really was well built, not as buff as Zen standing before him but they stood eye to eye, Zen had a deeper tan from more time outdoors but Farron still showed he didn’t hide in an office all the time, his regular workouts showed too. Pale blue jeans hugged him now in all the right places and his hair was loose for once, separated and pushed forward over his shoulders so his back was exposed for them to look over.

“Let me get Loke out.” Lucy said, summoning the Lion spirit she knew would have some answers.

Loke emerged bowing and Arman slapped him on the back, passing him and heading for the coffee pot.

“Leo, perhaps you can shed some light on what has happened exactly?” Lucy demanded and Loke looked around, finding himself under the eyes of several high powered mages all with expectant looks on their faces.

“Well, Farron carried the magic in a dormant state.” Loke said.

“And you knew this, you and the Celestials knew my son harbored this magic like his brother but never once thought we might need to know that?” Arman asked, his light tone not matching the dangerous glint in his pale jade eyes. Arman was comfortable around celestial spirits, he’d been married to a very strong celestial spirit mage who held all seven of the Ivory keys, several silvers and one of the platinums. He’d been going toe to toe with strong willed spirits for a while.

“If he didn’t fully give himself over to a strong Celestial or holy type mage? It wouldn’t unlock, and knowing about it wouldn’t have helped him.” Loke replied.

“Bullshit, knowing he held it would have helped him, he at least could have been studying, preparing in case he fell in love with a mage that could unlock that magic.” Zen said.

“Layla and Ganier used to joke that Lucy would grow up to be with one of our sons Loke...I always wondered why BOTH, knowing Zen was born with the Archangel magic manifested, why not just him...they knew didn’t they? Like you did?” Arman asked and Lucy and the others all looked at Arman in surprise.

“They weren’t told anything, if they suspected...well, that was just because they were both such strong mages and had good connections to the Celestial world and its magic, they may have both felt it in Farron.” Loke replied.

“He had the right to know.” Arman said firmly and Lokes sudden glance toward Kaleb had both Arman and Farron narrowing their eyes.

“Are there others with this magic dormant in them?” Farron asked. Direct questions were harder for Loke to dodge without lying, and with two Archangels standing there, Lies were out of Lokes reach right then.

“Yes, one more, not from your line, they don’t carry Galasfriels blood, they carry...Jacamars, he was the second to last of them hundreds of years ago, the two were friends, and when Jacamars mate and daughter were...killed by a dark Celestial mage seeking to bind Jacamar...the last Morning star sought comfort in the arms of a woman from Iceburg who...happened to be a Celestial Mage that was not practicing her magic...her village had sold off her keys to feed themselves through the lean times of the war...she bore a daughter and Jacamars line culminated in…” He looked then at Kaleb whos eyes flew wide.

Loke suddenly pitched forward and fell to his knees as a shower of gold burst and a woman in golden robes stepped through. Lucy, Zen and Farron all three said “Cassiopeia” 

“Since I designed part of the magic being discussed, I think it's time the kitty goes back to his litterbox.” The woman sneered. Loke glared up at her but he vanished, yanked back to the spirit realm.

Lucy felt Farron shift closer to her and his hand caught hers beneath the table as the spirit let her eyes slide over the people in the room.

She lifted her chin and looked seriously at them.

“There are always at least three, there must be to achieve balance. The Morning, Noonday and Evening Stars. There can be more than one of each type, but for that to happen first there must be three, the foundation for the rest. Galasfriel is a Noonday star, his disappearance left a vacuum in the balance there must be, preventing the Morning Star from coming into his magic, Preventing Noonday stars, but Zen, fate stepped in and manifested the magic in you to protect you when your mother died, you really were the last hope for an Evening Star. Farron, your magic has been close to the surface, Kaleb, yours is why the Immaculate light filled you as it did. For any Archangel to realize their full potential they must be connected to a Celestial magic user of some type, or, because the magic is Angelic, a Holy magic user. To unlock dormant magic like this? You must mate or bind yourself to a strong mage. You’ll feel compelled to do so, because the balance must be there.” The spirit said.

“Celestial magic users had to have limitations, to protect them from becoming doorways others might exploit in trying to gain access to other plains, though evil still tries to use them even with their forced limits on their magic expansion. Only once they are mated or bound to an Archangel, that will then be able to protect them from being used in that way, can they realize their full potential. Balance. There must always be checks and balances in the celestial magics when mortals can use them.” She said firmly.

“I...do not feel any magic but my own.” Kaleb said, narrowing his eyes on her.

“It lies dormant, and Leo the Lion had no right to let you know, just as he was restricted from telling Farron, lest the knowledge keep you from following your heart because of a human issue with defying compulsions. Farron has it correct, the magic can guide, it can make feelings much stronger, but the feelings must be there to begin with. Without love and a true desire to give yourself to Lucy, you would not have been able to do so Farron, only a bonding would have happened.” She smiled smugly.

“Yet those bondings can be forced on an Archangel, and even mating does not fully protect them if their mate is killed.” Arman growled and the spirit glared at him.

“There were too many who didn’t want to allow the connections needed, the first Archangels we created, other than Galasfriel, they mated, but Galasfriel refused, he resented the compulsions as they grew stronger, found ways to...defy them...his refusal caused an imbalance we couldn’t fix, and...we had underestimated the desperation of celestial magic users during the Holy Wars to command more power. We intensified the drives to assure the celestial mages would do what needed to be done and the Archangels would be more receptive.” Cassiopeia said.

“You made us mindless, without these bands on my arms I can’t control myself, I become...a mindless slave, not just more receptive, a Celestial magic user can tell me to bend over and I’ll do it and let them fuck me, I’ll even participate and try to assure they get pleasure out of RAPING me!” Zen snarled and Cassiopeia narrowed her eyes on him.

“You know full well that was not our intention.” She snapped “There are dark people in the world, we can not prevent that.”

“But you can give these mages the control over their own free will enough to stop them from be exploited by those dark mages.” Arman said.

“Then they don’t take mates, they don’t allow themselves to Bond, and Celestial magic is immense in it’s scope! Would you have us choke down on Celestial magic? It’s already rare, and it is NEEDED on Earthland! The benefits outweigh the drawbacks.” The spirit snapped.

“There isn’t a war. There isn’t the same desperation, if you ease the compulsions and restore free will to the Archangels there’s no evidence they won’t thrive in todays world. They need better tools to protect themselves or the magic will die out again, hunted to extinction like it was before.” Farron pointed out.

“I have been looking at that, I can not undo the compulsion in the three of you, but...if I promise it will be better manageable for your children, that they will not be, as Zen said, Mindless. Will you agree to taking mates and having families?” She demanded and the three men frowned.

“I had always planned to have a family.” Kaleb said and Zen heaved a sigh

“I intend to as well, I like children…” He admitted and Arman smiled with warm approval at him.

Farron looked a Lucy, squeezing her hand beneath the table and she drew a breath.

“I’m not ready right this minute...Farron and I still have a lot to sort through, you haven’t exactly made this easy...but, I want children if he does.” She said and Farron smiled.

“I want children...lots of them.” He smirked and Lucys eyes widened and her cheeks turned red but her hand tightened on his.

That seemed to satisfy the spirit who nodded. “We have a deal then. Now, Noonday Star, you and your mate will need to train. Evening Star can teach you to fly, work with you to build your skill with your wings. Lucy, you will work with your mate, keeping in mind he is meant to fight at your side, to protect your flanks and back in fights and, work with your spirits. Make certain he spars with each of your combat capable spirits as soon as The Evening Star deems him ready for combat. The sooner...the better.” She said cryptically and vanished.

“I always hated the way spirits did that sort of thing, sorry Lucy, my sons, it’s a facet of your magic I find….annoying.” Arman sighed and everyone nodded.

“Ok...so, Farron and I can try some flight work while you guys wrap presents, when are we due at the guild?” Zen asked yanking Farron to his feet.

“5pm.” Lucy responded, smiling at watching Farron dragged into a headlock by Zen and grinning then when he twisted right out of it kicked his brother in the back of the knees kneed him between the shoulders so he fell flat on his face and stepped over him,

“I’ll go get some work out clothes on then.” He said lightly, gracefully dodging a swipe from Zen.

Zen shoved himself up and stared after Farron, looking wide eyed at his brothers and father.

“Farron can fight?!” He asked softly and Cristoff and Kaleb both laughed.

“I do believe he’s set Kaleb on his ass more times than anyone and Vander has yet to beat him…” Arman chuckled. Zen blinked in disbelief...he’d never asked, he’d always just sort of assumed of all of them Farron was so busy with his career as an Ambassador that he was just sure he had no real combat training...it seemed he was wrong.

“You are, he’s worked with people all over Ishgar and beyond Zen, come back and taught US things, he found Vanders sword trainer and took lessons with him himself. Farron takes dangerous missions and can’t always have all the security he needs on all of them, so he’s learned to defend himself and, he’s still an S-class mage in White Sea who EARNED that designation just like everyone else who has it.” Kaleb said and Zen got fully to his feet, shaking his head and grinning.

“Good, maybe I’ve found a sparring partner other than you, Vander or Cris who can really challenge me.” He chuckled.


	9. Chapter 9

Was she ready for the guild? It was a question Lucy had asked herself a dozen times since the last present was wrapped and Virgo had gathered all of them and gone ahead to place them under the Guild Christmas tree. The party was tonight, the guild gift exchange would happen, Christmas day everyone pretty much stayed home if they had people to spend it with. Lucy had usually spent it at the Guild since she’d joined Fairy Tail, this year though, she was looking forward to spending it with the blue eyed man walking alongside her.

It felt...so good, the two of them together, it was right and made her whole heart sing and there was no “but” either, just a strong deep certainty that this was right and the joy she felt was the first real joy she’d felt in...well, she couldn’t remember. 

They had talked all morning once he’d finished the first of what would likely be a lot of flight lessons with Zen. He wasn’t bad either, landed on his feet, managed to get into the air and even caught up with Zen and kept pace with him for a few laps around the neighborhood.

His golden wings were breathtaking, and, they discovered when Bickslow chucked a snowball at him, fire was now in his magical arsenal when a simple sound attack he sent to blow up the snowball erupted in swirling golden fire and turned it to steam. 

“Okaaay, so, Emzadi will need to work with you too.” Bickslow had chuckled.

They had sat with Arman and talked for a while, going over options for Farron and finally concluding Farron would maintain his duties as Ambassador for Fiore but the rest of his work load would be distributed through the consulate for the next several months. His father ordered a full month off after the holidays too.

“Take the time to be with Lucy, train, learn your new magic, when Zen tells me you’re stable? I’ll let more work go your way IF you want it. There are plenty of Ambassadors Farron who, once they are named lead Ambassador to a country, they just focus on that. There’s nothing at all wrong with you being one of them.” Arman had said and Farron had nodded.

“I’ll think about it, Lucy and I need to talk it all over and do some thinking before I make any big decisions though.” Farron said and she’d smiled, loving he was including her in everything, considering her at every turn.

Now they were walking to the guild for the Christmas party and she knew Natsu would be there, probably wanting to talk. She’d also be explaining things...Farron eyed her as they got close enough they could hear the noise of the guild.

“You ready to tell everyone about us?” He asked and she smiled, she was going to be proud to declare them together, that made her happy and his arm slid around her as they came to the door and he pulled her to him. 

“I’m ready, I was ready a long time ago.” She said lightly and he kissed her, searching her eyes and narrowing his.

“Natsu will be civil or I won’t let his voice work, no brave faces at me...I more than just hear you now...I feel what you feel.” He said softly by her ear and she nodded, hugging him one last time before turning and shoving the guild doors open.

“Lu!!!” Canas shout caught her attention right away and she grinned, waving at the brunette who was shoving Bacchus away to get to her feet but then froze when she noticed Farron standing at Lucys shoulder.

She grinned, got free of Bacchus and the table and trotted over grinning between the two. Lucy drew a breath, there was one way to prove things to Fairy Tail, one thing every member understood and would not question...action.

When she was sure, because of Canas commotion, she had almost everyones eyes on her and saw Mira looking curiously at her she moved, stepped to the side, grabbed Farrons collar and yanked the startled Boscan to her throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him for all she was worth.

Hoots, whistles, Miras shriek “Blonde babies!!!” followed by a thud and all Lucy focused on was kissing Farron, humming in approval when he finally softened and parted his lips for her, his arms coming around her and lifting her up so she could really get into the kiss. Her legs wrapped around him and now wolf whistles, cat calls, Canas cackle 

“Holy shit Lu you get some girl!”

Once a couple “Get a room!” and “Don’t forget to breathe!” shouts came she finally pulled back breathless and grinning into startled blue eyes.

“That is how a person tells this Guild they’re with someone.” She said and Farron laughed, kissed her back and had just set her back on her feet where Cana grabbed her.

“Tell me you two have done more than kiss!” Cana demanded and Lucy smirked 

“A lot more than kiss.” she grinned and Cana squealed. 

“I’ll bring her back to you in just a bit loverboy.” Cana grinned and Farron rolled his eyes, turning to find where his family was sitting and heading to the table.

Vander was, not surprisingly, up on the stage going over music with Gajeel and Cristoff and Kaleb grabbed Farrons arm before he sat down.

“Nope, they need you up there, you’re gonna do that Santa Claus is coming to town thing you three did in grade school.” Kaleb grinned and when Farron frowned slightly his father spoke up.

“I asked for it, Asuka wants to hear the song, I was telling her how good my boys could be, in particular YOU Farron, Asuka wants to be sure Lucy is with someone nice.” Arman said, hugging the young girl in his lap who grinned at him.

“Vander says you can’t sing as good as him but aren’t bad.” She said and Farron turned narrowed eyes on the stage to his little brother smirking at him.

“Well, I am not the songbird Vander is, but...I can still sing.” Farron said and tossed his coat and scarf to Kaleb, marching with purpose to the stage.

Lucy meanwhile was helping Mira back to her feet, rolling her eyes as the barmaid beamed at her.

“Oh Lucy he’s so handsome...so successful! And those dreamy blue eyes!” Mira grinned and Lucy drew a breath, heavens help her…

“I know, I love his eyes.” She admitted, and it was true, she really did… she was still reeling. 

When the music started and they looked at the stage her heart fluttered. Farron stood with Cristoff and Vander, all three holding guitars and she watched Asuka pull Arman to the stage, others moving to it as well.

It was clear right away this was a long rehearsed, many times performed routine for the trio because they moved in sync, sang in flawless harmony with each other and had everyone laughing and smiling by the time they were through.

They stayed on stage for over an hour, doing requests, Mira going up and singing with Vander for “All I want for Christmas is you” and Lucy got to watch Farron shed his sweater and unbutton most of his shirt, roll it’s sleeves up too as he slid down at the drum set and then showed everyone where his musical talent really laid.

Drumsticks twirled around long fingers and song after song, if he wasn't leaning to the mic to help with the choruses he was keeping the music going and setting flawless tempos.

When someone called out, Lucy thought it was Gajeel, for a drum solo, Farron smirked, stood, pulled his shirt all the way off, sat back down and awed everyone. Lucy just stared in amazement, watching muscle work under sun golden skin as Farron made the drums sing, she’d never thought about it, because she’d never really watched drummers before, always taken with the singers, but it was clear as he moved it was almost like a dance, his fingers twirling the sticks whenever they came up high enough, when he sped up there were howls of approval, and when he finished, the guild roared with approval.

She stood by Cana, barely hearing the other womans lewd suggestions about what she should be doing with Farron backstage before the present exchange but Lucys eyes were riveted to her mate, watching him catch a towel thrown by Cristoff as he stood and stretched then wiped his face and chest before following his brothers backstage.

“Lu...didn’t your father want you to marry Farron?” Cana suddenly asked and Lucy smiled faintly.

“He did yeah…” She said softly. Since Tenrou, her father had been better toward her, he had nothing of the resources he’d had before, and they had argued a few times after that year she’d been in stasis on Tenrou, they were still talking though, and it occurred to her, just how happy this would make her father, her getting together with Farron.

She needed time, it felt good, felt amazingly right, it was just happening so fast. Last week she was trying to not summon Gemini to be Farron so she could kiss him, this week...she smiled...well...she had done a whole lot more than kiss the man.

Mira put on christmas music then, announcing the gift exchange would start as soon as the guys onstage got cleaned up and Lucy was dragged with Cana back to her table with Levy, Bacchus heaving headed to the bar the moment he didn’t have Cana to grope anymore.

Levy was bursting with questions and Lucy sat smiling brightly trying to answer and fending off the lewd ones with dirty looks and shakes of her head.

“Oh come ON Lu! I know you haven’t had any since Eve and he was always leaving you wanting, throw us a bone here!” Cana whined when Lucy refused to answer another of Canas less than appropriate questions.

She smiled “I am not left wanting ok? That enough? Gods you guys are like wolves here, I’m not hammering Levy for details about Gajeels dick.” Lucy said with a smirk and watched Levy turn crimson and choke on nothing.

Mira was getting the gifts all organized, Asuka Lisanna and Elfman helping to distribute them and Cana elbowed her suddenly making her frown until she followed the womans gaze and saw the men emerging, Cristoff and Vander heading for the table where Bickslow and most of the Pradesh family sat with Freed and Laxus while Farron and Gajeel headed for theirs.

Cana shuffled down, surrendering her spot as Elfman set down a pile of gifts on the table. Cana lifted one that was wrapped in bright glittering gold and silver paper reading the tag. 

“For Cana Alberone from White Sea?” She questioned. Farron stalled sitting beside Lucy to lean over the table and look, smiling.

“Those are from White Sea, gifts to the new mages of our sister guild.” Farron supplied and Lucy was handed one similarly wrapped. The tearing of paper had begun all over the guild as the presents were handed out and Cana tore right into hers, eyes flying wide as she gaped at what she held and Lucy looked along with Levy. 

It was a deck of cards, but more than that, the cards were like disks, circular, and not made of paper…

“A crystal wheel deck...I...I’ve always...I can train hand to hand with these…” She breathed.

Farron was smiling, watching her. 

“There’s more.” He pointed out and Cana looked in the box and gasped, pulling out tickets.

“Airship passage to Bosco and a training Visa...and…” She pulled a note out of a pale green envelope, eyes glittering and smile growing.

“An invitation from Catorsa, a double S class card mage at White Sea to train for a month in the use of the deck!” Cana was laughing lunging past Lucy, almost knocking the blonde off the bench to hug Farron who yelped in surprise.

“Not my doing! I mean, I found the deck while I was in Midi last year and brought it back with me, Kaleb was the one who held on to it and also the one to decide to give it to you and arrange training.” Farron said laughing and Cana immediately released him, jumping up and dashing across the room.

A moment later the Guildmaster of White Sea was thrown on his back on the table he’d been standing by, a gleeful brunette on top of him showing him her gratitude...since she knew he, unlike Farron, was not spoken for and she’d been wanting an excuse to jump the man for months.

Lucy and Farron and half the guild laughed, but soon, Cana was pushed away as more mages opened their gifts from their guilds new “sister” and went to thank Kaleb, most of the women more than eager to do it as closely to how Cana had as possible.

Levy gasped at the book on ancient Boscan clan languages and Gajeel put a hand on her shoulder.

“Ya ain’t kissin Kaleb.” He growled and Levy blushed a bit but swatted his hand away. 

“It doesn’t mean anything to him anyway Gajeel, Boscans are open about sharing pleasures, a kiss is like a handshake and it’s the way Boscans close deal, agreements and say thank you.” She pointed out in a calm voice then looked at the tall Guildmaster who was finally back on his feet adjusting his clothes after Cana had opened his vest and shirt “thanking” him.

“Yeah?” Gajeel narrowed his eyes, holding in his hand the gift he’d gotten, a set of rare ores found mostly in Bosco and invitation to train and possibly step up his ranking with the rune knights by taking a commission with the Knights of Immaculate Light in Bosco...he was a Captain now, but moving up from there would be difficult and he liked the idea of the Dark magic specialists the Citadel at Bosco trained, he also really would love to infuse light into his metal work, shadow he had down pat but he knew to edge up shadows a mage needed to know how to work with light magic.

He’d spent a little time talking to Vander, there were no mages that worked shadows like a Shadowquip did, and learning how Vander used light, usually the light of his own soul to help strengthen his shadows, help in crafting them, sharpening them? If he could learn some of that his own magic would gain strength and control he dearly wanted. Vander had said he’d learned it working with the Knights.

Clearing his throat he stood and walked over to the table Kaleb stood by, pale lavender eyes coming to him.

“Thank you, for this...I’m working with the council here in Fiore though, Captain here with the Rune Knights. I’d like ta take this chance...just not sure the Council will let me take the time ya know?” He said.

“Speak to Farron, he’s the Ambassador of Bosco to Fiore, we wouldn’t have offered that to you if we weren’t sure you could use it. Farron can make the arrangements for you with the council and your superiors.” Kaleb said and Gajeels deep red eyes moved to the Blonde who was watching Lucy open gifts as Levy came up to thank Kaleb for her gift.

Levy said her thank yous, Gajeel allowing no kisses no matter what Levy said.

Lucy was gaping at the key nestled in crushed blue velvet made of a faintly luminescent ivory and emblazoned with celestial up its shaft that read “Raphael” the head of the key shaped like a set of wings in a circle.

She had heard of the Ivory keys...a set of seven keys that contracted the Seven Archangels. Sorrano had been obsessed with them but had admitted, never had she seen or caught word of even one of them anywhere, grumbling about how they had vanished when the last known holder of one of them had died more than 20 years ago and there was no trace of them anywhere.

“Farron…” She breathed and he smiled at her, brushing her hair back and kissing her temple, giving his father a grateful look over her head before dipping his down to kiss her cheek.

“My mother, Ganier, she held all 7 of the Ivory keys.” He said softly “That’s why she was called the Celestial Angel mage, she had others, but the Ivory keys were what she was known for, they called to her once she had the first one, and when I was little, she used to tell me the stories of the adventures she had while she collected the Seven keys of Enoch. She and my father likely would have met earlier but she’d been out searching for those keys when he met Minda Fasion.” He said.

“Did you meet them?” Lucy asked, smiling and Farron grinned “Uriel was probably my favorite. Gabriel could be…” He chuckled shaking his head “lets just say he liked pushing my fathers buttons, Raphael was always quiet, thoughtful. I have this key...because when we got into Pergrand, before she died, I was frightened, the men there...the culture...well...I was a pretty little boy I guess, and...anyway, I wasn’t comfortable, so, my mother put Raphaels key on a chain and let me wear it, told me Raphael would protect me and...he did, right up until she died and his contract ended, then I couldn’t...talk to him anymore.” He said, reaching out to touch the key.

Lucy drew a breath, feeling his grief, how much he still missed his mother and she understood...Gods did she ever understand that feeling.

“I’m so..honored.” She breathed and Farron smiled. “The key should be active, Raphael is strong, and you know what you use Gemini for sometimes? The copying for information? Well, with Raphael, you wont need that, he compels truth from people, opens gates of light and is the fastest of the messengers, a collector of answers. My mother sent him out to find answers to tough questions often, if the truth can be revealed and there are no locks preventing the knowledge coming to the mortal world, he can find it.” He said.

Levy was listening in and her eyes grew large. “Oh Lu...if that’s all true? I can tell you now I’ll even PAY you to have him gather some answers for me…” She said.

Gajeel was also interested and Farron held up a hand.

“He’s limited, since Lucy will only have one of the set of seven? He won’t be able to reveal any truth not currently known by living mortals, so if they’re ancient lost things? He can’t reveal them until Lucy has the full set of the Ivory keys.” Farron said and Levy wilted a little.

Lucy chuckled, running her finger over the smooth neck of the key. “I’ll contract him later...when we can be...alone?” She asked looking at him and he smiled.

“I’m sure my Father would like to talk to him, but for that? I know how personal it is, maybe after we go home?” He agreed and she nodded, closing the box and tucking it into her requip space for safety before turning back to the fun.

Everyone was excited about their gifts, and there was so much happiness filling the guild hall Lucys smile even held when Natsu came to sit by them. The pinkette looking sheepishly at her.

“I...I’m sorry Luce...I guess I never realized all you’ve really dealt with.” He admitted and she pressed her lips together.

“It’s ok Natsu, and I don’t want to talk about it, not tonight, tonight is a happy time and I want it to stay that way. We….we’re still friends...just, no more teasing like that.” She said and Farrons hand slid to her back, the Ambassador meeting Natsus eyes and narrowing his “Not ever.” He added.

Natsu eyed Farron warily, there was a change in him, his magic aura had been strong before...the night he and Lucy had argued...but now...now it was...different, it had an edge to it that hadn’t been there before, a...fire. Yes, he always knew fire users when he met them, but Farron was a sound mage?

The Ambassador narrowed his eyes again, hearing Natsu getting confused and he smiled faintly.

“Lucy and I are together...mated, and the magic I have because of that is what you’re feeling.” He said and Natsus eyes flew wide, his mouth falling open as he stared at Lucy.

“You...MATED?” He all but shouted it, and there were some stares, but Lucy had already made it very clear earlier she and Farron were an “Item” so for the most part, everyone settled but...there was another late comer who hadn’t seen Lucys earlier display and she came over with fiery eyes.

“Lucy! What’s happened?” Erza demanded and Lucy held her hand up standing and meeting her two friends gazes sternly.

“Just what Natsu said, Farron and I...we’re together, and we...mated. Farron has Archangel magic like his brother and when we came together, it unlocked but that’s IT both of you...no protecting honor, no nasty comments to Farron about hurting me, neither of you have the right after you both took off and abandoned me, you Erza, doing it without a damned word so don’t even pretend you have any right to threaten others about hurting me when you two have hurt me more than anyone short of my damned Father.” She snarled.

Both of her friends blinked at her, Erza blushing and frowning, Natsu still gaping like a fish. Natsu recovered first.  
“Ok Luce...I...I’m happy for you actually, it’s kinda cool, you were always whining about not having good boyfriends and I know Eve sure wasn’t any good.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck, then he turned eager eyes on Farron.

“I wanna fight you though...I taste...fire, in your magic.” He said licking his lips and Farron narrowed his eyes.

“I haven’t mastered it, I’m just starting to train with my new magic so I won’t be any sort of opponent with it, you fight me any time soon? You’ll be taking on my sound magic and training in swords.” He replied and Erza perked up at that.

“You’re trained in swordsmanship?” She asked, awkwardness gone. Farron nodded.

“I am, I go into dangerous places a lot and in many of the conferences and meetings I have to go in with magic cancelling devices put onto me under the negotiations acts of the countries I work with, so, it’s always been for the best that I was trained in hand to hand and swordsmanship in order to protect myself when...negotiations deteriorate.” He shrugged. 

It was a simple way to explain what was a serious issue for an Ambassador like him that went into dangerous areas to try to negotiate, sometimes with zealots, cults and mercenaries to get stays of aggression worked out so peace could be achieved. Farron had been in plenty of situations where his skills in hand to hand and swordsmanship had saved his life and those of his aids, he didn’t always have Vander or Cristoff accompany him and while a simple sword was allowed in most cases, body guards often weren’t. He’d be dead already had his father not started him in the lessons he’d taken since he was a small boy.

Arman himself was lethal with a short sword and knew more than one school of martial art well enough he was considered a master in them. The life of an Ambassador sometimes hinged on their ability to put their fists behind their words. Many cultures wanted to test resolve, see if Bosco sent them a soft bodied politician only good with words. Under Armans leadership though, the Boscan Consulate trained all of it’s Ambassadors in a variety of self defense and combat techniques. There were no “soft” politicians in Armans offices and the Knights of the Citadel held regular weekly sparring sessions for trainees as well as the top seasoned and positioned emissaries and Ambassadors Bosco had.

Beneath Farron and Armans well tailored suits were combat trained bodies well developed enough to take on top knights and mages. They had to be.

Erzas eyes lit up. “Like Natsu I would love to test that skill.” She said and Farron smiled, hand on Lucys back rubbing a small circle when he felt her bristle at her friends wanting to fight her brand new mate.

“If you want a serious test of your skills Miss Scarlett, I recommend you try Vander, he’s the only sparring partner I’ve had that can consistently beat me and he’s taught me a great deal about various...less commonly trained techniques.” He replied, not wording it how it really was, Vander fought dirty, years as a Bloodhunter had taught him how to find and exploit weakness and he was merciless even with his own family when training.

In Vanders book, there was no call to pull punches because in the field nobody did and in a lot of situations, the people attacking you wouldn’t hesitate to hurt you, they usually WANTED to cause harm, so, if you left yourself open? Vander was going to make sure you needed a trip to the infirmary. It made him the best sparring partner Farron could get before he left on missions, he always knew going out where he needed to concentrate his efforts if he had to fight, Vander showed him.

Their own father sparred with his youngest because of it, and even with him, the man who had raised him, Vander gave no quarter, even when his siblings gave him grief he held his ground.

“More than anyone, I want Dad to be able to defend himself.” He’d say and ignore their objections about him going too far. Arman trained with their Uncle Tesso, one of the top four Generals of the Knights, and also, Vander and Farron, sometimes bringing Kaleb in when he needed to be certain his thoughts weren’t giving away his combat strategies. If he could manage a tie with Kaleb, he knew he was good to handle meetings with with those known to have mind mages in their ranks.

Erzas eyes found Vander and just like that, the woman was gone, all interest in Farron and Lucy apparently abated. Lucy rolled her eyes, flopping back into her seat.

The rest of the night was fun, they drank, danced, ate and waved cheerily at Bickslow and the rest of the Pradesh family as they turned to walk to Lucys front door. Farron was still smiling, it had been an...interesting...Christmas eve, and he had plans for Christmas day Lucy didn’t know about but he’d discussed it with his whole family already, thanking the heavens for what had to be nearing the millionth time for Kalebs magic and the mental links the man could put up and maintain. 

Private conversations could be had and Farron was good at managing to hold more than one, so anyone he was with had no idea he was chatting with his family at the same time. Nothing anyone could overhear and repeat.

He was nervous about it, even though they were mated, he knew Lucy felt like it was all happening so fast. In a way he did too but, he’d grown up learning to appreciate the immense importance of love, and...in a way, he’d always been a little in love with her without even realizing that was what compelled him to intervene like he had.

She was happy, had been a little in love with him too from afar for some time now, but the mating bond, it was different, and they both felt their magic had changed. They would have to train, and work to grow accustomed to those changes, and it was daunting, but they had the help of people who cared about them, they would get through it.

Now, after their coats were hung up, he gathered Lucy in his arms and stole her breath away with a long kiss before she tugged his hand and led him to the bedroom, his smile turning heated when he felt her desire through their bond.

As Christmas eve gave way to Christmas, the couple writhed and played in bed, the bond still so new every touch still brought shivers, every kiss took their breath away, and when Farron slid between Lucys legs they both let out long moaning sighs at the feeling of him filling her. She was his Stars of night, he was her golden sun of day, Farrons panting breaths mingling with Lucys as their bodies worked, the bed rocking as their efforts grew more and more vigorous until Lucys cry of his name mingled with his moan of hers and they settled into each others arms, exhausted but happy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok gang, because all of you have expressed the desire for this to go full chapter piece, it will, so hang on, the rides about to start................DESNA

Lucy was writhing in the bed, a night in Farrons arms had bled into dreams of doing more with her mate and now she was drowning in pleasures and it felt so consuming, so overwhelmingly wonderful she was losing her grip on the dreams and faintly wondering if her body really was experiencing such pleasure. 

She writhed more and finally her eyes fluttered open at the sound of her own loud moan and she looked down feeling warm hands holding her legs apart and saw Farrons honey colored hair brushing over her spread thighs, baby blue eyes looking up her body as his lips seal over her center again and her eyes slammed shut, body arching hands fisting in the sheets as an orgasm ripped through her when his teeth toyed with her clit.

She lay, panting a few minutes later, giving a half hearted scowl to the smirking blonde climbing up her body, she would have chastised him for toying with her but suddenly he was tilting her hips up and she let out a keening mewl as he pushed his length into her still tingling center.

Once he was completely seated inside of her he settled on his forearms and kissed her, looking innocently into her half lidded eyes.

“You were about to say something?” He asked softly and she narrowed her eyes, opening her mouth only to gasp as he drew his hips back then snapped them forward.

“Fu..fuck!” She managed and Farron let out a breathy laugh before sucking her earlobe into his mouth, hands sliding up to grip her shoulders and hold her in place as he thrust lustily into her.

“Thought...that was...what we were...doing.” He managed with a wicked grin when he pulled back to look into her dazed eyes.

She growled and lunged, getting a grip on a shoulder and a fistful of thick blonde hair and wrenched her mate over, slamming him onto his back, before he could catch his breath or react fully she was mounting him and gripped the headboard above him for leverage.

Farrons breath left in a rush as she started riding him...hard.

When she finally reached her end she took him with her and collapsed on top of him, body slick with sweat, panting so hard she rasped a bit but smiling, her hands sliding up his sides, delighted to find him breathing just as hard and also damp with sweat...it had been so worth it.

“Best...morning workout...ever.” Farron panted and Lucy laughed, cuddling into him. They showered together, which devolved quickly as soon as Lucy had started watching Farron rinsing his hair, reaching his arms up over his head and all of his tall body was just...distracting and brought her Cana devil to her shoulder.

“I’ve always wondered about sex in the shower...Cana says..mmm” She didn’t get to finish, warm lips slanting over hers, eager hands sliding over her body and she couldn’t speak again until a good bit later.

They had agreed Christmas day was theirs, they would go to Bickslows for dinner with the family, but that was hours away, so, when she emerged from the bedroom, in warm sweat pants and a soft sweater, she grinned seeing Farron in a snug t-shirt and loose dark blue sleep pants. They had promised they would not get dressed until it was time to get ready for dinner.

Farron was in the kitchen, already working on breakfast. Strawberry pancakes, he’d offered to make them, knowing they were her favorite and she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning against his back and pressing her check against it, enjoying the feel of him, the...reality...of him. No fantasy, not her spirit...the real man how was now her mate...her love.

She’d been so lost after Tartaros, and in recent months things had been so...off. She wasn’t sure if it was just the near loss of her guild, her friends taking off without a backwards glance or word so she wouldn’t worry or feel...well...abandoned, the loss of Aquarius, she had so much going on...but still, she felt something...looming.

She probably should be calling Crux and having him search charts and see if there were any events on the horizon. Hisui had been vocal the last month on Lacrima TV and in articles, she was….up to something. Posturing, making herself visible, and for her, after the Eclipse Gate? That was odd.

She had alluded in a recent article that she was looking at marrying soon, she wouldn’t reveal who, but she had said the man she was in negotiations with was well respected, had many political connections that would benefit Fiore and...was a handsome young man, not one of the elder lords who everyone knew had been trying to convince her to marry one of them.

It all made Lucy...anxious...and she had learned to trust those feelings, she’d felt them before each of the big challenges Fairy Tail had faced, before each of her damn kidnappings too.

Her shaky crush on Farron had been her oasis from it all, and now...she smiled, hugging him and he hummed in approval, a warm hand covering hers where it rested over his left pec. Now it wasn’t an just an Oasis...and he felt like the only good thing in her life at the moment.

“You’re worrying...and about so many things…” He said quietly, setting steaming pancakes from the griddle onto a plate then covering them in sliced strawberries he turned in her arms and tipped her chin up to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

“It’s all…” She sighed, leaning into him as his arms came around her and he kissed her temple.

“It’s all things to think on tomorrow, today is about pajamas, pancakes, the fireplace and...I want to give you another gift.” He smiled and felt her lowering mood lift back up.

“I only got you...what I gave you at the Guild.” She frowned slightly and he gave her one more squeeze before turning back to the stove, puting the whipped cream into her hands.

“Well, maybe there’s something else you can give me...later.” He winked at her and she grinned, putting some large dollops of whipped cream on her pancakes.

Once they were settled in the livingroom, fire roaring, they sat by the Christmas tree and ate, watching the snow fall. Dishes cleared away she wriggled into his lap, smiling as warm arms wrapped around her and she had a firm body to lean back into, felt soft lips brush her neck after he’d moved her hair aside.

“I’d like to make Magnolia our home.” Farron said quietly and Lucy stilled, then shifted so she could look up at him. He smiled gently,

“We’re mated, a piece of my soul is in you...our lives are entwined now, so...we should talk about what we want going forward, I have to keep my Townhouse in Pelerno, because I’ll need to return to Bosco every couple of months. With the Saberfox assigned to me Crocus is just over an hour away so, getting from here to there won’t be an issue for my work and..” He stopped when she put a finger to his lips and smiled.

“You are so sweet...I’m happy you’re so willing to compromise so much, but...while I want to stay here? I also want to see your home, I’ve always wanted to visit Bosco...you know...when old enough to remember it.” She grinned and he smiled.

“Ok...so...compromise, we go to Bosco once my family returns home, maybe go with them when they leave, and spend a couple of weeks there, you can see White Sea, well...it’s Pelerno Branch, and my familys home...the Grass Sea, all of...my world...and then we can talk about where we want to make our home together.” He offered and Lucy grinned up at him.

“You sir, are a true silver tongued Ambassador to be sure.” She chuckled and he leaned in to kiss her.

“You like my silver tongue, liked it alot this morning…” He purred and she blushed but kissed him hard. When she pulled back she was smiling, brimming with happiness in that moment and seeing it all, feeling it all reflected back to her in Farrons eyes.

“Marry me Lucy.” He breathed and she about fainted...her heart slowed, her breathing stopped and her mouth fell open for a second and Farrons brow started to furrow a bit, unsure of her reaction because she just went...blank for a moment then, her eyes lit up, a grin split her face and she flung her arms around his neck and drug him down into a long breath stealing kiss.  
When she let them up for air she was greeted by a deep dark blue velvet box and tears filling her eyes as she opened it.

Inside was a gorgeous ring of shimmering whitest gold, a key making up the band and the setting, the head of the key holding a beautiful heart cut stellarium crystal and...her heart again nearly stopped realizing, the symbol of Draco was on the key and magic coursed through it….

“It was my mothers, Draco...is a…” He started and Lucy stopped him..

“A generation key...bound to the Pradesh bloodline for more than 900 years...I...oh Farron…your Father had Dracos key made into an engagement ring…” She breathed.

Farron smiled “With Dracos help yes…” he looked at her closely, she was staring in wonder at the ring and then started when she realized...she hadn’t answered him.

Smiling she pulled the ring from the box and leaned up to kiss him, letting him take it as she said “Yes.”

After his assurances she wouldn’t need to go outside to summon Draco, Lucy agreed to do it in the livingroom after they put the dishes from breakfast away and drew a deep breath.

She had read plenty about the generation keys, Draco was a powerful spirit, mated to a living dragon still on Earthland, and she was beside herself...the ring was gorgeous, what it was thrilled her to the bone...he couldn’t have given her anything more perfect.

Drawing a breath she calmed herself, drew in her magic, and summoned the spirit. The soft chime followed by a shower of gold and silver then she was looking into shimmering silver eyes. A tall handsome man in a black suit with a silver tie and long midnight blue hair falling around broad shoulders smiled at her before he bowed.

“Lucy Heartfillia, soon to be Lucy bearing my families name...Farron...you’ve found a true and rare soul to give yours to.” He said smoothly and Lucy smiled as the spirit came to them and pulled Farron into a hug before then embracing her.

“It’s been too long...I...I felt her die...felt the contract go...and then my key was on your fathers desk back in Pelerno…” Draco said softly. He smiled at Lucy though.

“You, who the Pussy Cat calls Princess, I am so pleased to see the Heartfilia beauty joining with the Pradesh family two lines so strong with Celestial magics...you unlocked Farrons...something I’ve been praying would happen since the day he was born...I am proud to call you my new mistress.” He bowed and Lucy was beaming eyes bright with unshed tears.

They worked out their contract, Farron adding in a few tidbits Lucy had never heard before that left her a little surprised.

“You’ll come to the aid of her or those nearby her that she loves should a battle turn deadly and she is unable to summon you, and in the event of a life or death situation, you agree to remove all you can from the field of battle.” He’d recited and Draco had smirked. 

“I promise my protection in dire moments.” He replied. 

Farron then smiled at Lucy “Should she ever be kidnapped, you agree if removing her yourself from her kidnappers is not possible, you will bring help to her immediately.” He added and Draco bowed.

“I promise this as well, Archangel, I will bring you to her no matter edict or Celestial realm command.”

Farron nodded and when it was done and Draco vanished she stared at Farron.

“I’m yours, your Archangel, I can interact with your spirits, and I watched my mother set up contracts with hers, she always included special tasks she expected in cases where she was unconscious or somehow unable to summon her spirits, what she wanted them to do.” He told her and Lucy nodded, she had never thought to discuss more than times and days and how often summons could be given but...it made sense.

She was leaning against him, staring at the ring in wonder and he kissed her neck, teeth scraping on her skin and sending shivers all through her. In an instant she was turning to catch that teasing mouth with hers and soon their clothes were scattered around them, the soft rug before the fireplace serving as the perfect place for a long drawn out couple of hours of slow sex before Farron grabbed his sleep pants and Lucy donned her sweater and they retreated to the kitchen to get more to eat.

They were still in the kitchen quietly discussing what all Lucy wasn’t to see in Bosco during their trip there when there was a knock at the door and Farron glanced at her, naked except for the sweatshirt and kissed her. 

“I’ll get it.” He said, stopping in the livingroom to pull on his shirt before opening the door.

“Ambassador Pradesh, I bear a message from her majesty, Princess Hisui.” The man at the door said, bowing and shoving an envelope in Farrons face.

He frowned, he’d not told anyone...he’d been so careful to hide where he was. Hisuis flirting lately had gotten close to demanding and he wasn’t about to go through another crazed Princess chasing after him. It was why he hadn’t gotten a hotel room in the first place and had been willing to spend the holidays alone on a damned ship. How could she have known he was here?

He took the note opened it, 

Farron,

I was delighted to learn you remained in Fiore for the holidays. Please accept my invitation to the New Years Gala at the palace, I so look forward to seeing you!

Hisui E. Fiore

Horror filled him at how personal the note was, she used his name, he hadn’t ever asked her to, and didn’t include her title…

He looked at the messenger, no doubt waiting to take his response to the Princess. He smiled, showing none of his reaction, feeling Lucy approaching behind him likely drawn by his reaction. He abruptly stepped through the door and closed it behind him stepping onto the frozen porch with his bare feet.

“Please inform her Highness I will not be attending anything, as I told her before, I am spending the holidays with my Family, and as New Years is a special holiday for Boscans? I will absolutely be spending it with my family, my humble apologies to her Majesty.” He said firmly.

The messenger narrowed his eyes. “She said if you refused her invitation to give you this.” He said, pulling out a small box. 

Had he been at the Embassy, had he not spent the last few days in a wonderful haze of happiness with Lucy, Farrons normal wariness might have stopped him from taking the box, and it certainly would have made him push magic through it first to see what it might contain.

Instead, when he opened the box he saw the glimmering triangle of crystal resting on the blue velvet and it took him precious moments to frown and realize what it was. He heard the door opening behind him, saw the man before him change, shifting until he was in a black suit instead of the uniform of the palace, a skull tattoo on his forehead.

Farrons magic flared, but not fast enough Golden wings did deflect the dagger meant for Lucy as she opened the door but Farron took the crystal triangle to the chest and felt a horrible painful sensation, he was severed from the whole world, removed from everything, in an instant he went from feeling the cold, feeling and hearing Lucy and her startled yell, to...nothing the whole of existence was suddenly...gone.

Lucys eyes were huge, she’d been shoved back by Farrons wings snapping out and had fallen, she lay on the floor and watched as Faron was sucked into a small crystal triangle in the tall mans hand.

The man...she’d never seen him before, but she sensed powerful magic in him and he turned small dark eyes on her, a tattoo of a skull on his forehead and his eyes widened when he looked at her, a deep blush coloring his face and she glanced down, the sweatshirt was all she wore and it had flown up when she fell so the man was getting an unobstructed view of most of her.

“Oh Gods...cover yourself woman!!” The man shouted slapping a hand over his eyes. Oh she was going to cover herself alright!

“Regulus IMPACT!” She snarled as Lokes stardress formed and the attack sent the man flying, Lucy on her feet, Loke hot on her heels.

“Get that crystal he’s holding!!” She snarled, and in seconds Virgo and Taurus were out and when The man tried to vanish

“Stealth Magic! Keep him from shadows!!!” Lucy cried and Loke flashed a brilliant light and shattered his cover spell, daggers flew and Lucy hissed as one found its place in the front of her left thigh but she still hurled attacks. And remained running in pursuit of the man. 

One of her attacks exploded a tree and there were people about, children playing with toys they had just gotten, and...she saw Cristoff and Bickslow walking.

“STOP THAT MAN!!” Lucy screamed and both mages heads snapped up from their conversation. Cristoff reacting a little faster than Bickslow and a beam of silver light hit the man in the chest sending him flying, Bickslows Babies shooting forward firing.

“He’s a stealth mage!!” Lucy cried, watching as Cristoff vanished and reappeared behind the staggering man, kicking the backs on his knees and when he bent the big Slayer punched him in the face, slamming the man down into the ground so hard a small crater was made.

Lucy saw the crystal fly out of the mans hand and rushed forward ignoring her damaged leg jumping and stretching landing hard on her chest but her fingers closed around the crystal.

“Lucy!” Loke cried seeing her go down, it was enough that Cristoff looked up and then grunted as the man on the ground drove a dagger into his side before he vanished.

“Cris!!!” Bickslow shouted, Loke running for Lucy as Bickslow ran for Cristoff who was making a face pulling the dagger out of his side, his hands flaring silver.

Lucy felt something was wrong, her leg was on fire...and her vision was swimming because she was having more and more trouble breathing and that could only mean one thing. Struggling to breathe she gasped, grabbing Loke by his tie.

“Fa...Farron...in...this...trapped…” She gasped out shoving the crystal at the spirit who took it wide eyed and yelped as the man in black suddenly appeared lunging at him as Lucy said “CLOSE! Gate of the Lion!” then collapsedt as Loke vanished to the spirit realm still holding the crystal.

She didn’t hear Bickslows cry, or feel Cristoffs roar attack rage over her to hit the man and send him through several trees and a low wall…

“Farron...Farron…” She wheezed, her throat closing cutting of her air just as Cristoff reached her.

“Loke got away with the crystal...I’ve got you...Lucy, look at me Starshine, come on…” He growled, the dagger pulled and handed to Bickslow who didn’t take his eyes off where the man in black had crashed through the wall, his babies hovering, searching the rubble, blasting a rock to dust when it tumbled and made a sound.

Blinding light and heat enough to melt the snow and ice and leave the cobblestone steaming made Bickslow duck his head though Cristoff didn’t move.

“Emzadi...some son of a bitch attacked Farron and Lucy…” Bickslow said in a low voice and Emzadis eyes narrowed, the Dragoness striding past her brothers to where the man had fallen, orange eyes churning with fire as her nose worked.

Her eyes narrowed as she caught the scent, a low angry growl rising.

“Stealth...teleportation and transport...I smell some shadow magic…” She said and stretched her senses, eyes rapidly narrowing as she detected a movement in the air thought nothing was visible and there was a scream a moment later as a column of white fire blasted the top of a tree nearly half a block away and the man tumbled to the ground with a shout of pain.

In an instant Emzadi flashed to where he was getting up, her sandaled foot connecting with his side, bones breaking as she kicked him and set his clothes on fire at the same time, this time the man screamed and the sound was cut off as a shadow opened and he vanished.

“Fuck! Fucking COWARD!” Emzadi snarled, he was gone...Bickslow ran to her side looking hopefully at her and she cursed, slamming her fist into the smoldering remains of the tree she’d blown in half when she’d sensed the man hiding in it.

“He teleported...FUCK! Who was he?” She growled and Bickslow shook his head turning and hurrying back to where Cristoff knelt over Lucy.

His brother looked up as they reached them and smiled faintly wiping sweat from his forehead.

“She’ll be ok...nasty ass curse on the damned daggers, it wasn’t even poison, some sort of...strange shadow curse that created a kind of magical anaphylactic shock to set in. I got it Ok, just took me a bit to realize what the fuck it was, Bix...that wasn’t simple magic, that guy was...strong.” Cristoff said with a dark worried look.

“Not THAT strong.” Emzadi snorted and Bickslow narrowed his eyes on her but smiled faintly.

“Strong enough to survive a direct hit from you and still escape sis.” He pointed out and she growled, glaring toward the still smoldering tree.

Cristoff scooped Lucy up. “Emi, could you check Lucys place? Lock it up? I’m taking her to Bixys, it’s best if she’s well protected, I doubt that man will be back soon but I don’t doubt he WILL be back...he didn’t get what he was after…” Cristoff said, eyes still full of worry.

Bickslow frowned, worry flooding his face, he...Lucy said Farron was...in that fucking Crystal?” He breathed and Cristoff nodded, getting to his feet, Lucy in his arms, he settled her against his chest and started walking toward Bickslows house, Emzadi flashing away to Lucys.

When they reached the house Zen met them at the door, eyes already glowing gold as Kaleb had taken all Cristoff and Bickslow had seen and shared it.

Zen and Cristoff laid the celestial mage on the couch Cristoff and Xally both murmuring guidance to Zen as he started working, Vander coming to the other side of the couch and narrowing his deep red eyes, a faint back glow lighting them and he hissed, everyone but Zen gasping as he dragged dripping putrid smelling shadows from Lucys body and Cristoffs the stench wafting over them all before Vander cast the things into a void.

“Yeah...those weren’t normal shadows...that magic...it was tainted...and potent.” Vander said waving a hand to held dissipate the smell.

“This is good, I am grateful she will be ok but where is FARRON?” Arman demanded, Bickslow and Cristoff both wincing.

“Lucy said he was trapped in a crystal the guy had, she got it from him and gave it to Loke then forced Lokes gate closed...probably to get the crystal out of the guys reach.” Bickslow responded.

Armans eyes widened and he looked down at Lucy, then at Zen, nodding to his second eldest who stood from where he sat beside Lucys still unconscious form and stepped away from everyone before drawing a breath, his black wings unfurled behind him and his eyes blazed gold again.

“I am the Evening Star, I call upon Leo the Lion, come forth.” He said firmly and there was a pulse of magic that made everyone shudder before a gate slammed open and Loke came through it, hurrying to Lucys side.

“She’s ok.” Zen said firmly and Leo looked up at him, pressing his lips together and nodding, then turned and held out a glowing pyramid shaped crystal to Arman, who took it gently, eyes narrowing and glancing toward Kaleb who frowned.

“Nothing, whatever that thing is...it’s keeping me from reaching him, but...he’s in there…” Kaleb said quietly.

“I can feel him...Kaleb…” Arman looked hard at his son and Kaleb nodded, turning and pulling out his com, mobilizing his resources as Arman clutched the crystal to his chest and looked at Leo. He knew Celestial spirits well, his beloved wife had adored hers and taught her husband to love them and trust them like she had.

“Leo… do you know what this is?” He asked and the Lion spirit frowned.

“It’s a very powerful prison crystal...the...Alvarez Empire uses them, instead of putting criminals into prisons where they have to be fed and cared for, they put them in...those.” He replied and Arman drew a breath, he knew...every person working in international politics knew...the Emperor of Alvarez had been amassing troops, had cut all trade with surrounding nations, and had already wiped out their smaller neighbors. 

He had also already demanded Fiore accept his rule, naturally Fiore had refused, and war had been declared just a few days ago, it wasn’t terribly surprising an Alvarez mage had come to Fiore with something like this...but...why his son? Why Farron?

He was about to open his mouth when his com went off with the Boscan national to arms alert. He heard it go off on all of his childrens coms as well including cutting Kaleb off mid-discussion.

Arman lifted his com, seeing his aid. “Ambassador, we just received a warning..” She said and Arman nodded.

“Alvarez…” He said and she shook her head.

“No sir, you are being recalled immediately, the Eclipse and Saberfox are to immediately take you and your family back to Bosco, Princess Hisui….has killed her father and taken the throne this morning and issued a warning to us that if we do not bow to Alvarez, Fiore and it’s allies...Pergrand and Joya...will destroy us…” She said. Vander lifted his head from his com, looking hard at his father 

“Presca and I have been ordered to get you on the Eclipse Dad, and...to get Farron on the Saberfox and bring you to Bosco.” He said.

“I have the same orders, all Boscan citizens are to return to Bosco immediately…” Kaleb said.

“But...we’re going to need help...fighting…” Bickslow breathed looking at his family. 

“If Hisui has sided with Alvarez, it is highly likely there will be an occupation, Emperor Spriggan is not known for being foolish, he’s brutal, ruthless, he took down the neighboring nations to Alvarez in less than a month. Any who oppose Hisui will be...destroyed by the Alvarez troops that may already be here…” Arman said. 

Vander drew a breath “There is resistance...Fiores magic council is fighting the Princess on surrendering Fiore to Alvarez, there’s already combat in Crocus and ERA...Dad, Bix...we need to get everyone we can onto the ships and the fuck out of here.”

Bickslow shook his head “No...no...Magnolia, all these people, we can’t abandon them…”

“Defenses need to be put into place immediately, mages of note need to flee Bickslow, when a country is occupied the arriving forces are to neutralize that countries ability to stand up, take out every threat to occupation, Bix, they’ll hit the guilds first!” Kaleb said firmly.

“Then we need to warn everyone!!” Bickslow shouted.

“Calm down, of course we will, I want everyone, including you Bickslow, on the ships and the ships in the air you hear me? Cristoff, take Lucy up to the Eclipse and get the crew to make her ready to take on passengers.” Arman snapped.

He turned to Kaleb. “I want you aboard the Saberfox, it’s fast and heavily armed, Vander and Presca can fly it until we get some crew from the Eclipse to it. Bickslow I want Fairy Tail on the Saberfox you hear me? You gather all of your guild that you can, the Saberfox can host up to 100 people, Fairy Tail has what...50 some mages right now? The Saberfox is now your Guild Hall. Get Laxus right now, he and Kaleb need to coordinate while I reach out to the Fioran Magic council.” Arman said and everyone started moving. Kalebs eyes glowing as links were opened, a crack of Thunder outside heralding Laxus’ arrival, the big blonde coming into Bickslows house with a wide eyed shocked expression on his face.

“Bix…” He breathed and Bickslow could only meet his best friends anxious eyes seriously and nod.  
“It’s all true Laxus, and we have no time to talk much about it…” He said grimly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I needed a bridge and I haven't been well, had Surgery Friday night so have been unable to sit down at the computer for any length of time. I could wait until I get more written but I wanted to break up the cliff hanger...maybe give you all a different one........................DESNA

It took a few hours, only a few, and Fairy Tail had moved aboard Farrons ship, everyone was told in no uncertain terms to only bring what mattered. Erza was twice rejected and finally informed 2 suitcases period.

When the Saberfox lifted off, it carried all of Fairy Tails members except Lucy, she was still aboard the Eclipse. When she woke she had immediately reached out sleepily seeking the warmth she had woken up with last time, but found only empty sheets, then the memories of what had happened flooded in and she bolted up in bed with a soft cry.

Cristoff looked up from a small desk by a window as her eyes flew around the small room, noting a cot not far from the bed she was laying on.

“Lucy…” Cristoff said and she looked sharply at him. 

“Open gate of the lion!” She called immediately and Loke appeared already looking softly at her.

“Arman has the crystal Princess.” He said carefully and Lucys eyes flew wide, tears stinging immediately at realizing it wasn’t just a bad dream. She clenched her hands into fists pressing trembling lips together, she couldn’t feel him…. The other side of their bond was just...not there.

The pain was real too, the emptiness brought very real pain.

“Dad? Need you to get to my cabin.” Cristoff said into his com.

“Is she awake?” Arman asked.

“Yes, just woke up and she’s already feeling it….”

Zen had warned, and they knew from research, separation of Lucy and Farron, with him new to his magic and the mating fresh, would probably cause Lucy some sort of problems. Records were vague, few Mages allowed their Archangel mates to be far from them and vice versa until their magic had been sorted out, training started, then...as the pair developed their bond, worked on how one would work with the other, they could be apart, out of sight of each other without discomfort, but Lucy and Farron hadn’t even started training, had been mated a very short time...this was going to be hard on her…

Arman came into the cabin within a few minutes and went straight to Lucy, Freed close behind him and Lucy looked at the men frowning.

“It’s true...that...man, he trapped Farron in some sort of crystal…” She breathed and Arman nodded, lifting a chain from around his neck and on it she saw...the pyramid crystal.

“Now, Freed is going to rune this to you, nobody will be able to take it from you, if they try the punishment will be nasty.” Arman said as Freed wrote the complex sequences and Lucy watched them wash over the chain and crystal before Arman put the chain over Lucys head.

The moment the crystal touched her skin...she felt him, and knew he was still alive...it eased the pain inside her, dulled the ache, and she placed her hand over it, clutching it to her chest.

“It is an Alvarez prison crystal...Alvarez doesn’t have prisons, they place convicted criminals in these, they use them...syphon off their magic...their energy...keep them in them until their sentences are served, or, if they’ve been given life sentences, they are sold as magic batteries, used until empty...dead.” Arman said quietly.

“We don’t know how to unlock it, the mage who put him in it...we’ll need him or we will need to get a Prison keeper from Alvarez. I’m not keen on trying…”hunches” on what could get him free...we don’t want to risk damaging the crystal…” Arman said and Lucy nodded, fingers sliding over the smooth crystal, it warmed under her touch and she hoped...really hoped Farron could feel she was there, they were trying to help him…

Arman smiled, taking her hand, running his thumb over the familiar ring on her finger. When Farron had asked for it he hadn’t hesitated, knowing Ganier would have loved to see her ring and Draco contracted to her first borns love. They hadn’t even suspected Farron had the magic his younger brother did. Zen had been born with the wing markings across his shoulders, already magically strong, Gods, when he was 4 months old they had awakened one night to find their infant son flying circles around their bedroom giggling, it had taken them several minutes to catch the child too. After that they never slept with windows open, fearing he might fly right out.

Seeing those wings on Farron...deep rich fiery gold in color while his brothers were as black as the sky between stars, had made Armans heart soar, Ganier would have been so happy, seeing her sons with Archangel magic, she had held all seven of the ivory keys of Enoch, and while Arman himself had been...uncomfortable, with a couple of the Archangels his wife had contracted through those keys, it had been Raphael that had smiled at Zen.

“You are holder of the Seven Ivory Keys of Enoch Ganier, and Arman is the direct descendant of Galasfriel, the first Mid-day star. The combination of his lineage and your magic...well, I am surprised Farron was not born with wings too.” He had said. Raphael had always been the calmest, the most easy to speak with of Ganiers Angels.

He’d love to see the keys saved though...even Gabriel, who was the most arrogant and infuriating of the seven. Perhaps he would bring that up to his children, once Farron was free of the prison crystal.

Lucy set her lips in a thin line and pulled a key out, summoning Crux.

“How may I serve you Princess?” The southern cross asked. She held up the crystal.

“I want you to find out how to release Farron from this crystal Crux...please.” She said in a low shaky voice.

This terrified her, to the deepest parts of herself. She had fallen for Farron a long time ago and now that she’d had time with the man himself, she’d fallen completely in love with him, unintentionally mating with him then...the ring that he’d barely put on her finger before that man in black had shown up.

Farron, so loving, so intelligent, who had done so much good for the world...trapped in the crystal she held, it took all she had to keep herself together. They’d barely had any time together.

“Who would do this?” She whispered.

“Princess Hisui...the man apparently carried a letter, an invitation to the New Years gala at the palace from her, she wanted him to be her date by the wording...I found it just inside your front door on the floor Lucy.” Emzadi said as she came into the cabin.

“Yes and Hisui was the reason he wouldn’t check into a hotel, he didn’t want her to know he was in Fiore because she’s been badgering him about joining her for parties and sent a pretty hefty marriage offer to me for him. He had politely declined at the last set of meetings he attended but she didn’t back down...now I understand why...Toma is dead, according to our spy network, by Hisuis design, and Alvarez soldiers are already entering the country through Dawn City, Rose Garden and Hargeon. She’s allied herself to Emperor Spriggan and she wanted to secure Farron as her husband, no doubt to avoid being forced to marry someone the Alvarez empire would chose.” Arman said.

“I don’t like the positioning Alvarez is using, it’s too...predictable and I studied how they took over their neighboring countries, they’re too smart, too good at war to do easy to predict troop movement, especially since the troops are just….massing in areas and only attacking people unlucky enough to pass close to where they’re camping...they’re doing something else...they have to be.” Kaleb said and Arman nodded in agreement.

“I just need Farron back...Gods I can barely feel him....” Lucy said and Arman moved to sit on the bed beside her, pulling her into a hug.

“We WILL get him out of that, but until we do, he’s safest with you, the crystal warmed as soon as you touched it Lucy, if he can feel or sense anything in there, you clearly are who he wants.” Arman told her.

She looked at him then, sharp eyes churning with brilliance only Lucy could radiate.  
“If Hisui really has sided fully with Alvarez, the people of Fiore will fight her as hard as they will the invading forces.We need to work together with the other guilds, turn Alvarez around and then take Hisui down.” Lucy said firmly and Arman smiled at her.

“I see why my son fell in love with you, why he moved so fast and decisively to be with you. We’re at altitude right now, the majority of your guild has taken over Farrons ship since it’s more heavily armed and faster than the Eclipse. I do need you to go through your Guild members on the Saberfox, anyone who can not fight should be sent onto this ship. I’ve no doubt you all will put the Saberfox through her paces, but injured, sick, adults and any children should not go with you.” Arman said and Lucy nodded. 

“I agree, the Eclipse will stay in Fiore though right?” Lucy asked and Arman nodded 

“Yes, we’ll be up at max altitude but teleportation mages won't have trouble bringing wounded up. King Altiene has already told me to stay here, to provide air support to the mage guilds and resistance fighters we find as Bosco gets ready to help all they can, they have the fleet distributed to weak points on our borders but there are gunships on their way here. The Eclipse will serve as the command post for the forces fighting in Fiore.” Arman said.

From that point, Lucy was up, gratefully showering in what she learned were Cristoffs quarters onboard the Eclipse. She dressed, carefully making sure the crystal was always touching her skin, pressing a kiss to the smooth warm surface more than once before drew a deep breath and emerged from the bathroom to find Laxus talking with Cristoff.

“Hey Blondie, Arman said you would be helping me go through everyone and decide which people needed to be on which ship.” Laxus said.

“Yeah, that’s the plan, then were need to start reaching out to the other guilds…” She said.

“Already on that, that’s why we're moving right now instead of hovering, heading for Lamia Scale, then probably Blue Pegasus to see who they want out of harms way.” Cristoff answered her.

Lucy nodded and turned to follow Laxus. As soon as they were on the deck he put an arm around her and teleported them to the Saberfox.

She and Laxus were quickly not liked as they ordered mages to go to the Eclipse. Asuka and Bisca were sent to the Eclipse, Alzack, like his wife, very much did not like removing Bisca from her chance to fight for Fiore but Lucy shook her head.

“I get it, I really do, but Bisca, they’ll need sharpshooters on the Eclipse to protect it and Asuka shouldn’t be on a ship that’s going to be flying into battle areas” Lucy pointed out and Bisca and Alzack had sighed, Bisca walking over to Thane with Asuka on her hip and after a long kiss that had Asuka giggling and everyone else smiling, Thane took mother and daughter to the Eclipse, re-appearing a few minutes later to await the next people.

Lucy was in the middle of debating with Wacaba, his wife and children were ready to go to the Eclipse but Wacaba wanted to remain on the Saberfox.

Lucy suddenly stiffened, eyes widening and glancing at Laxus who was also on alert.

“You feel that?” She asked and Laxus nodded, everyone started nodding, magic, a huge amount of magic was building pressure. They felt it go off…

It was a stomach twisting horribly disorienting feeling that washed over them all and several mages passed clean out. Lucy was leaning on Laxus who was gripping the deck rail, her hand covering the crystal.

Her eyes wouldn’t focus for a few minutes, but when they did she looked over the rail and gasped.

“Did the ship...teleport? Because we were NOT near Mt Hakobe…” She said in a shaky voice and Laxus followed her gaze, frowning just as his com went off.

“Van?” He saw the youngest Pradesh, sitting behind the wheel of the ship they were on.

“Yeah, um...so, the ground below us...it moved, we’re still in the same place right by the Eclipse...but something shifted the...Earth.” He said turning his com to show them his navigation screen and Lucys mouth fell open.

“That’s not Hakobe...thats Seatower Mountain...and it should be in Minstrel…” Laxus said, eyes wide.

“Ok, so...apparently these Alvarez bastards already have some of the Spriggan with them.” Presca said.

“Spriggan?” Laxus demanded.

“The Spriggan Shield mages 12 of them, the personal guard of the Emperor of Alvarez.” Vander replied. 

“They’re all pretty nasty too, the weakest would be the equivalent of a S-class mage, some of the others? This was a spell...and I’m sure there are at least 2 members of the Shield strong enough to cast something of this scale.” Vander said.

“Makes sense, I know he has Invel...the Winter General, sending part or all of the Shield to assist in the occupation of Fiore would be a wise thing to do.” Laxus observed.

“You’re admiring their work Laxus?” Lucy asked and Laxus shrugged.

“It’s a sound choice, the Emperor has already shown he’s a brilliant strategist when he took out his neighbors so…” He trailed off, looking out over the now unfamiliar landscape beneath them, he started off thinking it only hit Fiore, but The Seatower mountain was a famous mountain in Minstrel...this spell may have shuffled all of Ishgar.

“Create chaos...then move in to take down all they could and get the country to submit with the least amount of fighting…” Lucy said shaking her head in horror.

By striking Christmas day? They were also assuring people would be congregated in homes, guard down, even the Rune Knights wouldn’t have much in the way of forces on foot, everyone had the holiday off.

She looked around, seeing her guildmates looking over the railing of the ship at the strange lands beneath them. They were all together aboard ships...if they hadn’t been, if Arman Kaleb and Laxus hadn’t agreed to getting Fairy Tail into the air...where would they all be right now?

“Quick...get hold of Master Bob!” She cried and Laxus tried dialing but the com wouldn’t reach out, couldn’t connect.

“Yeah our coms on the bridge only work to connect to the Eclipse and the coms on board the ships...this spell...it fucked everything up…” Vander observed when Laxus tried to reach him to see if his com was just messing up.

“Shit…” Laxus and Lucy said in unison.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Down due to Emergency surgery for Kidney stones, five of the damn things. I'm just now at a point I can sit upright and type again so I hammered this chapter out and am already working on the next, I am sorry for the long absence, well....long for me anyway. I hope everyone enjoys, I'm taking this story through some twists, changing some things up, as always, AU, not canon...................DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hisui groaned, gripping at the sheets of her bed uselessly, her whole body being wrenched in rhythmic bursts as Serena had his fun. He finally removed his hands from her breasts and grabbed her hips when her head started hitting the headboard hard enough she looked like she might lose consciousness. Not that he cared, or would have even slowed down if she had. Fucking the Princess was a perk of his position right now and he’d even been told to keep her distracted for an extra hour because Jacob had some trouble on his mission.

He made the mistake of meeting those wide green eyes of hers, full of lust and this victorious air that she’d wallowed in since he and Irene had arrived and helped her overthrow her father and take the crown. In a celebratory mood, and since Irene was a stone cold bitch, he’d seduced the virgin Princess and fucked her brains out that first night she was Queen, very thoroughly ending her “Virgin” status.

Now though it had become almost a chore, especially since he really would rather have been doing other things but the damned woman liked him, thought he was handsome.

Something had happened during the Eclipse gate with Hisui, her magic had somehow….been altered a little, she was sensitive to Dragon Slayer magic now and it seeped into her when she was around slayers, sent little thrills through her, and sex with him? It sent her into a sort of magic induced stupor that had given her some prophetic abilities the Emperor had been using.

He finished with her then and rolled away, on his feet and walking to the bathroom to wash off her sickly sweet scent so he could think, leaving her spasming and in the throws of her orgasm, the off magic swirling around her.

Neinart rose with a yawn, opening the door and catching Serenas bare ass disappearing into the bathroom, glancing at Brandish with a smirk who only rolled her eyes seeing the state of the Princess.

“Gods, she’s not even DONE and he’s already in the shower.” Brandish sighed, lifting the com in her hand.

“I don’t care, hold the com near her and have Larcade ask the questions.” Their emperor snapped and all three wizards stiffened, Larcade giving the other two reproachful looks.

“Hisui...is the Ambassador a necessity to the plan of conquest?” Larcade asked softly, his magic keeping Hisui writhing, the orgasm suddenly ceasing its regression and surging up in strength again making her eyes roll back in her head.

“The Mid-Day Star, he is fully born into his magic, he must marry the Princess to bring the other kingdoms in line easily.” Was the response.

“What if he mated with another Celestial Mage?” Larcade asked, Hisuis brow furrowed but the magic coming from Larcade had her throwing her head back again and moaning.

“If another Celestial mage has mated with him, the Princess will have to duel her, kill her in order to end their mating, he will be unable to fully mate again, so he will have to be claimed then by force and his mind kept under control, it will not be a simple thing, if he is an Archangel born to his magic during mating, the magic of the Celestial mage who made his magic emerge will be part of him forever, his loyalty and devotion to that mage will be absolute and he will never be fully invested in the Princess.” Was the answer.

“That is unfortunate.” The Emperor said through the com and everyone remained still except Hisui who Larcade was keeping going in case the Emperor had more questions for whatever magic she connected to when she linked into the Draconic magic.

They had not identified the source of this prophetic voice, they were still trying to learn what it was, by the Emperor wasn’t fool enough to ignore it or leave it an unused tool just because he didn’t know exactly what was causing it.

It had told them Irenes Universe One could move his troops where they needed to be perfectly if he massed them in the places it suggested and that had certainly proved true. So far everything he’d gotten from this voice, that came active when Hisui connected with a Dragonslayer, had proven true.

He also knew that every time they used it, every time it talked with them, Acnalogia increased the speed at which the Black Dragon was coming to Fiore. He was still far, fortunatly nearly ont he other side of the world the first time they had gotten to speak with this voice when Serena had discovered this after having sex with the Princess the same night they had killed the King and put her on the throne.

The God had managed to avoid Spriggans fury with this, the Emperor far from amused God Serena had, in his arrogance, simply seduced and taken the damned Virgin they had just made into a Queen so they could gain easier control of her country before Spriggan had even leaked she was to marry the eldest son of the famous Ambassador Pradesh. The plan had been perfect, and he’d seen Serenas actions as a threat, was prepared to severely punish his servant, but then...Hisui had proven to be a vessel for a Prophetic voice that was happy to answer questions...give advice.

“Should we still gain the Ambassador and force the claim? Should he still be forced to marry her?” He asked.

“Marriage becomes optional, still beneficial, but, she must claim him, use him to gain the cooperation of the leaders he can sway, Marriage now to him would benefit her only somewhat, now, perhaps Marriage to another in a key position, another of that family.” Cryptic, it usually was when it started to give them a new idea it had to be milked out.

He found it annoying, but it was consistent with Prophetic entities that some intelligence had to be gained without aid. “Perhaps Kaleb?” He offered, it would make sense, bind Hisui to the Archangel eldest son since she could not mate with him because he’d already mated, marry his younger brother who held control of the largest force of mages on Earthland.

“No, Kaleb will not be swayed that way, controlling his mind is beyond your abilities and blackmail is something he would find a way around, the Mindbender Wizard Saint is too much for her, her mind could not withstand him.” It replied and Spriggan snorted inwardly, her mind couldn’t withstand a stiff breeze in his opinion, let alone the fifth Wizard Saint of Bosco. If truth were told, he himself had no desire to bring Kaleb Pradesh into this fight if he could avoid it, no, neutralizing him with control over his family was the better course of action.

He smiled then, thinking about the marriage practices of Fiores nobility. “Arman Pradesh himself.” He said and the li0s of the writhing Princess curled, her unseeing eyes half lidding as Spriggan opened the right door.

“Marriage to the Patriarch of the Pradesh family would assure control over them entirely, Arman will not be easily influenced, he is very strong in his own right, but, control over his eldest son will give you enough leverage to get him to agree. Once Farron is bound to Hisui, and the mage who mated him is dead, you will have control over the head of Pradesh family through both men, Farron can be used to control Arman, and Arman to control the rest. Armans influence is world wide, his fame as a man of peace and fairness is renowned the world over, better even than Farrons reputation, easy to use, nations will come to heal when he reaches out to them, you...Emperor...Black Wizard, will have your ultimate Emissary….” 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
They were trying to find the other guilds, trying to help, it wasn’t easy. The world they knew was in chaos and by the end of the first week Lucy sank down onto the bed in her tiny quarters on board the Saberfox and sobbed quietly.

She curled her legs up into her hands curling around the crystal that warmed faintly in her hands. She ached, had a gaping painful hole right through her and knew exactly why.

For a few days...she’d had Heaven, peace, a glimpse at a future filled with joy and promise and instead of happily easing fully into that, instead of having warm arms around her, a soft deep voice soothing her, all she could do was...miss him. Painfully, terribly...miss him.  
It was almost worse knowing how good it felt, knowing his smile, those beautiful eyes, the intelligent, brilliant man who could have been helping them through this...was imprisoned in the crystal in her hand.

They had learned fast just how much influence Farron really had when the lack of it was felt. Caellum, Seven, even Minstrel was sluggish with help, most of the fighting was in Fiore, The emperor wanted it fully brought to heel and the people had proven fast how they felt about their murderous Princess by rising up and fighting occupation instead of accepting it.

Arman was able to get Minstrel in line, Sin, Enca, Midi, Desierto, Stella and even Bellum, but Caellum demanded Farron and so did Seven, their young rulers wanting to speak with the Ambassador they had history with, trust.

Through Vander, who Lucy learned was more than just a flirt and powerful shadow mage...the man was an incredible spy, capable of getting information on a level that awed everyone who wasn’t already familiar with his skills. He learned during an information gathering mission to the palace that Hisui had been behind Farrons imprisonment for certain, and the woman had meant to marry him.

The man who had imprisoned him, was Jacob Lassio of the Spriggan 12, and he would have the ability to free him. So too, according to Crux, would any Prison Guard of the royal Prisons of Alvarez...but getting hold of one of them would be near impossible…..Unless she went to Alvarez.

“I like it.” Vander said when Lucy had laid out her idea at the table, Arman, Kaleb, Laxus, Erza and Mest all stood staring at her in disbelief.

They were at war...in the middle of it...the whole of Ishgar was in turmoil and she wanted to...jump into the mouth of the beast?

“Lucy, I understand the need you feel...you were barely mated when he was taken…” Laxus said and Lucy fixed a sharp glare on him.

“No...no you don’t Laxus, nobody here does, you have no idea what mating with an Archangel feels like! None of you are mated, none of you know!! I can FEEL him! He’s...trapped, unable to breathe, unable to think, unable to do anything but exist and I FEEL that every minute of every day! The loving vibrant brilliant man I love is trapped in a state of complete emptiness and all he has is his awareness that he is in that state, his ache for ME is the only thing other than utter emptiness he can perceive and he’s unable to even think of me, to even put a name on it, he just knows the pain!” She shouted.

Day by day she had honed into it all, her perceptions of Farron lack of them becoming more keen, causing her chest to ache until it was hard sometimes to breathe. They needed each other, and that need grew more painful almost by the hour. He contact with the Prison crystal gave some relief, but not enough, something inside her was making it grow and now, after nearly three weeks since he’d been locked within the crystal, it was driving her mad.

“I’ll go with her.” Vander offered, surprising no one. He’d taken to Lucys corner early on, when they had discovered that from the voids, she could almost reach Farron and the shades and creatures in the voids fled from her when Vander took her there.

Her inner light shined so bright it even eclipsed his own brilliant burning soul in the dark.

“Nobody should be going there...Lucy, Vander...there are Prison mages in the forces Alvarez has in Fiore, we know that…” Arman said firmly.

Lucy was the only one to hold the Ambassadors pale green eyes, even Vander looking down under his fathers firm look.

“I would have thought you would have wanted Farron back as fast as possible more than even me…” She hissed and Arman gasped at the way that comment stung, everyone in the room froze, Kalebs eyes flying wide as his fathers pain actually flared outside of his well practiced shields. His Lavender eyes locked with Lucys, the need to protect his father from her a shock but too real to ignore.

“That was uncalled for.” He growled, narrowing his eyes on hers and for a moment she rounded then on Kaleb, her brown eyes so full of anguish they took his breath away.

“Nothing is too much, there are no limits now, no ends to what I’ll do, all of you...understand right now...I don’t care about anything, nothing, not Fairy Tail, not Fiore, NOTHING, as much as I care about getting Farron back, do you hear me? Understand me? I have no priority above that, and I don’t CARE if getting him back causes any of you some discomfort right now. Don’t tell me this isn’t like me Erza, I see you looking at me!” She shouted in a shrill voice, tears streaming down her face.

“I know, and it isn’t, normally I would fight for my home, but Farron...he IS my home, him, his arms are where my home is, I need him, more by the day and the pain is growing…” She whimpered and Kaleb glanced sharply at the door, his mental call bringing Cristoff through it within moments, Bickslow on his heels as he’d been talking with his brother when Cristoff had gone silent and bolted to the meeting room.

“Physical pain…” Kaleb questioned and Lucy glared at him through her tears.

Cristoff hadn’t checked her since she’d been brought aboard after the fight with Jacob a month ago, too busy with too many others and Lucy hadn’t suffered any significant injuries since then.

His magic flared out, the soft scent of mint filling the room, making several sigh in unconscious relief, the soothing presence of the Lunar Slayer was palpable in the charged room.

Cristoff sucked in a breath, eyes widening and the sudden flood of anguish from his brother had Bickslows eyes flaring. 

Looking at Lucy wearing the Crystal had made him shudder before, and he hadn’t since that first day when he’d needed to know his brothers soul still lived. The crystal held it prisoner, and Lucys was reaching, wrapping around the crystal, the golden tendrils from the Celestial mage even then had looked...anguished, desperate, trying to find a way to touch the silvery blue light of his brother but the silky gray of the prison cut the souls off from each other, allowing them close, allowing them to almost feel, but denying the comfort or any real connection, torturing the two souls...and seeing that had made it so Bickslow hadn’t looked again, knowing there was nothing he could do, he’d tried, he’d tried until exhausted, until blood had run from his eyes and nose and Laxus and Kaleb had forced him to stop.

“I should be able...I can FEEL I should, I’m so fucking close but there’s just...this one thing...I can’t isolate what it is but if I can figure it out!!!!” He’d cried as Kaleb had forced him back, his own father had cupped his face in his hands and begged him to stop.

“It’s the prison...the lock...I’ve heard it referenced, nobody has ever figured it out, only those given the key spell can do it son…” He’d whispered, wiping the blood from Bickslows upper lip and cheeks.

Now, he saw the anguish as before, the tortured souls reaching for each other, Farrons trying to get out, Lucys trying to get, the tendrils straining, shaking and trembling in pain as they came so close to touching...but now...this time...there was a third light, as Lucys strained to reach Farrons...another soul reached from within Lucy, joining her in trying to reach Farron, the soul was fiery in color, more red within the gold, and Lucys was feeding it, wrapped fully around it, now clearly trying all the harder to reach Farrons because the other needed him too...three souls in torment...and the third was...an unborn soul...shimmering with that purity...a baby…

“Lucy…” He breathed, tears running down his face, Cristoff too was crying openly, hands now on Lucys belly and Kaleb, too stricken to do think clearly, broadcast it all through the room, what Bickslow saw...the life Cristoff saw overlapping it…

“Thane...I want every mind mage we have routed to the Eclipse...NOW.” Kaleb said, wiping tears from his face as his father lunged out of his seat and wrapped his arms around Lucy.

“We’ll free him…” He whispered firmly into her hair as she sobbed into his shoulder.

“Altiene, all of the leaders, they won’t like this...but this...this is our priority….” Arman spoke into Kalebs mind and Kaleb nodded faintly.

“I will FIND a prison guard Father...If I have to tear apart every fucking Alvarez soldier breathing Ishgars air…” Kaleb replied, feeling his mages reaching out to him as Thane sent out the call. None of them came anywhere near his level, not by a long stretch, but all were strong, and any could find purpose in a person, if someone had served, handled Alvarez’ Prison crystals, any of them would be able to find that purpose within them, and right now, that mattered more than any of the coordinating efforts his mages were assisting with.

He started a little then, as a new contact hit him. He had been in Bellum when this had all begun, on a mission, and in place to help recover hundreds of displaced Boscans when the world shifted. Zen had been on the wing and had watched it happen beneath him, his magic had given him a very unique and powerful ability, nothing could lie to him, not even the Earth torn apart by Irenes spell, and Zen had been able to find people, track where things were, knew and was not lost or confused by any of it.

He’d been sent to recover leaders, to get them where they needed to be to assure their countries didn’t fall apart, to stem the tide of chaos by giving the lost direction through the leaders he could find and bring together. Boscan Airships were sent to serve as bases for several of Boscos allies, the effects of the spell unable to influence what was in the sky.

Disorientation, confusion, it all ebbed once people were aboard those ships, and leaders were able to lead. Zen had been incredibly busy because of his abilities, and now...now he was landing on the deck of the Eclipse.

Lucy stilled in Armans arms, eyes suddenly lifting, and Kaleb felt it, Bickslow watched it happen. In an instant, Zens magic flooded over the ship, he tended to have a hell of a aura, especially when his emotions were running high, and feeling his family...seeing what Kaleb had broadcast? It had Zens magic pulsing, when it touched Lucy, her soul and the unborn soul within her reached to Zen.

The big mage was in the room with them within moments, standing in the doorway staring at Lucy…

He’d talked with Farron about her...teased his brother about stealing her, in the end keeping a healthy distance because she was a Celestial Mage...when his brothers magic had emerged in the womans arms Zen had been thrilled, had loved the feel of it, had spent hours quietly talking with his brother over the link about what he was going to need to do, had been there to help his brother take his first flight on his new golden wings, had even helped him struggle through his first maneuvers, learned Farrons new magic held incredible fire, light, the power of the Mid-day star.

He’d been so eager to train with him, to have his brother at his side, with the same magic as him, it had taken away the feelings of isolation, of being...almost a freak with his ancient lost magic...he was NOT the only one, he was NOT alone, Farron, steady, brilliant, calm and collected Farron...his brother by blood...shared his magic and together...they would unlock all the secrets of it...once Farron had finished bonding with his beautiful mate of course...after they had celebrated the New Year together and thanked all the Gods for the blessings life was bringing them...that had been his plan.

The strange explosion, the crashing of a star they had claimed, the Academe had called in desperation and Zen had been sent to Bellum with a Teleport mage from White Sea to investigate, to find the fallen star...it had been a lie...a hoax...a trick. They still didn’t know how it had been done and really, it didn’t matter, they knew it had been planned, lure Zen away, because had Zen been there when Farron was attacked...Jacob would not have escaped, maybe he could trick Emzadi, but no magic could lie to Zen. He would have had Jacob...and Farron would have been free before he’d been much missed, back in his mates arms where he belonged.

Now...now his brothers mate was looking at him in anguish, and he felt it, the pull, the need and it wasn’t just her...when he crossed the room, fell to his knees by his father and Lucy, his wings unfolded as she flew into his arms, wrapping around her, his magic washing over her and suddenly...Lucy could breathe again...the pain lessening though the ache remained...the desperation in her easing, though the need did not.

Burying her face in Zens dark hair she curled into his arms and cried as the magic from her mates brother soothed the desperation within her, the frantic hunger..soothed...within her, the soul of Farrons unborn child accepted the magic of it’s Uncle since it could not reach what it needed most. It was not all it needed, it would not be enough...the draw on Lucy would remain more than she should endure, that Cristoff, Bickslow and Zen all three knew within moments, their relief tinged with worry.

Lucy sobbed into Zen, she hadn’t known she was pregnant, but it all made sense...she hadn’t been on birth control when they had gotten together, she’d not been with anyone that way in a long while and had stopped taking it, then everything had happened so very fast. She was completely overwhelmed, for weeks she had been going through the motions, fighting, helping all she could, trying not to think, each night curling up in Farrons cabin aboard the Saberfox, sleeping in his bed because it still smelled of him, wearing his shirts for the same reason, seeking him in every way she possibly could.

She realized the efforts for the war had to be everyone elses priority, and hadn’t known why none of it could be hers as well, why Farron, finding a way to free him, to get him back, consumed her so...but now...she knew why.

In their short time together, their shooting stars had created life in their union, and that life needed its fathers magic in order to grow and survive. Only now, with Zens magic flowing over her, could she even start to think clearly...and all that they faced left her as terrified and anguished as she had been before...but...at least now...she could think...and...with Zen there...maybe they could get Farron free….


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had some hefty overlap, two chapters in one before and I apologize, I'll fix that. The next though is done and I wanted to get it up before I went back and edited the last one. Hope nobody got lost or anything.........................DESNA

“Jacob is still not viable my Emperor.” Invel said quietly looking away from the prone man on the infirmary bed. The burns all over him were substantial, the fact the heat had reached through the shadows and partially melted even bone in the man was telling, the Solar Dragonslayer was formidable to the point Invel had been obsessing a little over her, looking through all their information on her, smiling faintly when he’d read how she had stopped a Pirate ship out at sea by bringing down a column of sunfire and burning a hole in the ocean itself, vaporizing the water so the pirates ship fell to the ocean floor before the hole she’d created was refilled by the surrounding ocean crushing the ship, killing every pirate aboard and, she’d neatly heated the water so the wreckage had brought up the relics they had been trying to escape with.

Boscan mages, a part of the Boscan military, were not opposed to killing in the line of duty, and Pirates stealing ancient dark magic treasures from a Boscan allys national museum? They had a death sentence the moment they had touched those relics. The solar Dragoness had handled it all in a matter of minutes once she’d run them down.

The large hole through a Mountain in Stella...that story had also caused Invels normally emotionless face to lift in a faint smile. The idea that she could produce heat on that level...fire of that intensity...it excited him. His ice was the coldest in existence as far as he knew, he loved the idea of putting it against the heat of the sun itself. Freezing the beautiful Blonde Boscan...running his hands over her ice hardened form...it was a secret fantasy of his he guarded well.

“We have to find a way to get to the prison crystal. Have you discovered at least where it is?” Spriggan demanded and Invel shook his head.

“Jacob has not regained consciousness, and the mind mages at our disposal are not capable of drawing pain shrouded memories from his mind. My Emperor, he may die before he wakes, I would suggest Neinart step in.” He said honestly even though the news would infuriate his master.

He was right of course, felt the Emperors fury grasp him even though the man was not currently on the same continent he was and struggled not to writhe or make any noises that would betray how deep the pain went.

“Then have him step in, I want his histore recovering the damned prison so we have it in hand when the Celestial mage mated to Pradesh dies.” He snapped.

“Hisui is being difficult, and, my Lord...we have learned from the last of her spirits we were finally able to pull through the gate that if Hisui is aided in any way, the slightest bit, as in any of our magic touches the Heartfilia woman at any point weakening her, or strengthening Hisui, then the death will not only end Heartfillia, Farron will die with his mate, Hisui must, completely on her own with no outside magical aid or physical aid of any kind, not even a masked poison slipped into a drink...nothing...totally on her own Hisui must kill Lucy Heartfillia, challenge her to a duel for her mate and kill her, or the Archangel will die when Heartfillia does.” Invel said in a strained voice.

He felt the pain strengthen. “Heartfillia...Lucy Heartfillia...is that who mated the Archangel?” 

“Yes my Lord.”

“We are not killing her...my brother cherishes her, I need her to handle him.”

“My Lord...what…?”

“Get Serena to bed the damned brat again, as soon as the Prophet starts speaking, contact me.”

0-0-0-0

Hisui was wide eyed, in the middle of screaming at her generals about finding Lucy Heartfillia somehow hijacking a Boscan airship had to happen so they could pursue Lucy, who she now knew was on a ship with her guild Fairy Tail somewhere in the skies over Fiore.

Her Generals saying they had no way to track or find stealth magic equipped Boscan military airships just pissed her off.

She was shaky, terrified under her haughty fits, her last spirit had now terminated their contract based on violations of trust because the Spriggan had pulled the spirit through a forced open gate and trapped it on Earthland for two days questioning it until it finally had gone against Celestial rules and told them what they demanded so it didn’t die on Earthland.

Hisui had felt the contract break the first day the spirit had been trapped, had begged Invel to stop, to release it but when he’d fixed her with a cold stare and Serena, with his gorgeous dark eyes and skillfull hands hand come over to her and purred into her ear to help them instead of worrying about a weak easy to replace spirit, she had caved, avoided eye contact with Cignus, and demanded the spirit answer the questions.

Cignus’ answers though horrified her. Lucy Heartfillia was a powerful Celestial mage who held almost all of the Zodiac, Leo the Lion, leader of the Zodiac was rumored to be generation bound to her family line now by HIS request to the Spirit King and Hisui knew Lucy was favored by the heavens.

It made the fact it was Lucy who had landed Farron Pradesh that much more painful. When she’d learned Farron was staying with Lucy at her home in Magnolia? She’d been livid and afraid at the same time. Had come up with the idea of inviting him to the New Years ball to get him to Crocus, away from Lucy. But no...he’d already MATED with her, Lucy Heartfillia had unlocked dormant magic within the handsome young Ambassador and Farron, like his younger brother Zen, had proven to be nothing less than a real Archangel mage. 

Lucy had unlocked his magic, the two had mated in the process and according to Cignus, the Celestial realms were celebrating that. The birth of a new Mid-Day Star in the arms of Lucy Heartfillia, the Princess of the Celestial realms was the mate of an Archangel mage, her spirits were beyond happy, the whole realm was abuzz with that joy...and Hisui had to kill Lucy Heartfillia...challenge her to a duel and kill her with her own physical and magical strength. No outside magic could be in effect against either mage, no interference of any kind, or when Lucy died, Farron would die with her and the Archangel mage would be lost. That couldn’t happen, she needed Farron.

When the doors to the war room slammed open and she saw Invel walking with Larcade and Serena, and Serena had that predatory look in his eye she shuddered. 

God Serena was an addiction...one that was fast becoming an obsession of hers. The man was handsome, powerful, and his bright confident persona, his lusty ways...she loved burying her hands in that auburn hair,, losing herself in the deep dark purple eyes as he ravished her body. Seeing him striding in, his ornate jacket open, gold shining shirt unbuttoned and hanging open revealing his chisled body and smooth skin, loose fitting black pants hanging low on his trim hips as he stretched his hands up behind his head to stretch, chatting softly with Larcade who was chuckling as they walked.

“Evening gentlemen, I know you won’t mind the interruption...right Larcade?” Serena grinned and Larcade smirked, all the stiff seated generals suddenly slouching in their seats, snores rising.

“Awww, you know, I was kinda hoping for them all cumming in their pants, this really is NOT the reaction I tend to generate in people Larcade.” Serena pouted and Larcade just smiled, cool eyes falling on Hisui who immediately felt lust rip through her whole body.

She threw her head back and moaned, gripping her chair as Serena reached her.

“I don’t need your help with this Larcade.” Serena snapped lightly, jerking the chair around and lifting Hisui from it, placing her on the war room table before ripping her gown open, his dark eyes burning into Hisuis.

“That’s right isn’t it Princess? You need no help at all lusting after me...you want me...want me to fuck you...don’t you?” He growled, tearing away her panties and shoving the remains of her gown out of his way before shoving her fully onto the table, he smirked, looking around at the slumped over Generals.

“This is so fucking kinky...screwing you right on your war room meeting table with the top generals of your armed forces all facing us while we do it…” Serena cackled as he undid his belt and dropped his pants just enough to free his hard cock.

“I thought you’d like it, and I just gave her something so she wouldn’t worry about the Generals...they may or may not partially awaken if you two get...noisy.” Larcade chuckled. Serena laughed, climbing onto the table and shoving Hisuis legs apart he stared down at her, locking eyes with her and slowly shedding his jacket, running his tongue over his lower lip as he did.

“Tell me you want it my little slut.” He growled and Hisui whined, reaching out to touch his hard abs, he swatted her hand away from his warm skin.

She had never wanted anything as much as she wanted him, it hummed in her viens, the rush as their skin touched he magic changed, pulsed, heat building between her legs, a deep aching need settling in her and she whimpered. “Please...please Serena…” 

Serena smirked, shirt falling to the floor with his jacket “Please what? Say it Hisui, tell me what you want?” He demanded.

Invel rolled his eyes but kept silent, they needed to stir the prophet voice Spriggan was waiting impatiently. Serenas games took too long.

Fortunately, Hisui was putty in the Dragonslayers hands and begging like a fool in seconds for him to fuck her and serena flipped her to her knees and did just that, occasionally reaching out and nudging a general and laughing until Larcade reminded him he needed to get the Princess off so they could speak to the Prophet.

Once Hisui was twitching and writhing on the table, Serena actually remaining between her legs helping to keep her in that euphoric state Invel activated the com.

“Without the involvement of the Archangel, is capturing Arman Pradesh still the best avenue?” Spriggan asked.

“Arman Pradesh still provides your majesty with the best possible Emissary to the mortals you wish to control. His marriage to the Princess will assure she will be accepted as a Queen, and, if you need a bargaining chip to gain Armans easy surrender, you already have it.” Even Invel blinked at that.

“The Archangel is imprisoned...Lucy Heartfillia sent the crystal to the spirit realm, but they have access to it…” The Emperor loved his prison system, he could hold thousands of prisoners in a small room because of it, needed only a few mages trained in the key spell Brandish and Bloodman had devised it with Irene and he’d worked his own magic on it until it was perfect, got the dark lacrima needed in mass and had made tens of thousands of them in very short order. Once implemented his system had so terrified the criminal population crime through Alvarez had plummeted since he’d come to power. 

Once again, the system was proving its worth in whole new ways.

“Offering to free his son will bring the Ambassador to me?” He asked.

“It will”

“Will I retain leverage enough to keep his sons at bay”

“No, they will fight you.”

“What if Hisui force mated the second eldest son? He is an Archangel mage too.”

“The Evening Star is too strong, trying to mate him would destroy Hisui and turn the Evening Star into an Avenging level Archangel, your ultimate design alone would be served, all of your other plans would fail.”

That made the Dark wizard still, the Prophet knew...he wished his death, his prayers were on his brother to bring it, but if he had Hisui take the other Archangel...the process would kill her and make that Archangel strong enough to kill him? That seemed to be implied.

“You are correct, I know your ultimate design Emperor, Black Wizard, Lord Zaref. This will be the last time you will be able to draw my council through this broken Celestial Mage, if you wish me again, you will need a Celestial mage with active contracts to bridge the gap, there are few left in this world, and only one in Bosco, and one in Fiore left you could use, the one mated to the Archangel is out of your reach in that capacity. That, or bind the Evening Star and use him if you dare, with him control would walk a fine line, the Evening Star commands final judgement magic...old magic you can not contain, he will not serve you reliably except in one impossible scenario you could not create in this timeline.”

“Timelines...you can speak to more than one then.”

“I can, this vessel grows weary, this connection fades. Farewell Black Wizard.”

Hisui lost consciousness and Serena groaned, sliding from the table with a huff and pulling his pants back into place before retrieving his shirt and jacket from the floor.

“Your orders my Lord?” Invel asked.

“Send word to Arman Pradesh, that we will free his son if he comes to Crocus and agrees to marry Hisui. I may not be able to deflect his sons but they are few in number, if we work quickly, we can keep them scrambling with so many other problems coming for their father will fade, besides, once Armans name is Hisuis, the gentry will come to heel thinking the man is backing her, and so will Bosco…” Zaref said.

“Yes my Lord.” Invel nodded.

“Serena, The Black Dragon will arrive soon, I want you and Irene to join me in greeting him.” Zaref said.

Serena nodded “Of course my Emperor.”

“Larcade, summon Irene, Serena meet with her and then meet me near Rose Gardens former position.” Zaref said and Serena smiled.

“Gladly my Emperor.”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucys days had become better. Zens magic settled the baby and eased the strain on her, for now, the baby could use its Uncles magic for what it needed, but Zen was an Evening Star and Farron was a Mid-Day Star.

“While it’s the same base, the magics are different, like a Celestial Spirit mage and a Celestial Body mage both work witht he stars and heavenly bodies, have spatial abilities, but he magic is not the same.” Cristoff was saying, they had already known his pressence helped, his Lunar magic coupled with his healing had been all that had kept Lucy sane until Zens arrival, and now they knew why and were working on making sure she and their brothers unborn child were both safe and as healthy as they could manage to keep the.

“The baby is developing fast, paced similar to a Dragonslayers child I’m betting on about 5-6 months total and it will be born, the pull on your magic is big, now that we know, Zen will remain near and you two should share a cabin, since you have Farrons and it’s one of the biggest on the Saberfox, that should work out, when you aren’t with Zen you should be with me, I can’t provide like he can, but we know my magic still grounds you and provides comfort.” Cristoff said.

Arman frowned “There’s a “but” in there, don’t hold things back Cristoff, she’s under enough strain and so are the rest of us.” He said gently. He could feel his children struggling under the pressures of war, his family was fast to rally around Lucy once they all knew, and Kalebs personal team, with four mind mages brought in, were leveling Alvarez troops, Kaleb himself had cast aside his reservations with the knowledge his brothers unborn child was in danger, when his boots hit the ground, the forces facing him dropped like flies. Already, the shattered city of Autumn had been retaken near where Clover Town had once been, and refugees had started showing up, seeking a place not occupied by Hisuis forces where they could get shelter, food, medical attention that didn’t cost them their honor as free people of Ishgar, few wanted to place their heads under the Alvarez boot Hisui now wore, were willing to starve in the wilds rather than go to the cities and towns known to be “safe” under the crowns full control.

Crocus was untouched by Universe One, the city rumored to be well stocked, with housing medical care and abundant food offered to citizens willing to swear loyalty to Alvarez.

Fairy Tail, along with the Boscan mages, were able to secure the hotels in Autumn City, the double S class green mage from Kalebs team,Rowan, taught Droy and a couple of other green mages how to use foliage to filter the water supply and keep it safe as well as getting several healthy gardens going that had food filling bellies well enough to keep people going. Maybe it wasn’t as well supplied as Crocus, but it became the underground light the people needed, a place they could go, recover, regroup and then eagerly, most were looking to get back out and fight for their homes.

They themselves stayed on the ships, they couldn’t afford to be on the ground long, needed to keep mobile and removed from the chaos and side effects of confusion and disorientation the spell, even more than a month later, was still causing.

They were sitting in the Captains lounge aboard the Eclipse, the place where Lucy had found Arman tended to like to relax and read, and, there were skylights, she could sit back on a chaise and zen would lay back, with her resting against his chest, reading over reports while she read books from Farrons library aboard the Saberfox and softly asked Zen questions here and there about his magic.

She’d gotten stable enough that Plue was out, and Virgo had started coming out again to assist her. Her spirits were beyond elated she was pregnant, and each in their own way had offered her comfort and assurances they were with her every step of the way...Loke bending and pressing his forehead against the Prison Crystal, vowing he would help Kaleb and his teams find someone who could free “Our Prince” had made her cry again. He was coming out on his own magic and following through on that promise too.

Right now though, they had some peace...until the Captain came in with a grime expression on his face.

“Ambassador...we have a message...directly from the Alvarez Emperor...he wants to talk to you.”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kaleb stepped over bodies, faintly glowing lavender eyes scanning the silent limp forms with detached coldness as Lucys spirit moved past him a little ways, scanning over the dozens of silent blank faced staring soldiers.

“You...how many can you do this to at once?” He asked softly, there were so many in this Battalion he couldn’t count them all, yet the entire group...to the last soldier...was all like this within minutes of Kalebs arrival on the battlefield.

Kalebs cool gaze moved to him. “I haven’t found my limit yet...the most I’ve ever brought down...was just over 700.” He said quietly.

Loke pressed his lips together, understanding now why Kalebs team hadn’t hesitated to dive right into this battalion.

He moved quickly to help the others, Gajeel softly cursing as he was removing Rogue from a cross, Xally running forward and cupping the Dragonslayers face in her hands, looking into his nearly lifeless ruby eyes.

She bit back tears, pouring her magic into the man to stabilize him enough she could rush to the blonde one Beck was helping Levy get free.

“Easy now…” The big beastmaster purred when Sting snarled and weakly tried to swipe at him.

“Rogue…” Sting breathed and Beck held his face, kept the half crazed blue eyes locked with his blue and gold gaze as Xally worked to heal the mans grossly broken leg.

“Nearby, and alive, you’re both safe now, we’ll take you aboard and get you up to the Eclipse in a few minutes, just need to get you stable enough to be carried.” Beck responded. Sting nodded, eyes focusing better as Xallys magic washed over his body, soothed the pains, mended what she could. Once on the Eclipse Cristoff would go over them and do the heavy healing needed. The siblings were taking turns. Cristoff with a great deal more experience in the field was pushing Xally to do more of these excursions when they found groups of Alvarez to dig through.

Often they found no allies among the troops, but this time, this force had been carrying Sabertooth mages on...crosses as trophies.

Most...were already dead. When Rowan slid a carpet of soft vines under Sting to start moving him toward the small fighter they were all using, it would carry the wounded back up to the Eclipse while their team sifted through the stunned troops, hoping to find a Prison trained mage, Beck stepped over some more stunned troops and made his way to another cross, where a young Fioran red fox had found the mage attached was breathing.

He helped Xally over then nodded to his helper whose sharp teeth snapped through the ropes as Beck, with Xallys hands following behind his, pulled out the stakes driven through the mans hands, feet, knees and elbows once the ropes suppressing his magic were gone.

Sparks crackled along the mans skin and his eyes snapped open white irises flashing and Beck had to grit his teeth and take some shocks, black lightning snaking over the big Beastmaster as he prevented the man from striking out at Xally until Kaleb reached them.

“Orga Nanagear, we are NOT Alvarez forces, we are Boscans, I’m Kaleb Pradesh Guildmaster of White Sea, calm down so these mages can help you.” Kaleb said firmly, the words loud in Orgas addled and pain riddled head.

He relaxed though, and groaned softly as Xallys magic went to work.

Beck waved to a tall elk, the animal coming over, nimbly moving through the troops so Beck could heft Orga up and over the animals sturdy back.

“I’ll get him into the ships payload area so we can get him Sting and Rogue up to the Eclipse…” Beck said.

“Why...what happened to these soldiers...not that I mind...I’d prefer them..dead honestly…” The godslayer asked as the elk picked its way through the troops.

“We’re searching for a specially trained one to free someone from one of the Alvarez Crystal prisons.” Beck said “So Master Kaleb stuns them, sifts through them, then...leaves them with wiped memories, most wont remember how to talk or who they were...they’re harmless and helpless like this…” 

Orga stared at him, then reached a shaky hand out and grabbed him.

“Prison guard, the man holding my fucking cross bragged about being a Prison mage. Told me we weren’t worthy of locking in a crystal, we were better off as...warnings…” He growled and Beck looked up sharply but Kaleb hadn’t missed the conversation and was already sifting throught he soldiers around Nanagers cross, eyes narrowing when they fell on the man closest to it, staring blankly forward drool dripping down his chin.

“We FOUND one!” He called through the link.

“You’re certain?” His fathers voice sounded too tense and he narrowed his eyes, ripping through the mans mind before him until he found the spell, with care he removed the spell, every detail surrounding it and how the guard had learned it and pushed it through the link.

“I’ll just tell Emperor Spriggan where he can fucking stick his demand I hand myself over in Crocus then…” His father responded, turning to Lucy who was part of the family link right now and was already pushing her magic, calling out her Maid spirit to handle the binding aspects of the spell and...eyes fierce and filled with desperate hope, she pulled the crystal from her shirt and held it out before her as she began speaking the spell.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing my best, trying to pack for my move and still write. I'll hopefully get one more chapter out before the move Sunday. I hope everyone enjoys, writing fight scenes is a serious challenge to me and for some reason my muses seem bent on putting the story through some.......DESNA

Lucy felt the magic flow out, pushed all she had, all she was into the spell, she would not let it fail, this meant too much. She watched as the smoky color of the crystal shifted. Her eyes drifted closed as she felt it happen…

Farron coming back to her.

Armans eyes were riveted to the scene as it unfolded, and Kaleb let everyone see what his father was sharing.

Gold poured out of the crystal, swirling magic, deep rich gold licked with brilliant flames and sparks until finally feathers could be seen, Farrons wings...wrapped tightly around him, protecting him, keeping him safe while he had been imprisoned. Zen shifted, sliding out from behind Lucy, pushing her to her feet as the golden wings slowly loosened and gradually revealed Farron who wavered on his feet as his pale eyes fluttered open and instantly locked on Lucy.

She felt it, felt all the pain, the anguish she’d been living in start to fade as his magic washed over her, his presence...as her hungry heart wrapped around his, finally able to touch him, her shaking hands reaching out, sliding over his bare skin...he didn’t have a single stitch of clothing on, the prison crystal process had left him naked but Lucy didn’t care, clothes were a barrier she didn’t want anyway.

Farron reached for her at the same time and they staggered into each others arms, his lips warm as they pressed to her temple and she felt her own pain wash through him, coupled with his realization he’d been gone far too long, he felt her tears falling under his kisses. He looked over her shoulder, meeting his fathers tear filled eyes, recognizing he was on the Eclipse… 

“ _ How...long _ ?” he demanded through the link.

“Just over a month...we’re at war, Alvarez invaded Ishgar...too much to hit you with right now my son...right now...concentrate on Lucy…” His fathers gentle voice made Lucy blink, turning and gripping Farrons face in her hands, meeting the worried pale blue eyes filled with apology, concern...love…

“Farron…” She whimpered, kissing him and moaning into the feel of that kiss, the wonderful beauty of the connection she felt with this man was all coming back, and all the joy...all the love...it was all there, as strong as it had been, not a bit of it had diminished. She had just had to live without it for far too long.

“Lucy...my Lucy...I’m so sorry..” He whispered, touching her hair, stepping into her and pulling her against him more completely, his wings wrapping around them, trembling like he was. He pulled back, looking at her when she shook her head, refusing his apologies, he had done nothing, had only answered the damned door and protected her.

“I never..”.he paused, eyes moving over her, as if checking every inch to be sure she was real and when his eyes went down her body...he stilled, locking on the bump that had only just become visible.

His eyes flew to hers then and she bit her lip, lost in the chaos of things she saw flood through those vivid blue eyes. “I...oh Lucy…” he choked out, emotion clogging his throat and fell to his knees, hands shaking as they slid up her thighs to gently slide over her belly before he leaned in and kissed it, sobbed against her and she slid her fingers into his thick honey colored hair and let him cry and kiss the bump their baby made.

She felt it, their baby, reaching into Farron, wrapping around him, bonds forming between him and their unborn child even as the ones between she and him came back into place, swelled with their sharp emotions..

“I’m so sorry you had to learn this alone...that I wasn’t here at your side when you found out…” He whispered against her skin. 

His blue eyes came up to hers “I will take care of you, both of you...I’ll never leave you alone again...no matter where I am, what I’m doing...forever I will come to your side…” He breathed and then magic pulsed through them when he whispered “I Promise” Something happened in that moment and Zen stood by his father smiling...because once again...he was the only one in the room who knew what had happened, this time though, he held his tongue, he’d tell Farron later what he’d done.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Zaref was not amused, his access to the Prophet was cut off, Arman Pradesh had not only refused his demand he bring himself to Crocus and hand himself over, the decorated famed man of peace had told Zaref that Bosco and her allies were going to crush the Alvarez invaders, starting with his precious shields and if he wanted to avoid that, he needed to hand over the traitorous Princess Hisui and leave Ishgar.

“I have the only way to free your son.” Zaref had snapped.

“No...you don’t, my son is free, kissing his mate and planning a wedding, Boscan of course...you’re not invited.”

The com had gone dead and Zaref snarled, whirling from his place by the desk in the main cabin of the large warship docked near where Rose Garden had once been.

Teeth still gritting he said nothing as God Serena and Irene Belsarion joined him as they walked up an incline until the three of them were standing on a hill overlooking the docks and watching a large black form approach in the sky.

“Will we be negotiating?” Irene asked blandly, eyes on the Black Dragon.

“Yes...the enemy of my enemy…” Zaref growled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next couple of weeks were a flurry of activity, but Lucy, in spite of it all, held a soft glow and a faint smile most of the time. The Alvarez armies were not having as easy a time as the Emperor had expected. Fairy Tail as a guild was mobile, fast, aboard the Saberfox and now they had Lucy and Farron. 

The younger Ambassador had Seven, Caellum and Bellum all diving in, Sevenese Berserkers, once the terrors of Pergrand before they were liberated by the young King of Seven, restored to almost their full humanity again, given homes, respect, they were some of the most terrifying fighters anywhere, and a small unit of them could take out massive numbers of regular Alvarez troops and even their mages.

Lucy, with Farron returned to her, had lost her somewhat devil may care bravado, and remained aboard the Saberfox, putting her strategic abilities to work, always with either Farron, or if he had to be out of her immediate presence, then Zen was by her side. 

She had contracted with Raphael, a process she was actually glad she had waited on. With all that had happened after Farron had given her the key, she’d kissed it many times, promising Raphael that when she had Farron back, she would invite another Angel into her life.

Raphael had appeared when she had summoned him, Farron at her side, and the moment he’d stepped from his gate he’d gone to Farron and Zen and hugged them. 

Lucy had been astounded. Raphael was about 6 feet tall, lithely built, with pale skin and long dark silver hair, vivid yellow eyes and grey wings, he wore soft blue colored pants, a thigh length long sleeved blue tunic with intricate silver embroidery at the cuffs and along the high necked collar and...not surprisingly, he was gorgeous, slender face, high cheek bones, straight nose and full lips…

He bowed before her. “My lady...I am Raphael The Gatherer, 4th Archangel of Enoch, a Sword and warrior of the heavens, and...your servant, dear Mate of the Mid-day Star, mother soon to his child.” He said, yellow eyes warm on hers.

“I...I am pleased to meet you Raphael...and...and I would like to make a contract with you.” She said haltingly, it seemed the wrong thing to say…

“By summoning me, My Lady, you already have, you may call me any time. I am a melee fighter, close combat, but my primary magics are in messages and information retrieval. The costs for each request varies, and I have limitations based on the keys you hold . I am also, as with every Archangel, a servant of the light, honor, justice, I will never lie to you, nor will I ever withhold a truth I can give you if you ask it of me.” Raphael replied.

Lucy smiled, it was...different...from her usual keys and contracts, but...each “family” of keys had their unique aspects.

“Thank you Raphael, I will respect your limits as best I can and I look forward to working with you...welcome to the family.” She said and he smiled, looking at the two men standing at her sides.

“Thank you, my Lady, now...if I may offer a suggestion? You can have me instruct...your mate and his brother…” He said and Lucys eyes lit, turning to look up at first Farron, then Zen.

“I was kind of hoping…” Farron grinned.

“So was I…” Zen agreed and Lucy nodded at the Archangel “Raphael...I ask that you begin teaching my mate and his brother…” She paused, something in his eyes warning her to watch her phrasing…”and me as well...all that you can in the ways you deem...best.” She managed.

He smiled, looking at Farron “Smart...like your mother.” He said to Farron and Zen.

“She is…” Farron replied, arm going around Lucys waist.

Raphael narrowed his eyes “I am not unaware that there is a war going on...and the best places to learn are places where you are pushed to reach and exceed your limits...I will protect you both, guide you, teach you, and we should begin...now.”

Raphael was one of the wisdom based Angels, for combat, there were others among the Seven far better, but he was still far far more experienced than even Zen, and suddenly...she, Laxus and Kaleb had to start working in a winged team that could do recon better and faster than anyone short of Vander, and...aerial combat was now something serious they had at their disposal beyond just what the Saberfox, Becks birds, and Zen could offer.

Lucy loved it because through Raphael, she could fight again, he worked well with her other spirits too, and took Loke and Draco seriously as combat allies. He also, could get word to anyone...anywhere...and they started finding the missing guilds because Lucy could send him after specific mages with the message of how to contact them. Raphael had no distance limits either, Lucy could send him on missions with Zen and Vander. Vander easily able to ride in the shadows of Zens black wings, and more than one Alvarez had the horrific experience of engaging Zen in combat only to meet their end when Vander emerged from his wings katanas swinging.

The first contact with a shield had Kaleb smirking. Natsu, Erza and Gray were on the team that found him, Wall Ehto was already struggling when the Saberfox got within range and Laxus...punching Kaleb in the arm, strode past the big Boscan with his own smirk.

‘Let Fairy Tail handle this one.” He said, nodding to Freed who grinned and stepped off the deck of the Saberfox, his wings spreading as Laxus’s eyes turned orange and danced with lightning before a pillar of it carried him from the ship into the fight below.

Laxus had been itching for a chance to show the leader of White Sea just what he was capable of, he wasn’t sure why really, and when Freed had asked why he had jumped up when word had gone through the ship that they had found a shield he’d shrugged.

“Can’t have the Sea thinking they’re stronger than the Fairies can we?” He’d smirked and Freed had narrowed his eyes on his long time friend.

“You don’t usually care and White Sea is part of us now...our sister guild.” Freed pointed out and Laxus had rolled his eyes.

“Relax Freed, I just wanna show Kaleb sticking his whole guilds neck out for us wasn’t a waste of time.” Laxus had retorted.

“I seriously doubt Master Kaleb thinks he’s wasted his time with us…” Freed began and Bickslow cuffed him in the back of the head making his flawless green hair whip out of place.

“Boss wants to show Kaleb he’s a badass, get with the program and stop arguing.” Bickslow chuckled, his chuckle turning to a cackle as he dodged a swing from Freeds rapier and ran after Laxus’ retreating form.

Freed growled but was soon stepping off the deck spreading his wings and heading down to where the battle was. 

There were about 100 troops with Wall Ehto, and while the shield was strong, and his mechs were decidedly nasty, the combination of the mages he and his men faced was far more than he could handle, it didn’t help that hovering a few hundred feet up was the entire Fairy Tail Guild and some powerful key mages from White Sea. The aerial mechs Wall sent to attack the Saberfox might have done damage were it not for two Archangel mages and an Archangel spirit ripping them apart before they had a chance.

The whole fight lasted just over an hour...an hour for Fairy Tail to take down over 100 troops and Wall Ehto.

Laxus stood over the still sparking semi-melted husk of the shield, glaring down at it and looking over the battlefield as Golden wings caught his eye and he watched Farron land a few feet away, pale blue eyes scanning over the scene.

Farrons sigh and the look of sadness on his face made Laxus look back over the field and start really looking beyond the fact he and his mages had decimated the Alvarez forces. He finally saw what Farron was looking at, the wreckage of a village dotted the field...and the dead bodies of innocent people, though they didn’t look Fioran, it didn’t matter, they weren’t in uniforms, wore no armor, carried no weapons.

“Erza…” Laxus called and the redhead turned, coming to him.

“We engaged the enemy when we saw them killing villagers…” Erza said and it dawned on her too...there was nothing left, not a building still stood, and while they could claim Universe One and Alvarez started the destruction, the scorch marks...hunks of ice in shattered walls made it clear...they had completed it.

“Search the wreckage for survivors…” Farron said quietly, half to the mages before him, half to his brother hovering over them and Laxus narrowed his eyes on Erza, who was shaking her head, tears in her eyes.

“I’m not gonna bother yelling at you three...but for Gods sake Erza…” Laxus sighed, his own conscience twisted, he’d been having fun taking the shield down and hadn’t stopped to rein in his guildmates...this rested on all of them because anyone could have said something and maybe stopped the trio, but ultimately, Erza, Natsu and Gray all three had to somehow learn to control themselves, to consider what their actions might do…

In the end, Wall Ehto was down, and they had taken down another Alvarez battalion, but the cost? A Sevenese Village displaced by Universe One, 18 houses, some barns, a church and some stores, 76 Villagers dead, including 15 children, they took 31 survivors to the Saberfox, Zen and Xally going to work on healing their injuries, the village, Songforth, was known for making violins and flutes, but it’s music would likely never be heard again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy was laying in Farrons arms, lips softly sliding over his, one of her hands buried in thick soft honey blonde hair, the other up his shirt, palm flat against his warm skin. Around them Fairy Tail was preparing to intercept another Alvarez force, the Saberfox carrying them swiftly toward the coordinates Vander had sent.

Bickslow leaned on the railing across from the area where the lounges were set out so people could get sun and fresh air on the ships main deck. His glowing green eyes taking in the beautiful sight of Lucys soul wrapped with his brothers, their childs laced with them strongly now. The fiery soul was getting more color, and Bickslow had never watched a baby develop before so he was taking this opportunity happily as a much needed distraction from the grim business of war.

Fairy Tail was hunting Alvarez around the clock, everyone was on shifts, Kaleb and Laxus working together to form ground teams when forces were hunted down. They wren;t alone in their work now. Blue Pegasus had been recovered, not all of them, Master Bob was dead, Ichiya too, but Hibiki had taken over and with the help of the Boscan engineers aboard the Eclipse, the Cristine was airborn, armed and Blue Pegasus was doing what Fairy Tail was. 

Sabertooth, what was left of them, was now aboard the Saberfox, slowly recovering under Xally and Wendys watchful eyes, Cristoff sent back to the Eclipse to help with the wounded recovered from the shattered remains of Hargeon, found out where the deserts east of Oak Town had once been.

Lucy and Farron spent a lot of time quietly like they were just now, wrapped in each others arms, kissing, looking into each others faces and softly talking and Bickslow would be lying if he tried to say he wasn’t a little jealous.

He wasn’t lonely, there wasn’t time to be, and with all that was happening, he wasn’t looking for anything either, but Farron and Lucy seemed to be able to create a sort of oasis for each other in the midst of all the chaos and struggle. Watching Lucy tucked into his brothers arms, brazenly sliding her hand under his shirt as they kissed while Farrons hand gently caressed her swollen belly, his other keeping her stable on top of him. 

Bickslow smiled...he, Wendy, Xally and Cristoff, and probably Zen too, all knew what the babys gender was, but Lucy had glared at each of them and issued threats, she wasn’t ready to know, she was still almost trying to will the world to slow down and let her catch her breath.

It wouldn’t make a difference, wouldn’t delay the baby that was developing swiftly within her, but if it made her feel better, they would hold their tongues, even with their father glaring at them wanting to know what gender his first grandbaby was going to be.

Lucy and Farron though, seemed content to just be together, as close as possible most of the time. Farron caught his brothers eye and Bickslow gave him a wink before turning away to return their not really privacy to them.

He leaned up, kissing his mate again, drawing her back into a soft series of kisses and nuzzles, Zen strode by then, smiling softly at seeing them and intercepting Kaleb who was starting toward them.

“ _Whatever it is, no, let them stay like that._ ” Zen said and Kaleb pressed his lips together and looked at his brother.

“ _We need aerial recon near Vander, he sent coordinates, says there's...a dragon. I’m not comfortable sending you alone and we can’t risk taking the ship in that direction if Vanders right_.” He said.

Zen frowned. A dragon would certainly complicate things, there weren’t many left, and one in particular...if it was…

_Vander thinks it IS Acnalogia_ … Kalebs voice was quiet in his head and Zen sighed, running a hand through his thick hair.

_Last thing we need right now is the dragon of chaos_ …

_No argument, but if it’s here, we need to know about it and find a way to track him_ ….

Zen looked back over at Farron and Lucy frowning 

_It’s unfair, they deserve time together, as much as possible, the baby went a month without its father, Lucy a month without her brand new mate_ …

“Never took you for such a romantic Zen.” Kaleb smiled out loud and Zen smacked his brothers chest, hard enough Kaleb coughed, Zens strength grew by the day, it was uncanny, but since Farron had gotten his wings and the two had been training with Raphael, both Zen and Farron seemed to grow in power every day.

“I’m watching them, learning what my life will be like when I choose my own mate and...I like what I see and want it to work well for them.” He said firmly and Kaleb smiled, looking past the big Archangel mage to their brother, who was completely lost beneath Lucy, and Lucy...the woman just glowed. He drew a breath, feeling in himself the need to protect that scene, to let the couple have their time, they had been denied so much already and this war was heartbreaking on a daily basis.

“Take Raphael if Lucy can summon him.” He conceded and Zen smirked, wings snapping out, one stretching and brushing over Lucys back.

Lucys eyes opened for a moment, caught black feathers at the edge of her vision and a moment later, Raphael appeared chuckling.

“Of course she thinks she’s delaying you collecting Farron for training, I am to delay you in that by the way…” The Archangel said smiling fondly back at his keyholder.

“Good, we need to go check and see if the dragon Vander has found is Acnalogia.” Zen said.

“It is.” Raphael said bluntly.

Kaleb and Zen both blinked, and the Archangel just stood smiling serenely at them.

“Human knowledge well known by those around where the beast is, yes, Acnalogia is the one Vander has found. Was there something else we needed to do?” He asked

“How do we defeat it?” Zen asked, figuring the Archangel would bluntly answer any question he could, he always did.

“Too many variables, there are many ways to defeat that dragon, which one you choose is up to you.” Raphael replied.

Zen sighed and shrugged at Kaleb who narrowed his eyes.

_ Vander, we’re about to begin our assault on the Battalion, keep an eye on the dragon if you can, if he flies off in our direction _ …

_ I’ll let you know, you should have Beck put a tail on the thing Kaleb, I’m bound to the ground, a hawk or something would be much better at keeping tabs on this thing...and I wouldn’t be getting the heebie jeebies every 5 fucking minutes being around the damned thing _ … Vander responded.

_ He’s already got a Goshawk about convinced...ok...he does...break your surveillance and get your heebie jeebie ass back to our location, help dispatch these troops _ … Kaleb was turning, nodding to Zen who grinned at Raphael

“On the wing combat training then?” The Archangel asked, glancing toward his keyholder where she had the Mid-day star still pinned to a lounge cuddling.

“Indeed, real time environment too.” Zen said, rubbing his hands together then tightening his bracers as his armor came out of requip space and covered his tall body in matte black metal.

Raphaels dove gray wing smacked his keyholder and Zen had to turn away or he’d have laughed at the indignant look of irritation on Lucys face.

“I have delayed enough, your mate needs more training than the Evening Star does and this will be a large scale battle perfect to train in. You really should search for more of the Ivory keys my Mistress, Uriel or Micheal would be better combat instructors, Gabriel would be ideal.” He said.

Lucy sighed, looking down at Farron who smiled and cupped her face, pulling her back in for one last kiss before he helped her shift off of him and get to her feet.

Once on his feet his own armor formed over his body and Lucy nibbled her lower lip, smiling at the matte silver and white armor. Like Kaleb, Cristoff and Zen, Farron had inducted into the military at 15 and like them, was snatched up by the Knights, selected for leadership. He’d been taken into the Tactical division, Farrons strongest talents in tactics.

His armor set had been adjusted to accommodate his wings by Gajeel and unlike his brothers, Farron didn’t just excel in melee weapons, silver guns rested in holsters on his hips and a longsword on his back, Farron was a talented sniper too, had a beautiful rifle that Biska and Alzack had both made cooing noises over and touched with reverence when asked to evaluate it and check it’s sights.

“Sometimes diplomacy needs help.” Farron had shrugged as Lucy had learned just how lethal her mate actually was. Vander had twirled a black metal gun in his hand smirking.

“I prefer close up myself, but Fare and I went through a lot of ranged weapons training, I learned to make guns from the last trainer we worked with.” Vander had admitted.

“And while he was doing that, I was learning sharpshooting. It’s ultimately still a will check with bullets and ranged weapons, magical fields can be shielding and most wizards can do them, but guns are still perfectly effective for a lot of things.” Farron had said.

Now her mates gold wings were unfurling and she ran her hand along the ridge of the one close to her, smiling when it curled around her and pulled her to him gently. Raphael reached out then and Farron yelped when the Archangel plucked a feather from his wing.

The Archangel smiled at him and handed the shimmering gold feather to Lucy.

“If you need him, if you even just need to know he is close, blow on this feather, it will warm in your hand when he feels your call and grow warmer as he gets closer to you, cooler if he is moving away.” He said and Lucy took the feather, smiling and blowing on it, watching Farron shiver and his eyes go wide at the sensation it sent through him and he smiled as Lucy grinned, holding the feather to her cheek, feeling its warmth.

She narrowed her eyes, seeing the group assembled for the battle on the deck, her guild, her friends...and met Farrons eyes.

“Go and stop our enemies.” She said and Farron smirked, wings lifting, Fairy Tail mages cheering as the Archangels shot off the deck into the sky, the teleport mages waving to their forces as the Saberfox got into range and opened fire on the troops below until the ground forces all had their feet on soil, then the ship re-engaged it’s stealth lacrima and vanished, rapidly regaining altitude until it was where it needed to be over the battlefield, close enough teleport mages could reach the decks but far enough up the vollies of attacks shooting everywhere wouldn’t hit it.

This battle found another shield...Dimaria Yesta…

She was called “The Valkyrie” and was renowned for her time magic, Lucy grabbing out Horologium and Virgo and smiled at the pair, drawing a slow breath and starting a careful, slow incantation.

0-0-0-0-0

Dimaria commanded nearly 200 troops, of them a company of 20 mages shined and when blasts of fiery miasma started to rain down on her men she whirled trying to cast a time stop and finding herself...unable to effect the rapidly approaching Boscan Airship. 

Stunned she narrowed her eyes as mages started to appear and attacks tore through her company, snarling she pulled out her swords and started to charge.

“Mine” Zen growled, tucking his wings and diving, Farron narrowed his eyes and shook his head 

“I’ll get her aids…” He said, banking, Raphael at his side as he drew his sword and dove into the trio of mages that were with the Shield.

Zen hit the ground at high speed glaives glinting as Dimaria was about to reach where Cana was starting to tear into some Alvarez mages and the womans swords sparked off his glaive as he skid between her and the three Fairy Tail wizards she had been about to attack.

Dimaria stepped back, lips lifting eyes narrowing as she took in the tall Boscan, eyes sliding over two long heavy glaives that he held like they weighed nothing, long black wings curled and lifted poised like they too were as ready to strike as the man they sprouted from.

“My...you’re almost too pretty to fight…” She purred shaking her tousled short blonde locks and tugging at the top of the red bandeau before shifting her swords back into position in her hands.

“Was about to say the same thing.” Zen smirked, angling his glaives and willing razor sharp edges through his hardened feathers, the apex contour feathers lengthening and glinting like the blades they became as he let his eyes roam over his opponent. 

She was pretty, rather scantily dressed for a Shield, but then according to Lucy, Brandish wore almost nothing so that seemed to be a thing. Looking carefully though he recognized key armor pieces, though her loose black and red pants wouldn’t offer much protection to her legs, he’d never had much covering him when he’d been a gladiator, if you were good enough with your weapons, armor became a hindrance.

His own was light, designed for him, and he could requip out pieces when they got in his way if he needed to.

Narrowing his deep amethyst eyes his glaives dissolved and Dimarias smirk turned into a real smile as twin long swords replaced the glaives as the man started to move carefully toward her.

The placement of his steps, the way those swords slid into his grip, a shiver ran through her at meeting a swordsman that might challenge her.

She grinned again and suddenly clicked her teeth. Zen completely unprepared to suddenly have the woman on top of him, slicing a clock handle sword across his chest plate sending sparks flying, his wings flashed and hit her hard, the woman as unprepared to find the wings faster than her blades tumbled away from the Archangel mage and snarling coming up and clicking her teeth again, this time slamming a sword down on the curve of Zens left wing, gasping when it lifted and flicked her away, a longsword cutting across her back as she was thrown back again by the big Boscan.

“Oh hell no…” She growled “TAKE OVER!” She called and Zens eyes narrowed just before he was hit hard in the side, this time Dimaria sword cutting into the dark armor and when she yanked it back as he was thrown to the side it slashed deep into the side of his left thigh.

He grit his teeth, shifted his weight and grips on his swords and slammed his wings down, launching at her but finding her ability to “blink” to new positions starting to infuriate him, his own magic flaring, and the ability seemed to lessen, she stopped being able to land sudden hits up close, now having to maneuver but he was already bleeding from several relatively deep wounds, his lifetime of training though kept him moving fast, agile, his well trained body supporting him as he pushed through where limits might have been.

“You’re the finest sword I’ve met...ever, and you can take that as the compliment it is, I won’t kill you...oh no...I’m keeping you...once I get you to the Emperor I’ll have help turning you into the best damn pet...perfect to handle...all…” She licked her lips, the thigh plate on his left leg was gone, the skin tight underpadding suit sliced through and hanging in a couple of shreds, leaving a long tanned leg mostly bare with blood running down from the gash she’d placed there, she’d removed his chest piece too, and left his chest mostly bare with her strikes, he was about as poorly dressed as her at this point and she was enjoying the view.

They had nothing like this man where she came from, and her Emperor had promised prizes of war...she knew now what she wanted…

“All...of my most carnal needs…” She smirked. 

Zen caught sight of a shadow curling around his ankle and smirked back at her as he felt familiar magic curl up along the dark shadows on his wings and he smiled.

“I am not the best sword in this company…” He said feeling familiar weight on the inside of his right wing.

She frowned “You’re modest.”

He shook his head “No...I am honest...you want to fight our best swordsman?” He asked her and she narrowed her eyes.

“Bring them…” She snarled and the right wing snapped forward and Dimaria gasped as black Katanas slid down the sword she held farther forward and scissored it, ripping it from her hand as a man emerged from the big Boscans wing and a black leather boot hit her in the side of the head as the man twisting his tall agile body through his jump sending her flying as he caught her sword and twirled it in his hand, holding both Katanas in one hand and moving to bump fists with the bleeding man she’d been fighting.

“You’re late.” Zen growled.

“Yeah...but I got here in time to dance with the lady...mind if I cut in?” Vander grinned, dark red eyes locked with Dimarias brown.

“By all means, I’m going to help Farron…” He looked over to where his brother was fighting alongside Raphael, bodies littering the ground all around them and he chuckled “If he needs any…” The black wings slammed down and Dimaria forced herself not to watch him fly off, cursing under her breath at loosing one fine prize until her eyes had a chance to move over the man before her…

“Oh...you’re pretty too…” She purred and Vander grinned 

“Flattery will get you everywhere with me darling.” He purred back and Dimaria nodded, frowning when he tossed her sword to shadows that made it vanish.

Over 6 feet of Boscan male...muscled and toned...encased in skin tight black leather, she loved the red streaks in the glossy black waves of his typically long for a Boscan, black hair.

“I won’t mind taking you as a prize instead…” She said twirling her sword. Vander tilted his head, smirking, eyes lit with wicked amusement.

“Sugar, you disarm me and I’ll let you put a collar on me…” He purred and she bit her lip at the sultry litl of his voice.

“I’ll chain you to a bed…” She growled and he wagged his brows at her 

“Mmm, chains...now you’re not giving me the motivation to do much but lay down and let you have a ride sweetheart.” He returned.

“Lets see if your pretty winged friend was exaggerating first…” She clicked her teeth and lunged but when she rushed he was gone, the flat side of a katana slashing through her bandeau and leaving her topless when she reached where the man had been.

Whirling she snarled as she faced the now smiling man who was twirling the ruined bandeau on the end of a Katana. He whistled eyes feasting openly.

“Nice…” He said and she lunged again, uselessly, this time her pants were cleaved, the man twisting low, bending his tall body with an agility she had never expected to get the angle he needed, her swing flashing uselessly over him. She threw flaring energy beams at him and screamed in frustration when he sidestepped them...a moment later warm lips pressed to her bare shoulder, a long fingered hand sliding over one of her bare breasts and giving it a squeeze.

“You have to disarm me sugar, I won’t let you ride me if you don’t” He breathed in her ear sending a shiver through her before she clicked her teeth and cut to the side swinging and flinging magic...she felt her sword hit a Katana, and dug in hard, moving as fast as Chronos could manage and even then, she barely pushed him onto the defensive.

“Ass!” She snarled as he vanished and appeared 15 feet away smiling and whirling a sword that had her panties on the tip of the blade.

“You have a fine one...come now beautiful...I’m trying to prove myself here….gotta be the prize you want.” He said lightly, snatching the red lace panties form his sword and pressing them to his mouth, licking them before tossing them aside and letting those deep red eyes rove over her again.

She blushed, and she’d never blushed...she used men, not the other way around, she was Dimaria Vesta...the Valkyrie, chosen of Chronus, she’d never, not ever had anyone just...almost ignore her mastery of time blessed speed and swordsmanship.

“I want nothing of you…” She growled and Vander smirked.

“Lies...you want to chain me to your bed.” He returned.

“I want you to fall at my feet.” She snarled.

“If i do you have to promise to sit on my face so i can make it fun.” He purred, running his tongue over his full lower lip and winking at her.

“General!” One of her mages screamed and she looked, noticing suddenly her entire force was nearly levelled...and a handsome man in silver and white armor was taking down her last aid, wings of gold slamming the woman down.

Her distraction ended the fight, a gleaming black Katana at her throat, the other batting her sword from her hand as an arm went around her waist and pulled her back into a tall firm body, those maddening lips pressing to her neck.

“Game over sugar, hold up a hand so I can put a cuff on your wrist...if you’re good, and want to later...I’ll even let you put some on me…” He purred and Dimaria sagged against the man...defeated and not sure she really was all that upset…..

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. The Seas Star joins the fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Seas Celestial Mage is called in to join the efforts in Fiore and to help Lucy adjust to the changes in her magic when Farron sees she is resisting the changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, computers are being packed tonight so I'll be out of touch and unable to update until after the move, I worked hard to get this chapter ready to hold everyone over I really hope you enjoy it. Thanks to Nightmare Senshi who took a little used OC of mine and gave him some love, time for everyone to get to know White Seas Celestial Mage a little better because he's going to be helping Lucy a lot going forward....DESNA

The war had a distinct tide to it, and it was not the one Zaref had...at all...expected. He was down to two shields, and he was pretty sure one of them he only still had because Larcades magic seemed to startle the Boscans.

While they were open people who embraced sensuality and physical pleasures, having that used as a weapon? It had affronted them.

So Larcade had been...effective. Acnalogia? Not as much. The dragon had helped, but...he’d been defeated...and while that defeat had blessedly removed the Dragon Slayers from the war.. That was only temporary, they would recover and be back...he was left floundering because of the damned Archangel mages.

The magic was from before his time, and he simply had no counter against it. They had been instrumental in the downfall of Acnalogia, because the Black Dragons worst attacks...couldn’t make it past those damned wings.

The Dragon had even caught the black winged one, the Evening Star according to Irene, but, wrapped in his wings, Acnalogia had been unable to get his teeth into the man and finally he’d twisted enough and the Mid-Day star had flown right into the Dragons mouth and helped his brother, those wings slicing off the bottom of Acnalogias jaw and from there, the Dragon Slayers had been able to finish him, in part because a damned first gen created by Nurem had been able to heal them all enough with the little girl slayers support that, with the help of two Celestial Mages and some sort of shadow user who he KNEW was unlike any he’d ever encountered and somehow had access to the voids between plains, Acnalogia had been trapped in those voids, brutalized by whatever was within them until weakened enough then ripped out and finally destroyed completely.

He realized, not bothering to learn about Celestial mages because he had never believed they could harm him or his plans had been a mistake. Going forward, once he salvaged all he could from this fiasco, he would devote time to picking apart Celestial magic with a fine instrument and he would create counters to them...make their magic go from rare to extinct...permanently.

He also planned to have that shadow mage brought in...a weapon like that? He would have it...have him...the one that had defeated Dimaria when she’d been close to bringing down the Evening Star. That one...he would own.

The Black Wizard glared at Irene as she walked past him to go pour herself some Lemonade. They still held Crocus, Hisui was still leashed, though the loss of Serena to Acnalogia when the damned fool had taunted the Chaos dragon….Hiui hadn’t taken losing her lover well and Zaref had been unable to lure the prophetic voice from her again.

He had sent Larcade in to see what he could accomplish with Hisui almost an hour ago and stood, glaring toward the door to the Queens bedchambers, hearing some promising sounds but his patience wasn’t up to waiting.

“I’m going to rest in a bath, when Larcade finally emerges if there is a voice? Make sure I get to speak with it.” He growled, stalking from the room and Irene managed to keep her face emotionless until he was gone, then sat against the table and smirked.

Her hearing was far better than Zarefs, Larcade was making Hisui forget all about Serena as long as Irene stayed near. They had narrowed things down to a remnant magical presence the woman harbored since the opening of the eclipse gate. The woman harbored a dragon soul. It had fled into her to escape total death during the Eclipse gate, but, because Hisui was a damned idiot, the dragon had never allowed the merge of its magic into the woman, remaining dormant unless Hisui was driven to a euphoric state where her mind relaxed and she was in the presence of strong draconic magic.

Motherglare...who had seen both the distant past, and, through mind control with Rogue of the future, had also seen distant futures since Motherglare could reach out far better with their draconic mind and magic than Rogue had been able to. Motherglare could offer ideas that had worked for those of other future timelines...Rogue had controlled the dragon in several it seemed.

Irene rolled her eyes as screams of Larcades name started coming from the other room. She sipped her lemonade, idly wondering how her daughter was doing...she’d heard great things and while the defeats had infuriated Zaref, each one including her own daughter made Irene smile within.

No, the war was not going as hoped….but whatever the outcome...she hoped for her daughters survival...and...planned to take an Archangel. 

She glanced down at the report on the table about the last encounter with the black winged one. She knew of the Dark one, an Evening Star. He would work, but the one she wanted? He had not come into his magic yet...a Morning Star would suit her best, rebirth, renewal being their major lines of power. Taking Erzas body...it would not have given her what she needed, the Draconic magics were too much for a human body, but an Archangel mage was special, a human/spirit hybrid once they had come into their full magic, they were living stars.

Taking the Archangel of rebirth and renewal would work like capturing a fountain of youth in a cup. Once bound to her, not only would his magic give her all she needed to live as she wanted to...she would have the Archangel themselves...a companion, a lover and protector that worked like an immortality battery for her.

She smiled again, yes, she knew exactly which one she wanted...already immensely powerful even without his Archangel magic enabled, young...almost ethereal in his beauty too, she had seen him now a couple of times, she just needed that magic to activate, and the moment it did...whatever mage triggered it would be her first target…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hestor Kedanza had been in White Sea since age 11. He took pride in his magic, a great deal of it. He had been at the Academe Celestine when the Eclipse Gate had happened...like the other Celestial Summoners there, painfully few in number...he had felt the event unfold.

He’d also been placed into protective custody by his guild master when the Oracion Seis had come after and started sacrificing Celestial mages. Across all of Ishgar, Hestor knew because the Dean of the Academe had, with tears in his eyes told him and his Guildmaster, there were now 8 Celestial Summoning mages left. Reta, the strong woman who had teased even the Pradesh brothers, who held the Kingdom Keys, had been one lost to the attempt to end the world that had also almost claimed one Lucy Heartfillia.

The womans name he knew, she held nearly the entire Zodiac, and now, one of the Ivory Keys. Years ago, he might have challenged her, dueled her to gain some keys, but he’d stabilized himself better since then, held now more than the sisters of Amitt, he held the brothers of Ma’at as well, he was one key away from the full set of ten, and once he had that, the Hall of Two Truths could be opened.

He had spent many hours sitting in Kalebs office, talking with his Guildmaster. Kaleb had worried he was heading toward darkness...and for a while...he had been honestly, Kek-t was ambitious, the sisters hungered eternally and power mattered, so he had hungered and wanted power.

It had been...his Guildmaster who had kept him from falling fully that way. Kaleb shined like one of Hestors precious stars, and radiated power and light the Celestial mage had grown to enjoy basking in.

He’d let Kaleb worry, and had accepted his invitations to come and talk, at first because he wanted to be near that light and power, but there was more…

He’d felt it, even known it when he was a child if he really thought about it. Every Celestial Summoner was bound to the rules of the Celestial realm, contracts, honesty, loyalty, all of it were key to a Celestial Summoners development as a mage. Spirits wouldn’t work well for summoners they did not respect, and while power played a part, character mattered.

It was not fully a question of good or evil either, there were keys that were purely dark magic. Hestor held nearly all of one such set, but, like his Guildmasters brother Vander wielded shadows and gated through the voids, that did not make him evil, and Hestor...was not evil.

He may have turned that way, but Kaleb had been there, White Sea had been there, and once a member of the Pradesh family liked you? That was it, you were damn well doomed to that family being there.

Hestor was a private person, and had spent years developing a carefully groomed reputation that kept people at bay, he did NOT like being touched, did NOT like people in his personal space, and had no trouble at all sicing his dog spirit on anyone who tried.

He did though...like pleasures, quite a lot, and, as a Celestial mage he had always known there was one person out there he would someday form a bond with, open up to...share secrets with.

For a Celestial mage, opening up and discussing spirits and keys and spells was not done, the Celestial realms jealously guarded their secrets and expected the mages wielding their magic to do the same. Loose lipped Celestial Mages did not retain their magic...could be stripped of it and left to die of magic depletion.

They could share their hopes, dreams, all the knowledge and secrets of their magic with one person, ever, in their whole lives.

For Hestor...that had happened. At 11 he had come to the city of White Sea with his parents for New Years. Hestors father had been a Pearl Diver in Eventide Bay, a small community on the Southern Coast of Bosco near Stella. The protected inlet allowed clams to grow and the finest pearls in the world could be found there.

His father had found his mother, washed ashore after a shipwreck, the only survivor...and his mother had fallen in love with the tall handsome Boscan. 

His mother was mysterious, guarded her secrets, and his father was a calm even tempered and patient man who loved her without condition, and let her keep those secrets without complaint. She had raised Hestor to be sharp, smart, to question things and think things through, and he had grown to be a very self contained person because of that.

He had wanted to dive, loved the water, and while his family, even though his father had broken ribs and could no longer dive for pearls, they had no financial worries, his father had always been lucky with his diving, and had been wise with his jewel, they were fine, well off even, but Hestor had dived as a child himself, had worn the shells of the clams he’d gathered that held Pearls, and had pearls he wanted to trade at White Sea that year.

His father had let him go on his own to do it, trusting his son, and while out, he’d seen them...the Pradesh children.

Playing their way up the street in the center of the market district of the City of White Sea, and that was the first time he had seen him...Kaleb Pradesh.

Already apprentice to the guildmaster of White Sea, he had been in the Guilds work uniform, snug black breeches, boots, a shirt the color of the sky under a white half jacket with the guilds emblem stitched into the shoulders. His hair then had been a rich chocolate brown, and his eyes the same deep dark purple as the shells in Hestors hair.

He’d felt something stir in him that day as he’d watched Kaleb walk by behind his siblings, Farron walking alongside him. That was two years before the family had found and rescued Zen...Hestor had been involved in that rescue too...the hunting dogs had led Vander to Zen, and the sisters had...fed well that day.

It was after Zens rescue Kaleb had started taking an interest in Hestor, had started making time to try and befriend the standoffish, somewhat prickly young man.

Hestor had finally ended up, when Kaleb had been made Master of White Sea, a member of Kalebs elite team. 

It hadn’t been purely wonderful, but it had been a bit of a dream come true for the Celestial Mage. One, he was part of the top team in all of White Sea, and bore the insignia on his guild clothing to attest to that, which gave him a high position and large amount of respect from all of the guilds members automatically.

Two, he was a Celestial Mage, and his magic, as strong as it was, as much work and effort as it required, as complex as it all was, never got much respect, Celestial Mages were generally seen as weak and him being given a place on Kalebs team was a clear signal to all, that couldn’t be the case, weak magic would never find its way into the the top team of White Sea.

The hard part? As one of Kalebs team mates, he worked with Beck, Rowan, Gaza, Taggart, Cristoff and Emzadi. He got along well with Cristoff, though that could be said of about anyone, Cristoff was easy to get along with, he got along with all of them...but there was the issue with Beck.

Beck Fasion had known Kaleb as long as Hestor had, and Beck was in love with Kaleb. He’d even told Kaleb he was, that he wanted a relationship, but Kaleb had, much to Hestors deep a secret pleasure, turned Beck down, insisting friendship was all he’d give.

It hadn’t been an easy time, Beck still wanted Kaleb...and...Kaleb was the person Hestor had opened up to.  
He hadn’t meant to, it had just...happened, so natural, so easy he’d found himself doing it and hadn’t found any desire in himself not to or to stop once he’d started. He’d felt his magic shift, heard the sisters murmuring within his mind, purring in appreciation of the choice he’d made.

The sisters had always liked Kaleb, tall, powerful, magically talented, their interest in him had sort of made Hestor wary though, it was more than just that Kaleb was a magical powerhouse that seemed to interest them, and he knew it. He just couldn’t figure out what about Kaleb had his spirits so very...engaged, that they encouraged him to talk with the other man, to pour out his deepest thoughts.

When Kaleb had returned from his immersion in the light with his hair turned platinum blonde and eyes suddenly a pale and stunning lavender...Hestor had almost...almost...asked him that day to share pleasure with him, and his spirits had reacted strongly to the shift in Kaleb, a change in the mans magic had happened and their interest had been even keener.

The first Guildmaster games after Kaleb was made Master of White sea though...Hestor had proven his loyalty and deep devotion to the other man. When Joren, guildmaster of Emerald Eye, had betrayed Kaleb in front of all of Bosco, had blatantly played up their relationship as mentor and student then attacked with a viciousness that had earned him a formal reprimand from the Boscan magic council and his guild not allowed to participate in the following years Wizard Games, Hestor had, in the following match...torn into his Emerald Eye opponent with a ferocity nobody had ever seen from him.

The calm, cool, reserved Hestor had been brutal, had devastated the Mimic mage he’d been put against and then, attacked Joren in the exit hallway after the match. He’d had the sister toss the man out into the arena so the world could see a White Sea mage avenge their Guildmasters honor.

Joren had almost killed him...had ignored orders to stop the fighting, both of them had...Hestor bent on avenging Kaleb, Joren bent on crushing someone he knew Kaleb valued, because that was Jorens objective, to crush White Sea in every way he could.

In the end though, Kek-t and Lynx had taken Joren down, and Hestor had stood over the fallen Guildmaster, dismissed his spirits, and collapsed just as Cristoff had managed to get through the barrier Kek-t had created to protect the fight, Cristoffs rapid response, and swift healing of Joren as well as Hestor, had kept the punishment Hestor had faced less than it would have been, but he’d been banned from the Wizard Games for two years and was unable to participate in the next Guildmaster games.

After everything had settled though? Kaleb had come to him, apologizing for puting Hestor into a position where he felt he needed to do what he’d done, and...had thanked him. The soft kiss that day with that appreciative look in those pale lavender eyes had been the turning point, where Hestor had accepted the fact...he had feelings for Kaleb beyond just appreciating how beautiful he was, how powerful...which he’d always hidden behind whenever anyone called him out upon catching him watching Kaleb. Hestor wore sarcasm, wit, and snark like a fine tailored suit too, so, while he knew...nobody, not even Kaleb...knew how he felt. His keys protected his mind even from Kaleb, though for the most part? He didn’t need protection...Kaleb respected his peoples privacy, something Hestor had always liked about the mindbender, and he didn’t invade people unless he felt he had to for their safety.

It had been a long road Hestor had travelled to get where he was now, and as he narrowed his steel blue eyes on golden brown ones, he wondered how the Gods had ever come to decide the stubborn woman before him was to be the Starbringer...because really...she was annoying on a level beyond even Vander in Hestors book, and that was saying something.

They had though, by working with Vander, managed to suck a fucking dragon into the voids between plains and Vander had set shades of the void on the dragon, that the beast still had emerged able to fight had been terrifying, but they had all three nearly fallen unconscious with the amount of magic it had taken to trap him.

Hestor had felt then, as they had done the unison raid to do it, Lucys bond with Farron...the power an Archangel brought to a Celestial Summoner, and it had awed him. The sisters had hummed and purred about bonds, been far too confusing and cryptic, which was normal for them really in their purrings in his mind about it too. He’d felt Lucy pull, felt a flood of magic unlike anything he’d ever experienced, Celestial magic that had felt...raw...it had hummed with power..burned with fire and even though he knew it was Farrons magic being drawn into Lucy, since his own had been in the mix for the Unison Raid, he’d felt it, and the compatibility to his own.

He’d seen mages give others magic power, had always been a little jealous of that, Celestial magic was so rare and so specialized, only a Summoner could feed a Summoner magic, but he understood now, why Archangels had been hunted to extinction during the holy wars, that magic...it fed every part of his, eased the constraints of his containers, made his blood tingle in his veins had made the flow of his magic easier, faster, given him a level of fine control that even as well trained and practiced as he was...he’d not felt before.

Archangel magic...freed Celestial Magic, enhanced it. He’d watched Kalebs brother Zen with a hint of longing then ever since and had been happy to step in and start sparring with Lucy, start working with her and Farron as they trained, Raphael guiding them, sometimes Zen joining Hestor for two on two against Lucy and Farron.

Hestor felt the edge...felt that it would be...almost easy...to reach out, wrap his magic around Zen, call out his spirits and bind him, tap into that beautiful flow of magic he felt every time they fought together. 

But he had propositioned Zen a while ago, after all he’d been through, Zen did not take male lovers to his bed, and while it was possible to bind him without intimacy...the depth of the bond wouldn’t be as strong without it, and Hestor would never force someone...tempting? Yes...the purring sisters wanted it...but...oddly enough, not as much as they wanted him to coax Kaleb into his bed.

“You’re an idiot.” He said, dead pan, flat, eyes narrowed and cool as they locked with Lucys and she bared her teeth in a smile that never really became a smile.

“I will not use my MATE like a damned battery! He isn’t a tool!” She snarled, kicking sand in Hestors direction and Hestor tipped up his chin so he could better look down at her.

“Only YOU categorize what we are ALL telling you to do that way. Pulling from Farron makes your own magic flow better, stronger, and by extension, your spirits feel it and their magic flows better, stronger, I’m not saying suck him dry, Gods woman, sip it, just enough to infuse his magic through yours so you and your spirits get the boost, and there is NOTHING wrong with pulling him into a fight!” Hestor snapped back crossing his arms over his chest.

“I don’t want him hurt!” Lucy shouted back “I just got him back, I am pregnant and I want him safe!”

“And you think he wants you hurt?” Zen cast out, catching Farrons look when Lucy had shouted that last bit.

“I don’t...but I DO want us to work well together, I want us to both adapt to our magic...Lucy, I appreciate so much you have stopped being directly involved in all we’re doing and at the same time? I need you to let this work the way it’s meant to.” Farron said and that had tears forming in Lucys eyes.

Hestor threw his hands up, turning away, he could handle angry Lucy, he even handled Scary Lucy pretty well, but crying Lucy? There was a line there he somehow couldn’t cross, he got angry when Lucy cried and had no idea why.

Farron moved to wrap his arms around her and Hestor dismissed Lynx, who had been out fighting Lucys Leo...THAT was a head to head Hestor had found amusing the first time he’d summoned Lynx in a spar with Lucy.

The feline spirit was strong, swift, used Starburst and dust attacks and was a great tracker and hunter. He’d known as soon as he’d felt Leo the Lion coming to the training ring that Lynx would be who he’d counter with and Lynx had emerged, crouched, her golden hair flowing about her shoulders, long black tufted ears alert.

Lynx was a beautiful spirit, a slender but curvy female with long black tufted ears protruding from a thick mane of golden hair almond shaped deep green eyes, a short every twitching tail and long nails and sharp teeth. She wore a simple pair of very short golden fur shorts and a fur trimmed gold bandeau holding in her nice bust.

Leo had gone from fighting stance to adjusting his tie, pushing up his glasses and smirking instantly.

“Oh sweet stars I have been looking forward to the day I got to talk with you…” Leo had purred. Lynx had tilted her head, smiling, she had been Hestors spirit since his first year in White Sea. A gift from Guildmaster Grenlow who had been delighted to place the White Sea emblem on Hestors left shoulder thrilled at getting a Celestial Mage.

She was at first, his only non-dark key too so he’d actually used her a great deal as he’d settled into White Sea awaiting his sponsorship to reach the Academe Celestine. He’d learned to use her in a lot of ways, and her simple ability to be distracting because she was so pretty when he fought certain opponents wa nothing new.

Leo had been promptly blasted right into the wall of the training chamber aboard the Eclipse.

Lucy had run her palm over her face, rolled her eyes and summoned Virgo instead and then she had Hestor had a real...very good, very challenging duel that he had deeply enjoyed.

From that moment on, he and Lucy had started developing a mutual respect, followed by...the beginnings of a friendship.

Lucy had never had anyone but Yukino to discuss Celestial Magic with, and Yuki, while a sweet woman, really lacked the same level of drive to excel that Lucy had. Hestor however, was near her equal, blow for blow he could hold his own, his choices during a fight were sharp, well calculated, and like her, he dove into research like a fiend when a question arose he had no answer for.

Both of them had already blazed through Farrons healthy book collection aboard the Saberfox and every chance either got, they were aboard the Eclipse eagerly digging through Armans.

When Lucy found out Cristoff had some books on Celestial charting against the Lunar cycles, she had almost knocked Hestor over to get past him to go find Cris and ask about borrowing them, and likewise, Hestor had put on his best behavior a few times to coax books from Lucys personal collection. 

Once it was clear Lucy was not going to rejoin the fight...at least not until she and Farron had spent some time being ridiculously cuddly Hestor heaved a sigh.

“I say we call it for today, you and Farron probably need to go give the baby some daddy time and I am in deep need of reasonable company and probably some scotch.” He said.

Lucy shot him a mildly narrow look but then Farron tipped her chin up and kissed her and Hestor rolled his eyes, striding from the practice chamber, stopping on the grate outside the door to tap the toes of his boots and shake any sand free before shoving both of his hands into his silvery hair and heading for the showers.

Once showered he dressed in fresh clothes and shouldered his bag before heading out but stopped in the doorway that let out of the showers into the main gym. It was still early in the afternoon and alot of people from the Saberfox were aboard the Eclipse enoying the large cruisers much more luxurious offerings. Built as a ship for long international diplomatic missions, the Eclipse could house near 1000, had practice chambers, an indoor swimming pool, a fully equipped gym, jogging paths, two kitchen/cafeterias three bath houses and even armory repair shops and tailors aboard.

It was the ship assigned to Arman Pradesh as leader of the Boscan Consulate divisions. It was right now where they could take “breaks” from life aboard a military vessel without any real creature comforts. They were docked for repairs after the last battle and to transfer Dimaria to the more secure brig on the larger ship.

Hestor pressed his lips together his eyes seemed skilled at finding platinum blonde hair and he’d spotted Kaleb, stretched out on a weight bench about 20 feet from him, Vander nearby doing curls and Presca hovering between the two.

Steel colored eyes caught his and he smiled faintly as Presca nodded for him to come over. One of the best things Vander had ever done in his life, in Hestors opinion anyway, was befriend his partner Presca. Presca was a powerful energy mage, a deadly well trained spy, and...he was quiet, patient and calm...just about Vanders polar opposite but somehow the two were close friends and through Vander, Hestor had met the man and Presca had become Hestors favorite game, cards and all around relaxation companion.

“Hey Hes, wanna spot Kaleb while I help Van?” The man asked, smirking slightly and Hestor gave him a sharp look. Once, one damned time he’d had too much to drink while playing cards with Presca and had admitted he found Kaleb beautiful. That was all he’d said too.

“I think he’s beautiful...probably the most beautiful man alive really…” and it was just the truth, Kaleb was almost ethereal since his immersion in the immaculate light, it wasn’t something that wasn’t said at least once a damned week by somebody else, but Presca had latched right on to it and since Hestor had been teasing Presca about the Pradesh sisters being in a competition to get into his pants, Presca had decided turn about was fair play and teased Hestor about lusting after Kaleb.

“I don’t lust after anything...except possibly decent Stellan cooking in a restaurant and keys.” He’d snapped at the smirking Energy Mage. Presca had shrugged 

“Uh huh, and you weren’t staring at Kalebs ass as we walked into the guildhall either right?”

“Please...everyone with a pulse was staring at Kalebs ass, those new leather pants they made for him out of the Sevenese white deer leather are almost see through.” He’d growled back.

“That IS some damn fine soft as hell leather...really durable too, I’m thinking of having some made for myself, get them in a light brown maybe, after seeing those.” Presca admitted. Like Vander he tended to wear a lot of leather, it was the best protective clothing possible in the work he did and also got along well with his magic.

Hestor smirked at him “I’m certain Xally and Emzadi will appreciate it, make sure to get the fire resistance enchantment, you don’t want Emzadis next grab of your ass to leave you feeling a draft.” He’d said smoothly, arranging his cards in his hand.

Presca had rolled his eyes and taken a long drink of his beer, glaring over the mug at Hestor who pretended not to notice.

Now Hestor took a spot standing by Kalebs head.

“Hey Hes...how is Lucy doing?” Kaleb asked as he adjusted the wrist braces on his wrists and tugged the compression sleeves hugging his well muscled arms before pushing himself under the bar. Hestor drew a breath.

“She’s still resisting pulling magic from Farron, she has this convoluted mindset that it somehow weakens her to take in his magic and that somehow it might harm him. She pushes her spirits well, has decent tactical and strategy skills and a good handle on her own magic reserves and precision in using it, all in all, I would say she’s doing well and so is Farron.” Hestor replied, unable to stop his eyes from tracing down Kalebs body as the Mindbender hefted the heavy weight.

There was a reason there were privacy rooms in Boscan gyms...watching someone work out.... Hestor refocused, tearing his gaze off Kalebs bare chest, the straining pecs, rigid abs, well cut muscle working hard under tanned skin shiny with sweat by his 8th lift.

The snug black shorts the man wore left little to the imagination either and Hestor had always secretly enjoyed it when Kaleb wore deeper colors, his duties required him to usually be in white, and guild members, merchants, clothing makers...all vied to have the Guildmaster of White Sea wearing their merchandise.

When he had taken his place leading the guild, votes had been taken, just as they were every time a new master took over, about informal, training, working and dress regalia outfits the guild wanted to see on the Master and his top officers. Then the jewelry, the guild had gone a little nuts with the amount of it they wanted on Kaleb for his full dress Regalia but the man looked so damn impressive even Hestor couldn’t fault them, he’d voted for the chains and for the lacing of diamond and pearl studded leather down Kalebs right flank leaving a lot of skin bare so his clan tattoos showed...because...well...it was tradition.

“Hes…” His eyes snapped to Kalebs and the Mindbender smirked “Wanna guide the bar to the cups for me please? I’m done…” Kalebs voice was a little strained, the muscles of his arms trembling slightly as he held the weight up and Hestor cursed and pulled the bar toward him until it settled into the cups and Kaleb groaned softly letting his arms sink and Presca slapped Hestors back.

“Good idea having him hold it for a while there, after 20 reps of 960lbs a good full lift stamina push really ups the burn.” Presca chuckled and Hestor gave him a wilting look turning back to Kaleb. 

“I apologize, I was thinking of some ways to ease Lucy into pulling from Farron in smaller draws…” He said clearing his throat under the lavender gaze as Kaleb sat up, wiping his brow with his towel.

The mindbender stood abruptly and was right in Hestors space making the Celestial Mages breath catch. “Had lunch yet?”

Hestor shook his head, gritting his teeth at having to tip his chin up to look into Kalebs eyes, the mindbender had about 6 inches height on him.

“Wait for me, I want to talk more about what we can do to help Lucy and Fare, I’ll grab a quick shower and we can have lunch, that alright?” Kaleb asked and Hestor nodded.

“Yes that would be fine Master Kaleb.” He said, content at the moment his voice didn’t sound off.

“Quit with the Master thing, you’re one of my mages Hes, on my team. Back in a few minutes.” Kaleb said smiling and shaking his head as he walked off to the showers and Hestor released a breath he hadn’t realized he was even holding.

“Unless your thinking chains and Kaleb in maybe some black patent leather...holding a flail maybe...trailing it over your skin as you lay chained to…” Vanders voice by his ear had Hestor cringing.

“Shut up.” He growled.

“Van, quit.” Presca snapped and Hestor started to give his friend a grateful smile until Presca smirked.

“You know Hestor would prefer rich colors, it would be like red or maybe purple leather...and Hes is more..I don’t know...crops, maybe a short whip...I just don’t see flails…”

“I can make both of you disappear…” Hestor growled.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting from my phone so...we'll see Lol. Hope everyone enjoys!!!

Lucy bent over the book Hestor was holding, smiling faintly. “You found this where?” She asked softly, sitting beside the man ignoring his soft huff at her invading his space by sitting next to him with their legs touching.

“Arman had it back at the family Library, his late wife held all seven of the Ivory Keys and had collected this among a large number of other rare books on Celestial magic, key sets and the like. Even after her death Arman as he travelled the world for his work, kept collecting books and information and filled all the shelves in Ganiers little library. I remembered seeing it the last time I was at the family home and since the house was found I sent Corvus to fetch it for me after asking Arman if that was alright.” Hestor replied sliding the book over so Lucy could look better and without leaning over his arm.

The womans chest more than invaded his space. She sighed, smiling “That is...so romantic...I’ve always admired Arman so much, he never let the loss of his wife stop him from from anything, he built a big wonderful family, raised 8 children as a single father…” She shook her head in wonder then smiled at Hestor, who had been trying to inch a little away from her while she was busy mooning over Arman.

It wasn’t that he himself didn’t share some of her feelings, he did, he too admired Arman Pradesh and held the man in high respect. That he allowed Hestor to go into his late wifes private study and library and borrow books humbled the male Celestial Mage. He knew his magic had a dark feel to it, and knew he frightened people for years, it was why Kaleb had kept him so close, to watch over him, make sure he didn’t turn all the way dark. 

“Thank you…” Lucy breathed, smiling at the other Celestial Mage. Hestor shrugged,

“I was...actually going to ask you, Zen told me he can sense keys, and when an Archangel Mage mates with a Celestial Mage, they become attuned even more to finding keys. If you and Farron are going to go seek Ganiers keys after this war is over like we were discussing yesterday...well...I’d like to ask if I could...accompany you. I’m not bad with children, I rather like them, and could help with yours...I’d just ask that Farron not disregard the calls of...darker keys.” He said and hissed when he was suddenly yanked into a hug by the blonde.

“I would love that Hes! Hunting for keys with another Celestial mage and one who’s so...well read? Absolutely!” Lucy grinned and Hestor pushed her back, managing a thin smile, he still wasn’t used to Lucys exuberant touching thing, the woman was...huggy, cuddly and it unnerved him at times.

The scent of cinnamon and apples suddenly reached him and he stilled, looking up as Farron walked up, with Kaleb right behind him. Hestors eyes widened a bit at Kalebs attire, he hadn’t seen him in a Boscan suit in...years. The dark burgundy suit hugged the Guildmaster, the sheer fabrics strategically placed on the right side to display his clan tattoos giving a nice view of his skin and Farron, in a Royal Blue suit, looked just as stunning.

Lucy made a soft purring sound, biting her lip at seeing her mate in what was her favorite piece out of his wardrobe. Farron winked at her. 

“We have a meeting with some of the leaders, business, nobility and some community leaders, the people we’re hoping will take over running Fiore when this is over.” Kaleb said and looked at Hestor, smiling.

“Mind keeping Lucy company? I need Zen, his truth spell is going to assure none of these people are misleading us about where they’re coming from or what they’re ready to do.” Kaleb said.

“So Lucy will do best with another Celestial mage close by, Cristoff will be down in a bit too, I know it seems like it’s a bit much…” Farron said and Hestor shook his head.

“It doesn’t, the child is growing fast, the pull on her is strong enough I can feel it and besides...I have a favor I want from you later anyway, no...you’ll owe me.” Hestor replied and Lucy smacked his shoulder drawing a dark look.

“He owes you a favor because you’re going to spend the day with me...nice Hes.” She grumbled and he smirked.

“You’re pregnant, and cranky unpredictably when you’re in Farrons lap with your tongue down his throat, since I shant be holding you in my lap and we absolutely won’t be playing any tonsil hockey, I expect you to be less chipper than your usual moody self.” Hestor observed and this time caught Lucys hand before she landed the punch in his shoulder with a smirk as Kaleb laughed and Farron leaned across the table to kiss his mate, neatly draining all the ire right out of her.

The four mages talked for a little while longer until Arman appeared by the door to the food hall and both Kaleb and Farron stood, Farron took a moment to come around the table, drop to a knee and kiss his mate again, then bent and kissed her swollen belly, smiling up at her before standing and turning to hesitate, and nod toward Hestor, Lucy having to stifle a smirk at catching Hestor openly staring at Kalebs retreating form. Farron winked at her, standing back up and brushing out minute wrinkles in the rich silk of his suit.

“You know Hes, he does share pleasure with his guild mages...you should know that, I know he’s done it on some of the missions you’ve all gone on.” Farron said lightly, Hestor shifting so he gracefully turned from staring at Kaleb and gave Farron a well practiced detatched and cool look.

“Yes, he’s done so with Beck once and also with Gaza on two occasions, I am aware.” Hestor replied in a bored tone.  
“So why haven’t you ever asked him?” Lucy asked, grinning.

Hestor pressed his lips into a thin line and stood, tugging the cuffs of his shirt so it settled well over his shoulders and looking toward the food counters.

“I’m going to get some tea, I’ll assume you desire some noxious combination of fruit and vegetable juice?” He asked Lucy raising a slender silver brow.

Lucy nodded to Farron, releasing his hand when Kaleb turned to look curiously at them from the door.

Her mate turned and headed for the door, blowing her one last kiss as she looked at the now noisily sighing Hestor.

“Yes please, Strawberry and Boscan blue dill. Oh! And have them blend in some peanut butter!” She said brightly. Hestor cringed but gave the blonde a long suffering nod and headed to fetch their drinks while Lucy turned back to the book on the table.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“He’s...really blonde...like, Kaleb level Blonde.” Vander observed.

Bickslow rolled his eyes, shivering a little nestled in Vanders surface shadows among some trees at the edge of the large garden behind the palace.

“Blonde, blue, purple, who gives a shit, that’s a fucking shield...his soul is...yeah, like the others...that’s a fucking demon, one of Zarefs creations.” The Seith hissed at his little brother.

Vander looked doubtful at the man in his robe, he felt magic power, a good bit of it too, but reports about this shield said he used sleep, pleasure...as a weapon…

Kaleb, we have Larcade in sight.” Bickslow called through the mental link.

Excellent, aside from Irene that’s the last one, once we take him down, Zarefs vulnerability jumps again… Kaleb replied.

They had the Alvarez forces backed to Crocus now, the allied efforts had driven them out of Minstrel and Seven. Iceburg had joined up with Stella and handled the half hearted invasion from Pergrande.

Laxus and a group from Fairy Tail were currently tracking Irene, Erza surprisingly leading the whole thing because of a strange ability to track the woman.

Ok, you know the plan, grab him and bring him to us….Kaleb said calmly and Vander smirked as Bickslow growled.

Yeah, super easy there, shit, I don’t know if I can hold a fucking demon in the fucking voids Kaleb… Bickslow said

Do what you can, Vander, if you have to cut the demon loose do it, but don’t lose Bix… Kaleb returned and Vander snickered as Bickslow cursed under his breath and yanked his helmet off, strapping it to his belt before shoving his hands through his hair and nodding to Vander.

Vanders shadows flared and in an instant he had his Katanas crossed over the Shields throat Bickslow before the man eyes flaring and the Shield stiffened in Vanders grasp, the shadowquips bandana protecting him from being caught in Bickslows magic as it washed over Larcade.

In the next moment Vander tore open a gate and Grabbed Bickslow, a single magic cancelling cuff slapped on Larcade in hopes it would dampen his magic and Bickslow frowned.

“Where the fuck did that come from? Didn’t Dimaria say those didn’t work well on the actual Book creations?” Bickslow demanded and vander rolled his eyes

“No time for debate, it’s just a cuff to dampen magic for sex Bix, from that shop in east Dovewing ya know?” Vander said impatiently.

Bickslows eyes lit a little “Love that place...best freaking restraints anywhere…” Bix said a little smirk lifting his lips and Vander grinned.

“Yeah, well...so it’s not like a military grade cuff ok? Just thought it would help…” He said and Bickslow shrugged, breathing better and holding the demon so Vander felt he could take them through...a soft tug and blackness swallowed them.

As Vander had warned when they were planning this, the shades and creatures of the voids wanted interaction with Larcade, and the light of Bickslows Golden Seith soul and the feel of his powerful magic in use had them nearly swarming.

Vander was powerful, and he knew how to move people through the voids, he had captured and delivered people of all types for the Steel Council since he was fucking 15, he knew how to keep control, but even he, his blinding silver/white soul making Bickslow struggle not to close his eyes and lose control of Larcade, beat the beings back as Vanders eyes flared, in the voids he didn’t look like a shadow user, in the voids he was the brightest light there was, a light that cut through the deepest blackest darkness.

They had seen Zen in the voids, he was all golden holy fire, and the shades and worse that traversed the voids wanted to kill him, wanted his vibrant life force, the immense power of the heavens that flowed in his magic and thus in his blood. Zen in the voids was a like a beacon too, but even he paled beside Vander, it was how it had to be for Vander to control his magic, to hold his own against the darkness that forever wanted to control him. 

Oddly enough, in his own interesting way, the Zaref creation shined too, and the things in the voids wanted him. The struggle was bad, and Bickslow finally lost his hold as they were jostled again by a lunge from a large shade, Larcade magic flared and Vander cried out and they were suddenly falling, crashed through what Bickslow recognized as branches and when one snapped under him he had the presence of mind to push Papa into it and once his own fall was arrested he whirled and tried to help Vander, grateful to see he didn’t need to, Vander already on the ground far below.

Looking around Bickslow spotted Cristoff and Hestor running, saw Kalebs long brown field cloak swirling just ahead of Hestor cutting through some thick undergrowth as fast as they could trying to get to where Vander was fully engaged with Larcade, their weapons sparking and singing as they met.

They were supposed to emerge in the meadow about ⅓ of a mile from where they had come out...over a hundred feet up among the tall branches of a stand of out of place Joyan Redwood trees...fucking Universe One had all sorts of strange things everywhere.

He dove down, throwing his dolls out of requip and getting his souls into them. They were more than 100 miles from Crocus in the opposite direction of where Erza and her team were after Irene, not far away the Eclipse was nearly a mile up in the sky waiting for them to bring Larcade either under control, or...deliver him to his death.

After going through what he seemed capable of from reports, Kaleb had selected their small team of high power mages. The idea was, Vander and Bickslow would get the man out in the open far from where interference could be an issue, then Hestor and Kaleb would subdue him. His magic wouldn’t work against the sisters of Amitt and Brothers of Ma’at and with Kaleb working to cut off Larcads ability to form spells by forcing his way into the demons mind...they could do it.

Kaleb had been the one to take down Neinart, actually overwhelming the man, and then using him to fight August, August, reluctant to fight one of his own, hadn’t been able to get around the Historie thrown at him in addition to Kalebs on onslought and had finally gone down, Kaleb forced to kill him because controlling him and keeping him under control would be too dangerous.

It had triggered Brandish, and they had a horrible fight with her, Lucy and Hestor both getting involved even though they had done everything they could think of to keep Lucy out of all the fighting as the due date for the baby was on top of them when it had happened, but, she’d been able to channel enough through Farron, actually finally tapping into him fully the the couple had gotten a taste of just what Raphael had been trying to get Lucy to work on when she’d been able to place Farron where she needed him, and, pull herself to Farron more than once to avoid attacks from Brandish.

In the end, the former Celestial mage had given up and Zen had clapped magic cancelling cuffs on her and taken her to the cell where Dimaria was, the reunion of the two had actually been heartwarming as Dimaria had turned on her former Emperor and forces and had been helping them for a bit, but she had openly wept whenever a Shield had to be put down instead of captured.

The baby was due now any day and that fact had everyone so firmly determined to see the war over before that moment they had been fighting in shifts around the clock with a ferocity that had put them where they were now.

Vander groaned as another fortunately half formed attack hit him and he doubled the padding around his damned groin because holy shit was he hard and every fucking nerve related to pleasure in his body was about on fire. He wanted to kiss Hestors damned feet when gold shimmered and he saw Kek-t and Amitt appear with Ma’at and the three spirits formed a triangle around Larcade as Kaleb came up , light bursting in front of the demon and breaking the spell he’d been about to cast before he could get it off.

Vander dove through his shadows, emerging back a ways behind Kaleb panting and leaning against a tree, both his hands gripping the rough bark to hold him up as he drew in air and tried to calm his body down.

Soft chanting from the spirits and Hestor flowed as Kaleb took Vanders place, marching forward, gleaming armor coming out of requip to encase him, long sword in one hand, shield in the other and Larcade started losing ground then. Whatever the trio of spirits and Hestor were doing was decidedly weakening the mans effects, coupled with Kalebs physical and mental assault Larcade only lasted a few minutes before chains shot up from the earth and first brought the demon to his knees, then started slithering over him like black snakes until the demon disappeared in a cocoon of black pulsing chains.

Kaleb took a step back, panting, eyes dilated, Larcade had been diminished, but not utterly stopped from using his magic on the Wizard Saint and even Kaleb was reeling a little on a pleasure high so up there it physically hurt. Now he knew what other Boscan mages had meant when they had said the mans attacks felt so good they were torture.

Hestor came up, brushing past Kaleb to bend and affix the teleport lacrima to the ball of chains encasing Larcade and send him directly to the containment cell on the Eclipse that was awaiting him and Kaleb gasped when the Celestial mage touched him in passing, eyes locking on the smaller man as he finished his task, channeled magic into the lacrima and watched Larcade vanish before sighing, dismissing his spirits and then pushing a hand through his silver blonde hair, a little winded himself by the fight. It hadn’t been long but it had been intense, and Hestor had felt the effects Larcade had too.

Looking up his breath caught and his heart sped up when he met Kalebs backlit glowing lavender eyes, the mans armor had gone back into requip space and he stood in the same clothes as Hestor. Black breeches, boots, a black sleeveless compression shirt and the white half jacket which amounted more to a set of sleeves and shoulder covers that clasped between the mans well developed pectoral muscles, the clasp digging into taut flesh with each of Kalebs heaving breaths.

The soft mageweave breeches couldn’t hide the effect Larcades magic had had and Hestor was sure his own likely looked no different, but, as Boscans, they could simply take fighting the damned demon better than any of the Fiorans had which was why the team had been chosen the way it was.

“Hes…” Kaleb breathed and that was it...years...years he had worked with Kaleb, and for the last few he couldn’t count the hours spent sitting talking with him. Kaleb had no idea that Hestors magic had long since chosen him, it was a secret Hestor hadn’t shared...one of very few thruthfully because he had bared everything about his magic, his keys, even his dreams for the future development he wanted with his magic, had sat and shared research, loved that his guildmaster had made real efforts to gather more information for him, to find keys, to make certain Hestor got the support he needed to become the best Celestial Summoning mage he could be right down to even calling in favors from time to time to get Hestor into places most people could not go, and, going into his own departed mothers private study and library and letting Hestor read her books, her journals, sitting quietly for countless hours in that study with him.

Kaleb had even given Hestor so pseudo family on holidays and special events where he was always welcome, wanted, understood and respected, just like the rest of Kalebs team, Beck and the others too knew the Pradesh family home well, though none had spent as much time with Kaleb as Hestor had...Beck came close, but Hestor, through all the hours spent researching and reviewing reports and all the time Hestor tended to spend in the bay window behind Kalebs desk in his office that overlooked the Ocean behind the Guild.

Kaleb had never once complained or asked Hestor to stop using that window as his favored reading and nap spot, had even made sure the seat and cushions were always soft and clean and there were blankets when it was chilly.

So, after years of being close, hovering, keeping the whole world at bay, knowing his magic, and The One magic had settled on Kaleb as his one and only...when Kaleb breathed his name in a voice heavily laden with want...Hestor lunged into those hard muscled arms, his own flying around Kalebs neck as their lips crashed together.

Both men moaned into the kiss, Kalebs hands fisting in the back of Hestors cloak while Hestors tangled into silky platinum locks he had always wanted to grip in his hands. The scents of Apples and Sea Sage mingling and merging as one of Kalbs hands slid down, pressing Hestors body firmly against his drawing a fresh moan from the Celestial Mage as Kalebs tongue pressed between Hestors lips and engaged his, the heady taste of each other making both shiver.

Bickslow landed and froze as he took in the sight of Kaleb and Hestor wrapped around each other. Vander just smirked.

“I vote we share because I’m just as horny as any of you and Hestors just hot…” The shadowquip said and Bickslow frowned, hissing at him and smacking him successfully because Vander was leering watching Hestor grind himself against Kaleb and their normally composed and cool brother clutching at the silver haired celestial mage like his life depended on the closest contact possible.

It was enough to remind Hestor they were NOT alone and he was showing more of his feelings than he had ever meant to in that moment...or any moment for that matter. He was not Beck, he was not going to moon around fawning over Kaleb, his One or not.

Hestor shoved himself away from Kaleb, close to his whole being mourning the lost contact the moment he was out of those powerful arms and Kaleb staggered a step back from the hard push Hestor had used to break away, gasping in air and bending, a hand going to his own thigh to keep from falling over, eyes wide on the ground as he realized what he’d just done.

Alarm slammed through him and he was almost afraid to look up at his prickly, never ever invade his bubble Celestial Mage. Hestor had always been a no touch no contact person and Kaleb had just had his tongue down his throat, hand on his ass and was rubbing against him like a damn dog in heat for several minutes. 

“Nobody is sharing me...Vander...you’ll need to seek relief elsewhere...just...recovering...Larcades magic was still strong.” Hestor said breathlessly, glowering at Vander darkly as the man chuckled and shrugged.

“Your loss, my brothers and I have shared before, we’re damned good at it...could have relieved all of us and been back on the ship in an hour or so feeling just grand.” He said lightly.

“Stop it Vander.” Kaleb snapped then and his tone had the smile falling even on Vanders face.

The Guildmaster stood to his full height and drew a deep breath only a moment before Cristoff appeared, looking over them all and frowning but he said nothing under Kalebs dark look, indicating there was a mental conversation happening they were probably all glad they couldn’t hear the way Cristoff bowed his head and nodded, his magic swirling a moment before all of them were standing on the deck of the Eclipse, Kaleb walking swiftly away the moment his boots hit it.

“I need to check on the progress of the other group.” He said shortly not looking at any of them.

Hestors face was emotionless as he watched the tall Wizard Saint leave, he drew himself up and stalked off in the opposite direction and Cristoff rounded on Vander the moment both men were out of earshot.

“What the fuck happened? Kaleb almost ripped my head off when I observed none of you had worse than bruises and hard ons after taking Larcade down.” He demanded.

“Kaleb and Hestor let off a bit of tension...on each other.” Bickslow said.

“They were dry humping each other and trying to suck each others dicks through their mouths you mean.” Vander chuckled and Bickslow smirked when he landed his second smack of the day because Vander again wasn’t paying attention.

“Hey! Ow, shit Bix, Cris you sure I’m not fucking concussed? Bickslow keeps hitting me.” Vander whined shoving a hand through his hair to get it back in order.

“You deserve it.” Cris and Bickslow said in unison and Vander glared at both of them.

“Whatever, you ask me Kaleb just needs to fuck Hes and vice versa, those two have been around each other for years and recently the looks have been heated on both sides.” He observed stretching and moaning when his back popped.

The action had a female crewmember in front of the shadowquip smiling up at him, a hand sliding up his chest before he’d even brought his arms back down.

“Share pleasure?” She asked hopefully and Vander grinned, stepping right into her an arm going around her.

“Lead the way gorgeous, I am so very willing…” He purred and the woman giggled, taking Vander to the stairs leading to the cabins.

Bickslow rolled his eyes and was about to say something when a hand slid over his arm and he turned in surprise finding another crewmember smiling at him. 

“You’re brothers right? If neither of you are promised...my friends and I just got off shift and...we would love to share with you…” She said and Bickslow smirked, eyeing Cristoff who grinned.

“Not promised, and yes please.” Bickslow chuckled, he and Cristoff following the second woman to where two more women and a slender blonde gunner mage were waiting grinning eagerly. There were times Bickslow was deeply grateful he was Boscan. As the brothers went off to find their relief after the fight with Larcade, courtesy of Farron knowing which crew members had been pining over them and making sure those people had time and were where Cris would be bringing the team aboard.

Farron stood frowning beside Lucy, watching from across the deck.

“Kaleb and Hestor…” Farron smiled and Lucy grinned.

“Hestor needs to get laid, badly needs to.” Lucy observed, wobbling a bit.

“Mmm, so does Kaleb, I admit, didn’t see those two as a couple, but...Hestor is a good man, and you and I both know he’s strong as a mage, very strong, just a bit of an asshole, but Kalebs always been patient and almost immune to that sort of thing.” Farron smiled, arm around his mate.

Lucy leaned into him gratefully “Well, he does have to handle Vander more than any of the rest of you.” She chuckled and Farron snorted, turning to kiss her temple.

“I think Kaleb and i compete over who has to work the most because of Vanders….personality, but you make a good point, I wa...Lucy?” He stilled, feeling their bond suddenly flare and alarm rip through Lucy.

It hit so hard Kalebs link suddenly blew up with Zen, Kaleb and his father all asking at once

Is Lucy ok???!! 

My water just broke….


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still posting from my phone, getting internet in the country is a chore. Thank you to those leaving messages, they are the pokers keeping the creative fire going so I make sure to make time to write amidst the silliness of moving.

He’d felt Larcade go down, Irene was his last, he’d tied his strength through them, they were his last line of defenses and honestly, until his brother and all the mages attached to him had come back into his life? Zaref had never realized just how much of his strength, how much of his power, came from all the beings he had created or bound to himself.

It had begun, his spiral into this mess, when he had thrown himself into studying resurrection magic. He had done some...dark things...trying to master it, trying to bring back life and Ankhseram, God of Life and Death, had cursed him. By making him immortal, the God had assured Zaref would covet death, the lesson being that he should not play where the Gods tread lightly.

His magic had become laced through with death over time, cursed, and the only love of his life...he had destroyed trying to break himself away from it, trying to reclaim a normal life...He’d tried, and Mavis...she had been willing to die to help him, she had loved him...and he had loved her.

So much so that he stood before her frozen form, knowing what he needed to do and even with that knowledge, knowing she would not live again, he hesitated. He was weakened by the loss of so many of his creations, had not realized they had been like batteries for him and were part of his immense power until so many had been destroyed or cut off from him.

“I don’t know...standing before you now...all I truly want..is you.” He whispered, looking up at Mavis as he felt Irene fall...by her own hand too...in her final moment showing her love for the daughter she’d had only in an effort to give herself a body so she could be human again.

He’d known her plans, knew she wanted to claim one of the Archangels, and he himself stood thinking hard about that now, because Irene wasn’t stupid, and her knowledge of the once extinct magic of those mages exceeded his own.

The Archangel mage of morning...the Morning Star. That ones magic was laced through with rebirth, renewal, revelations. It was why the man was born into lost Mindbender magic fully manifested, that magic just a part of the whole of what a Morning Star type Archangel could do. Irene had believed firmly that by claiming the Morning Star, she could harness him and use him to restore her body, to renew her.

Perhaps...if he took the Archangel, he could renew Mavis...use the Archangel to absorb his curse of contradiction and in doing so, free himself and Mavis by just destroying one mage…

He smiled, knowing they would be after him fast now, he couldn’t let them have him...not with this possibility before him. He knew from Irene the Morning Star was unborn still, his magic dormant, he’d need to come into it, and Zaref needed to look into how to make that happen.

He looked up at Mavis, frozen within the Lacrima and sighed “I may yet find a way for us...my...love.” He breathed, his small smile preceding a tear running down his face and he reached up and touched it in surprise, shaking his head, hope was something he couldn’t afford, yet it was there, Mavis looked as beautiful as she had been the day he’d met her...and Archangel mages had been extinct for 400 or so years when he’d been starting this struggle to free himself from this curse, he’d never considered them.

Now though...now there were two, a third possible, he had so much to do all of a sudden, so much research to see to. He ran a hand over Mavis’ Lacrima “I’ll be back.” He whispered, and, in a swirl of dark magic, he vanished.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Farron had been cursing the way things were unfolding, his mate was aboard the Eclipse, with Xally and Cristoff and he had no doubt at all she was in the best hands possible, but when Irene had gone down she had told them where Zaref would be and Laxus’ horror had flooded over all of them.

Now only he and Zen, as the world was shifting back with the slow deconstruction of Irenes Universe One, could navigate the changing landscape, all the other mages were sickened by the way the world was moving, the churning magic and the way pockets of ethernano dead zones were flying around.

They had to reach Zaref, had to stop him from taking the Fairy Heart, Laxus said there were far too many terrible things the man could do with it.

So, instead of standing by Lucy as she delivered their first child into this chaotic world, he was rocketing along through the sky beside Zen, the ships couldn’t fly over this, they were safe hovering, but they had learned through the near crashing of the Saberfox, that trying to move while the world was shifting fucked with the Lacrima drives, so the ships had to remain stationary to stay stable.

That left only he and Zen, who could handle the turbulence, seemed resistant to it, and who both did not become disoriented by the chaos below, able to stay flying in the direction of the Fairy Heart, which remained stationary and unaffected by the chaos.

Once they were there Laxus and Thane could hone in on them and teleport to them, but without them at the point of destination to hold onto, with everything churning they could end up anywhere.

“You worry too much, if my mistress needs you, you WILL go to her side.” Raphael said lightly, flying just beneath Farron and Zen. He was pulling on Farrons magic to be out, which wasn’t an issue, Farrons magic containers had grown enormously since he’d emerged from teh Prison crystal, Hestors endless battles with Lucy over tapping into her mate and letting their magics mingle had helped make that happen for both of them. The baby being a constant drain on Lucy unless she was either wrapped tight in Farrons arms or they were actually having sex had also helped force Lucys magic refill rate up and her containers to strengthen and expand.

She was still resisting pulling on Farron though, still hesitating to even yank him to her side when she needed him even in battle, and he’d learned how to place himself at her side, how to read through the bond how she was doing and since she was so unsure, he’d taken it on himself to be there when she needed him.

Right now, she was in labor, and was missing him terribly but fighting that knowing what he was doing was absolutely necessary. They could not send just Zen and Raphael after Zaref, the trio could fight incredibly well together, had been training daily together, and the trio with Vander tucked neatly in Zens wings? Even better. But Laxus would be bringing Natsu and Thane would be bringing Kaleb as soon as the Archangels reached the point where the Fairy Heart was. It was their best hope of ending this.

“There!” Zen called banking hard and spiraling downward, tucking his long black wings and Farron followed, a little less graceful as he was still learning but as Zen skid to a stop among the rubble of Fairy Tails guild hall, Farron slammed his wings forward to arrest his motion and dropped lightly to his feet, wings curling around him like a cloak, ready to protect him should an attack come.

He pushed his location through the link Kaleb was keeping going through no small effort, with the way magic was all over the place as Universe One fell apart even Kalebs considerable power was pushed right now.

A crack of thunder and Laxus stood near him, Natsu staggering from the Lightning slayer and puking as Thane appeared with Kaleb.

Laxus rushed past them as Vander emerged from Zens wings and they all followed him, Zen helping the big blonde move a heavy piece of wreckage revealing stairs going down at a sharp angle.

Laxus rushed down them without hesitation, he was the Master of Fairy Tail now, he knew what was down there, and knew it had to be protected at all costs. He could smell him...Zaref, the smell of black oak and moss unique to the dark wizard and stopped at the bottom of the stairs, looking around narrow eyed as Natsu shoved past him.

“I smell him...but he’s not fucking HERE!” Natsu snarled and Laxus shook his head as Kaleb came alongside him.

“He’s right, Zaref isn’t here...there’s no living thinking thing within a mile of us right now.” Kaleb said. Nothing could hide from him, not with Zen and Farron there, no mental shielding, no magical relics, nothing could protect a mind from Kaleb at least finding it if Zen were around, they had found out Zen, Farron, Archangel magic didn’t allow secrets, stealth, falsehood in any form wielded by an enemy even passively, and, if he focused, Zen could even snap Vander out of his shadows and Farron...Farron could end those shadows, Farrons magic burned darkness like Immaculate light, they had seen it over the last weeks. If the Archangel mage pushed it...nothing could get past Kalebs magic, so he was certain there was nobody...except the young woman in the Lacrima before them….

“The first Guildmaster of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion.” Laxus said softly and Kaleb blinked in amazement.

“The Fairy Heart...really is the heart of Fairy Tail.” He said in appreciative quiet tones.

“Yeah, and the magic...well, it raises and lowers based on the guild, since we sistered with White Sea? That little ceremony we did on Tenrou Kaleb...the power has been higher than it ever has been within her.” Laxus said.

Kaleb nodded, they had done a sistering ceremony on Tenrou before the old shrine there, inducting White Sea, all of it, into Fairy Tail, and the magic they had felt upon completion had been...staggering. They had done the same in the City of White Sea, at the White Sea guildhall where the first Master had been sworn in, inducting Fairy Tail into White Sea and so the guilds were sisters.

“He’s not here though...Irene said he’d be here, that he meant to claim the Fairy Heart and use it to end the damn world.” Laxus growled.

“So then why would he not have stayed?” Farron was walking in a circle around the Lacrima and looked at Laxus.

“This needs to be secured, I know your guild protects it, but at the rate Fairy Tail goes through guildhalls…” He looked at Kaleb who rolled his eyes.

“I’ll have teams out as soon as possible but there’s chaos and damage everywhere. Demand for maker mages, wood, metal and stone mages is going to be high.” Kaleb observed and Farron nodded.

“Yes, but Fairy Tails next guildhall needs fully magical construction, like the White Sea halls, none of them sustained damage during shifts because Universe one couldn’t harm them, in Pelerno White Seas guild hall remained secure on it’s foundations while most of the city shifted around and the City of White Sea was not affected at all, just some minor quakes. Fairy Tail requires that level of security with this in it’s basement.” Farron said firmly and Kaleb nodded.

“Very well. But for rebuilding...we’re going to have to secure this…” Kaleb said and all of them were nodding and frowning, except Natsu who was still growling and mumbling angrily about there being no fight.

“I have an idea…Thane, take Farron back to the Eclipse, I’m sure Lucy will want him, and bring Hestor back here.” Kaleb said. Farron couldn’t stop the smile on his face...or hide the relief at knowing he was going back to Lucy, he could feel her trying so hard to be brave….could feel his child reaching for him too…

Thane smiled, extending a hand and grasping Farrons shoulder he teleported them to the Eclipse right into the infirmary as a high pitched scream filled the air.

Farron broke from Thane hold, lunging past Xally who was smiling over sheets at Lucy as Hestor gasped on his knees cradling his hand.

Cristoff helped the male celestial mage to his feet as Farron took his place by Lucys head, the tall blonde only grunting when Lucy fisted a hand in his thick hair and wrenched him to her “This is all your doing!! You’re too fucking BIG!! Your genetics made this big baby damn you!!!” She cried and Farron took it, smiling, leaning right into her and kissing her sweaty forehead.

“You can do this Lucy…” He said.

Cristoff chuckled as he healed Hestors hand. “Never offer to hold a womans hand while she’s in labor Hes…” Cristoff said, humor dripping from his voice.

Hestor scowled at him, then at the chuckling Thane. “I fail to see the humor in Lucy breaking my fingers.” He growled.

“A lesson hard learned…” Thane said lightly then smiled “Master Kaleb wishes me to bring you to him.”

Hestor snorted “Master Kaleb asked me to stay by Lucy while he had her mate out fighting, now he sends the mate back AFTER she has broken several of my fingers and expects me to come running?” He gave Thane a wilting look but the Teleport mage was immune hand snapping out faster than Hestor could dodge it he grabbed the mans arm and Cristoff snickered as he turned from where the two had been to focus his attention on Lucy and Farron.

0-0-0-0-0-0

“Damn it, I am sick of being...HANDLED!” Hestor snarled, yanking himself free of Thane as they appeared in the half wrecked basement of Fairy Tail.

“I’m sorry Hestor, but I need you to look at this…” Kaleb said and Hestors eyes narrowed on the mindbender but then widened on the Lacrima encasing a young looking woman.

Curiosity as well as sensing the immense magic power piqued the Celestial mages curiosity and Hestors anger was instantly replaced by interest. The Celestial Mage moved close and inspected the crystal, tilting his head and circling it, even touching it a couple of times.

“Some sort of suspended animation meant to preserve life that over time was fed enough magic power to turn this into...more..I wouldn’t call it a resurrection thing...more like a renewal almost…” He said quietly not taking his eyes from it.

Kaleb smiled...this was one of the things about Hestor he’d always admired. He could be furious, livid, injured, anything, and if there was a situation that was unique and involved magic at above normal levels, the mans mind honed in and started solving things.

As he was looking over the lacrima a shower of gold heralded Kek-t emerging beside Kaleb.

“A Gate ward, that would shift the Lacrima to another plain until it was called back...that could indeed work.” She said, hand idly sliding over Kalebs bicep, the Guildmaster barely noticing, eyes intent on the silver haired mage now smiling faintly and nodding.

“Ma’at”... he called and another shimmer of gold.

“Kek-t is correct, and yes, I recommend the hall. The woman has long suffered already for her transgressions, keeping this there until the new facility could be built though would not be possible with the ties she has to her mages here.” Ma’at said as soon as he emerged on the other side of Kaleb.

Hestor noticed then his spirits were flanking his guildmaster and had to make an effort not to react to that.

 _Stop it_ … He mentally hissed at them and Kek-t smirked, leaning on Kaleb, who glanced down at her but looked back up at Hestor unphased by the spirits actions. He’d spent so much time with Hestor, and his spirits, that them touching him and even teasing and being playful didn’t raise suspicion in him...but it did in Hestor, who noted Ma’at smirking, the yellow eyes sliding up Kalebs legs then meeting his.

 _He is the One, he knows much and he has so very much to offer_ … Kek-t purred back at him.

Hestor forced his attention to the issue at hand, schooling his face so his expression was cool.

“I can set up a ward that will summon Ma’at if anything disturbs the Lacrima and he can take it to the hall briefly and alert me.” Hestor said.  
“I can also alert Master Kaleb.” Ma’at said suddenly and Kalebs brows shot up in surprise, Hestor wanting to glare at his smirking spirit but keeping his face calm.

“You can contact me? I thought you could only reach into your summoner.” Kaleb replied.

“My keyholder can enable me to reach another.” Ma’at replied and Kaleb blinked.

“Really? I should honestly be Laxus not me bec…”

“NO, only you. There are reasons it must be you and can not be anyone else.” Ma’at interrupted.

Hestor FELT Kalebs eyes on him and moved to the far side of the Crystal pretending to be studying it more.

 _Why only me? Is this a Celestial thing you can’t talk about with others_? Kalebs mental voice was like silk, smooth, deep, stirring every time it came into his head and Hestor closed his eyes and drew a breath.

 _Yes. Will the idea still work even if Laxus can not be notified_? Hestor shot back, hoping to distract the mindbender from putting too much thought into it.

“It will work, I can relay notification to Laxus fast enough.” Kaleb responded and Hestor sagged a little, coming out from behind the lacrima and giving his spirits hard looks they both ignored and they went to work setting up the wards.

Kaleb watched and turned slightly toward Laxus and Zen, though his eyes kept straying to the male celestial mage.

“Ok, so I’ll need to make reconstruction of Fairy Tail a priority because of this, will Magnolia have issues with mages working hard to rebuild the guildhall before they start working to help the town?” Kaleb asked and Laxus sighed.

“Not if I have mages helping the town we don’t need here for reconstruction, I can spread people around and keep things quiet.” He said with confidence and Zen moved past them to help Hestor any way he could, since learning he could push magic into Lucy and all the training he’d done helping Hestor work with Lucy and Farron Zen had discovered his magic was very compatible with any celestial magic user and he could push his own magic strength into a celestial mage. Hestor didn’t need it, but Zen was sort of looking for an excuse to closely examine the Lacrima anyway.

Once warded, they sealed up the basement, marked the location and Zen started flying back while Thane and Laxus took Kaleb, Hestor and Natsu back. Zen was going to check over the progress of the reversal of Universe one, assess how much of Magnolia had returned.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Aboard the Eclipse, as the last of Universe one was turned back and the world below finally settled back into place, Lucy was looking into beautiful blue eyes that weren’t Farrons. No...they belonged to a beautiful baby boy, her first son…

Farron was kissing her temple, then leaning in to kiss his son, the sight making Lucys heart swell even more as Xally grinned and stepped to the door, stepping out to the crowd of people staring wideeyed waiting.

“Healthy, it’s a baby boy and he and Lucy are perfectly fine.” Xally called and the cheer that went up was what greeted Laxus and the others, his crack of thunder almost unheard over the excitement.

Freed grabbed his arm “It’s a boy Laxus! Lucy had a boy!!” He cried.

“Calder Sol Pradesh” Lucy smiled, watching farron cuddle his newborn son and hum in approval. They had discussed it. Calder was a reference to the sea, rough waters, and Aquarius had been so instrumental in Lucys life, she wanted to name their first born something related to water, Sol was of course the soul she and Farron now shared, that was part of their son.

The dark wing markings across his little shoulders left no doubts about what magic flowed through his veins either and gold sparks and glowing motes of magic floated through the air as one by one, Lucys spirits appeared, stepping up to Farron and bending to kiss the infants forehead, each swearing to protect him, to watch over him as Lucy watched, tears in her eyes.

“The war is over...Emperor Spriggan was just reported back in Alvarez and he has recalled his troops and issued a cease of aggressions.” Arman said from the corner of the room where he had stood and watched his first grandchild come into the world. As Calder drew his first breaths Arman received word the war was over, and he waited, letting the spirits each greet Lucys son before moving to do so himself, grinning crookedly as Farron placed his grandson into his arms.

“Oh my sweet child...who would have thought my heart could love so much?” Arman cooed and the babys tiny fingers curled in his grandfathers dark hair as Arman cuddled him. Farron moving to Lucy, brushing her damp bangs from her forehead and leaning in to place a long kiss on her lips.

“I love you.” He whispered and Lucy kissed him back before looking up into those shining pale blue eyes.

“Prove it, I want a bath and then you and our son in a comfortable bed.” She smiled.

“Xally is preparing the bath, I recommend all three of you share it, it will benefit the baby, then Cris can take you to Farrons quarters here on the Eclipse, the bed is plenty big enough. Farron, you are officially removed from duty for Paternity leave.” Arman said, nuzzling his grandson again before coming to Lucy and gently placing Calder in her arms.

Lucy smiled tiredly up at him “You’re the best grandpa ever.” She said and Arman grinned, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

“And you have made that possible. Cris? Look after your nephew and his parents.” Arman said, Cristoff grinned stepping forward smiling.

“Gladly.”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hisui E. Fiore was Queen of her country for all of 6 months and 2 weeks. Her downfall and removal from power was swift once the Alvarez empire withdrew at their Emperors command and when the young King of Seven strode into her throne room flanked by Arman, General Bricio of Minstrel, Laxus Dreyar and Kaleb Pradesh and a company of knights and mages, she stood proud before her throne glaring down at them.

“I regret nothing.” She sneered and King Nuryev Allsaidian who had once considered marrying the woman to unite their countries, strode forward and backhanded her when she refused to step down.

“That lack of regret may change before this day is over.” He snarled. The war had a high cost for Fiore above all the other kingdoms involved. His own country of Seven had, if anything, benefitted, his mother was dead, and he was King, more than 8 years chained to his mothers bed were over but he had become King as his country fought to retain their independence because of this stupid woman.

Kaleb stepped forward then, bowing to the glaring young King.

“Your highness, if I may..White Sea has a Celestial Mage who carries the full set of the Hall of Two Truths.” He said.

“Bosco will accept the judgement of the Hall.” Arman said, drawing the Kings eyes.

Nuryevs deep emerald gaze narrowed “I know of the Hall...Seven has no Celestial mages at present, but we did once, the King before my father was judged by them, Stella sent the mage at my fathers request.” He said and glanced at General Bricio who bowed.

“Minstrel will accept the judgement of the Hall.” The man said.

Nuryev nodded, his berserker Knights settling and standing at ease.

“Safe to say Stella would accept it as well.” Nuryev said, giving Arman a smile, the Ambassador bowed again.

“Representatives of Stella have been in contact your majesty, the Hall was their request to handle both Hisui and Spriggan, but since the Emperor has returned to his own country...Hisui will face all judgement for this war.” Arman said.

King Nuryev nodded, stepping down from the dias the throne was on, glaring down at Hisui who was still on the floor where his strike had put her. She was staring at Kaleb, eyes wide on him since he had mentioned the Hall.

“Seven will accept the Judgement of the Hall, I wish to be present though.” Nuryev said, a massive Berserker moving to his side as he returned to his men.

“That won’t be a problem.” Kaleb said. His eyes backlit with magic for a moment and there was a pulse of magic, Thane appearing, a silver haired male Celestial Mage at his side.

The moment Hestor appeared his body went rigid and his eyes flashed into brilliant gold, magic flaring from within him.

Kaleb moved to pull Hisui to her feet as Ammit and Ma’at appeared on either side of Hestor and the Celestial Mage strode forward.

“The Hall of Two Truths will commence.” Ma’at said, voice resonating through the throne room as magic flowed out and their surroundings started to waver, darken...the white marble giving way to the sacred Sandstone, Moonstone and Granite of the Halls. Fountains bubbled and flames crackled in golden braziers as Hisui made a terrified noise, lifted from the floor as all the spirits of the halls appeared.

“Libra will be here shortly.” Kek-t said and the others nodded as the humans in attendance shifted, looking around in amazement.

Ammit looked at Kaleb, smiling faintly. “You should stand with our keyholder.” She said and Kaleb frowned but moved directed by Ma’at to stand behind Hestor and once close, the Mindbender drew a deep breath, stardust and sea sage coming to him and he couldn’t stop his hands from reaching for the other mage, the moment his hands touched Hestors arms the Celestial Mage shifted, leaning back against Kaleb with a sigh of relief.

“Good, support him while this is done.” Ammit said softly, she and Ma’at striding forward and leaving their keyholder with Kaleb.

Kaleb had seen it happen before, when Hestor had come close to completing the set Kaleb had asked him to promise never to use it on a Guild member unless he asked and Hestor had given that promise. It had been Karadin...King of Pergrand, who had first felt the Halls justice when Hestor got the last of the keys almost to the day of his family learning Zen was still alive.

The Hall had not been called, nor had it come forth since then, but now they stood, and Libra appeared.

“Hisui E. Fiore, you stand before judgement by the celestial realms with the Hall of two truths. The charges you face are: Murder or king Thoma through your designs, attempting to force the Mid-Day Star into a marriage illegal where he comes from followed by plotting to kill his mate and force him into a full binding to you thus destroying him as anything but a tool. Plotting to kill the Starbringer, favored of the Celestial realms. Causing the deaths of dozens of Celestial Mages through your efforts to open the Eclipse Gate, the deaths of more than 3000 innocent people because of the Eclipse gate being opened. The deaths of the last two of only 5 remaining bloodlines of Celestial Summoning magic thus ending those bloodlines forever. The tainting of Celestial spirits forcing a war in the heavens you only barely participated in stopping. Plotting to kidnap and enslave the Patriarch of the only remaining family line of an extinct magic cherished by the heavens and in doing additionally plotting to enslave his children and prevent them from being able to continue their bloodline in doing threatening the second extinction of Archangel magic. Supporting the invasion of the Alvarez empire leading to the deaths of thousands.” Libra coldly stated charge after charge until finally sneering at the wide eyed former Queen.

“Finally, channeling through sex with a multi-souled Dragon Slayer the spirit of Alciel, Draconic demon general of the armies of Satan and giving access to his council to the Black Wizard.”

There were a few sharp intakes of breath at the final charge but Ma’at stepped forward, his feather falling into the scale...the resulting tip once Hisuis soul took its place had the woman whimpering and shaking her head.

“You are sentenced to an eternity of suffering placed as far from the light of the heavens as possible Hisui E Fiore, your soul is remanded to the deepest plain of hell, where, as a former Celestial Wizard, you will provide and endless feast to the beings there, or...serve in whatever way Satan wishes to have you…” Libra said and Hisuis scream was snuffed out instantly as she vanished.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The party began in a huge way less than half a day after it was over, the people needed to rebuild, the country needed to be reformed, it’s monarchy wiped out and, the leaders of Fiores allies, who had helped it fight for its freedom, agreed unanimously none of the Fioran nobility was decent enough to step up. A council would be formed to lead the country, 12 individuals and, while the nobility would no doubt scream about it, it was also decided they would have only 3 seats on the council, otherwise, it would be other leaders of people who would fill the seats.

Laxus stood on the roof of the Boscan Embassy, now reclaimed by Arman and the Boscan government. His guild was safe, on the ground again within the Honeybone, that had gladly taken them in since they arrived with wood and metal mages that could help in repairs to the place. Already Kaleb had maker mages at work in Magnolia rebuilding the Fairy Tail Guildhall. His own house was ok, once again in its place just outside Magnolia by a small lake and, thanks to Freeds runes keeping anyone out who had chanced upon it, his home was relatively unharmed and would soon have all 5 bedrooms filled with displaced Guildmembers.

People were dancing in the streets, and he looked behind him at the courtyard of the Embassy, seeing much of his guild getting ready to go out and join the fun, to celebrate the end of the war before facing the hard realities of rebuilding their home.

He and Kaleb had both agreed they would give their mages time before pushing them to work. He smirked seeing Vander heading out with Bickslow, Mira of all people beside the Shadowquip, she’d been a friend for most of his life, and had told him Vander interested her demon souls...he’d smirked and given her permission to go out into the city, Vander just might be able to handle that woman...might…

He knew Lucy and Farron were settled within the Embassy in Farrons suite there, enjoying time with their newborn son and Laxus wasn’t sure what would come next for the new family, he prayed Lucy didn’t leave Fairy Tail, but whatever was decided he smiled faintly, knowing Farron was already named Ambassador to Fiore before this had all happened, so Farron would likely be in Fiore for a long while anyway assisting in the rebuilding of the countries government.

He’d already been contacted by the Magic Council. Warrod and Jura had nominated him for Wizard Saint, Kaleb had been named the Third God of Ishgar by the joint magic councils and...if Laxus made it into the 10 Wizard Saints of Fiore, then he would be placed as the fourth on that list and become fourth God himself. They had both been given new pins, cloaks, Laxus told to wait for the formalities before he could wear his, Kaleb asked to don his right away, the people needed to see there wasn’t a vacuum left after what all had happened, that there were still people in the world who could fill those positions.

“Laxus! Come on Bossman!!” Bickslow shouted from the street just outside the perimeter fence of the embassy and Laxus grinned, a low rumble of thunder shaking the ground as he landed by his friends and headed out into the chaos that...for once...was nothing but happiness.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will finally have the full Triad here. Those worried about Zaref? Yeah...he's not done, just taking time to research and make new plans. Hope everyone enjoys!! Thank you, so much, to those leaving notes...they help, the insight is appreciated. This story is not over.

Boscan Gold label scotch, 20 years old...and it was smooth, so very smooth. Hestor downed the last of the tumbler he held, licking the edge of the glass, Steel blue eyes glinting a bit dazedly and he narrowed them on Beck.

The beastmaster growled but downed his own 3 fingers of the amber liquid and returned to glaring at Hestor.

“I say we both ask...let him decide…” Beck slurred a little and Hestor pressed his lips together. Even with his confidence boosted by far too much liquor consumed he hesitated.

He’d awakened on the couch in the suite Kaleb had at the Embassy, his guildmasters Wizard Saint cloak spread over him and he’d groaned when the scent of spiced apples had registered as he opened his eyes. 

When the Hall manifested, he became a vessel, unaware of what was happening, but...waking to the scent of Kaleb, and having that scent on his own clothes to tell him the Mindbender had likely held him through the trial as he had done the first time Hestor had channeled the Hall had a smile curling the Celestial Mages lips as he’d sat up.

He’d gone out in the hall, when a search of the suite hadn’t turned anyone up and had been grabbed by Rowan and escorted out into the celebration happening all over the city of Crocus.

Now, he sat at a table in the huge outside seating area of some unknown tavern where Kalebs team and several people from Fairy Tail had gathered to enjoy dancing and music and he and Beck had been watching their Guildmaster talking with Jura, the Guildmaster of Lamia Scale. They had also watched all the women, and some men, who were watching their Guildmaster and Hestor had sent Ermine, a swift little weasel spirit to bite the ankle of one woman after she’d walked by and brazenly slid her hand over Kalebs ass then grinned invitingly up at the man when he’d turned to give her a curious look.

Kaleb had sent her on her way, but Hestor had been unable to resist sending her farther and that had prompted Beck to summon in a crow that dive bombed another woman as she’d mustered up the courage to try and move in on Kaleb. The two had fist bumped and Rowan had rolled his eyes.

“Seriously...BOTH of you wanna fuck the boss and neither one of you are going over to ask him?” The green mage snorted.

“I have fucked the man twice, thank you very much so I HAVE asked him.” Beck snapped.

Rowan smirked “No, you have BEEN fucked by the man twice and you only asked him the first time when you two were still kids, second time doesn’t count, Cristoffs full moon.” Rowan declared.

“Hey! Kaleb isn’t affected by that, it counts!” Beck protested.

“But YOU are and were there and Kaleb didn’t just have sex with you…” Rowan wagged his eyebrows and Hestor scowled at both of them.

“Am I the only person on the team that our leader hasn’t slept with?” He grumbled

“Yes.” Came the response in unison from his team mates.

Hestor growled again as he heard Ammit in his head purring “ _ He’s the One, you’ve shared all your Secrets with him...the One true Magic pulls, follow it my master, you know what you want, what you need _ .”

Hestor turned his eyes back to the Mindbender, even as a child the man had been beautiful, and Hestor had felt the pull toward him when he was only 11 years old and Kaleb was 13, the ache in his chest was so constant he was used to it after all these years. 

He couldn’t fully understand why, Mindbender magic was incredibly rare it was considered a lost magic, telepaths, mind readers, those were far more common, but even so...even though Kalebs magic was categorized as Mindbender and he seemed to have more power, more control than any before him...this pull Hestor felt was so strong and while the magic wasn’t uncompatible, usually this sort of draw happened at least toward someone with similar magic.

It was called the Kiss of Venus, that Celestial summoners would be drawn to One whose soul was flawlessly matched to theirs. Hestor had no idea what all he wanted….no, that wasn’t right, he did know, he knew what he wanted with Kaleb, his dreams gave him haunting looks at what he wanted. He wanted affection...trust...he wanted the Mindbender to open to him as he had to Kaleb, to give himself completely so Hestor could finally open all he was up to the One he was best suited to be with.

Yet somehow, something...for years, had always come between them. The brief romances Kaleb had, the last being an airship captain who Hestor had known was using Kaleb, the mindbender nothing but a step on the ladder of her career, she would stop at the Guild and insist on pulling him into booths, making a show of taking him and having sex with him, putting on a huge display of him being hers until finally...blessedly, Kaleb had ended the relationship several months ago.

Kalebs whole team knew about Princess Kurino and how she had used Kaleb trying to get at Farron...Hestors fervent hunt for the keys had gained momentum then, though Kurino was now removed from the crown after the whole incident with her hiring a mimic mage…

He still would love to see the woman writhe before the Hall, after seeing Kalebs condition after the last time she had used him, Hestor had wanted so badly to see the woman face judgement.

Tonight though...they had just survived a war, and Kaleb was sipping a drink Hestor recognized as Stellan whisky from the faint glow to the liquid, it was one of few things Kaleb could actually get drunk on and the man was on his third.

“Hes? You just standing to stand or…” Rowan prompted and Hestor snapped his head around, silvery hair flowing around his shoulders and he glared at Rowan and Beck.

“I’m not waiting for another.” He snapped and turned on his heel, marching through the crowds of people and finally tapping Kalebs shoulder.

The mindbender turned “Excuse me Jura..” He said politely and then Hestor was looking into curious lavender eyes that warmed when they recognized him and it was all he could take, years, years he’d been so close...the kiss after the fight with Larcade...he’d been unable to get it out of his head…

Kaleb turned and met steel blue eyes a little hazed by alcohol, nothing surprising, his own probably were a little too, everyone was celebrating. His heart about jumped though seeing the raw...desire...in Hestors eyes.

He’d never seen it before...Hestor was always so distant, cool, hated being touched or even stood close to...by most anyway...he had always let Kaleb get close...had never flinched or jerked away from his touch and he was so...he couldn’t name a single thing, because there was just too much about Hestor that appealed to him, from his silvery hair, to his sharp mind, his loyalty and commitment to always improving himself. 

Hestor was brilliant in everything he did, and never compromised on that, if the man found himself lacking in something? He dove in and drove hard to correct that...just like Kaleb himself, the motivation to exceed your limits, to improve...spirit, heart...Hestor had it all in abundance and Kaleb deeply admired that.

It didn’t hurt Hestor was sexy, and when those steely blue eyes met his? It almost always took his breath away, especially when Hestor smiled or laughed...he loved those moments.

  
  


Now his eyes were flickering between those full lips and the mesmerizing lavender eyes and he forgot why he was standing there until Kek-t hissed in his head.

“ _ Share pleasures with the One _ …” 

Hestor drew a breath “Kaleb…”

Those eyes, swirling with heat, they’d been warm but now they burned into him and before he could breathe the words out Kaleb said them…

“Share pleasure with me...Hestor…” it was a deep husky plea and Hestors blood sped hot through his veins as he felt his spirits all approve.

“Yes...” He groaned, lunging into powerful arms and fisting his hands in silky platinum locks like he had before. The taste of whisky and apples burst over his tongue as he pushed it into Kalebs mouth and the mindbender tilted his head, lips slanting, a hand sliding down Hestors back, gripping his hip and pulling him in against Kalebs tall body.

The ache in his chest spread into an overwhelming need throughout his whole body and he moaned into Kalebs mouth, drinking in the low sound the mindbender made as Hestor tugged lightly on his thick blonde hair.

_ Gods...we’re so far from the Embassy..what if he changes his mind on the walk there _ … he thought, trying to get closer, pushing himself harder into the wizard saint that was making his head spin and his heart pound wildly in his chest.

_ I won’t...I’ve wanted you for far too long _ … came the response and Hestor growled, biting the firm lower lip before diving back into another kiss.

“ _ Bring him to the Halls _ .” Kek-t purred in his head and Hestor moaned as one of Kalebs hands buried in his hair and tugged his head back a little more making his body press more intimately into the mindbender and feeling the evidence of the others arousal against his own.

“Take us there…” Hestor called and felt the pull on his magic, there was a flash and shimmer of stardust and Kaleb and Hestor vanished, their disappearance noted by Rowan, who had climbed right onto Beck and was currently straddling the big beastmasters lap, humming as Beck sucked on his neck.

The redheaded mage smirked “bout time” he muttered then closed his eyes and moaned, pushing his hips down into Beck better.

“Wha?” Beck started to pull back but Rowan fisted a firm hand in the thick pine needle green hair and yanked Becks head back, smiling wolfishly into the dazed bi-colored eyes.

“Never you mind, you and me? We haven’t had a good hard fuck in months and I’m in the mood for all you have to offer…” He growled, slamming his mouth over Becks and smirking at the heated moan he got from the big mage. 

“We need a ride…” He purred, watching the brilliant eyes glow faintly and a moment later a tall gray horse was leaning over the partition into the seating area and tugging at Becks sleeve.

Rowan smirked, he’d always loved Becks abilities, it was a damn fine perk...right along with the fact that years of handling massive apex predators prone to getting rough in play had given the Beastmaster a phenomenal pain threshold that nicely complimented his stamina in bed, just what the emerald eyed green mage was after to celebrate the end of a war….

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kaleb registered the change in environment, but he just didn’t care, all that mattered was the Celestial mage that was writhing beneath him. Years...years they had worked together, countless hours, days, spent just talking, laughing, playing chess or cards, discussing everything that came to mind. More missions than he could count, battles fought side by side.

He knew Hestors magic intimately, knew all about his spirits and how they worked even knew Hestors hopes for the future, for other keys he hoped to find and they had worked out training schedules for him, Kaleb had made certain he had access to the Academe Celestine, and had allowed Hestor to take his own team out to seek keys more than once.

Hestor was the only one outside of his own family allowed to use Kalebs private training area on top of the guild hall, and was the only mage that had unlimited access to Kalebs home and office and it had been that way for a long time.

Hestor helped him think, would stand toe to toe with him and confront him when he was pushing himself too hard, had helped Farron convince him to wear to chokey around his neck to finally gain full control over his magic.

The man was stunning too, with his silver hair and steel blue eyes, pale complexion and lithe muscular body. He dressed well, carried himself with pride and was a powerful mage with the precision and a mastery of the skills needed to use his magic that rivaled Vanders, and Vander had to have that level of control to stay alive with his magic, Hestor did it just because he had a strong drive to be the best.

The attraction had been there from the beginning, creating an ache within him, like there was a part of him that needed to be with the Celestial Mage, and not just as friends, he craved the man's presence, needed him close, and felt a hunger that had grown more and more over the years for the touch of those long fingered hands.

Kaleb had never had a strong preference one way or the other where the gender of his bed partners was concerned, like most Boscans he wished only pleasure, to give and receive it, and while he desired other people, indulged those desires, sought pleasures to satisfy his Boscan blood, it was always Hestor he dreamed about, always the Celestial Mage he craved.

All the time, he’d held back, drawn to the silver haired mage but refusing to act on the attraction because Hestor leaned toward darkness a lot, was distant, snarky, hated being touched…

The Celestial Mage arched into his touches now, gripping his hair, they rolled around on the silken sheets of a sort of raised dias with a round bed on it, they were in a strange room he didn’t bother to look at, maybe he’d look later...or maybe...maybe he would just spend every moment possible doing what he was doing...making Hestor writhe and moan as he undid the buttons of the mans shirt and got it off of him, trailing kisses down his throat and collarbone as his hands slid over smooth pale skin.

Hestors hands were shaking but eagerly opening Kalebs shirt, shoving it from his shoulders and down his arms, a soft groan escaping them both when they pressed in against each other again for a kiss and their skin slid against each other.

“So long...I’ve wanted you for so long…” Kaleb breathed, Hestors hands sliding over Kalebs back, blunt nails scraping over his skin making the big mage growl.

“I never knew…” Hestor admitted almost in a whimper as Kalebs hands opened his slacks and shoved them down. Hestor twisted in the bigger mans arms though, refusing to be pinned, no...he’d waited for years for this...Kaleb was going to be fully naked and he was getting his hands everywhere on the mans glorious body, he’d wanted to touch, taste, feel every inch of his One for too long to be pinned to the bed, even if the sexy images Kaleb was tempting him with were delicious, he wanted...no...he needed to have those tight leather pants gone…Kaleb heard his desires too, and stilled, kneeling and letting Hestor strip him, shifting so the other could pull the tight white leather from his legs and while he wanted badly to get his arms around the man, he waited while Hestor circled him, kissing across his back, sliding his hands along his sides and over his ass, hissing when the other dug his nails in or bit instead of just kissing a spot.

Several minutes later the two kneeled on the bed, staring at each other, chests heaving, the riot of emotions rolling through both of them was huge. So was the hunger and Hestor felt the breath rush from him as he saw the same hunger in Kalebs expressive eyes.

If this was just sex, that wouldn’t be there...he prayed that was true, felt real fear well up in him...what if...after this, Kaleb pushed him away like he had Beck? What if all Kaleb wanted was friendship with occasional benefits? He wasn’t sure how he’d handle that, all he was...he had invested in Kaleb, trusted him, placed his deepest secrets in Kalebs care and Kaleb had protected them, protected Hestor.

He knew how many times Lucy had been kidnapped, harmed, he knew because just as often as she WAS kidnapped, Kaleb would have Hestor under guard, Vander shadowing him, no missions or errands that would take him outside of White Seas well protected grounds.

He’d been kidnapped once, and it was while Kaleb was still apprentice guildmaster under Grenlow. He had no idea how, but somehow, Kaleb had mustered together his brothers and some friends that had all eventually become part of his own elite team later, and he’d come for him. Chained to an alter, thick needles in his arms, the cult had been bleeding him and using his blood and magic to prepare a ceremony when Kalebs team had attacked, wiped the dark guild out of existence, and Kaleb had been the one to break the chains holding Hestor down as Cristoff had gently healed his injuries.

Nobody had said a word as Hestor had clung to Kaleb that night, had kept his face in Kalebs neck, his hands tight in Kalebs dark chocolate colored hair and Kaleb had even carried Hestor to his room at the inn they had stayed at because he didn’t want to put Hestor through magic jumps back to White Sea, let Hestor sleep in his bed with him that night and for the next two nights until they were back at White Sea and then Kaleb, Beck and Cristoff had camped out in Hestors little apartment for a few more nights, Kaleb climbing into his bed with him when he woke to nightmares, Cristoff on his other side, he’d slept curled between the two brothers until Kaleb was sure Hestor was ok, and he hadn’t let anyone tease Hestor or ever bring it up either.

The memories...there were so many...times his keys had pulled him into dark places and Kaleb had come to him, sensing something was wrong...because..Kaleb was the One, the only person Hestor could ever let all of his guard down with, he could trust him...love him...if only Kaleb would trust him, return his love...if not, he was doomed to a life alone because he would never be able to be that close to anyone else...the choice had been made, the Secrets told…

Hestor knew surface thoughts were like speaking aloud around Kaleb, but he couldn’t stop...his emotions were so raw, the need, the hunger to connect, to have Kaleb the way he so desperately wanted him was too great to hide anymore.

Kalebs breath caught as it all rolled over him, the memories, the realizations...and his own chest ached...it had for a long time...his attraction to Hestor had been strong for years. He just refused to use his position, he was Hestors Guildmaster, his team leader, and Hestor kept his distance so Kaleb respected that, as much as he longed to get closer to the Celestial Mage, as much as he wanted more...to deepen their relationship, take new steps...he’d held back.

Hestor kissing him had sent his feelings spiraling out of control though, deep things within him he’d never felt before reached desperately for the Celestial Mage and the connection Hestor hungered for...he wanted it too...was staggered by just how much Hestors feelings were like his own. The fear...the willingness to accept rejection though...he wouldn’t have it…

“Hestor…” He said softly, reaching out to slide a hand along the others cheek, loving seeing Hestor lean into the touch, savor it.

“I feel like you do”… He breathed and Hestors eyes were searching his, not willing to hope but still shining with it.

“All I am...I give to you…” Kaleb whispered, he had no idea where the words came from or why, but when he said them Hestor made a strangled sound and lunged into his arms and words were gone, there was only touching, kissing, bodies pressing against each other greedily until finally, Kaleb lifted his head from a long breathtaking kiss and spotted a bottle of oil, where it had come from he had no clue, he knew it wasn’t there a minute ago when they had been rolling all over the bed, touching and licking and kissing all over each others bodies. He grabbed it though, he had no desire to cause this man anything but pleasure, and while he knew Hestor had plenty of experience with male and female lovers...he’d prefer preparing him.

Hestor groaned, back arching, head slamming back as the oil tingled and Kalebs skilled fingers made him ready...when Kaleb finally moved over him he eagerly wrapped his legs around him and they both let out long guttural sounds of pleasure as Kaleb united their bodies.

Heat spread through them both, and once Kaleb started moving, both were wildly greedy to have each other. Neither noticed sparkling motes filling the air, Kalebs body starting to take on a faint glow, Hestors spirits appeared all around the massive bed, all unnoticed by the lovers, completely lost in each other.

Kaleb was transfixed, he’d had no small amount of experiences, been in the arm of many lovers male and female both, but this was profound, Hestors pleasure resonated with his own, the need to see the Celestial Mage satisfied, to hear the sounds he made as the pleasure overwhelmed him, it was the most important thing he knew in that moment. 

Over and over within him the same vows were repeating, all he was he wanted this man to have, everything, his heart, his body, his soul, he placed into the hands of the Celestial mage and couldn’t find any hesitation or reservations about that, just a powerful need to make it happen, to unite them, to be close, as close as possible to the beautiful soul he was making love to.

Kek-ts voice hummed softly “Do you give yourself to our keyholder? Say the words…”

“Everything...all I am..I give myself to you...only you...Hestor…forever...” Kaleb grunted, panting, eyes closed as pleasure built, spiraling higher and higher, one hand working Hestors body, the other pulling, bracing his lower back so he could thrust deeper into the moaning, mewling mage beneath him. His lips sealed over Hestors as he felt the Celestial Mage reaching his peak.

He felt Hestors body tighten and Hestors lips tore from his as he came, Kalebs name ripped from his throat and Kaleb gasped out Hestors a he joined him, the explosion of magic overwhelming the two mages and as their bodies were washed in bliss, both were bathed in magic and didn’t see the near white gold wings that spread over them or the white lines blaze across Kalebs shoulders forming markings in his skin.

Sighing as Kaleb fell to his side Hestor instinctively pressed himself into the bigger mages arms and didn’t see the flare of gold over his heart...or the shimmering wings that formed over it before he passed out.

  
  


0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hestor arched his back, wriggling a little and humming, smiling faintly at feeling so warm...his hand slid up over smooth skin and hard muscle and his smile grew, memories of the last...how long? Gods he couldn’t say...he’d never passed out from an orgasm before..had he really? That was a little humiliating... had Kaleb been disappointed? One round was certainly NOT all Hestor was good for, oh hell no...especially not with a lover he’d wanted for years.

Somehow though he...felt him...he could feel Kaleb..content, happy even, asleep and holding him close, his face was nestled against Kalebs neck, one hand on the mans rigidly muscled chest, the other lower, on a hard thigh, Hestor half sprawled over the bigger mans body using him as a pillow.

He opened his eyes, lifting himself up a little and smiling...it was all real...he hadn’t dreamed it...this really was Kaleb Pradesh naked beneath him. He looked around curiously and smiled faintly, they were in Kalebs suite in the Embassy...he wasn’t sure which of his spirits had placed them here, but he was grateful and sent that feeling into his keys in requip space, smiling again when Ammit purred “You’re welcome.”

He sighed, looking over Kalebs sleeping face, the thick dark lashes, the light had bleached his hair but left his lashes sooty, he glanced down the well sculpted body and smirked...platinum blonde everywhere…

The white tattoos had always amazed him, how the light had transformed Kaleb, he’d always been beautiful, the immersion in the light had made him more so...and..he...they...the things Kaleb had said, his heart wanted to about leave his body remembering those words…

“I meant them...with every fiber of my being I meant it…” The husky low voice made Hestor shudder and he looked into half lidded pale lavender eyes and felt like he was swimming in warmth...affection…

“Every word?” His arched a brow, smirking “You gave yourself to me, offered all you were…” He said playfully and Kaleb smiled, arms coming around Hestor and pulling the celestial mage up better on top of him.

“I know what I said...I admit...I’m not sure why those words that way...but...I meant it. You mean the world to me Hes.” Kaleb said and Hestor hummed, pressing their lips together, feeling heat surge through him as Kalebs hands, once idle on his back spread and moved, gripping the globes of his ass and moving him so their groins pressed together and Hestor moaned at the sensation.

Hestor delved into Kaleb then, his hands moving, he would show Kaleb...show his One what he meant...how much this all mattered to him...how precious he was…

Kaleb was the one writhing this time, and for a moment he considered flipping their positions, he was more than a little eager to have Hestor again, and after all the fear, doubts, worries he’d heard from the man earlier, he was also eager to prove him wrong. Hestor had nothing to worry about...Kaleb had never in his life felt what he did right now, the depth of need, affection...love, it was all there, had been for a long time he suspected.

Now that he knew...knew Hestor wanted him the same way, he wouldn’t hold anything back, that had to be where his odd vows had come from.

Hestor was moving over him and when the Celestial Mage settled astride him Kaleb threw his head back, hands gripping the others hips as Hestor started riding him.

“None of that..” Hestor hissed, gripping Kalebs wrists and pushing them over his head, giving the mindbender a narrow eyed look.

Kaleb sucked in a breath, bucking his hips and making Hestor hiss through his teeth but the Celestial mage held his gaze and Kaleb bared his teeth but let his hands move up and grip the headboard. Hestor smirked.

“Keep your hands there…” His eyes raked over the man beneath him appreciatively, licking his lips...reaching and gripping the headboard himself for leverage he moaned as he started moving again. Kaleb felt...so incredibly good...perfect... the tanned skin a wonderful contrast to his paler flesh and his powerful build...Hestor had watched Kaleb work that body, had spotted for him quite a few times over the years, his own was more lithe, he was muscular himself, but lacked the mass Kaleb had, and that was fine, agility mattered with his magic. Kaleb was all about power, so he built his body to provide that.

He let his head fall back as pleasure swelled in his body, his own erection bobbing as he moved and Kaleb eyed it, licking his lips and giving Hestor a rebellious look before one of his hands shot down to grip the length and draw a mewl out of Hestor as Kaleb matched his rapid strokes with Hestors movements on top of him.

Neither lasted long after that and seeing his release covering Kalebs broad chest had the Celestial Mage smirking then groaning when Kaleb swiped a finger through it and sucked that finger clean with a growl, eyes dancing and Hestor gasped feeling the length within him firming up again.

Narrowing his eyes on the man beneath him he swirled his hips and Kaleb growled, grabbing him and flipping him to his back, hovering, leaning down for a long kiss.

“I want more of you…” Kaleb growled and Hestor narrowed his eyes, smiling, a hand shooting up to grip and pull the tousled silken locks of platinum.

“Maybe it’s time you were the one being fucked…” He growled and Kaleb groaned.

It was hours later, the sun up that the pair ventured into the baths, badly needing to clean up after their activities, leaving smirking house attendants to change the bed. Hestor had shoved Kalebs hair over his shoulders to start washing the mans back and stopped, gaping at what was spread across those broad shoulders.

“Oh Kaleb…” He breathed.

“What? Hes?” Kaleb frowned, looking over his shoulder. Hestor gripped Kalebs arms and turned him until the mirror showed him what Hestor was seeing and Kalebs eyes rounded.

“ _ ZEN!! Fare _ !!!” The mental shout saw the two eldest Pradesh brothers crashing into the bathouse in minutes. Farron still barefoot in pajama pants and Zen in nothing but a pair of tight black boxer briefs.

Both gaped at first, eyes taking in the scene, Hestor and Kaleb both naked in the private bath between Kaleb and Farrons suites.

Farron frowned and Zen snorted “You called us in here to see you two naked? What you wanna admit you finally fucked because I have 10 thousand jewel on you two doing it before Summer.” Zen said.

Kaleb scowled “No, Ass, look at my fucking back!”

Hestor moved out of the way and both man stared, eyes moving over the markings just like their own and Zen was the first to grin.

“With Hestor? You two mated?” He was grinning and elbowed Farron who frowned at him and stepped out of reach.

“Well, pretty obvious your magic unlocked...congratulations? Welcome to the club?”

Kaleb narrowed his eyes.

“M...mated?!”

Zen smirked pushing his long sun streaked hair back before crossing his muscular arms over his broad chest “Only way those wings could be there little brother is if your ass mated either a celestial or holy mage powerful enough to survive the process...Hestor fits the bill and damn I am going to ENJOY collecting that jewel from Bickslow you have no idea.”

“But…” Kaleb was wide eyed, searching his memories for when it might have happened...he HAD passed out after that first time...and he’d definitely felt something….

“What? You two haven’t hooked up?” Farron gave him a doubtful look and looked at Hestor for answers but the Celestial mage was sitting silent, eyes moving over the markings on Kalebs shoulders, a smile lifting his lips as it all started to register.

“He said it...that he was giving me all he was…” Hestor said quietly and Zen grinned, taking a step so he could slap Farrons shoulder and nearly knocked his older brother into the bath.

“Offered yourself to Hestor, then had sex… you are mated little brother. Hes? Welcome to the family, I am so telling Dad…after I rub it in Bixys face...” Zen beamed and Farron grinned, shoving his beaming brother hard and Zen let out a yelp and toppled into the bath. Farron stood victorious as his younger brother came up sputtering and cussing.

“Not if I tell Dad first!” He called and shot out the door.

“Farron! Fuck! Damnit I am so knocking your ass out of the sky next practice!!” Zen shouted after him as he hefted himself from the water. He turned and looked at Kaleb.

“Speaking of Flight practice, we start after lunch, Hestor, make sure he eats and wears something that can get dirty because he’s gonna be in the dirt a lot.” Zen smirked and strode from the bath, leaving Kaleb and Hestor both wide eyed and staring after him.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I wrote "Fate Decides" I knew I was going to have Archangel magic come in, I knew Vander would eventually come in, and I'll be working with a sort of hybrid amalgamation of biblical and mythological Angelic concepts. I've been planning to have three of the Pradesh brothers manifest this magic and form the Triad since...well...before I posted Fate Decides, before I'd even found Fanfiction net and started sharing my work instead of just hoarding it. I really hope everyone is enjoying it. It takes a lot of time, and I pour a lot of myself, my creativity, my everything, into writing. I am grateful some people enjoy the work! This story is not done. "The Real Thing" is going to go on right into the next generation, updates may be stretched, A03 is where you guys will see I work on a lot of things at once where as on FF I just tend to post one story at a time. I appreciate the patience.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been down with a back problem, still am, they haven't figured out what's wrong but I got most of this written before I got sick and just managed to finish it before my back said, "nope, no more sitting up for you." I'll be trying to work on my phone if I can figure out how to do so. Tired of being sick already. Please enjoy! Thank you all for the comments and notes, I appreciate them all!.......DESNA

One year after the war.

Raphael stood beside Leo, cooing at the year old child the Lion spirit was cuddling while both were smiling, looking up and watching, a long set of black wings, deep gold and near white gold carried living breathing Archangel mages rapidly through to clear sky out over the lake behind the rebuilt Fairy Tail Guild hall.

“The spirit King is about beside himself…” Leo said softly, smiling as Calder gripped one of Raphaels feathers and ripped it out sticking it in his mouth as the Archangel spirit grimaced.

“Don’t let him chew that!” Lucy snapped, plucking the feather from her son before he could attempt to stuff it further into his mouth and giving Raphael an arch look.

“I don’t want to think about where it might have been recently.” She snapped and Raphael rolled his golden eyes. 

“Honestly mistress, I am an Archangel and your friends sister...well...she’s quite the fan.” He smirked exchanging and knowing glance with Leo who snorted until Lucy kicked him in the shin and gracefully plucked Calder from his arms as he gasped and bent to rub the injured leg.

“Sorrano is a little obsessed and you took advantage.” She snapped and Raphael met her angry gaze without flinching.

“I did not...she propositioned me, 6 times before I consented, had Gabriel been here he’d have bent her over the table in the Guildhall and fucked her right when she asked, at least I took her somewhere private.” Raphael retorted and Lucy narrowed her eyes.

“The second floor lounge, on the pool table...is NOT private Raphael, I know you are...worse than a Boscan when it comes to modesty, but when Sorrano started screaming it should have occured to you the guild would notice!” She snapped.

“Fully consensual Mistress. Miss Sorrano did not care if she was heard, she even said she wanted people to know she had me.” Raphael shrugged.

“There were kids in the Guild Hall Raphael.” Lucy growled, tightening her grip on her son when his bright blue eyes caught sight of his father streaking past overhead and his fluffy dove gray wings emerged trying to take him up as he reached his hands up “Daddy!”

Her own eyes lifted from the completely non repenting Archangel before her to take in her mate banking hard, twisting in the air and slicing down with his longsword to bat away an attack thrown at him from the ground where Hestor, Rowan, Laxus and Natsu were working to try and bring the winged mages down.

The spars were sometimes pretty brutal, and Lucy had started looking into finding Phoenix, the healing key would help.  
They had learned a great deal in the last year, three Archangels had to be living, the foundation triad, the Celestial Trinity, the Morning, Mid-Day and Evening stars. With them alive more could be born and as long as they lived, the magic could grow, branch out from the base.

Calder was an Evening Star, but because the Triad was there, his magic had taken in his mothers as well as his fathers and while all Archangels could call on spirits, none could form contracts with them of hold keys...until Calder. Calder...absorbed keys, he was a Celestial Archangel mage, according to Raphael, the first of that kind because Lucy, being so strong herself, and being from one of the sacred bloodlines, had passed her magic to her son.

Not that Lucy was in the least bit diminished, far from it, she was stronger than ever before, and getting better as she got slowly more willing to use the bond she had with Farron.

Calder had no hold ups like his mother, by 3 months the child had started yanking his father to him through their bond and Lucy had more than once enjoyed peaceful nights because their son would simply yank his father to his cradle when he needed to be changed, got hungry or had a bad dream.

Farron was good natured about it, and hadn’t complained, he worked long days still, a year after the war they were still rebuilding, the council was nearly complete, and when it finally was they were going to start travelling back and forth between Bosco and Fiore, especially since Lucy wanted Calder to attend White Seas mage school and had already spoken to the dean at the Academe Celestine about Calder attending it when he was old enough. The compulsions of Calders magic were less, as promised, but Sorrano had come as soon as Yukino had sent word Lucy had mated with an Archangel mage and the aloof woman had openly sobbed.

She had been eager to meet Zen, who still had no mate and was too busy training with his brothers and studying his magic to consider looking for one. He hadn’t out right rejected Sorrano, but Hestor had stepped in when Sorrano had gotten overly flirty.

Lucy was simply too nice, and wanted Sorrano happy, she knew what the woman had been through, Yukino had told her, so while Sorranos aggressive pursuit of Zen had made her uncomfortable she hadn’t said anything. Hestor had no such reservations though.

When he caught Sorrano hanging on Zen, murmuring pleas that had the bands on the big mans arms glowing, he’d backhanded her and stood over her, Kek-t standing hissing at Cobra who had stood the moment Hestor had sent Sorrano to the floor.

“You forget yourself. Zen is NOT a possession, nor is he your key to your obsession. If you wish to befriend him, that’s one thing, but using words that compel? If you try to bind him to you..I will end you.” The silver haired Celestial Mage had snarled.

Kaleb had stood then, positioning himself between Hestor and Cobra when the deep growl had come from the Poison dragonslayer over the threat to his kin.

“He’ll be stronger when he’s mated, safer” Sorrano had said but Zen had stood, coming to stand by Hestor and had fixed those deep gold flecked amethyst eyes on the woman.

“I choose, I was a slave, I was used, raped, beaten and tortured through most of my childhood, you of all people, should respect my right to my own free will.” He said.

Sorrano had blanched, and hadn’t approached Zen since except when she was answering questions for them. She stayed for a couple of months, and had even joined in the training, Hestor had been merciless with her too, though he had also sat with her, even had Kaleb remove his shirt so she could study the markings he bore, let the woman touch his mate, run her hands over Kalebs wings as they had discussed them. He’d been better than civil to her, but he’d also been fiercely adamant that she respect Zens right to make his own choices.

Lucy had been so torn, on the one hand, she cared about Sorrano, deep down her inner romantic had thought it would be wonderful if Zen fell for the woman and mated with her, made her dreams come true, but Sorrano wasn’t a kind woman by nature, she was greedy, harsh, and she triggered bad reactions in Zen who was reminded of the people who had held him captive, the women who had paid to have sex with him and how he’d been forced so many times into far too many beds.

He kept his distance, the two just weren’t compatible. Farron had seen Lucys sad looks as she’d caught Sorrano looking across the guildhall with eyes full of hopeless desire staring at Zen. He’d pulled her into his arms, warm lips on her neck making her close her eyes and lean into him.

“You can’t make it happen for her without hurting Zen. Of the three of us, with her personality? Only Kaleb or I would have been able to deal with her, and both of us are far too happy where we are.” He’d whispered and she’d tiffened a little at the thought, mages had killed each other to take Archangels for themselves, they had been keeping it quiet, hadn’t let anyone know about the three, but it was only a matter of time. Jason was already snooping around a lot, and when he was Farron stayed home with Calder or at the Embassy in Crocus. Zen made himself scarce and Kaleb, who had always had an impressive magical aura and had become a Wizard Saint before he’d come into his full magic, simply narrowed his eyes on the man and gave him vague answers.

Once the reconstruction of Fairy Tail was done, the guild management system was installed again, new security systems put into place by Vander and Presca and they taught Laxus, Freed, Erza and Bickslow how everything worked before Kaleb and Hestor returned to Bosco, taking Vander, Presca, Rowan and some others back with them.

Beck stayed, Elfman and Mira had not emerged from the war unscathed. Lissana was dead, killed during the first week of the war after Universe One had shifted everything, she’d been separated from her siblings, the three Strauss’ had all been tossed in opposite directions, and, with her take over magic more geared toward being cute than effective, she’d been unable to fight well and like many...Alvarez soldiers had killed her when they’d come across her.

It had taken months to find that out too, her body hadn’t been found, lost in the chaos, no, they had found out her fate when Farron had been reviewing reports of mages killed and lost and had come across one where two men had been taken prisoner with a white haired blue eyed take over mage. They had reported she had tried to help them escape and the soldiers had killed her the first time they had tried, tossing her body into a river. The men had remained captive until the soldiers had turned tail at the Emperors orders to withdraw, when they got free and found civilization, they had reported the womans death and even picked her picture out of the Fairy Tail roster when their description of her Guild mark had clued the authorities in to where she had come from.

Elfman hadn’t taken the news well at all, had started loosing control of himself, had injured Mira as she tried to calm him but Beck had stepped up, used his magic to help calm Elfman, and then the Beastmaster had taken Elfman under his wing, training with him, helping him to bring his magic under better control, and...being the shoulder both of the Strauss siblings had needed after the news.

Seeing Kaleb happily settling with Hestor as his mate, Beck had made the choice to move his home guild to Magnolia, and because of the sisterhood, he could do it without leaving White Sea, so, he’d bought a piece of land not far from the guild, they were plentiful with all the destruction, and he and Elfman had been building a house, Elfman thriving with Beck as a friend and Mira had taken to going over to the site with meals.

Lucy smiled as Farron came to hover over her and the two spirits, smiling down as Calder stretched his hands up “Daddy!” the one year old called. He had quite a few words now, Lucy a little annoyed his first had been Daddy but since Farron was up with him more due to the child yanking his father to his side when he needed something, she had to admit it made sense...his second word had been Momma.

“Let him go.” Farron called down, holding his arms out to their son and Lucy smiled, raising a brow.

“You sure? Last time he took off and it took you and Zen almost an hour to catch him.” She called.

Zen came over grinning “That was great flight training, my little nephew is fast as hell.” He laughed.

“Language.” Lucy chided and Zen snorted

“Oh please, you let VANDER babysit, you’re lucky his first word didn’t start with an F.”

Lucy narrowed her eyes on the dark winged mage and Zen caught the look, decided he was done taunting his sister in-law and quickly shot after Kaleb, knocking his brother tumbling through the air and laughing when Kalebs wing caught his hair and made the man crash into some bushes.

He only laughed until a large Swan started pecking his head and beating him with its wings, Hestor glaring up at him as he went to help his mate get untangled from the bush.

“Don’t let up until his ass is on the ground Cygnus!” Hestor called.

Lucy laughed, letting Calder go and managing not to yelp as her sons wings hit her in the face while he got into the air, he flew right to his father this time, wrapping his arms around Farrons neck and giggling when Farron hugged him and whirled. 

“Lets go help Uncle Hestors Swan.” Farron grinned and Calder beamed as they flew after the flapping mass of wings, cursing man and honking swan.

“Language!” Farron called and Zen managed to shoot him a dirty look but limited his curses to milder words with his nephew laughing a few yards away.

Hestor smiled, plucking some leaves from Kalebs hair, the Wizard Saint growling as his eyes settled on his brother still managing to stay aloft with Cygnus attacking him.

Hestor gave the lock of hair in his hand a sharp tug and Kaleb made a low sound in his throat, lavender eyes coming to meet steel blue, warming when they did.

“Defending me?” Kaleb asked, smiling then. Hestor plucked another leaf free.

“It was a cheap shot, Zen knows better, now...get up there and Cygnus will help you knock his ass out of the sky…” Hestor growled and Kalebs eyes narrowed on him.

“You’re sexy when you’re vicious.” He purred and Hestor smirked 

“Get him on the ground in less than 10 minutes and I’ll show you how vicious I can be…” He growled and Kaleb hissed, grinning and running a couple steps before his wings slammed down and shot him into the sky where he seemed to ignore Zen and just gained altitude before, when he was just a dot in the sky, he wheeled, tucked his wings, and dove.

Farron felt Lucys alarm and looked up, saw Kaleb and smirked, carrying his son a little farther away from his thoroughly distracted uncle. 

Kaleb had been working probably harder than any of them, it was partly his personality, the man had worked his ass off to master his mindbender magic and refused to be less than a master of his new magic. The other part was Hestor, who had a serious work ethic and determination to improve. Hestor had absolutely no problems with drawing on Kaleb, he definitely used the link that let him yank Kaleb to his side and pushed Kaleb to perfect pulling Hestor to him. 

Hestor had even figured out how to move Kaleb in combat, which frustrated the hell out of Zen and Farron during aerial sparring because it made Kaleb incredibly hard to land a hit on with Hestor moving him around, but it was part of the bond, part of what made an Archangel mage the immense boost to their mate that they were. They were all learning these things.

Hestors spirits were aggressive too, much more so than most of Lucys, so when they came out, they wouldn’t hesitate to involve Kaleb in the fight, though they were, like Lucys, protective of him almost as much as they were of Hestor.

If she was honest, Lucy was jealous of her fellow Celestial Mage. He’d taken to having Kaleb as his mate like a fish to water, embraced the magic and had boldly started experimenting with all the changes and how he could utilize it all.

While the passion between Hestor and Kaleb certainly didn’t surpass her own with Farron, if anything, she had had her mate longer and, they had Calder, who had added a strength to their bond by inserting his own into the mix and she felt like she should be at least keeping pace with Hestor, but she still didn’t tap into Farrons magic reserves easily, had only pulled him to her twice and one of those times had been because she knew he had Calder in his arms and she’d woken from a nightmare needing to see them both so desperately her magic had simply made it happen.

Farron was...she smiled, watching her mate sweep gracefully away from Zen, Farron was wonderful, her heart, her soul...she knew now, about some of the things he’d done over the years, he couldn’t seem to hide things from her and had come out and told her, they knew now how Celestial Mages craved the completion an Archangel could give them, and his magic had likely called to hers since they were children, but it was more than that.

She just had...issues, not just with trusting others but with trusting herself. Hestor had said it one day while he’d pushed her to lean more on Farron.

“Just don’t let how good it feels overcome you.” That was the thing...it felt good..incredibly so, to tap into Farron.

His magic, when she pulled it in, had healing and energizing qualities, when it flowed into her it had a delicious pleasurable tingle to it and gave her a unique high, it made her feel stronger, sharper, any aches, pains, tiredness...gone, and using it? Once it merged into her own magic she suddenly hit like she never had before, her spirits glowed faintly, hit harder, worked better and her own magic containers were now able to expand, and that felt incredible too, they had alway felt rigid, a little tight, but now? They flexed and grew with her…

“The Archangel completes you, Celestial Summoner magic was always meant to need more than one mage alone could provide, you summon spirits to fill some of those voids but human beings...you need another half to make you whole, and when that other half is an Archangel mage? The level they complete you, their magic was built to complement yours, was designed to enhance you, strengthen you, open up all of your potential and smooth the way for you to reach for it.” Loke had said smiling.

“Ultimately, Celestial mages NEED that One, the true partner they can share their secrets with, open up with. You can be happy, fulfilled with any love, but because of the magic in you...how the Archangel Mage works with that? You’re not two islands in a sea, you become one magically. You’ll never have wings and he will never hold keys or make contracts, but you are both...complete, because you have each other. For Archangels, it’s the same, as we’ve seen, some don’t even have any access to their magic at all unless they mate, they’re only able to tap into one branch of it, Farron the sound magic, Kaleb the Mindbender, mating opens them up too, another part of how much the two magics compliment each other.”

Hestor came up near her both their eyes on the same thing.

“Think he’ll manage it?” Lucy asked.

Hestor smirked “I’ll make sure he does.” He said confidently and she pressed her lips together, again a bit jealous of Hestors confidence. Were that Farron? She’s have her heart in her damn throat watching him dive that way.

Cygnus had managed to get a beakful of Zens hair and was yanking it while beating him with its large wings and it felt not a little like he was getting beaten by a pair of ballbats, he was going to have bruises, Kaleb was working on aerial hand to hand, and Zen had just given him a quick jab and sent him spinning, not like Kaleb hadn’t done it to him or Farron...or vice versa...usually at least once every training session.

Suddenly Cygnus just...let him go, and vanished and Zen would have thought that suspicious as hell except he wasn’t given time to think before Kaleb hit him, grabbed him by the arch of a wing and slammed him down into the ground, a flurry of white gold wings beating hard to keep their impact with the ground from being fatal.

Still knocked the wind out of Zen.  
Kaleb landed neatly by Hestor and narrowed his eyes on the Celestial Mage.

“So...just how vicious are we talking?” He purred, walking toward his mate with a dark smile curling his full lips.

Hestor arched a brow, stepping back, they had barely begun practice for today and everyone knew, in spite of the calm and relative peace of things with Alvarez fled back to their homelands and Acnalogia dead, something was brewing.

Lucy and Hestor had spent plenty of time researching together now, the pair had struck an odd friendship and had a mutual respect for each other that went beyond just their family ties through their mates. Charting heavenly events and using them to predict when dark magic might rise again...it wasn’t terribly far down the road.

Hestor was debating, he could summon a spirit, redirect the tall Archangel stalking him...or...he could give in...pull his mate for a nice vigorous romp then hopefully make it back for the remainder of practice...

Kaleb didn’t need so much flight training, typical of him he’d thrown himself in and worked hard to master his wings...though Hestor remembered discovering them...he remembered the first time he’d seen them…

Freshly mated, Farron and Zen having just left them sitting in the bath, he’d run his fingers over the markings in wonder.

“We’re...mated.” He breathed and Kaleb had turned smiling at him crookedly.

“You ok Hes? I...I had no idea, I mean..I knew I wanted you, knew how deep my feelings are for you…” He said, trailing off as Hestors eyes locked with his.

Happiness...he saw it...hope, and he felt it, felt Hestor...love...love for him and it was so strong it took his breath away.

Hestor had been just as amazed because he’d felt it all too, through the new bond they had, he had felt Kalebs love for him, and the depth and strength of it had him lunging into the blondes arms, pinning him against the inside wall of the bath and kissing him senseless.

Panting but smiling Kaleb had finally managed to pull back for a breath and nuzzled into Hestors hair, kissing beneath the others ear then nibbling geltly at the sensitive skin there.

“I love you Hes.” He whispered and Hestor whimpered, arms tightening around Kalebs shoulders. 

“My Angel...I love you too.” He’d whispered back and had lost all sense of self control then, needing the closeness again, he didn’t care at all if it was partly the magic, driving them to strengthen the new bond...the magic just mirrored his own feelings that he wanted closeness, needed to be intimate, share all he was with his One..with his love.

They emerged from the bath but only enough so they could stretch out on the forgiving mats along the pathway around it, when they finished, and Hestor was smiling as Kaleb pulled him back into the waters to rinse off, he’d slid contentedly into the others arms, running a hand over the ridged skin where the marks were.

“Can you make them come out?” He asked, curious now...he was mated to an Archangel mage, he knew from all the research he had been helping Lucy with that meant his own magic was going to change, and that he and Kaleb were now...a team, a close, intimate team, with souls that would strengthen each other, magic that would mingle.

Kaleb frowned slightly, closing his eyes and searching in himself for the magic he knew was there. He tried, and Hestor was smiling feeling his efforts, then...curious and eager to start learning how he was going to work with Kaleb going forward, Hestor took Kalebs face in his hands, leaned in and gently kissed his lips, letting his own magic push into his mate, they both shuddered as Kalebs magic embraced Hestors, rushed along the path Hestor had created and flooded into Hestor as Hestors flooded into him and in a showers of brilliant light, long white gold wings snapped out sending water swirling around them and Hestor pulled back, eyes half lidded from the almost drunken high he was feeling from their magic exchange.

His long fingers trailed over the silky soft feathers, wondering at their glittering brilliance.

“I am The Morning Star.” Kaleb said softly, feeling his magic now, the new power coursing through him with Hestors.

Hestor smiled “My Morning Star.” He said in a small reverent voice and Kaleb smiled, meeting his eyes and pushing a hand into the damp silvery hair.

“Forever yours.”

“ I said get him fed and ready for practice, not fuck some more and keep fucking.” A deep voice filled with humor called. Hestor narrowed his eyes and glared at Zen.

“We just mated Zen...I’m not coming to practice today...I need more time, I don’t even know how to bring my wings out.” Kaleb admitted, arms snug around Hestor.

Zen pursed his lips eyeing his brother.

“Your wings are out, and looking fine there.” Zen replied.  
“I want more time with Hestor…” Kaleb growled back and Hestor smiled faintly, unable to resist pushing himself more firmly against the tall mage, delighted when Kalebs arms closed around him instinctively.

“You’ll have it, just get your ass out of the bath, eat and get outside, both of you, I’ll give you thirty minutes and I swear to the Gods Kaleb, I will march into your room and drag you both out hard and naked in front of everyone if you two go at it again instead of getting dressed and ready, you NEED to work on your wings.” Zen had growled.

His brother had followed through too, though he and Hestor had wisely chosen to eat and get dressed instead of all they had WANTED to do, and as Zen had promised, they did have time together, uninterrupted. Their bond was deep, strong, and had the benefit of years of closeness between them behind it, so once Kaleb started really getting the hang of his wings, Hestor had started playing with all he could do with that bond, and he’d been trying to help Lucy to trust herself more and use Farrons magic, let it augment her own like it was meant to.

Their spars always drew a lot of spectators. Laxus watched with a smile on his face. Lucy had Farron nicely anchored in Magnolia, so he considered Farron, though the man was still a working Ambassador, one of his own mages. Zen and Kaleb came every month and spent a few days training with Farron, the brothers were getting increasingly powerful and comfortable with their magic.

He’d had to deal with Sorrano now a couple of times, asking when Zen was due to come to visit and he’d warned her off both times after thanking her for her help. Zen had no interest in the woman, none in her sister either, and they had to accept that, like Kaleb, he was protective of the black winged mage. Zen wanted a mate, watching his brothers with theirs had definitely planted that seed in him, but he’d find one when he found one, and he’d make that choice for himself, he would not be driven to it.

There were rumors though, that the Black Emperor, as Zaref was now called, had teams of researchers gathering information on Archangels. Books had been stolen from ERA and now Laxus had a job he was about to hand off to Kaleb. Gildarts was already off on a mission, and while he had some damn good mages, he knew this would take Double S class and aside from himself, he didn’t have any mages that fit that. Whoever was sent might run into the new officers the Black Emperor had in place, and Kaleb had Dimaria, who, after immersion in the light at the Citadel in Bosco...that she had barely survived...she had joined White Sea and gotten herself on Vanders team.

He did have Brandish, who had settled in Magnolia and become friends again with Lucy, but she’d gone off to “Find herself” on a mission into Stella that would probably take her a year or more.

When Kaleb had settled on the ground and seemed done kissing his mate because Hestor was now cuddling Calder, he went to the other Guildmaster and placed the flier in his hand.

Kalebs brows went up in curiosity but he read in silence, not stopping Hestor from leaning over to read as well.

“Protect the transport of 16 books to the Library at the Academe Celestine? Laxus you...oh…” Kaleb narrowed his eyes, seeing that the first volume of three in the shipment had already been stolen they believed by Alvarez mages.

“Vanders team could do this.” Kaleb said and Laxus smiled.

“Just what I was thinking, can I send it to them through the system here?” He asked and Kaleb nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll show you how, I’ve been meaning to update your system anyway, we’ve had a lot of new members and you should be able to assign jobs to anyone in White Sea, or even create teams mixed with Fairy Tail and White Sea mages for jobs you think call for them.”

Hestor handed Calder back to Lucy and the three men headed inside to get to work. The war was over, but a new one might be brewing….


End file.
